Mon père, ce
by Maria Ferrari
Summary: Un avada kedavra se dirige tout droit vers une personne à laquelle il n'était pas destiné...
1. Avada Kedavra

**Mon père, ce…**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Les personnages et l'univers de _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

Base : Tomes 1 à 4 de _Harry Potter_

———

—Chapitre 1 – _Avada Kedavra_—

Le rayon vert fonçait droit sur lui ; Karkaroff l'avait évité de justesse. Le Russe paraissait être rompu à ce type d'exercice ; ce n'était sans doute pas la première fois qu'il sauvait sa peau in extremis. Les yeux de son père s'écarquillaient ; il arrivait à les distinguer malgré le nombre de mètres qui les séparait. Potter tournait son visage vers lui ; un visage où se lisait la surprise – l'effroi peut-être.

Qu'est-ce qu'il était venu faire dans cette galère ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas resté sagement à l'abri à l'école ? Ça ne lui ressemblait pas de risquer sa peau inutilement… en fait, ça ne lui ressemblait pas de risquer sa peau tout court.

C'était incroyable le nombre de choses qu'on pouvait voir et le nombre de choses auxquelles on pouvait penser en l'espace de deux secondes. Qui s'en douterait ? Deux minuscules petites secondes. Deux infimes poussières de temps au milieu de centaines de millions d'années.

Si Karkaroff l'avait évité, il pouvait le faire lui aussi. Surtout qu'à la base cette attaque ne lui était pas destinée. Son instinct de survie lui commanda d'esquiver, il fit un pas en arrière.

Trop tard.

~oOo~

Cette scène se déroulait sous les yeux de Lucius Malefoy qui constata que Karkaroff était sain et sauf. C'était le deuxième _Avada Kedavra_ dont il se sortait indemne. Les gens avaient tort de croire que Potter était le seul à avoir résisté à ce sortilège, Igor Karkaroff ne se débrouillait pas mal non plus dans ce domaine-là. Il fallait dire aussi qu'il n'y résistait pas vraiment ; lui choisissait l'esquive… et il était doué.

La première fois que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait lancé ce sort sur lui, quelques années auparavant, et qu'il l'avait vu l'éviter, cela l'avait fait rire. Oui, il avait ri. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait ri. Il n'avait pas lancé une seconde attaque pour pallier l'échec de la première, lui laissant ainsi la vie sauve.

A cette minute, Igor venait de renouveler son exploit. Il avait sûrement un avenir dans le milieu du cirque.

-

Quand Lucius avait vu Igor sortir du champ de l'attaque, il en avait été très soulagé – Igor était un ami de longue date –, son soulagement avait hélas été de courte durée, car il avait alors aperçu la personne qui se trouvait quelques mètres derrière le Russe et qu'il n'avait pas vu jusque-là.

Son fils.

Et le sort mortel allait le heurter de plein fouet.

C'est ce qui se produit et il vit Drago tomber. Et il ne revit plus son fils. Il ne distinguait même plus son corps ; celui-ci était dissimulé derrière une butte de terre. Il fut soudainement pris d'un espoir insensé, celui qu'il soit vivant, qu'il ait accompli la même performance que son ami Igor. Il vit alors Rogue se précipiter derrière la butte et son espoir grandit : Severus se pressait sûrement pour prêter secours à son fils, ce qui signifiait qu'il était vivant car on ne court pas à l'aide d'un cadavre.

Cependant, ce fol espoir fut anéanti par Severus ; quand ce dernier se redressa, ce fut pour annoncer la mort du jeune homme.

La mort de son fils.

_Drago._

Lucius sentit ses jambes devenir molles, prêtes à céder sous son poids. Un immense désespoir l'envahit. Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Des larmes de rage. Contre Igor qu'il aurait préféré mort car son fils serait vivant. Contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui avait lancé le sort fatal. Et contre lui-même qui avait été incapable de protéger son enfant.

Il hurla. Du moins, il eut l'impression qu'il hurlait ; le bruit qui sortit de sa bouche fut quasiment inaudible.

Lucius se tourna vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Voldemort avait l'air légèrement contrit. C'était embêtant ce qui venait de se passer. Ce petit aurait pu faire un Mangemort efficace. C'était dommage. En plus, il venait de tuer le fils unique de son meilleur lieutenant, ce qui était pour le moins maladroit. Ceci étant, ce n'était pas bien grave, ce n'était pas comme s'il l'avait fait exprès, c'était un accident ; Lucius était un être sensé, il le comprendrait parfaitement.

Tiens, non, il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre.

« Je suis désolé », dit-il du même ton qu'utiliserait un individu sain d'esprit pour s'excuser d'avoir légèrement bousculé quelqu'un. Ces "excuses" ne firent que renforcer la rage de Lucius. Il avait l'impression que ses yeux le brûlaient. A le voir ainsi, Voldemort comprit que la perte de son fils ravageait son adepte. Il n'avait jamais pensé que ce gamin avait une importance réelle à ses yeux ; il avait toujours cru qu'il n'était qu'un descendant pour Lucius et qu'il était facilement remplaçable.

Il s'était trompé.

-

La suite se passa très vite. Voldemort n'eut que le temps de regretter de ne pas s'être aperçu quelques secondes plus tôt du désespoir de son fidèle, car ce dernier se précipita sur lui, l'agrippa à la gorge et commença à l'étrangler. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se rendit alors compte de la faiblesse de son corps, surtout par rapport à un homme parfaitement sain qui s'entretenait physiquement.

Il ne pouvait pas mourir d'un simple étranglement. C'était impossible. Ses autres Mangemorts allaient réagir… et même si ces crétins n'agissaient pas, il était quand même capable de se débarrasser tout seul de Malefoy. Certes, ce n'était pas un mauvais sorcier, mais comparé à lui, il n'était rien.

_Rien du tout._

Par contre, il ne tenait plus sa baguette, il l'avait lâchée lorsque Lucius l'avait précipité au sol ; il se retrouvait les mains nues pour se défendre. Il ne voyait pas où elle était, il ne pouvait pas l'attraper.

Qu'importait ! Il n'avait pas besoin de cette baguette. Il allait se servir de ses yeux, de sa voix. Malheureusement, la pression sur sa carotide était trop forte, il était incapable d'articuler. Ses yeux étaient donc son seul recours, sauf qu'utiliser sa magie de cette façon nécessitait une grande concentration et qu'il n'était pas aisé de se concentrer alors qu'on tentait de le tuer ; l'oxygène commençait à manquer à son corps et à son cerveau. Et il se rendit compte avec horreur qu'aucun sort jeté par le regard ne pourrait être assez fort pour atteindre Lucius Malefoy ; la rage qui émanait de lui était trop puissante et formait bouclier. Il était actuellement invulnérable à de simples sorts ; tous rebondiraient sur lui.

Des bruits de suffocations s'échappèrent de sa gorge. Que faisaient donc ses fidèles Mangemorts ? Il ne lui restait qu'eux, à quoi jouaient-ils ?

C'était la fin. Ses forces l'abandonnaient. Il ne pouvait plus respirer. Sa vie le quittait.

C'était risible.

-

Il était venu à deux pas de Poudlard accompagné de sa petite armée, se sentant enfin prêt à affronter Dumbledore, le seul sorcier qu'il craignait ; le seul aussi à lui opposer une véritable résistance avec son petit bastion d'irréductibles. Il avait beaucoup appréhendé ce moment, il s'était longtemps préparé pour cet affrontement. Dumbledore était une menace pour lui, il fallait qu'il s'en débarrasse. Il s'était finalement décidé à le défier directement sachant que s'il réussissait le tour de force de vaincre Albus Dumbledore, le reste du monde sorcier n'aurait plus qu'à se prosterner devant lui et à implorer son indulgence.

Et voilà qu'au lieu de la gloire attendue, il succombait sous les mains d'un de ses fidèles ; il ne mourrait même pas de la main du seul sorcier qui le surpassait.

C'était pire que risible, c'était pathétique.

-

Lucius Malefoy continua à serrer malgré l'absence de réaction sous ses doigts. Il serra et serra encore, secouant le corps sans vie de celui qu'il avait servi durant tant d'années. Celui qui avait tué son fils, son fils unique.

Dix sept ans, ce n'était pas un âge pour mourir. Il n'était pas dans l'ordre naturel des choses qu'un enfant meurt avant ses parents. Jamais il n'aurait dû avoir à subir ça. Jamais il n'aurait dû avoir à assister à _ça_.

« Lucius, je crois qu'il est mort à présent », dit la voix de Dumbledore derrière lui.

Cette voix était lointaine dans son esprit, l'information lui parvint tout de même. Il regarda mieux le Seigneur des Ténèbres, tentant de discerner quelque chose derrière le voile de larmes qui rendait sa vue floue. Il s'aperçut que le directeur de Poudlard avait raison, desserra son étreinte progressivement et se releva.

Il avait vidé sa rage. Cependant, rien ne pouvait changer ce qui était arrivé : Drago n'était plus de ce monde. Il serra les dents et les paupières.

« Papa ? » l'appela une voix bien connue. Il se tourna brusquement et regarda son fils, son cœur battant à tout rompre. Drago tentait de prendre un air dégagé, il avait pourtant de la peine à retenir un large sourire et ses yeux paraissaient un peu trop humides. « Tu l'as tué ? » Question de pure forme : Drago connaissait la réponse. Ce qui l'intéressait plus, c'était de savoir pourquoi. Enfin, là aussi, il connaissait la réponse : son père avait agi ainsi parce qu'il l'avait cru mort. Drago en aurait sangloté de bonheur.

Lucius le prit soudainement dans ses bras. Ce n'était pas exactement une preuve d'affection, plutôt la peur qu'il lui échappe encore une fois. Il voulait vérifier qu'il était bien là, bien réel, bien vivant. Il ne se souciait même pas des regards portés sur lui pendant qu'il serrait son fils contre lui. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé. Il ne comprenait pas comment son fils pouvait être vivant alors que Severus avait annoncé sa mort.

Oui, Severus avait dit qu'il était mort. Il avait dit ça solennellement… avec un tremblement dans la voix… en tirant une tête d'enterrement. Il lui avait _odieusement_ menti.

-

Lucius desserra son étreinte, prenant conscience que des gens le regardaient et qu'un geste de tendresse aussi prononcé risquait de nuire à son image. Il garda tout de même une main agrippée à une manche de l'uniforme de son fils comme une preuve palpable qu'il était vivant.

Lucius parcourut l'assistance du regard, se souciant de ce qui s'était passé pour la première fois depuis la pseudo-mort de son fils. Il vit un bon nombre de Mangemorts à terre ; certains étaient morts, d'autres étaient juste blessés et tenus en respect par d'autres sorciers. Peter Pettigrow était étendu sur le sol, le nez éclaté, du sang maculant son visage, le coude et la jambe brisés ; Sirius Black le menaçait de sa baguette. Ce dernier avait le visage tendu et se retenait à grand peine de lancer un sort mortel contre son ancien ami. Queudver le dévisageait avec effroi en tremblant de tous ses membres.

Lorsque Lucius avait attaqué Voldemort, les partisans de Dumbledore avaient attaqué ceux du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Lucius était tellement inondé de colère que l'étrangeté du fait qu'aucun Mangemort ne l'ait empêché d'étrangler Voldemort ne l'avait pas effleuré un seule instant. Il ne pensait plus à rien d'autre qu'à supprimer le meurtrier de son fils.

Tiens, quelle fin minable d'ailleurs ! Il se serait attendu à mieux de lui. Alors il suffisait de l'étrangler pour qu'il meure ? Pas si légendaire que ça finalement.

-

Il recommença à parcourir l'assistance du regard et s'étonna de ne pas trouver celui qu'il cherchait.

« Dites-moi Dumbledore : où est passé Severus ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

— Pourquoi tenez-vous à le savoir ?

— Pour que mes poings puissent lui faire savoir combien je trouve son sens de l'humour douteux », ne put s'empêcher de répondre Lucius, l'humeur vindicative.

Albus pouffa dans sa barbe.

« Je me vois donc dans l'obligation de ne pas vous répondre. De toute façon, même si j'étais d'accord pour le dénoncer, je ne le pourrais pas : j'ignore sa position géographique actuelle. Il s'est esquivé dès qu'il a vu que vous aviez tué Voldemort et que la situation était pleinement maîtrisée au niveau des Mangemorts ; étrange, non ? » constata-t-il avec un sourire amusé. Severus avait prévu que son ami prenne mal qu'il lui fasse croire à la mort de son fils ; c'était d'ailleurs prévisible car c'était là une bien mauvaise farce… mais qui s'était révélée d'une rare utilité ; son maître de potions avait un don pour prévoir la façon de réagir des personnes et il avait audacieusement et malicieusement profité de l'occasion qui lui était offerte de se servir de Lucius. « A ce propos, je me demande bien ce qui vous a pris de le tuer ? » ajouta Albus malicieusement. Il était curieux de voir comment Lucius allait présenter la chose ; l'aristocrate était réfractaire à l'idée de déballer ses sentiments en public, il admettrait donc difficilement d'avoir agi ainsi pour venger son fils. Sans compter qu'il allait évidemment profiter de cette nouvelle donne pour se dédouaner de tous ses crimes passés, la situation était par trop idéale pour qu'il ne l'utilise pas.

Le directeur s'en délectait d'avance.

Lucius se promit de retrouver Rogue plus tard et de lui faire payer sa "plaisanterie". Il regarda Dumbledore du coin de l'œil ; le directeur était tout sourire, il attendait gentiment sa réponse. Lucius se devait d'improviser une explication digne de lui et qu'elle soit crédible. Afin de se donner un sursis et de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passer quelques minutes auparavant, il se tourna vers son fils.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé au juste ? Tu as réussi à éviter le rayon ? Comment as-tu fait ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton posé. Il avait retrouvé toute sa maîtrise de soi et commencé à réfléchir froidement à un scénario plausible. Il se devait aussi de songer à son futur inévitable procès ; il pouvait préparer avantageusement le terrain : n'était-ce pas lui qui venait d'éliminer le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

« En fait, commença Drago, quand j'ai vu que le sort allait me frapper, j'ai eu le réflexe de faire un pas en arrière, mais c'était trop tard, et ce n'était pas suffisant de toute façon… mais il y avait une énorme pierre juste derrière mon pied ; j'ai trébuché, je suis tombé en arrière, et juste au moment où je tombais, le rayon me passait au-dessus. ça m'a vraiment frôlé, j'ai été à deux doigts d'y rester ! Je me suis un peu assommé dans ma chute – forcément, avec le sort mortel que j'étais en train d'éviter, je ne me suis pas occupé de me rattraper correctement et je me suis cogné la tête ; j'ai été un peu étourdi. Bref, je ne me suis pas relevé tout de suite. C'est alors que le professeur Rogue est arrivé, m'a plaqué une main sur la bouche et m'a fait signe de me taire avant de se relever pour annoncer ma mort. ça m'a fait tout drôle.

— Et tu t'es prêté à ce jeu ? » constata sévèrement son père. Son fils s'était gentiment prêté à cette mascarade. Trahison. Une gifle serait-elle appropriée pour lui faire clairement comprendre son point de vue sur ce qu'il avait osé faire ?

« J'ai confiance en Rogue. Il m'a dit de le faire, alors je l'ai fait », répondit naturellement Drago en haussant les épaules.

Les yeux de Drago étaient secs à présent. Néanmoins, Lucius avait parfaitement remarqué leur humidité quelques minutes auparavant. Il avait pleinement conscience de ce qui avait réussi à émouvoir son fils : Drago croyait que c'était la douleur de sa perte qui l'avait conduit à tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres ; il n'avait pas tort de penser ainsi. Cela étant, il était inutile de le crier sur les toits, il trouverait une explication bien meilleure et plus avantageuse à son geste mortel. Une explication qui lui permettrait d'obtenir un nouvel acquittement par exemple – après tout, le fait d'avoir tué Voldemort ne l'innocentait pas de ses autres crimes. Il commençait à entrevoir ce qu'il allait raconter à ce vieux fou de Dumbledore. Il allait lui faire un grand numéro théâtral ; n'était-il pas encore meilleur comédien que Severus ?

Lucius eut un sourire fugace. Drago avait été au bord des larmes, mais elles n'avaient pas coulé et ses yeux étaient vite redevenus secs. C'était un Malefoy digne de ce nom. Il échapperait à la gifle pour cette fois.

« Papa, tu peux me lâcher à présent ? »

Drago avait été très soulagé qu'il arrête de le serrer dans ses bras – c'était très gênant –, mais son père le tenait toujours fermement par une manche de sa robe. Il la lâcha et Drago courut vers l'école. Il rattrapa Harry Potter qui s'y dirigeait.

-

Il n'y avait que deux élèves à avoir assisté à la dernière bataille contre Voldemort. Et encore n'auraient-ils jamais dû se trouver là.

Avant d'aller voir Lucius pour lui indiquer que Voldemort avait succombé, Dumbledore avait pris le Gryffondor à part pour lui dire de rejoindre Poudlard et l'informer qu'il serait puni pour désobéissance et pour avoir mis sa vie en danger. Il aurait vraiment pu lui arriver des choses très graves ; sans compter que sa présence avait bien failli tout faire échouer. Il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion d'en informer Drago qui était aussi coupable qu'Harry. Ceci étant, il serait forcément indulgent, envers le Gryffondor qu'il aimait beaucoup, et envers le Serpentard dont la présence avait été particulièrement opportune, pour ne pas dire providentielle.

« Mon père a tué Voldemort ! » s'exclama Drago triomphalement en arrivant à la hauteur de Potter. Inutile de l'appeler Seigneur des Ténèbres ou Vous-Savez-Qui, maintenant que le sorcier tant craint était décédé, il pouvait dire son nom sans trembler.

Drago rayonnait de fierté, son menton était haut, un sourire supérieur était plaqué sur son visage.

« Et alors, Malefoy ? Je croyais que tu étais un adorateur de cette créature ? » répondit abruptement Harry. Au fond, il était très heureux de la tournure des événements. Voldemort était mort ; c'était ce qui lui était arrivé de mieux depuis le début de sa scolarité à Poudlard. Et ceci sans perte de leur côté, ce qui était inespéré. Cela étant, l'attitude actuelle de Drago lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche et gâchait son plaisir. C'était quand même lui, Harry, qui avait dû subir en permanence pendant toutes ces années la menace Voldemort. Drago n'avait rien subi du tout, les Malefoy étaient du mauvais côté de la barrière. Et aujourd'hui, c'était son père le héros !

Il y avait de quoi se taper la tête contre un mur.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Il n'allait quand même pas être jaloux de Lucius Malefoy ! Durant toutes ces années, il n'avait eu qu'une envie : être un étudiant comme les autres et se fondre dans la masse. Et maintenant que quelqu'un lui volait la vedette, voilà qu'il ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire que de l'envier.

Stupide !

« Mon père l'a tué pour moi », précisa rageusement Drago avant d'accélérer le pas pour le dépasser. Harry se rendit alors pleinement compte de ce que ça représentait pour le jeune homme. Son père n'avait pas la réputation d'être quelqu'un d'affectueux, c'était une personne froide et distante. Drago n'avait sûrement pas été élevé dans une tendresse excessive. Ce qu'il venait de faire était synonyme d'une preuve d'amour pour Drago.

Le jeune Malefoy regrettait déjà ses paroles. Il n'était pas convaincu qu'elles plaisent à son père ; il ne faisait aucun doute que celui-ci préférerait garder un silence pudique sur la raison qui l'avait poussé à tuer Voldemort ; cela ne cadrait pas avec le personnage qu'il s'était donné tant de mal à façonner durant toutes ces années. Pourtant, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de jeter cette phrase à la figure de Potter. En temps habituel, à part lui offrir des cadeaux hors de prix, son père ne faisait jamais rien pour lui démontrer son affection. C'était mieux que Noël aujourd'hui pour le Serpentard.

Et Potter avait droit à _tellement_ d'affection. Pourquoi Potter aurait-il droit à des choses que lui n'avait pas ? Comment ne pas lui cracher la preuve de l'amour de son père à la figure dans ces conditions ?

Ce n'était pas tout. Tout le monde s'attendait plus ou moins à ce que ça soit Potter qui tue Voldemort ; cela faisait partie de sa légende, une sorte de destinée, peut-être même que c'était cela qui l'avait poussé à se rendre sur le champ de bataille malgré l'interdiction du directeur de quitter Poudlard jusqu'à nouvel ordre pour _tous_ les élèves – Dumbledore avait bien insisté sur le "tous", signifiant ainsi à Potter que son mépris pour les ordres et les règles n'était pas le bienvenu dans les circonstances. Et contre toute attente, c'était Lucius Malefoy, son père, qui avait débarrassé le monde de ce terrible sorcier. Harry Potter pouvait aller se rhabiller, il n'avait été d'aucun secours dans cette bataille. Il avait même mis son bord dans une situation périlleuse en débarquant à un moment inopportun. Alors que c'était grâce à lui, Drago Malefoy, que Voldemort était mort. Certes, il ne l'avait pas fait exprès. De plus, l'idée venait de Rogue. Enfin, c'était son père qui avait tué le grand sorcier, pas lui. Sans compter que, s'il était venu au départ, c'était pour assister à la victoire de Voldemort et des Mangemorts et non à leur débâcle.

N'empêche, s'il n'avait pas été là, tout était fichu pour les partisans de Dumbledore.

Vive lui !

~oOo~

Drago courut pour arriver à Poudlard. Il débarqua dans la grande salle où les élèves angoissés étaient dans l'expectative et l'arrivée d'un Drago Malefoy souriant et essoufflé plongea la majorité de la salle dans le désarroi le plus total. Drago était heureux, c'était donc que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom avait gagné. Harry Potter était mort ? Albus Dumbledore était mort ? C'était tragique. C'était la fin de tout.

« Mon père a tué Voldemort ! » cria Drago, les yeux brillants de fierté et de suffisance.

L'assistance resta bouche bée. Son père a tué Voldemort ?… Non ! Il avait dû fourcher ; son père a tué Dumbledore, avait-il plutôt voulu dire. Et la salle redoubla de désespoir.

« C'est tout l'effet que cela vous fait ? » ajouta Drago, perplexe, les yeux écarquillés. Une annonce pareille méritait une joie indescriptible, des ovations en l'honneur du héros qui les avait débarrassés de celui dont ils avaient tant peur et, évidemment, que tous s'inclinent respectueusement devant son père dorénavant. Au lieu de ça, ils affichaient tous des têtes d'enterrement et le contemplait avec crainte – non que ce dernier point le dérange, c'était plutôt plaisant.

McGonagall fut la première à comprendre que Drago ne s'était pas trompé, que ce n'était pas un lapsus, qu'il avait bien voulu dire ce qu'il avait dit. Elle lui fit quand même répéter.

« Votre père a tué Voldemort ? Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ? Vous-savez-qui ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

— Oui ! Oui ! » s'exclama Drago en secouant la tête impatiemment. Quelle bande d'imbéciles ! Ils n'étaient même pas fichus de comprendre une phrase toute simple avec sujet, verbe et complément.

Les élèves hésitaient à être heureux. Certains souriaient d'une oreille à l'autre, d'autres se disaient que c'était peut-être une mauvaise plaisanterie de Drago, histoire de leur faire une fausse joie pour mieux les enfoncer après. Il y en avait aussi certains qui se demandaient – avec raison compte tenu de ce qu'ils savaient de Lucius Malefoy – si Malefoy n'avait pas tué Voldemort pour prendre sa place et s'ils ne venaient pas de tomber de Charybde en Scylla ; la peste ne valait pas mieux que le choléra.

Severus Rogue passa la tête dans la grande salle pour y jeter un coup d'œil prudent. Il tenait à vérifier que Lucius ne s'y trouvait pas avant d'entrer tout à fait. Drago l'aperçut et vint à lui alors que le maître de potions semblait avoir décidé que la grande salle ne présentait pas de danger immédiat.

« Mon père vous cherche.

— Ah ? dit prudemment Severus.

— Il veut coller son poing sur votre nez, ajouta Drago avec un grand sourire.

— Figurez-vous que je m'en doute un peu.

— Severus ! Qui-vous-savez est vraiment mort ? les interrompit Minerva d'une manière assez peu polie qui ne lui ressemblait guère ; étant donné les circonstances, il fallait lui pardonner.

— Oui, de la main de Lucius Malefoy. » Manifestement, le professeur de métamorphoses avait du mal à intégrer cette donnée. Drago leva les yeux au plafond et prit un air profondément excédé ; cette incrédulité devenait offensante et si elle insistait encore dans ce sens, il lui ferait connaître son point de vue sur ses manières. Severus sentit qu'il valait mieux préciser les circonstances du geste de Lucius. « Il a cru que Voldemort avait tué Drago, ça l'a rendu fou de rage. J'ai vu sa tête horrifiée lorsque l'_Avada Kedavra_ menaçait de frapper son fils et j'ai constaté ensuite que Drago l'avait évité ; je me suis alors précipité pour lui dire de faire le mort. Nous avons contrôlé les Mangemorts pendant que Lucius étranglait Voldemort. Tout est réglé… du moins, je le pense. »

Mais alors, ce n'était pas une blague de Malefoy ! Et son père n'avait pas fait ça pour prendre la place de son lord ! Les élèves se jetèrent tous dans les bras les uns les autres… à la grande satisfaction de Drago, heureux qu'on prenne enfin conscience de l'exploit de son père.

A la table des Serpentard, la joie était plus mitigée. Si certains étaient heureux, d'autres ignoraient sur quel pied danser ; leur maison n'était pas en odeur de sainteté à Poudlard et ils étaient réputés pour soutenir Voldemort – même si c'était loin d'être le cas pour tous, mais les stéréotypes étant ce qu'ils sont… –, maintenant que toute menace Mangemort semblait dissipée, ils pouvaient légitimement se demander s'il n'y aurait pas des représailles à leur encontre. Et puis, il y avait ceux qui avait de la famille parmi les Mangemorts – et tous n'étaient pas Serpentard, qu'on se le dise – ; Crabbe et Goyle se levèrent timidement et s'approchèrent Drago.

« Est-ce que tu sais si… commença Crabbe.

— Je ne sais pas, l'interrompit Drago, sachant déjà ce que Crabbe voulait demander. Je sais qu'il y a des morts et des blessés parmi les Mangemorts, mais je ne sais pas qui. Je t'avoue que je n'ai pas fait attention, j'avais la tête ailleurs.

— Tant pis. » Crabbe se mordilla la lèvre et prit une profonde inspiration. « La vie va être plus calme maintenant, hein ? reprit-il en ébauchant un sourire.

— Si ça se trouve, mon père est mort. Et s'il n'est pas mort, il va finir à Azkaban ! s'exclama Goyle, désespéré.

— Votre père n'est pas mort, Monsieur Goyle. Quant à Azkaban, oui, il va sûrement y finir ses jours. Soyez cependant assurés que les Détraqueurs vont être démis de leurs fonctions, déclara Rogue.

— Et le mien ? Il ne va pas finir à Azkaban, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Drago. Il n'avait pas pensé à cela jusque-là, tout à sa joie que son père tienne à lui et qu'il ait réussi là où tout le monde avait échoué. Ils ne pouvaient tout de même pas enfermer son père, c'était lui qui venait de sauver tout le monde, non ?

« Vu les circonstances, un non-lieu me semble tout à fait envisageable. Ce n'est cependant pas à moi d'en décider.

— Les Détraqueurs ne seront plus là ? Sûr ? intervint Crabbe.

— Après ce qui s'est produit, il est absolument impensable qu'ils restent en place. »

Crabbe et Goyle se sentirent soulagés. Drago remarqua que Rogue le semblait aussi ; le fait que les détraqueurs s'en aillent paraissait lui ôter un poids. Drago se demanda s'il n'avait pas des amis emprisonnés à Azkaban. C'était possible.

~oOo~

« Heureusement que je suis là pour sauter sur les occasions quand elles se présentent ; laissez-moi vous dire – sans vouloir vous offenser – que votre grand âge commence à user vos réflexes, mon cher Dumbledore. »

C'est en ces termes dits ô combien doctement que Lucius débuta "l'explication" de son geste.

« Tiens donc ? commenta malicieusement le directeur en regardant Malefoy par dessus ses lunettes.

— Vous n'aviez donc pas remarqué que c'était _le_ moment pour attaquer Voldemort ? Il n'était plus sur ses gardes, il avait été surpris de voir Igor éviter son attaque et plus encore de la voir atteindre une personne non visée. C'était le moment ou jamais, ajouta Lucius en arborant un air supérieur.

— Bien sûr, approuva Albus en hochant doucement la tête.

— Cela dit, je comprends. Vous n'étiez pas sur la brèche comme moi. »

Dumbledore regarda Lucius du coin de l'œil, attendant impatiemment la suite de son conte.

« Depuis le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, je guettais constamment ce moment – comme je l'avais guetté en vain il y a quelques années de cela : avant qu'il se rende chez les Potter et qu'il se passe ce que nous savons.

— Vous avez bien caché votre jeu durant toutes ces années, Lucius.

— C'était essentiel. La discrétion était primordiale. Il était indispensable que Voldemort ne se doute de rien. Il fallait qu'il ait _confiance_ en moi.

— Et pour cela, vous avez pris le risque qu'on vous prenne pour un véritable Mangemort. Vous savez que vous auriez pu finir à Azkaban à cause de cette discrétion ?

— C'était un risque à courir.

— Et vous l'avez couru. Félicitations, vous êtes admirable », s'exclama Dumbledore en lui adressant un sourire signifiant : « Nous savons tous les deux à quoi nous en tenir, n'est-ce pas ? »

Lucius traduisit parfaitement l'expression de son visage. Il savait très bien que le vieux sorcier n'avait pas cru un mot de ce qu'il avait raconté. Cependant, il savait aussi qu'il irait dans son sens et témoignerait en sa faveur ; son indulgence était proverbiale.

Sans compter qu'il venait quand même de débarrasser le monde de Voldemort.

Ce n'était pas rien.

« Normalement, vous devriez être arrêté au même titre que les autres Mangemorts. Cependant, je crois que nous allons faire une exception au vu des circonstances. Il faut que j'en parle aux personnes compétentes avant de pouvoir vous le garantir bien sûr, mais je pense que vous pourrez vous promener en toute liberté. Ne perdez pas de vue que vous devrez tout de même passer en jugement. »

Lucius se crispa légèrement. Il avait cru l'espace d'un instant que son stratagème lui vaudrait d'échapper au procès.

« Ce procès vous acquittera. Soyez sans crainte. »

Lucius recommença à respirer plus librement. Dumbledore témoignerait en sa faveur et il serait acquitté… définitivement cette fois.

« Néanmoins, je vous conseille d'être irréprochable dorénavant. Voyez-vous, des personnes pourraient penser que vous avez inventé cette histoire de toutes pièces afin de vous disculper. Donc, tout acte enfreignant un tant soit peu la loi est évidemment à proscrire. Comprenez que cela pourrait être retenu contre vous.

— Mais je suis parfaitement respectueux de la loi, mon cher Dumbledore.

— Je disais ça pour la forme », rétorqua Albus. Ils se dévisagèrent un instant, l'un ouvertement amusé, l'autre forçant un sourire poli.

Albus sentait qu'il pouvait désormais faire confiance à Lucius Malefoy. Ce qui avait failli se passer aujourd'hui couperait toute envie à l'ancien Mangemort de repasser du mauvais côté. Il s'en était fallu de peu pour que son fils soit perdu à jamais, il retiendrait la leçon. D'une manière générale, le directeur de Poudlard était contre toute idée de punition – et que dire sur ce qu'il pensait de la vengeance ? Il préférait faire en sorte que tous les criminels et délinquants ne fassent plus les mêmes sottises qu'auparavant. S'il fallait en passer par la prison ou même par les éliminer comme dans le cas de Voldemort qui était définitivement perdu pour le genre humain, alors il fallait malheureusement s'y résoudre. Cependant, si la personne comprenait d'elle-même ses erreurs, décidait de ne plus jamais retomber dans ses anciens travers – peu importait la taille des travers – et se rachetait, cela suffisait à Dumbledore qui accordait volontiers son pardon et son aide.

Certains disaient qu'il n'y avait aucun pardon possible dans certains cas, mais le vieux sorcier pouvait tout pardonner à partir du moment où il sentait un changement radical chez la personne, à partir du moment où il était convaincu qu'elle n'était plus dangereuse, qu'elle n'était plus la même que lorsqu'elle avait accompli ce qu'on lui reprochait. Et, vraiment, Lucius Malefoy n'était plus dangereux pour personne, le directeur aurait pu en jurer, sauf peut-être pour Severus Rogue du fait de son _petit_ mensonge (Dumbledore avait toujours admiré l'intelligence, la vivacité d'esprit et le sens stratégique de son maître de potions). Toutefois, ce n'était pas bien méchant et il aura tôt fait de ne plus lui en vouloir. Ils étaient d'ailleurs amis pour ce que Dumbledore en savait, et il ne pensait pas que cet incident y change quoi que ce soit ; Lucius n'était pas idiot et il aurait tôt fait d'accepter les motivations de Severus… une fois qu'il lui aurait fait une bonne peur.

-

Arthur Weasley, qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de cette conversation, ne partageait pas l'avis de Dumbledore. C'était un très grand homme, néanmoins, il était bien trop indulgent ; Lucius Malefoy avait commis des actes très graves, on ne pouvait lui offrir l'impunité comme ça, même en échange de l'immense service qu'il venait de rendre au monde entier. Qu'on atténue sa peine, soit ! Mais qu'on le dédouane de tous ses crimes, hors de question !

~oOo~

« Severus a été vif à réagir. Pour ma part, je n'aurais jamais pensé à faire ça, surtout en si peu de temps. D'ailleurs, je ne crois pas que j'aurais osé. »

Remus marchait à côté de Sirius vers le château de Poudlard. Pour la première fois depuis leurs retrouvailles, ils étaient détendus, ils se sentaient même heureux.

« C'est sûr que c'était gonflé. Et la façon dont Rogue l'a dit, jamais je n'aurais cru qu'il mentait. Ce qui m'a le plus surpris, c'est la réaction de Malefoy. C'est rassurant dans un sens de voir que même les types comme lui tiennent à leurs gosses », jugea Sirius. Il n'avait pas habitué Remus à tenir de tels propos. C'était rassurant de voir que même Sirius était capable de dire du bien de gens qu'il n'aimait pas.

« A propos de Malefoy, où est-il passé ? » demanda le lycanthrope.

-

Arabella Figg et Albus Dumbledore marchaient devant eux, devisant gaiement. Cette dernière bataille avait été la bonne. Et ils n'avaient subi aucune perte dans leurs rangs… du moins pendant celle-là ; c'était cependant toujours cela, Dumbledore avait craint de très lourdes pertes, et il n'était même pas tout à fait sûr de réussir à l'emporter. Non, vraiment, ce qu'avait fait Lucius méritait bien qu'on l'acquitte.

-

Igor Karkaroff marchait tout seul derrière. Il était indiciblement soulagé. Depuis les nombreux mois qui s'étaient écoulés depuis le retour de Voldemort aux affaires, il n'avait pas eu une seconde de répit. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait lancé un "contrat" sur sa tête (comme disent les Moldus) afin de montrer à tous ses fidèles le sort qu'il réservait aux traîtres. Plus personne ne l'avait revu à l'institut Durmstrang depuis le jour où il avait été à Poudlard avec quelques-uns de ses élèves pour le tournoi des trois sorciers. Deux semaines auparavant, il était revenu à Poudlard, la mine grise et les habits sales, se disant que c'était le seul endroit où il serait vraiment en sécurité. Il avait supplié Dumbledore de l'héberger et le vieux sorcier avait accepté.

Puis, Voldemort avait décidé d'attaquer Poudlard.

Décidément, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était verni.

Il se demandait encore comment Dumbledore avait pu le convaincre de se mêler à cette bataille. Mais il avait les nerfs tellement à bout, il en avait tellement assez de cette fuite (même les lâches ont leurs limites) qu'il n'avait pas dû être si dur à convaincre. Le périple qu'il avait mené l'avait épuisé nerveusement, il était prêt à tout à ce moment-là pour faire cesser cette situation.

Sa mort ou celle de Voldemort.

Il était donc venu se battre.

Il avait survécu, une fois de plus ; Voldemort était mort, son filleul était vivant – oui, Drago était son filleul. Il ne l'avait pas vu souvent. En fait, il ne l'avait vu que quand il était bébé. Qu'il était mignon ce chérubin à cette époque ! Il venait régulièrement le voir. Drago se plaisait dans ses bras. Il lui faisait toujours de grands sourires. Enfin, ça, c'était avant qu'Azkaban le vide des rares bonnes choses qu'il y avait en lui. Il n'était même pas sûr que Drago sache qu'il était son parrain. Et avait-il envie de le savoir ? Un type comme lui, il n'y avait bien que Lucius Malefoy pour en vouloir comme ami.

Bon sang, où était-il celui-là d'ailleurs ? Il devait absolument le remercier.

~oOo~

Lucius passait le domaine de Poudlard au peigne fin, accompagné à quelques pas par Arthur Weasley qui ne le quittait pas d'une semelle.

Il n'avait pas songé une seconde que Severus ait pu se réfugier à Poudlard même, c'était trop évident, un Serpentard n'aurait pas fait ça… à moins d'une double astuce : Severus aurait pu penser que Lucius ne penserait pas qu'il soit assez idiot pour se réfugier dans le château car c'était beaucoup trop évident comme cachette, et donc : il s'était réfugié dans le château.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, il n'allait pas passer la nuit à regarder sous les buissons, derrière les arbres et à chercher comment convaincre Hagrid de le laisser fouiller sa cabane, pardon, sa _maison_ (un bien grand terme pour une habitation aussi médiocre).

Et cet abruti de Weasley qui le suivait comme un petit chien.

« à la niche, Weasley ! Fichez-moi la paix, je n'ai pas besoin d'un garde du corps.

— Je ne vous laisserai pas me fausser compagnie.

— Vous croyez que vous pourriez m'en empêcher ?

— Vous aurez un procès. Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez tué Voldemort que vous ne devez pas expier de vos autres crimes. »

Alors, Lucius serra les poings et se retint de lui faire connaître son point de vue sur la question dans un corps-à-corps indigne de lui… et qu'il réservait à Severus – le fait que son adversaire soit un estimé maître es potions ne changeait rien à l'indignité de se battre comme un moldu, cela étant, il était important qu'il se passe un minimum les nerfs sur lui pour lui faire payer son audace ; c'était une question de principe.

« Dumbledore ne voit pas les choses ainsi », lui dit-il d'un ton narquois ; après lui avoir dédié un sourire du même tonneau, il partit vers l'école d'un pas léger. Il y trouverait son fils – à qui il dirait au-revoir en attendant les prochaines vacances –, sa femme devait s'y trouver aussi – bien qu'elle soit assez grande pour rentrer toute seule au manoir, peut-être même était-elle déjà partie fêter la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres avec le premier garçon majeur qu'elle avait trouvé et ne rentrerait-elle pas de la nuit – et peut-être tomberait-il, par hasard, sur Severus.

Il entra dans Poudlard et commença à parcourir les couloirs méthodiquement. A un croisement, il tomba enfin sur la personne qu'il désirait le plus voir.

« Severus, justement, je te cherchais », fit-il d'un ton doucereux, le sourire trop grand pour être honnête.

— Quelle coïncidence ! » s'exclama l'intéressé, se demandant bien pourquoi Lucius se baladait dans les couloirs à cette heure alors que tout le monde était dans la grande salle, le regrettant surtout.

« Severus, je ne vais pas te tuer.

— Voilà une bonne nouvelle.

— Je vais juste te frapper et te frapper encore jusqu'à ce que tu t'agenouilles devant moi et que tu t'excuses pour le coup que tu m'as fait.

— Nous pouvons gagner du temps : je peux m'agenouiller tout de suite, cela t'évitera de te fatiguer, et moi, j'aurai moins mal. Cela me paraît un bon compromis.

— Certes, mais là, j'ai vraiment envie de te frapper. J'ai envie de passer sur toi ce qui me reste de rage. J'ai horreur qu'on se paie ma tête, Severus. »

Rogue n'était pas violent, du moins pas avec les poings. Il n'avait pas envie de se battre contre Lucius. D'ailleurs, il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance. Aux duels de sorciers, il faisait plus que se défendre ; aux combats à mains nues, il était pathétique.

Il connaissait Lucius depuis de longues années. Il savait, malgré le ton amical de cette conversation, qu'il était très en colère contre lui. Il savait aussi à quel moment précisément Lucius ne pourrait plus se retenir de le cogner. Quand il sentit ce moment approcher, il s'enfuit à toutes jambes en bon Serpentard qu'il était. Lucius le poursuivit immédiatement. Severus se réfugia dans les cuisines. Lucius ne l'avait pas vu entrer, mais il vit la porte battre, ne se posa pas de questions et s'engouffra à l'intérieur.

-

Rogue était dans une impasse. Cela avait été une très mauvaise idée d'entrer dans cette pièce. Mauvaise option, il était acculé. Lucius s'avança vers lui, l'empoigna par le col, Severus voulut se dégager, il se balança en arrière et ils dégringolèrent tous les deux dans un amas de casseroles.

Une fois la pluie de casseroles terminée, Severus s'exclama dans un langage auquel il n'avait accoutumé personne : « Tu voulais qu'on se casse la gueule, c'est fait, je crois : on s'est joliment fracassé par terre. »

La situation était rocambolesque, Lucius ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un rire inattendu, d'autant plus inattendu que ce rire n'avait rien d'un ricanement. Le maître es potions ne se sentait pas vraiment à son aise, sa tête reposait sur une casserole et il y avait un manche qui lui sciait le dos, sans compter qu'il avait tout le poids de Lucius sur lui. Malefoy était mince et son inférieur par la taille, mais il était assez musclé, et il faisait un certain poids. Enfin, l'essentiel, c'était que son envie de lui cogner dessus lui soit passée.

-

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Severus crut voir passer quelque chose dans les yeux de Lucius et dans la seconde qui suivit, les lèvres du blond vinrent se plaquer contre celles du brun au grand étonnement de ce dernier.

« Oh ! » cria une voix, interrompant la magie de l'instant.

Lucius releva la tête soudainement et se retrouva nez à nez avec Dobby.

« Dobby ? s'exclama-t-il avec une grimace de dégoût.

— Maî… Maître ! » balbutia craintivement Dobby ; Malefoy n'était pourtant plus son maître depuis longtemps.

Lucius se redressa brusquement, réajusta sa tenue et sa dignité, prononça un « Bonsoir Severus » assez sec et partit sans plus de cérémonie.

-

Dobby contempla Severus de haut et à l'envers.

« Est-ce que le professeur Rogue va bien ? C'est la première fois que Dobby voit son ancien maître pratiquer ce sortilège, ça ne fait pas trop mal au professeur Rogue ?

— Non, Dobby, tout va bien », répondit Severus en gardant son sérieux. Il mentait, il n'allait pas tout à fait bien, ce n'était pas le dernier geste de Lucius qui était en cause mais plutôt les casseroles sur lesquelles il s'était écroulé. Il avait très mal au dos et au cou.

Il se releva, fit quelques étirements et se remémora le "sortilège" de Lucius. Non, ce n'était pas douloureux, ce n'était même pas désagréable. Au contraire, les lèvres douces, sensuelles, charnelles et parfumées – Severus leur aurait bien encore attribué quelques qualificatifs supplémentaires, mais il était à court d'inspiration – de Lucius provoquaient des sensations inattendues… pour ne pas dire très agréables.

Restait à savoir ce qui l'avait poussé à faire ça. Il y avait beaucoup de bruits qui avaient couru et qui couraient toujours sur sa sexualité. Certains disaient qu'il ne s'était marié avec Narcissa qu'afin d'éviter que son grand-père (qui avait déjà déshérité sa fille, c'est-à-dire la mère de Lucius) le renie et le raye de son héritage. On disait aussi que les seules fois où ils avaient fait l'amour, c'était uniquement lorsqu'ils essayaient de concevoir un enfant et qu'ils avaient immédiatement arrêté dès qu'ils avaient su que Narcissa était enceinte.

Ce n'est pas le cas de toutes les rumeurs, mais celles-ci disaient vrai : Narcissa et Lucius n'étaient en fait que bons amis, colocataires, et coparents d'un enfant. Lucius avait choisi Narcissa car elle était parfaite pour interpréter le rôle de sa femme. Elle était belle, intelligente, cultivée… surtout elle n'était pas comme toutes ces filles avec lesquelles son grand-père voulait le marier : ces niaises attendant le prince charmant et voulant toute une ribambelle d'enfants.

Son grand-père tenait à avoir une descendance. Plus la fille était niaise, plus il jugeait qu'elle ferait une épouse idéale (il avait très peur qu'une femme un peu trop maligne se marie avec son petit-fils uniquement pour accaparer les biens familiaux). Autant dire qu'il avait été plutôt mécontent de ce mariage. Narcissa lui déplaisait : trop intelligente et indépendante à son goût. Néanmoins, un mariage était un mariage et les rumeurs sur la sexualité de son petit-fils étant arrivées à ses oreilles, il avait été plutôt soulagé.

Pour Lucius, c'était l'idéal. Et l'arrangement qu'ils avaient conclu satisfaisait pleinement Narcissa à laquelle un enfant suffisait et qui n'avait rien contre pouvoir avoir une ribambelle d'amants. Lucius pensait la même chose que sa femme. Ils se ressemblaient.

-

Severus n'aurait jamais cru qu'un homme comme Lucius Malefoy puisse avoir des vues sur lui. C'était flatteur quelque part.

Cela lui ouvrait des horizons.


	2. Parfum suspect

**Mon père, ce…**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Les personnages et l'univers de _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

Base : Tomes 1 à 4 de _Harry Potter_

———

—Chapitre 2 – Parfum suspect—

Affalé sur sa chaise, les bras pendants, les yeux mi-clos, la mine boudeuse et l'air de s'ennuyer fermement, Drago s'abîmait dans la contemplation du plafond. Il détaillait une lézarde suspecte et se demandait combien de dizaines d'années il faudrait pour que le plafond s'écroule sur des élèves.

Il espérait que les élèves en question seraient des Gryffondor.

Et si parmi eux il pouvait y avoir la descendance de ce bon vieil Harry Potter, cela n'en serait que mieux.

-

Que le temps passait lentement quand on n'avait rien à faire. Il était fatigué. Il avait hâte que cette journée soit finie. Il se réfugierait sous ses draps, à moins qu'il préfère deviser avec ses amis jusqu'au couvre-feu ou au-delà – la fatigue qui s'abattait sur lui en cours ou lorsqu'il s'en ennuyait avait l'étrange habitude de s'envoler dès qu'il était question de jouer ou discuter.

-

Il avait vu son père entre deux cours. Celui-ci lui avait confirmé ce que Drago avait déjà lu dans la Gazette du Sorcier : le non-lieu dans le procès où on lui reprochait ses actes de Mangemort ; la prédiction de Severus Rogue s'était réalisée. Par contre, toujours selon la Gazette, Lucius Malefoy devrait désormais faire preuve d'une conduite irréprochable – exemplaire – car le moindre écart lui vaudrait d'être jugé et ses précédentes exactions seraient prises en compte dans le verdict, leur poids ne manquerait pas de faire pencher la balance du mauvais côté.

Bref, l'influence de Dumbledore avait été très nette dans ce jugement.

Drago se demandait ce qu'était venu faire son père à Poudlard aujourd'hui. Il n'était quand même pas venu en personne juste pour lui annoncer ce qu'il savait déjà ? Il devait y avoir une autre raison pour sa venue. Jusqu'ici, lorsque Lucius Malefoy venait dans cette école, c'était systématiquement pour tenter de nuire à Dumbledore ; cela n'était sûrement pas le cas cette fois-ci. Dumbledore lui avait été d'un grand secours dernièrement. Si son père n'était pas d'une gratitude exemplaire – loin s'en fallait –, il savait par contre où était son intérêt.

-

Drago tourna la tête du côté des ouvertures servant plus de maigres aérations au cachot que de fenêtres. En plissant les yeux, il pouvait distinguer le ciel. Le brouillard qui avait régné en maître absolu toute la matinée et une partie de l'après-midi s'était apparemment levé.

-

Rogue était en retard. Drago n'avait pas le souvenir que cela soit déjà arrivé. En tous cas, pas avec sa classe. Et il n'avait jamais entendu aucun élève parler d'un éventuel retard du maître des potions.

C'était un homme extrêmement ponctuel.

Ce retard était étrange… pour ne pas dire inquiétant. Drago songea un instant que Rogue était peut-être étendu actuellement au bas d'un escalier, se tordant de douleur car il n'avait pas descendu le dit-escalier de la façon classique et essayant vainement d'atteindre sa baguette tombée à quelques mètres de lui. Une jambe cassée, quelques côtes fêlées, peut-être même s'était-il tué !

Comme ces pensées lui traversaient l'esprit, Drago fut gagné par l'angoisse. Il tenait beaucoup à son maître de potion. Il jugeait qu'il était le seul professeur véritablement valable de cette école.

L'antithèse d'Hagrid.

Drago chassa provisoirement l'idée que Rogue était sans doute en train d'agoniser au bas d'un escalier en se promettant que s'il n'était pas là dans dix minutes, il partait faire une inspection dans Poudlard accompagné de tous ceux qui souhaiteraient lui prêter main forte.

-

Drago jeta un œil à son voisin. Crabbe s'ingéniait à écrire les noms des ingrédients sur ses petits bocaux – à quelques mois de la fin de ses études, il était peut-être temps de s'en soucier. Drago ne donnait pas une longue espérance de vie aux inscriptions maladroites que Vincent portait. L'encre ne ferait pas long feu sur le verre ; elle n'était pas prévue pour. Le blond s'apprêtait à lui recommander l'usage de papier et de ruban adhésif quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement pour laisser enfin place au Maître es potions Severus Rogue.

Drago fut soulagé par cette entrée, mais fronça aussitôt les sourcils. Son professeur n'était pas dans son état habituel ; il était en nage et la couleur de son visage tendait vers le rose. Le jeune Malefoy n'était pas le seul à avoir noté ces différences : tous les élèves présents les avaient remarquées.

« Vous avez couru, professeur ? » ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir Neville.

Moins dix points pour Gryffondor pour se mêler de choses qui ne vous regarde pas, Monsieur Londubat, pensa Drago, anticipant la réaction de son professeur. Cependant celle-ci fut tout autre.

« Heu… non, bafouilla Rogue, le regard fuyant. Prenez vos livres page deux cent quatorze et préparer la potion "Endormiratum" », s'empressa-t-il d'enchaîner.

Severus Rogue n'était définitivement pas dans son état dit "normal". D'habitude, son regard ne fléchissait pas, aucune hésitation ne perçait dans sa voix et son ton restait toujours égal, sauf quand il voulait faire un effet, histoire d'impressionner les élèves. De plus, il ne menait pas son cours comme il le faisait habituellement. A chaque début de cours, il commençait par présenter la potion qu'il allait leur apprendre en choisissant soigneusement ses mots, afin de montrer toute l'utilité et tout le pouvoir que pouvait avoir une potion réussie. Puis, il leur faisait une démonstration. Rien de tout ça cette fois-ci, juste le livre, le nom de la potion et débrouillez-vous.

-

Les élèves prirent docilement leurs livres et commencèrent à faire les préparatifs pour la potion. Rogue se mit à parcourir l'allée tout doucement, les yeux fixés sur un livre. Drago le regarda et fut à peu près convaincu que Rogue ne comprenait absolument rien à ce qu'il lisait. Il était manifestement profondément troublé. Et quand son professeur arriva à sa hauteur, l'odeur qui se dégageait de lui vint titiller le sens olfactif du jeune Serpentard.

Drago avait toujours eu un odorat très développé, un nez de parfumeur se plaisait à dire sa mère. De plus, il avait la mémoire des odeurs. Celle que dégageait Rogue lui était très familière. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise senteur, bien qu'il discernât une odeur de transpiration, mais de la transpiration d'une personne propre. Il y avait l'odeur de Severus Rogue bien sûr, mais une autre odeur se mélangeait à celle-ci, une odeur familière… _celle de son_ _propre père_, Drago en aurait mis sa main à couper.

Rogue était imprégné de l'odeur de son père, précisément l'odeur de son père quand celui-ci venait de faire de l'exercice.

Il était en retard, en sueur, les joues bien roses, visiblement troublé… et il sentait son père !

De là à en déduire…

Merlin !

-

Rogue s'aperçut que Drago le fixait en grimaçant.

« Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il sur la défensive.

— Rien Professeur », répondit immédiatement Drago en retournant à son ouvrage, à savoir émietter consciencieusement une feuille de Torapa dans son chaudron.

Drago était au courant depuis longtemps des mœurs de son père ; Lucius n'en faisait pas mystère. Drago avait vu bon nombre d'hommes défiler à son domicile avec ses deux parents qui semblaient faire concurrence d'amants. Il y était habitué. Cependant, là, c'était _Rogue_… c'était son _professeur_… c'était son _responsable de maison_… c'était… c'était Rogue, quoi !

Il n'avait jamais envisagé l'éventualité que Rogue puisse être un être humain à part entière et… fasse ce genre de choses. Il avait toujours classé Rogue dans une catégorie à part. Pour lui, Severus Rogue était bien au-dessus de toutes ses futilités, plusieurs crans au-dessus, dédaignant les besoins bassement physiques tel le sexe. Par conséquent, il avait encore moins imaginé qu'il puisse être homosexuel.

Voilà qui éclairait Rogue d'un jour nouveau.

-

Rogue et son père. Son père et Rogue. Que ça soit dans un sens ou dans l'autre, ça ne changeait rien au problème. C'était parfaitement inconcevable. Et c'était malsain. Son professeur et son père coucheraient ensemble ? C'était _très_ malsain.

En plus, ils étaient très mal assortis !

Du moins, c'est ce que pensait confusément Drago.

Toutefois, ceci expliquait sans doute la présence de son père à l'intérieur des murs de Poudlard…

… il devrait avoir honte : mettre en retard le professeur de son fils pour assouvir ses désirs !

-

« J'ai plus de pissenlit en poudre.

— C'est une ou deux pincées qu'il faut mettre ?

— Prend des miens.

— Crabbe, ça, c'est de l'ostroture. Il faut de la metanole.

— T'as vu la coupe de cheveux de Granger ?

— ça ressemble à quoi de la menatole ?

— ça lui va super mal.

— MeTANOle !

— Le pissenlit, c'est avant ou après la metanole ?

— Après, Neville, après.

— Harry, tu peux me prêter ton couteau ? Je ne sais pas où est passé le mien.

— Trop tard ! Je l'ai mis avant. C'est grave ?

— Heu… Greg ? T'en as toi de la menatole ?

— Demande à Rogue.

— MeTANOle !

— Elle s'y prend comment pour se coiffer le matin ?

— Professeur Rogue ? Je crois que j'ai un problème.

— T'énerve pas Drago !

— Quelle maladresse avez-vous encore commise Monsieur Londubat ?

— Ron, c'est des pattes de cafard qu'il faut mettre.

— Je sais pas, mais c'est de pire en pire.

— T'es sûre ?

— J'ai mis le pissenlit avant. On vient de me dire qu'il ne fallait pas.

— Je ne m'énerve pas, mais tu écorches sans arrêt les noms des ingrédients, ce n'est pourtant pas difficile !

— Monsieur Londubat, allez jeter votre mixture dans l'évier et recommencez votre potion. Si vous avez mis le pissenlit avant, elle est irrattrapable. Sans compter que vous n'avez pas mis assez d'eau au départ et que vous avez remplacé les pattes d'araignée par des pattes de cafard, je le vois à la couleur.

— A sa place, je crois que je me raserais la tête !

— Tu vois que c'est des pattes de cafard, Rogue vient de le dire.

— J'ai fait ça ?

— Exagère pas, Pansy !

— Ron, suis la recette bon sang : tout est marqué.

— Oui, vous avez fait ça. La couleur de votre potion en témoigne.

— J'exagère pas, je suis tout à fait réaliste.

— Allez me jeter ça dans l'évier et repartez de zéro. »

-

Alors que la plupart des élèves n'étaient rendus qu'à la moitié de la recette, Drago avait déjà presque terminé sa potion ; tout comme Hermione qui surveillait à présent le niveau de son feu afin que sa mixture soit juste à la bonne température. Drago avait évidemment réussi. Ce n'était pas sorcier s'il pouvait se permettre de s'exprimer ainsi. Il n'y avait bien que les Londubat, Crabbe et autres Weasley pour avoir des difficultés à réaliser ce genre de choses.

N'ayant plus qu'à laisser mijoter, il prêta attention à ce qui passait dans la salle. Les murmures étaient beaucoup plus élevés que d'habitude. Il faut dire qu'habituellement Rogue ne tolérait qu'un très faible niveau sonore pour les murmures entre élèves. Et si jamais il entendait des propos qui n'avaient rien à voir avec son cours, la personne à l'origine de ces murmures hors sujet était bonne pour faire perdre des points à sa maison.

Sauf si cette personne était de Serpentard.

Il fallait être raisonnable tout de même.

-

Drago remarqua avec horreur que Rogue était presque _gentil_ avec Londubat. Il ne lui avait même pas ôté de points pour la couleur non réglementaire de sa potion ou pour avoir gâcher des ingrédients. Il fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête pour marquer toute sa désapprobation. Il ne faisait aucun doute à ses yeux sur ce qui perturbait gravement Rogue. Il faudrait peut-être qu'il en touche deux mots à son père, qu'il lui dise que les professeurs étaient là dans le but d'éduquer les élèves et non de divertir leurs parents.

S'il osait…

… et rien n'était moins sûr !

-

Il pouvait parler librement de beaucoup de choses avec son père ; en fait, il pouvait aborder n'importe quel sujet avec lui. Toutefois, Drago n'était pas sûr que parler des détails de sa vie sexuelle avec son fils enchante son père. Encore moins s'il se mêlait de lui faire des remarques sur ses choix en matière d'amants.

Non, il n'aimerait certainement pas.

Il valait mieux laisser couler. Après quelques jours, Rogue serait certainement redevenu fidèle à lui-même et tout serait rentré dans l'ordre. Si ça ne se passait pas ainsi, alors, il en parlerait à son père…

… avec tact…

… et en se tenant suffisamment éloigné…

… une gifle était si vite partie.


	3. Docilité

**Mon père, ce…**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Les personnages et l'univers de _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

Base : Tomes 1 à 4 de _Harry Potter_

———

—Chapitre 3 – Docilité—

Severus poussa brutalement la porte de son cachot et alla se placer derrière son bureau sans prononcer une seule parole. Il entendit Londubat lui demander s'il avait couru, ce qui faisait sans aucun doute référence aux gouttes de sueur qui lui dégoulinaient des tempes. La réponse à cette question était "oui" puisqu'il avait effectivement couru. Au lieu de répliquer sèchement et d'enlever des points aux Gryffondor pour impertinence, il s'entendit bredouiller une réponse vague. Il plongea ensuite les yeux dans le manuel des potions de cinquième année afin d'indiquer la page et la potion à réaliser, sans plus d'explications.

Severus hésitait à regarder ses élèves en face. Il sentait à la chaleur de son visage qu'il n'était pas aussi pâle que d'habitude. Et il y avait cette maudite transpiration… pourvu qu'elle sèche rapidement. Par bonheur, il ne sentait pas mauvais ; du moins, il n'en avait pas l'impression. Cependant, les années passées dans son cachot à renifler les odeurs puissantes des potions lui avaient quelque peu émoussé l'odorat.

Il tenta de reprendre une attitude normale et digne. Il n'avait aucun souci à se faire après tout : il n'y avait aucune raison que les élèves devinent quoi que ce soit de ce qu'il venait de faire. D'ailleurs, à bien y réfléchir, même si ça leur venait à l'idée, ils s'empresseraient sûrement de l'effacer en se disant que ce n'était pas possible, que c'était Rogue et que Rogue est totalement asexué, tout le monde le sait, et même en admettant que ce soit possible, qui voudrait faire… _ça_ avec lui ? Il était persuadé – à juste titre du reste –que tous ses élèves pensaient ça de lui, Serpentard y compris. La dernière chose qui leur viendrait à l'esprit serait de l'imaginer en train de faire… _ça_. D'ailleurs, lui-même ne s'était jamais imaginé en train de faire… _ça_. Il s'était cru au-dessus de tout cela. Dans une catégorie à part. Et boum ! Lucius Malefoy débarquait et semait la pagaille dans son absence totale de sexualité.

Cela remettait toute sa personnalité en question !

~oOo~

Severus profitait de la courte pause avant son heure de cours avec les cinquième année Serpentard et Gryffondor pour corriger les trois dernières copies des Poufsouffle de première année. Il voulait les leur rendre le lendemain.

Il était seul dans la salle des professeurs, du moins le pensait-il jusqu'à ce qu'une main vienne se poser sur son épaule.

« Bonjour Severus », salua Lucius Malefoy.

Que faisait-il là ? Pourquoi était-il là ?

Est-ce qu'il était là pour lui ?

La dernière fois que Severus avait vu Lucius, ils étaient tous les deux enchevêtrés dans un amas de casseroles. Cela s'était passé plus de deux mois auparavant. Lucius l'avait embrassé, comme ça, sans raison apparente. Puis, il était parti sans expliquer son geste.

« Désolé de ne pas être revenu plus tôt, mais je voulais préparer ma défense pour le procès, expliqua-t-il de façon neutre. Maintenant qu'il est terminé, je peux venir finir ce que j'avais commencé », ajouta-t-il, la voix plus chaude.

Qu'entendait-il exactement par "finir ce qu'il avait commencé" ? Severus sentit une vague d'appréhension déferler, en même temps qu'une sourde excitation des plus déplacées. Il ne pipa mot, ne répondit même pas à son bonjour ; il s'apprêtait à lui demander des précisions lorsque Minerva McGonagall pénétra dans la salle.

« Bonjour Lucius, fit-elle assez froidement quand elle se rendit compte de la présence du récent acquitté.

— Minerva », répondit-il tout aussi froidement avec un hochement de tête.

Lucius ne s'était jamais bien entendu avec Minerva McGonagall. Cela n'avait aucun rapport avec Voldemort, la magie noire ou une autre activité illicite – et Salazar savait qu'il en avait tâté de nombreuses. Lucius avait eu dès sa première année d'excellentes dispositions pour la métamorphose – ce qui n'était pas en soi pour déplaire à celle qui enseignait cette matière –, cependant, il avait trouvé le moyen et accompli la performance de transformer le bureau de son professeur en un iguane gigantesque. Comme Minerva y était assise, la bête monstrueuse avait atterri sur ses genoux.

Inutile de préciser que Lucius avait compris ce jour-là que son professeur et lui-même ne partageaient pas la même notion de ce qui était drôle et de ce qui ne l'était pas. Il avait écopé d'une semaine entière de retenue, fait perdre cinquante points à sa maison et se demandait encore par quel miracle la main de Minerva n'avait pas claqué violemment sa joue. Il lui accordait au moins ça : elle avait un certain sang froid. Depuis lors, leur relation n'avait pas été au mieux. Elle n'avait été arrangée en rien le jour où Minerva avait appris que Lucius était probablement devenu Mangemort.

-

Avant de sortir, Lucius jeta un coup d'œil évocateur à Severus que ce dernier intercepta. Il resta quelques secondes les yeux fixés sur le panneau, totalement ignorant des sourcils froncés de Minerva qui se demandait bien ce que voulait son collègue à cette porte – ou à l'individu qui venait de la passer – pour la surveiller ainsi. Il se leva brusquement de sa chaise, la faisant tomber en arrière, avant de sortir précipitamment.

« Quelle mouche le pique ? » s'exclama Minerva qui n'avait pas l'habitude de voir Rogue agir d'une telle façon. Elle fronça les sourcils et alla remettre la chaise debout – elle ne supportait pas le désordre.

~oOo~

Severus s'aperçut que Drago le fixait en grimaçant.

« Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il sur la défensive.

— Rien, Professeur » répondit le jeune Malefoy en se concentrant à nouveau sur l'émiettement de sa feuille de Torapa.

Severus n'avait pas du tout aimé la grimace de son élève. Qu'est-ce qu'elle signifiait exactement ? Pourquoi l'avait-il regardé ainsi ? Il n'avait tout de même pas deviné… si ? Merlin ! C'était gravé sur son visage, il suffisait juste que la personne soit un peu perspicace pour déchiffrer et comprendre.

Drago était perspicace.

Cependant, Drago ne pouvait deviner qu'il avait fait ça avec son père.

Non, cela, il ne le pouvait pas. Lui-même, d'ailleurs, avait encore du mal à le réaliser.

~oOo~

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait de jaillir comme un diable de sa boîte pour rattraper Lucius ? Voulait-il juste savoir ce que ce dernier entendait par "finir ce qu'il avait commencé" ? Il connaissait très bien la réponse, il était loin d'être idiot. En fait, il avait besoin d'une… confirmation.

Il n'eut pas un long chemin à faire, Lucius l'attendait dans le couloir.

« Où se trouvent tes appartements ? » demanda-t-il.

Ses appartements. S'il avait encore un doute sur les intentions de Lucius, celui-ci venait de laisser place à une certitude inébranlable. Lucius le _voulait_ dans sa couche (ou ailleurs pourvu qu'ils y soient ensemble et qu'ils y commettent le péché de chair). Cela paraissait surréaliste, néanmoins cela expliquait le baiser… et cela ne déplaisait pas outre mesure à Severus.

Par contre, il avait ouï dire que Lucius collectionnait les amants. Sans doute que si Lucius le voulait, c'était juste pour un challenge qu'il s'était fixé. Cette idée déplaisait souverainement à Severus : avait-il envie d'être un trophée de plus sur le tableau de chasse de Lucius Malefoy ? Son cerveau répondait fermement "non". Cependant, son corps était d'un avis tout à fait contraire… et encore plus ferme. C'était d'ailleurs son corps, s'affranchissant de sa raison, qui l'avait fait bondir de sa chaise pour rejoindre Lucius. Il avait ignoré pendant trop longtemps ses besoins, son enveloppe charnelle se rebellait contre l'abstinence que lui dictait son tyran de cerveau.

Il ne dit pas un mot et marcha vers ses appartements, Lucius lui emboîta le pas.

~oOo~

Severus se mit à parcourir l'allée tout doucement, les yeux fixés sur un livre dont il ignorait titre, sujet et contenu, car tous les mots qu'il lisait étaient aussitôt effacés de son esprit bien plus préoccupé par ce qui venait de lui arriver et par la douleur – tout ce qui lui restait de son plaisir – qu'il ressentait à un certain endroit de sa personne que par tenter de comprendre cette lecture qui lui était parfaitement égale.

Il entendait vaguement les murmures plus forts que de coutume des élèves et assimilait ce qu'ils disaient plus que le contenu de son livre. Seamus n'avait plus de pissenlits, Finnigan lui en passait. Crabbe se mélangeait une fois de plus les pinceaux dans les ingrédients et Malefoy essayait tant bien que mal de l'aider. Parkinson se moquait des cheveux de Granger avec ses amies ; les quolibets habituels, rien de nouveau. Malefoy s'énervait après Crabbe qui écorchait une fois de plus les noms des ingrédients. Neville faisait des erreurs pour ne pas changer.

« Professeur Rogue ? Je crois que j'ai un problème. »

Severus releva le nez de son livre.

« Quelle maladresse avez-vous encore commise Monsieur Londubat ?

— J'ai mis le pissenlit avant… et on vient de me dire qu'il ne fallait pas. »

Severus se rapprocha de la table où était installé le Gryffondor maladroit et distrait pour constater les dégâts. D'un coup d'œil expert, il les évalua.

« Monsieur Londubat, allez me jeter votre mixture dans l'évier et recommencez votre potion. Si vous avez mis le pissenlit avant, elle est irrattrapable. Sans compter que vous n'avez pas mis assez d'eau au départ et que vous avez remplacé les pattes d'araignée par des pattes de cafard, je le vois à la couleur.

— J'ai fait ça ?

— Oui, vous avez fait ça. La couleur de votre potion en témoigne. Allez me jeter ça dans l'évier et repartez de zéro. »

Severus s'éloigna de Neville, parcourut quelques lignes de son livre, comprit la première, la deuxième et replongea dans ses pensées dès la troisième.

A partir du moment où Lucius désirait quelque chose, il le considérait déjà comme acquis, et Severus n'avait rien fait pour contrarier cette impression commune à tous les Malefoy que le monde leur appartenait. Rien du tout. Bien au contraire…

~oOo~

Lucius lança sa canne sur le canapé. Il enleva son manteau, le plia en deux et le jeta nonchalamment sur le dossier du fauteuil. Il jaugea la pièce du regard. Elle laissait une impression d'encombrement, notamment à cause des étagères débordantes de livres, tellement surchargées que des cartons avaient été appelés en renfort pour loger le surplus. Il y avait cinq grands cartons bien remplis posés à même le sol, ce qui rendait les déplacements périlleux. Lucius, à qui il arrivait fréquemment de se déplacer dans son manoir dans l'obscurité la plus totale, se dit qu'il n'agirait certainement pas de même ici de peur de finir ses nuits à l'infirmerie.

Mis à part les livres qui couvraient tout, il trouvait la pièce convenable. Ce n'était certes pas le luxe auquel il était habitué, toutefois il s'en contenterait. Il considéra ensuite le canapé, le fauteuil, puis se dit, fort justement, qu'ils seraient plus à leurs aises dans un lit. Surtout que canapé et fauteuil n'étaient plus destinés depuis longtemps à s'asseoir vu les livres et autres objets hétéroclites qui s'y amoncelaient – dont un yoyo parfaitement incongru. Il aurait cru Severus un peu moins bordélique, voire même plutôt organisé. Il regarda son hôte et constata que celui-ci n'était absolument pas gêné que Lucius admire sa conception toute personnelle du rangement.

« Ta chambre ? » demanda-t-il laconiquement.

Severus lui indiqua une porte. Lucius eut un sourire discret et amusé. Depuis combien de temps Severus refoulait-il ses envies pour être aussi facile ? Pas qu'il s'attendait à affronter beaucoup de difficultés : il ne doutait ni de son charme, ni de sa persuasion ; malgré le caractère bien trempé de Severus, il n'avait pas douté une seconde qu'il parviendrait à le faire tomber dans ses bras quasiment en un claquement de doigt.

Cependant, là, c'était beaucoup mieux que ce qu'il n'aurait jamais espéré… c'était même presque trop simple, trop aisé. Il aurait bien aimé un minimum de résistance, ne serait-ce que pour l'amour du sport qu'était la séduction.

Il reprit sa canne pour l'emmener avec lui, se dirigea vers la porte désignée, l'ouvrit et pénétra dans la chambre. Il remarqua qu'il y avait là aussi des étagères croulant sous les livres, ainsi qu'un carton – un de plus – gisant sur le sol. Aucunement la peine de demander son loisir préféré à Severus après avoir vu ses appartements. Si salle de bains et toilettes étaient à l'identique – ce qui était possible car il semblait y en avoir partout –, il allait finir par croire que Severus possédait plus de livres qu'il n'y en avait dans la bibliothèque de son manoir.

Il porta son attention sur le lit et se dit avec tristesse que ce pauvre meuble – destiné à son sens à servir autant de support au sexe qu'au sommeil – n'avait jamais dû connaître de couples s'ébattant follement dessus – en tout cas : pas depuis que Severus était devenu professeur. Que ce lit avait dû s'ennuyer jusqu'à sa venue ! Au moins, ne connaissait-il pas l'insigne honneur de disparaître sous les livres comme la plupart des autres meubles, c'était toujours ça de pris.

Il se tourna pour constater que Severus restait toujours timidement dans l'autre pièce. Il l'observa durant quelques instants, se demanda ce qui avait bien pu le pousser à venir ici, à vouloir faire _ça_ avec _lui_. Il connaissait déjà la réponse à cette question, il avait eu le temps de la tourner et la retourner dans son esprit : il était inexplicablement attiré par Severus. Il le _voulait_. Il s'en était rendu compte il y a deux mois, dans la cuisine de Poudlard, quand ce besoin irrépressible de l'embrasser l'avait pris.

Ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était qu'il avait envie d'être tendre avec Severus. Non pas qu'il ne soit jamais tendre avec ses amants, il était exactement comme il fallait pour eux. Il se mettait en devoir, par orgueil et pour l'honneur, de toujours donner un plaisir sans fin quand il faisait l'amour. Cela dépendait donc de la personne avec qui il couchait, si celle-ci avait besoin de tendresse, elle en avait.

Là, il avait envie d'être tendre _pour_ être tendre. Cela l'ennuyait prodigieusement car cela pouvait signifier qu'il avait plus qu'un simple besoin physique à assouvir avec Severus. Il s'était donc décidé à venir ici, à lui faire l'amour, à voir comment il se sentirait vis-à-vis de Severus ensuite et comment celui-ci réagirait. Il aviserait en fonction.

-

Severus était toujours bloqué dans le salon, Lucius l'invita d'un geste et d'un sourire à le rejoindre. Le sorcier brun obéit à cette injonction silencieuse et polie : il entra à son tour dans la chambre.

Il avait beau être dans _ses_ appartements, il avait l'impression que Lucius se sentait plus chez lui que le propriétaire des lieux lui-même. Il s'approcha gauchement de lui. Il se sentait comme une adolescente et se trouvait stupide. Lucius lui prit délicatement le menton pour mener ses lèvres aux siennes. Un baiser doux. Severus clôt instinctivement ses yeux pour accorder toute son attention aux sensations qui l'envahissaient au contact de Lucius. Il sentit une main glisser sur son dos en partant du haut et se détendit totalement. Ses mains prirent naturellement appui sur Lucius, l'une sur sa hanche, l'autre sur sa fesse, et il participa au baiser que Lucius rompit pour le guider jusqu'à sa couche.

Le maître des potions s'y assit. Il regarda Lucius déboutonner sa chemise avant de se pencher sur lui pour l'embrasser et le forcer – sans y paraître – à s'allonger sur le lit. Severus entendit deux bruits successifs, il les identifia comme étant les bruits de chute des deux chaussures de Lucius que celui-ci venait d'ôter. Pour ne pas être en reste, il fit également tomber les siennes.

Lucius commença à déboutonner la robe de sorcier de son partenaire. Severus ôta sa chemise à Lucius, il prenait doucement ses marques dans ce petit jeu, il y prenait surtout goût. Il se mit à caresser son torse et entoura de ses jambes celles de l'homme le plus riche du monde non Moldu.

Lucius parvint à ses fins avec la robe de Severus, celle-ci se retrouva au sol, la chemise qui était en dessous suivit le même chemin. Il ne restait plus que deux malheureux pantalons comme remparts entre leurs corps ; ceux-ci furent proprement et rapidement éjectés.

Lucius jeta un coup d'œil discret à l'horloge ; la fin de la pause approchait. Il avait intérêt à en venir rapidement au principal s'il ne voulait pas que Severus lui glisse entre les doigts sous le prétexte fallacieux qu'il avait un cours à donner. Lucius doutait que Severus ait envie de s'en aller, néanmoins, il valait mieux éviter de lui laisser des raisons valables pour le faire car le blond avait besoin d'une réponse quant à ce qui l'attirait chez Severus : simple désir sexuel ou quelque chose de plus profond ? Si c'était une attirance d'ordre sexuel, une simple partie de jambes en l'air arrangerait tout, si c'était plus, alors il aurait encore envie de Severus après. Quoi qu'il en soit, il aurait la réponse à sa question en lui faisant l'amour.

Il fallait qu'il parvienne à ses fins avec Severus, s'il lui laissait le temps de réfléchir, il allait s'apercevoir que son cours suivant n'allait pas tarder à commencer et s'y précipiterait car il avait horreur d'être en retard ; Lucius en serait quitte pour patienter jusqu'à la fin du cours. D'ici là, Severus réfléchirait et risquait de changer d'avis. Et même en admettant qu'il ne change pas d'avis, cela faisait deux mois que Lucius attendait – il s'était forcé à attendre deux mois pour s'assurer une défense parfaite à son procès, pour être sûr que ce genre de choses ne le distrairait pas – maintenant, le procès était fini, donc, la promesse qu'il s'était faite à lui-même d'attendre ne tenait plus. Il n'était plus disposé à patienter ne serait-ce que deux heures de plus.

C'est _maintenant_ qu'il voulait prendre son plaisir et _maintenant_ qu'il voulait obtenir la réponse à sa question.

Cela étant, s'il brusquait Severus, celui-ci risquait de le repousser, de ne plus jamais vouloir qu'il le touche. D'un autre côté, s'il patientait et le laissait aller à son cours, Severus allait avoir le temps de réfléchir, d'analyser la situation, il allait sûrement décliner ses avances à l'avenir. Quitte ou double. Lucius opta pour la réalisation immédiate de son fantasme quotidien depuis deux mois. Toutefois, il fallait qu'il prépare un minimum Severus. Heureusement, Lucius connaissait tous les charmes nécessaires pour préparer efficacement en deux secondes ses amants, il avait de longues années d'expérience derrière lui. Il rusa pour mettre Severus sur le ventre, attrapa adroitement sa canne et dégaina sa baguette. Le maître des potions l'entendit marmonner quelque chose avant de sentir son poids sur lui.

Severus poussa un gémissement de douleur lorsque Lucius s'invita en lui. Comme Severus relevait la tête soudainement, choqué par l'intrusion brutale, ses yeux se posèrent sur l'horloge pour constater avec horreur que son prochain cours débutait dans cinq minutes.

« Lu… cius… il… il faut… je… dois… cours… potions… cinquième… Serpentard… Gryff… aaahh ! »

Double, pensa victorieusement Lucius.

~oOo~

Marchant mécaniquement au milieu de l'allée, Severus ne se trouvait plus dans sa salle de cours mais entièrement immergé dans ses pensées, récapitulant ce qui s'était passé et, surtout, comment ça s'était passé. Il s'était laissé faire bigrement facilement. Il avait été _extrêmement_ docile.

Qu'il était merveilleux d'être docile parfois !

Même la douleur dans son arrière-train ne vint pas contredire cette pensée.

~oOo~

Le plaisir envahissait Severus comme Lucius le besognait avec application tout en continuant à le caresser. Il l'embrassait aussi de temps en temps sur la nuque et les épaules. Amant attentionné. Severus mit de côté la brusquerie dont Lucius avait fait preuve en le pénétrant et oublia momentanément les cinquièmes années Serpentard qui débarqueraient avec les Gryffondor dans sa salle de classe dans moins de cinq minutes.

Qu'ils aillent au diable !

Le professeur avait confusément l'impression que Lucius connaissait mieux son corps qu'il ne le connaissait lui-même pour réussir à lui donner pareil plaisir. Il perdit toute notion de temps, d'espace : il s'abandonna totalement. Les cris, gémissements et soupirs se succédèrent dans sa bouche en fonction des changements de rythme de son amant.

Lucius se libéra finalement dans son corps en poussant un gémissement rauque et se retira ensuite. Severus resta quelques secondes la tête plongée dans l'oreiller, tentant de regrouper ses idées après l'orgasme que Lucius venait de lui offrir. Il redressa la tête et tomba de nouveau face à l'horloge : il avait pratiquement vingt minutes de retard. Cela avait duré si longtemps que ça ? Il était en retard, _très_ en retard, c'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait.

Il se leva brusquement, attrapa ses affaires, les enfila rapidement et sortit sans adresser la parole à Lucius.

~oOo~

Dès que son cours fut terminé, Severus partit d'un pas rapide vers ses appartements. Il entra et ne vit personne dans le salon, personne dans la chambre, personne dans salle de bains, personne nulle part.

Il était parti.

Il s'assit sur le lit qui avait supporté leurs étreintes de cet après-midi. Il se sentait triste et seul. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était triste et seul, mais c'était la première fois que cela lui pesait autant.

Il était parti.


	4. Questions

**Mon père, ce…**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Les personnages et l'univers de _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

Base : Tomes 1 à 4 de _Harry Potter_

———

—Chapitre 4 – Questions—

Lucius observa la porte pendant de longues minutes. Son amant l'avait passée assez précipitamment quelques instants auparavant. Il était songeur. Son désir était assouvi, mais il avait l'impression – même si Severus y avait pris du plaisir, ce qui n'avait d'ailleurs rien de probant étant donné le peu d'expérience qu'il semblait avoir en la matière – d'avoir bâclé son "travail" ce qui l'ennuyait profondément.

Il décida de passer outre cette désagréable impression. Il valait mieux songer à la question qui le rongeait depuis deux mois : que ressentait-il exactement pour Severus ? Si ce qui venait de se passer lui suffisait, c'était uniquement sexuel et l'affaire était réglée. Cependant, ça n'était pas le cas, il n'était pas satisfait. Il ne restait donc que deux solutions :

La première, c'était uniquement sexuel, mais il était perfectionniste et le fait d'avoir expédié si vite leurs étreintes lui laissait un goût d'inachevé.

La seconde, il était… _amoureux_ ?

Lucius avait toujours été un peu méfiant envers ce qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il n'avait encore jamais fait l'expérience de _l'Amour_. Il était d'autant plus méfiant qu'il ignorait si cet amour était ou non réciproque ; tout en sachant que si les sentiments de Severus étaient identiques aux siens, cela l'engagerait pour… _la vie ?_

Le blond fut effrayé par cette perspective qui avait un côté beaucoup trop définitif à son goût. Il se leva, s'habilla et partit.

-

Dès qu'il fut sorti de l'enceinte de Poudlard, il transplana directement jusqu'à son domicile et se laissa tomber dans un profond fauteuil en cuir.

Etait-ce possible que de ne pas avoir suffisamment soigné ce rapport soit à l'origine de cette amertume dans la bouche ? Il lui était déjà arrivé à deux reprises d'avoir l'impression d'être négligeant en accomplissant l'acte amoureux.

Il y avait eu une fois où il avait trop bu pour faire correctement l'amour et pas assez pour ne pas s'en rendre compte et oublier ce souvenir déshonorant.

Et une autre fois, comme aujourd'hui, où il s'était montré trop pressé. Cela lui avait énormément déplu car il avait senti que son partenaire n'avait pas eu un orgasme digne de ce nom. Cependant, ce n'était pas le cas aujourd'hui, Severus avait pris du plaisir, beaucoup de plaisir, il pouvait donc s'estimer satisfait de sa besogne.

C'était donc autre chose.

Tendre. Il avait prévu d'être tendre, il avait envie d'être tendre, mais ne l'avait pas été autant qu'il aurait dû.

C'était une piste.

Une autre piste : il y avait de fortes chances qu'il soit le premier homme dans la vie de Severus. Une première fois mérite plus d'égards.

Sans compter qu'il devait avoir _un peu_ mal à un certain endroit de sa personne en ce moment même. C'était peut-être cela qui lui laissait ce goût indéfinissable dans la bouche.

Non, attendez, cela revenait à dire qu'il se _souciait_ de lui… et non pas seulement du plaisir qu'il lui apportait (seule chose qui l'importait en temps normal, avec son propre plaisir évidemment). Ce qui signifiait qu'avec Severus, c'était différent.

Soudainement, il s'en voulut à mort de ne pas avoir été tendre comme il l'avait prévu. Il ressentait autre chose qu'un simple désir pour lui, il était forcé de l'admettre.

Même si c'était difficile.

-

Une autre pensée lui vint à l'esprit : sans doute avait-il envie de se "caser". Il avait quarante-trois ans, son subconscient lui soufflait peut-être qu'il était temps pour lui de se trouver un homme bien avec qui il pourrait filer une vie tranquille et heureuse.

Toujours ce côté définitif qui, s'il ne paraissait pas déplaire à son inconscient, gênait profondément son "conscient".

Il décida d'en parler avec Narcissa – elle était de bon conseil et savait se montrer discrète – ; il se leva de son fauteuil pour partir à sa recherche, en espérant qu'elle serait dans le manoir, et se rendit dans l'aile lui étant réservée. En passant devant la porte de la chambre, il entendit des bruits familiers et rebroussa chemin en se disant que sa femme était sûrement trop occupée pour lui parler en ce moment ; il la verrait plus tard.

L'espace d'un instant, son esprit s'aventura sur l'identité du partenaire de son épouse. Etait-ce toujours le même homme qu'il voyait régulièrement dans le manoir depuis trois semaines et qu'il commençait à bien connaître ? Le subconscient de son épouse lui soufflerait-il lui aussi de se trouver un compagnon correct pour ses vieux jours ? Il sourit à cette idée.

~oOo~

Severus enfouit la tête dans les couvertures, dans une recherche inconsciente d'une quelconque odeur appartenant à Lucius. Ce désir devint conscient comme il restait inassouvi : il ne sentait rien. Il releva la tête, dépité. Ne restait-il donc aucune trace du passage de son amant dans cette chambre à part ses souvenirs ? Il se concentra et huma l'air. Il lui sembla vaguement sentir l'après-rasage que portait Lucius.

Peut-être n'était-ce qu'une idée qu'il se faisait car il _voulait_ le sentir.

Rien qu'un souvenir.

Des souvenirs, il en avait déjà plein. Il ne voulait pas de souvenirs, il ne voulait plus de souvenirs, il voulait voir, sentir et toucher. Il voulait la peau de Lucius, il voulait ses mains, il voulait sa voix.

Des souvenirs, il n'en avait que trop.

_Tous_ mauvais.

A quelques rares exceptions…

~oOo~

Il lisait tranquillement : il ne faisait de mal à personne. Il était assis à l'écart : il n'était dans le passage de personne. Il était assis par terre, n'occupait même pas un banc : il ne prenait la place de personne, n'empêchait personne de s'asseoir.

Ils s'approchèrent et s'assirent de chaque côté de lui. Severus releva les yeux, soudainement craintif. Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui voulaient ? Il ne leur avait rien demandé, rien fait, rien dit, rien pris.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? demanda James Potter d'un ton faussement aimable.

— Tu apprends par cœur un manuel scolaire pour faire ton petit numéro au prochain cours ? » proposa Sirius Black.

Quel petit numéro ? De quoi parlait-il ? Il n'avait jamais fait de petit numéro. De même qu'il n'avait jamais appris un manuel par cœur. Il se contentait de les lire avec sérieux, retenant les choses qui lui semblaient importantes. Il était juste un étudiant appliqué. Il avait les capacités et l'envie de devenir un grand sorcier, c'était tout. Et il lui semblait que c'était un minimum.

« à moins que ce soit un de tes sales bouquins de magie noire », continua Sirius.

Severus se crispa. Il était intéressé par la magie noire – comme par toutes les formes de magie – et avait eu le malheur de le confier à quelqu'un – Remus Lupin –, il lui avait aussi dit qu'il l'avait un peu étudiée d'après quelques livres. Remus avait l'air gentil. Il avait beaucoup parlé avec lui. Il ne se souvenait plus comment avait démarré cette conversation. Il se souvenait surtout qu'il avait été content qu'un élève lui prête autant d'attention sans que ça ait l'air intéressé – lorsque des élèves venaient le voir, c'était toujours pour lui soutirer des renseignements sur les cours ou lui demander de leur prêter ses dissertations ; et de profiter ainsi de lui ne les empêchaient pas ensuite de se moquer ouvertement de son physique disgracieux ou du fait qu'il soit toujours tout seul.

Lupin avait cafté.

« Alors, c'est un livre de magie noire, n'est-ce pas ? » fit James Potter.

C'était un recueil de nouvelles que Severus avait emprunté à la bibliothèque. Il s'enferra dans son silence et tenta de paraître indifférent.

« Fais voir ! » ordonna Sirius en lui arrachant des mains et en se levant. James suivit le mouvement.

« Hé ! s'écria Severus, se levant lui aussi.

— Alors, voyons ce que c'est… fit Sirius en feuilletant le livre.

— Rend-le moi ! C'est juste un recueil de nouvelles !

— ça, c'est toi qui le dis ! déclara James de son éternel ton suffisant.

— C'est vrai ! Il vient de la bibliothèque ! » argumenta Severus. Il tenta de reprendre son livre, mais Sirius lui montra son dos. Il tourna autour de lui, mais le Gryffondor reprit sa position initiale. Il le tournait en ridicule. « ça suffit, rend-le moi !

— D'accord, d'accord, je te le rends », lui dit Sirius en tendant le livre. Dès que Severus fut sur le point de le prendre, le Gryffondor l'écarta de lui et cria : « James, attrape ! » avant de le lancer à son compère. Le Serpentard alla vers James.

« Donne-le-moi ! » ordonna-t-il.

James le lança à Sirius. Severus alla vers Sirius qui le relança à James.

« _Accio_ livre ! »

Le livre changea brusquement de direction et atterrit dans les mains d'un jeune homme blond. Un grand de septième année. Severus n'était qu'un petit de première année. Le jeune Serpentard s'en voulut de ne pas avoir pensé à la formule "_Accio_" – il savait parfaitement l'utiliser bien qu'elle ne soit pas au programme de première année – ; les deux autres l'énervaient tellement qu'il avait oublié d'utiliser la magie. Le septième année vint vers lui et lui déposa son livre dans les mains.

« Ne te laisse plus rien subtiliser… surtout par ces deux imbéciles », dit-il, le menton levé.

Severus se sentait tout petit et très bête mais content de tenir à nouveau son livre. Lucius Malefoy – car c'était lui – jeta un coup d'œil dédaigneux à Sirius, puis tourna la tête pour lancer un regard identique à James.

« ça va, ce n'est pas trop difficile d'embêter _un_ gamin quand on est deux ? Si le courage des Gryffondor consiste en ça, même moi j'aurais eu les qualités requises pour faire partie de cette maison. A présent, voyons ce que valent _deux_ premières années contre _un_ septième année. »

Severus crut voir James Potter avaler sa salive avant d'articuler d'un air faussement dégagé : « On s'amuse juste. Il n'y a rien de grave, assura-t-il en haussant les épaules.

— Vous vous amusez à ses dépens. Et moi qui croyais que les _Gryffondor_ avaient des amusements _sains_. Tsss… Faites un peu attention, les Serpentard vont finir par passer pour des anges à côté de vous, ou pire : pour des victimes. Cela m'ennuierait. Maintenant, éloignez-vous avant que je vous fasse subir un sort de ma composition.

— Tu n'oserais pas Malefoy ! lança Sirius. Tu as trop peur des conséquences !

— Es-tu si sûr de ça, jeune crétin ? » demanda Lucius, le regardant de haut.

Sirius n'aima pas le regard que lui lança le septième année. Il fut soulagé lorsqu'il entendit James : « Viens Sirius ! C'est malsain par ici : c'est plein de Serpentard ! »

Cette phrase était destinée à faire croire à Lucius et Severus qu'ils n'avaient absolument pas peur et partaient juste parce qu'ils en avaient assez de leurs présences, cependant la rapidité de leurs pas lorsqu'ils s'éloignèrent démentirent ces propos, ainsi que le coup d'œil craintif que jeta James pour vérifier qu'ils n'étaient pas suivis. Lucius les regarda partir, le menton levé et le nez légèrement froncé sur le côté droit. Dès qu'ils furent hors de sa vue, il se tourna vers Severus.

« Tu ne devrais pas te laisser faire, dit-il. Ces petits crétins sont moins doués que toi… et surtout moins intelligents. Tu n'aurais pas dû perdre ton calme et je n'aurais pas dû avoir besoin d'intervenir. Je t'ai observé, je suis sûr que tu sais utiliser _Accio_. Tu es capable de réaliser énormément d'enchantements. Qui plus est, je dirais qu'il y a des sorts que tu sais lancer dont je ne me doute même pas de l'existence. Je me trompe ?

— Vous exagérez peut-être un peu. »

Lucius observa Severus, celui-ci avait les yeux fuyants.

« Pourquoi es-tu si timide ?

— Pardon ?

— Tu es intelligent et tu es un excellent sorcier. Tu n'as pas à être timide. Fais-toi respecter. »

~oOo~

Il lui avait donné un excellent conseil ce jour-là. Il avait mis du temps à réussir à le suivre ; d'ailleurs, il n'y était parvenu qu'après la fin de ses études à Poudlard. Aujourd'hui, il était respecté et même craint par ses élèves.

Lucius avait pris sa défense. Ce n'était pourtant pas le genre à se soucier de ce qui arrivait aux autres. Il avait malgré tout pris la peine de le défendre. Ressentait-il quelque chose pour lui à ce moment-là ? Certainement pas, il n'était qu'un gamin. Non, Lucius ne ressentait rien pour lui à cette époque. Il l'aimait bien, c'est tout. Quant à lui, Severus, il était admiratif devant ce grand si élégant et digne ; et Lucius était admiratif devant lui qui bien que jeune démontrait déjà un grand potentiel… non ?

~oOo~

Severus mettait la dernière touche à un devoir de métamorphoses dans la salle commune des Serpentard, écoutant sans en avoir l'air la conversation à voix basse de deux septième année qui se trouvaient juste à côté de lui. Lucius Malefoy et un de ses amis discutaient d'un problème d'arithmancie qu'ils ne parvenaient pas à résoudre. Severus ressentait une envie folle de se mêler à cette conversation qui ne le concernait pas. Peut-être saurait-il, lui, trouver la solution ?

Comme il s'ennuyait en cours, trouvant le niveau trop faible par rapport au sien, il avait pris de l'avance pour les années suivantes et s'était notamment demandé quelles options il choisirait en troisième année. Il avait donc commencé à étudier chacune d'entre elles pour voir lesquelles lui seraient le plus utile. Il avait beaucoup travaillé l'arithmancie, son esprit logique en redemandait. Il mourrait donc d'envie de voir s'il saurait résoudre ce problème que deux élèves plus vieux que lui ne parvenaient pas à solutionner. Toutefois il ne pouvait se permettre de se mêler de ça. Les deux septièmes pourraient mal prendre qu'il écoute leur discussion et lui dire de se mêler de ses affaires. Ou alors, il ne réussirait par à résoudre le problème et passerait pour un petit prétentieux qui croit tout savoir mais ne sait rien. Ou encore il pourrait réussir à le résoudre mais les deux élèves pourraient mal prendre qu'un petit première année réussisse là où eux avaient échoué.

Il y avait beaucoup plus d'arguments en faveur du "n'interviens pas" qu'en faveur du "interviens", cependant Severus avait beaucoup trop envie de montrer sa science à des grands pour se retenir – surtout lorsque l'un d'eux était celui qui l'avait secouru contre les deux Gryffondor. Il posa donc son devoir de métamorphoses, se leva et tapota, gêné, l'épaule de Lucius Malefoy.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? lança Lucius d'un ton peu amène.

— Je… j'ai entendu votre conversation – parce que j'étais juste à côté, je n'écoutais pas ! – ; est-ce que je pourrais essayer de regarder le problème ?

— C'est de l'arithmancie. C'est compliqué à mort. Tu ne vas rien comprendre, objecta l'ami de Lucius.

— Laisse-le faire. Si ça le tente… » accorda Lucius en lui tendant la feuille où figuraient les données du problème. Severus regarda le grand blond. Celui-ci le toisait sans sourire, l'air extrêmement sérieux, attendant sa démonstration. Severus reporta son attention sur la feuille. Il lut plusieurs fois l'énoncé, posa la feuille sur la table, emprunta une plume et un papier et commença à résoudre le problème consciencieusement. Les deux septièmes années se regardèrent, Lucius dubitatif, son ami amusé. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Severus releva la tête et tendit le papier à Lucius qui le prit et le lut attentivement.

« ça me paraît bon, déclara-t-il, sincèrement étonné.

— Sérieux ? » demanda l'autre, soufflé.

Lucius secoua la tête, la moue pensive et vaguement admirative.

« Bien sûr que c'est bon ! s'exclama Severus.

— Honnêtement, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu y arrives. Tu… tu m'épates. »

Severus se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Ce n'est rien. Une fois qu'on a parfaitement assimilé les données de base et qu'on suit la bonne logique, ça coule tout seul, expliqua-t-il en fixant le sol comme s'il avait peur que celui-ci se dérobe sous ses pieds.

— Fais voir », demanda l'autre en tendant la main vers Lucius. Après avoir pris le papier en main, il se mit à vérifier le travail de Severus.

« Je… je ne vous ai pas remercié pour ce que vous avez fait l'autre jour.

— L'autre jour ?

— Vous savez : Black et Potter.

— Les deux morveux, tu veux dire ? Je crois qu'en matière de remerciements, tu as fait ta part : tu viens de résoudre un devoir qui me prend le chou depuis quatre jours, je n'ai plus qu'à comprendre parfaitement comment tu es arrivé à la conclusion de ce problème et je serai débarrassé de cette fichue corvée. Nous sommes donc quittes.

— Vous êtes très gentil.

— Non, je ne suis pas gentil. Et je te serais reconnaissant de ne pas prétendre des choses pareilles. » Son compagnon, toujours plongé dans ses vérifications, émit un ricanement à cette dernière réflexion de Lucius. « De plus, il ne faut pas te sentir obliger de me vouvoyer, je ne m'offusquerai pas si tu me tutoies… Par contre, je serais très aise si les élèves des autres maisons se mettaient à me vouvoyer, ajouta-t-il.

— Mince alors ! s'exclama son ami.

— Quoi ?

— J'ai fait toutes les vérifications possibles, ça marche dans tous les sens. C'est vrai que c'est bon. En plus, je crois comprendre comment il a procédé.

— Parfait. Donne-le-moi que je l'étudie à mon tour. »

Les deux septièmes se désintéressèrent totalement de lui pour s'intéresser à ce qu'il avait fait. Il s'effaça, voyant que son heure de gloire était passée, satisfait tout de même de l'avoir eue.

~oOo~

Lucius l'avait trouvé _épatant_ ce jour-là. Ce n'était pas un compliment en l'air. C'était sincère. Dans la bouche de Lucius Malefoy, un compliment sincère valait de l'or. Bien sûr, il avait surtout été content que son exercice soit fait et qu'il n'ait plus qu'à comprendre comment il avait été fait – au cas où le professeur lui aurait demandé des précisions quant à la marche qu'il avait suivie pour la résolution du problème –, mais tout de même, il avait été _épaté_, il n'avait pas cru une seconde que Severus réussirait, il avait cru que le jeune garçon avait surestimé ses capacités sur ce coup-là ; pourtant, il avait réussi et Lucius n'en était pas revenu.

Il se souvint de sa fierté lorsqu'il avait brandi la résolution de l'exercice. Il _voulait_ montrer à Lucius à quel point il était intelligent du haut de ses onze ans, de quoi il était capable. Il voulait l'impressionner. Pourquoi le voulait-il ? Parce que c'était un grand ? Parce qu'il avait manifesté de l'intérêt, même bref, pour lui ? à moins que…

Etait-il amoureux à l'époque ?

Et l'était-il à présent ?

Il espéra à ce moment-là que quels que fussent ses sentiments à l'égard de Lucius, ils étaient partagés. S'il était amoureux, il valait mieux que Lucius le soit aussi car un coup comme celui-là pouvait être la goutte qui le ferait tomber dans la dépression. Il préféra donc ignorer ce qu'il ressentait pour le moment et attendre patiemment que Lucius se manifeste.

S'il se manifestait…

~oOo~

Lucius accueillit l'amant de Narcissa d'un hochement de tête, le nouvel arrivant dans le salon répondit à son salut tout aussi sobrement. Narcissa suivait.

« Ah, tu es là !… Ta mère est passée. »

Sobrement, Lucius leva un sourcil interrogateur.

« Elle voulait te féliciter pour ta nouvelle performance dans l'art de berner la justice.

— C'est tout ? »

Narcissa leva les yeux, pensive.

« Il me semble que oui… Ta sœur l'accompagnait.

— Laquelle ? demanda Lucius.

— La plus jeune, je crois. Sonia ?

— Sania… Oui, c'est la plus jeune. »

La porte donnant sur le couloir s'entrouvrit plus largement, un chat noir passa le seuil.

« Elle se porte bien ?

— Ma foi, les deux avaient l'air de bien se porter.

— Cela fait longtemps que j'ai eu de ses nouvelles.

— De ta mère ?

— Non, de Sania. Moins j'ai de nouvelles de ma mère, mieux je me porte. »

Assis sur son séant, le chat contemplait les personnes présentes.

« Elle a pourtant l'air gentil.

— Un : pour moi, la gentillesse n'est pas un critère pour juger les gens ; deux : ma mère n'est _absolument pas_ gentille.

— Un problème avec ta mère, Lucius ? demanda l'homme.

— _Un_ problème ?… On va appeler ça comme ça, Ric, fit Lucius en posant par terre le chat qui venait de sauter sur ses genoux.

— Elle a l'air d'avoir beaucoup d'affection pour toi », souligna Ric.

Le chat ne s'en laissa pas conter et remonta immédiatement sur les genoux de Lucius qui le regarda en grimaçant et le laissa s'installer confortablement, sachant que le félidé ne lâcherait pas le morceau et qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de lui faire du mal s'il ne voulait pas que son fils le déteste.

« L'affection ne fait pas tout. Surtout dans mon cas.

— ça… » fit Narcissa en roulant les yeux.

Soudainement, Lucius n'eut plus du tout envie de parler de ses problèmes amoureux avec sa femme.

« Va-t-elle revenir ?

— Ta mère ou Sania ? »

Après quatre tours sur lui-même, le chat sembla avoir trouvé une position adéquate et posa sa tête sur la cuisse de Lucius après un dernier étirement.

« Sania.

— Normalement demain… cependant, j'aime autant te prévenir que sa mère l'accompagnera toujours. »

Lucius fit la grimace. Il aurait pu parler du cas qui le préoccupait avec sa sœur, toutefois il n'avait pas envie de voir sa mère et encore moins de la mettre au courant de sa vie intime. Il ne la voyait que lorsqu'il ne réussissait pas à l'éviter, et ce depuis qu'il était majeur. Tout le monde lui rapportait qu'elle souffrait beaucoup de ce traitement, mais pour Lucius, ce n'était qu'un juste retour des choses : elle aurait dû faire plus attention à lui dans sa jeunesse.

« Tes parents sont divorcés ? » demanda Ric.

Lucius et Narcissa le regardèrent comme s'il débarquait d'une autre planète.

« Quoi ? J'ai dit une bêtise ?

— Pourquoi demandes-tu ça ? questionna Lucius d'un ton curieux.

— Je me disais que peut-être tu en voulais à ta mère parce que tes parents se sont séparés et que tu la considérais comme étant la fautive. »

Lucius ricana.

« Je ne sais même pas qui est mon père.

— Ah ?

— Oui, et je suis le seul parmi tous les enfants de ma mère à ne pas connaître ce privilège.

— Je ne te suis pas là.

— Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de Cristina Malefoy ? » intervint Narcissa, amusée par cette conversation.

Ric haussa les épaules, signifiant son ignorance.

« Et moi qui croyais que sa réputation dépassait la voie lactée ! Ma mère a huit enfants : sept filles et un garçon – moi, je suis aussi le cadet –, nous sommes tous de pères différents. Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de cela ? « L'unique héritière des Malefoy couche avec tous les hommes qu'elle rencontre ! » Mon grand-père a failli avoir un infarctus quand il a appris que sa fille unique était enceinte alors qu'elle n'était pas mariée et qu'elle lui a annoncé que, de toute façon, elle n'avait aucunement l'intention de passer sa vie avec le père de son enfant.

— Il parait que ça a fait un sacré scandale à l'époque, ajouta Narcissa.

— Ensuite, elle a eu les autres enfants, moi en dernier. Toutes mes sœurs connaissent leur père, moi non.

— Elle ne sait pas qui c'est ? demanda Ric d'un ton posé.

— Oh si, elle le sait ; néanmoins, et pour une raison que j'ignore, elle n'a jamais voulu me le dire.

— C'est pour ça que tu lui en veux ?

— Non, ce n'est pas _pour ça_… en fait, si, je lui en veux aussi pour ça. Mais ce n'est pas _pour ça_ que je l'évite soigneusement.

— Quelle est la vraie raison ?

— Je n'aime pas en parler. Si tu veux bien, nous allons en rester là. »

Ric hocha la tête doucement.

« Vous aviez l'air de me regarder comme si j'étais un extraterrestre car je n'étais pas au courant de ça. Cependant, cela s'est passé il y a longtemps.

— Cette chère Cristina fait toujours scandale aujourd'hui.

— Mon grand-père dit que c'est le mouton noir de la famille.

— ça, c'est parce qu'il refuse de croire aux ragots qui te prétendent homosexuel, objecta Narcissa, un rien moqueuse.

— Si on devait croire toutes les billevesées que colportent les concierges », répondit Lucius sur le même ton.

Ric avait les yeux écarquillés. Quelque chose lui échappait.

« Vous êtes en train de me rouler dans la farine, dit-il finalement. Lucius, si tu as sept sœurs toutes plus âgées que toi, ta mère ne doit plus être de la première jeunesse.

— Je serais incapable de te dire son âge précisément, elle l'a toujours caché soigneusement – par coquetterie. Ce que je peux te dire, c'est que j'ai quarante-trois ans et que ma sœur aînée a vingt-deux ans de plus que moi.

— Elle aurait plus de quatre-vingt ans ? C'est impossible ! s'exclama Ric. C'est une femme très jeune que j'ai vu. Je ne lui ai donné soixante ans que lorsque j'ai compris que c'était ta mère. Et ça a été dur à digérer car j'aurais juré qu'elle en avait trente de moins.

— Elle a toujours sur soigner son apparence.

— En tout cas, c'est une femme très séduisante. Quatre vingt ans. J'ai peine à le croire.

— Au _minimum_ quatre-vingt ans. Surtout que dans ce cas de figure, cela signifierait qu'elle a eu ma sœur à quinze ans, et donc qu'elle était enceinte à quatorze. Or, je crois qu'elle était plus vieille que ça car le scandale aurait été encore plus grand si cela avait été le cas. »

Lucius enleva le chat de ses genoux pour se lever – avec peine, le félin ne se laissait pas faire et s'accrochait de ses griffes dans le tissu du pantalon.

« Est-ce que tu vas éviter ta mère demain ? demanda Narcissa.

— J'aurais aimé voir Sania, dit Lucius dans une légère moue.

— J'ai l'impression que l'un ne va pas sans l'autre dans le cas présent.

— Je vais devoir faire un effort alors.

— J'ai une question Lucius, intervint Ric. Est-ce que tes autres sœurs sont aussi belles que celle que j'ai vue ?

— Je peux savoir en quoi cela t'intéresse ? » gronda Narcissa, le ton très mauvais.

Lucius dissimula un sourire et se retira, le chat sur les talons – il croyait sans doute qu'il sortait pour aller remplir sa gamelle.


	5. Photos souvenirs

**Mon père, ce…**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Les personnages et l'univers de _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

Base : Tomes 1 à 4 de _Harry Potter_

———

—Chapitre 5 – Photos souvenirs—

Rester ou ne pas rester.

Lucius se tâtait. D'un côté, il voulait demander conseil à sa sœur ; de l'autre, il n'avait pas du tout envie de voir sa mère, or elles viendraient ensemble. Il fronça le nez, regarda d'un œil vague les livres alignés dans sa bibliothèque. Il haussa brusquement les épaules. Tant pis s'il ne voyait pas Sania, il pourrait toujours demander conseil à sa femme comme il l'avait prévu au départ… même si celle-ci avait semblé sous-entendre la veille que l'affection était le cadet de ses soucis, ce qui était loin d'être la vérité.

D'ailleurs, avait-il tant besoin de conseil que ça ? Depuis quand avait-il besoin des autres pour prendre une décision ?

~oOo~

« Pourquoi Lucius se manifesterait-il ? »

Severus remplit son chaudron d'eau.

« Tu n'étais qu'un amant de plus pour lui. »

Il alluma le feu.

« Non, ce n'est pas logique, il a le choix entre des tas de garçons tous plus beaux les uns que les autres, il ne peut pas m'avoir choisi juste pour mon… cul. Il y a sûrement une autre explication. Il va revenir, c'est forcé. »

Il prit un bocal de pattes de cafard, en préleva trois à l'aide d'une pince à épiler.

« Si ça se trouve, c'était un pari. Ou un défi qu'il s'était lancé à lui-même. »

Il prit une pincée de racine de mandragore pilée.

« Ma vie est une longue succession de désillusions. Oh ! Par tous les fondateurs, Severus, arrête ou tu vas finir par éclater en sanglots devant tes élèves ; de quoi aurais-tu l'air ? »

-

Les Serdaigle et Gryffondor de deuxième année ne savaient pas trop comment réagir. Le silence était total dans le cachot. Severus Rogue ne commentait pas ce qu'il faisait. Il gardait les lèvres serrées, les yeux grands ouverts fixés sur son ouvrage qu'il exécutait sous pilote automatique.

« Lucius Malefoy, je te hais. »

-

La délivrance arriva enfin, pour les élèves comme pour Severus. Il partit d'un pas vif vers ses appartements… et y trouva Lucius Malefoy assis sur le canapé. Ce dernier avait pour cela enlevé tous les objets hétéroclites qui l'encombraient précédemment.

« Tu n'as pas de sortilège pour protéger tes appartements ? demanda l'intrus pour toute explication à sa présence.

— Je… je ne garde rien de précieux chez moi. C'est dans mon bureau et dans ma salle de… » commença Severus, un peu décontenancé, avant de se reprendre : « Qui t'a permis d'entrer ? » demanda-t-il sèchement.

Lucius se permettait d'entrer chez lui sans y avoir été invité. Sans compter qu'il donnait l'impression d'être le maître des lieux. Severus songea qu'il avait sans doute fait une grave erreur en s'offrant à lui : à présent, Lucius semblait le considérer comme un terrain conquis, une propriété qu'il viendrait revendiquer quand bon lui semblerait.

Severus s'exhorta à voir la moitié pleine du verre, la présence de Lucius signifiait au moins qu'il n'était pas un pari ou un coup d'un soir, ce qui était en soit une très bonne nouvelle.

« Moi, répondit sobrement Lucius. Tu m'excuseras d'être parti sans dire au revoir hier, mais – après tout – tu as fait la même chose. »

Lucius se leva pour effleurer ses lèvres des siennes. Severus recula avant qu'elles n'arrivent à destination. Ses traits s'étaient durcis à le voir ainsi tenter de l'embrasser comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

« Avant toute chose, je veux d'abord savoir où on va.

— Ta chambre me semble être la destination idéale. »

Severus clôt les yeux un instant et souffla ; il semblait profondément agacé et Lucius comprit que sa tentative pour détendre l'atmosphère était tombée à plat.

« Je te prierai de répondre sérieusement à ma question, tu l'as d'ailleurs très bien comprise, mais si tu veux que je sois plus clair, cela ne me pose aucun problème : je veux savoir où cette histoire va nous mener avant de décider si je veux que nous la poursuivions. Je n'ai pas… _l'habitude_ de faire ce que j'ai fait hier. Je ne suis pas… » Severus marqua une pause, répugnant à terminer sa phrase. « … un gigolo.

— Je n'ai jamais prétendu que tu en étais un. D'ailleurs, je ne t'ai pas payé. »

Lucius se retrouva de profil sous l'impact du coup de poing. Il redressa la tête, se massa la joue douloureuse – vérifiant que toutes ses dents étaient encore à leur place – et regarda stoïquement Severus. Les sarcasmes étaient à proscrire aussi.

« Je suppose que je le méritais, j'aurais dû m'abstenir de ce genre de réflexion. Cela dit, tu ne m'as pas habitué à avoir des réactions si vives ; où est passé ton sang froid de Serpentard ?

— Que veux-tu au juste ? Que je m'allonge une deuxième fois pour ton bon plaisir ? »

Lucius préféra ne pas répondre de façon positive. Toutefois, c'était exactement pour ça qu'il était venu : faire l'amour une deuxième fois à Severus – cette fois dans toutes les règles de l'art – et en tirer les conclusions qui s'imposaient. Il avait naïvement cru que cela ne poserait aucun problème, guidé dans cette conclusion par l'attitude qu'avait eue Severus hier.

Il s'était visiblement trompé.

« Nous pouvons parler sérieusement ? demanda-t-il.

— De quoi ?

— De nous deux, ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ?

— Oh… il existe un "nous deux" ? » releva Severus.

Lucius resta silencieux. Cette conversation prenait un tour qui lui déplaisait.

« Qu'attends-tu de moi exactement ? » continua Severus, conscient d'avoir déjà marqué des points mais ne voulant pas rester sur cette seule victoire.

Parfois, l'honnêteté, ça paye.

« Je ne sais pas encore vraiment, répondit Lucius.

— Comment ça tu ne sais pas ? » s'exclama Severus, scandalisé.

Souvent, l'honnêteté, ça ne paye pas.

« Tu me fais une impression bizarre » tenta d'expliquer Lucius. Il se sentait gauche et maladroit, il était incapable de préciser ses sentiments, et il ne voulait pas mentionner le mot fatidique tant qu'il n'était pas sûr de savoir ce qu'il ressentait.

« Je te fais une impression bizarre ? répéta Severus, médusé.

— Je ressens des choses pour toi que je ne ressens pas habituellement, que je ne suis pas habitué à ressentir. Alors, je ne sais pas quel nom leur donner. »

Lucius avait le plus grand mal à trouver les mots justes. Il aurait pu faire des dissertations remarquables sur des sujets comme la haine et le mépris. Pour ce qui est de l'amitié, l'affection et la tendresse, il s'y connaissait déjà moins bien. Quant à l'amour…

Les traits de Severus s'étaient enfin détendus, il paraissait juste interloqué.

« Qu'es-tu en train de me dire ? Que tu es amoureux de moi ?

— Je n'ai jamais dit une chose pareille ! » s'écria Lucius instinctivement. Severus venait de prononcer le mot fatidique.

« Que veux-tu dire alors ? Exprime-toi clairement !

— Je veux dire que je ressens quelque chose pour toi. Quelque chose qui est peut-être autre chose qu'une simple attirance purement physique. Cependant, je n'en suis pas tout à fait sûr.

— Autre chose qu'une attirance purement physique.

— Oui.

— Mais tu n'en es pas tout à fait sûr.

— Non.

— Et en admettant que tu en sois sûr, quelle est cette "autre chose" qui n'est pas de l'amour ?

— Je n'ai pas dit que ça ne pouvait pas être de l'amour.

— Tu as dit que tu n'étais pas amoureux de moi.

— J'ai dit que je n'avais _pas dit_ que j'étais amoureux de toi, nuance ! Ne déforme pas mes propos.

— Donc, ça pourrait être de l'amour ?

— C'est une possibilité, reconnut Lucius à contrecœur.

— Il y a d'autres possibilités ?

— Oui.» Lucius se tut et chassa d'une main caressante la mèche de cheveux qui tombait sur les yeux de Severus. « Ça pourrait être de la tendresse.

— De la tendresse ? »

La voix de Severus avait perdu toute trace d'agressivité. Lucius se congratula intérieurement de s'être sorti de cette situation délicate avec tant d'élégance.

« Pourtant, tu n'as pas été vraiment tendre hier. »

La voix de Severus avait retrouvé tout son mordant. Les félicitations dans la tête de Lucius se turent, il éloigna sa main caressante.

« Je le regrette énormément. Ceci dit, je te désirais tellement fort…

— Je croyais qu'il y avait autre chose qu'une simple attirance physique. »

A cet instant, Lucius songea que la vérité – le fait qu'il avait besoin d'essayer avant d'acheter – n'était guère reluisante et qu'il y avait peu de chances pour que l'idée d'être considéré comme un produit "satisfait ou remboursé" plaise à Severus. Des doutes sérieux naquirent quant à la réussite de son projet, à savoir faire à nouveau l'amour avec Severus pour obtenir la réponse à sa question.

« Oui, tu es plus que ça. Néanmoins…

— Pour moi aussi, tu es plus que ça, l'interrompit Severus. Je suppose que tu as effacé certains évènements de ta mémoire ; tu as fait une croix sur ta vie passée après ton accident. Cependant, je me rappelle de toi avant. Tu n'aurais jamais agi ainsi avec moi, j'en suis sûr ; tu étais différent. Pas fondamentalement, mais différent tout de même. Tu ne m'aurais jamais fait ça. » Severus fit une pause et leva les yeux au ciel en se rendant compte de l'énormité de ce qu'il venait de dire. « Fort heureusement, d'ailleurs, je n'avais qu'onze ans à cette époque.

— De quoi parles-tu ? demanda Lucius, intrigué.

— Tu m'as défendu contre Black et Potter. »

Lucius fit fonctionner sa mémoire, mais dut reconnaître à demi-mot que cela ne lui disait rien : « Peux-tu préciser ?

— Ils m'avaient pris mon livre et s'amusaient à se le lancer l'un à l'autre. »

Lucius hocha la tête doucement, cela lui revenait. C'est vrai qu'il avait été lui porter secours, il avait de l'affection pour Severus, et, par principe, il n'aimait pas qu'on attaque des Serpentard, surtout quand ils n'avaient rien fait pour le mériter ; en plus, Black et Potter, du haut de leur onze ans, n'en finissaient pas de faire parler d'eux et lui ressortaient par les yeux.

« Oui, je me souviens.

— Pour toi, cela n'a pas été grand-chose. Pour moi, c'était un événement. Tu as été la première personne – la seule à Poudlard – à prendre ma défense, à me montrer de l'intérêt. J'avais de l'admiration pour toi… et de la reconnaissance… que j'ai toujours gardée. _Merde !_ J'attendais autre chose de toi que tu me baises et que tu te casses ! » termina sèchement Severus, oubliant qu'il avait été le premier à partir. Ce que l'enfant voyait en Lucius heurtait ce que l'adulte savait de lui. Cela avait toujours été comme ça ; les deux visions paradoxales que Severus avait de son aristocrate d'ami se combattaient lorsqu'il se trouvait en sa présence.

Lucius ne s'attendait pas à ce que Severus use d'un tel langage ; il ne l'avait pas habitué à ça. Fallait-il qu'il soit en colère contre lui pour s'exprimer ainsi. Colère due à une énorme déception. Comment avait-il pu le décevoir à ce point ? Severus avait vraiment dû se bercer d'illusions à son sujet.

« Je n'ai pas été à la hauteur de tes espérances, résuma Lucius d'un ton morne.

— Non, confirma Severus, déjà calmé.

— Ecoute, sans vouloir briser tes rêves, tu as pu t'apercevoir depuis le temps que tu me connais que je n'ai rien d'un héros sans peur et sans reproche. Je ne peux même pas m'enorgueillir d'être ce qu'on appelle un type bien.

— Je le sais. Rassure-toi, je n'ai jamais pensé ça de toi. » Severus se rappela alors que c'était faux ; il avait pensé de Lucius qu'il était très gentil, il avait même poussé l'offense jusqu'à le lui dire, c'était après avoir réussi son exercice d'arithmancie que cela lui avait échappé.

« Le mieux est que tu me dises ce que tu attends de moi », proposa Lucius. Si cette relation devait revêtir des atours sérieux, il préférait savoir à quoi s'en tenir dès maintenant, pour savoir s'il en était capable… ou s'il ne valait pas mieux s'enfuir en courant.

~oOo~

« Un cheval, ça n'avance pas en diagonale ! Le fou avance en diagonale, le cheval, lui, avance en "L" ; des "L" à l'envers, retournés, dans le sens que tu veux, mais des "L" ! »

C'est en ces termes que Drago Malefoy vilipenda Vincent Crabbe après que celui-ci ait fait un déplacement non autorisé sur le jeu d'échec. C'était la quatrième fois depuis le début de la partie qu'il le lui répétait la même chose, et le calme l'avait tout à fait quitté cinq minutes auparavant lorsque son ami avait renversé sa dame en se servant d'une de ses tours qu'il avait avancée en diagonale – Crabbe avait manifestement décidé que toutes les pièces du jeu avançaient en diagonale, il avait d'ailleurs fait remarquer à Drago lorsque celui-ci l'avait repris la première fois que les règles seraient beaucoup plus simple s'il en était ainsi, Drago lui avait alors dit que le but des échecs n'était pas de simplifier la vie des joueurs mais de leur remuer les méninges.

« Et pourquoi déplaces-tu ton cheval ? reprit-il, de plus en plus excédé. Tu aurais pu me faire échec avec ta tour !

— Ah ? J'aurais pu gagner alors ? demanda Crabbe, tout déconfit d'être passé à côté d'une victoire sur Drago Malefoy.

— Non, car je n'aurais été qu'échec, je n'aurais pas été mat, rétorqua Drago d'un ton las.

— Et c'est quoi la différence ?

— Pansy ! Rends-toi utile, viens à mon secours ! supplia Drago, à bout de nerfs.

— Compte pas sur moi Dray, tu t'es lancé de ton plein gré dans ce projet fou, personne ne t'y a forcé. »

Pansy avait pris l'habitude de l'appeler par tous les surnoms possibles et imaginables depuis quelques temps (elle avait en cette matière, hélas, une imagination très prolixe). En fait, elle s'appliquait à l'appeler ainsi depuis qu'elle l'avait affublé d'un diminutif par mégarde et qu'il avait commis la grossière erreur de lui signaler qu'il détestait qu'on écorche son prénom. Depuis, il n'y coupait plus.

« Je m'ennuyais, expliqua Drago.

— Si ça t'ennuie encore plus de m'apprendre ce jeu, on arrête. De toute façon, ça me donne mal à la tête, je ne crois pas que j'y arriverai et je ne pense pas que ça me sera d'une grande utilité dans la vie », jugea Vincent avant de se lever et de rejoindre Goyle.

Pansy regarda Vincent s'éloigner et s'asseoir à côté de Gregory. Flairant l'occasion de se moquer de lui, elle recentra toute son attention vers Drago.

« Crabbe aurait _pu_ te faire échec ? » constata-t-elle dans un sourire carnassier. Ils étaient restés amis malgré les mots durs que Drago lui avait lancés quelques mois auparavant pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas – et ne serait jamais – intéressé par elle. Elle l'avait mal vécu, mais avait réussi à surmonter ce "drame". Depuis, elle était en bons termes avec lui, même si elle ne manquait jamais une occasion de le rabaisser.

« Je jouais à son niveau. C'était une partie pédagogique. Je ne faisais pas vraiment attention aux positions de mes pièces… Que fabriques-tu ?

— Je prépare mon devoir de divination. Cette illuminée de Trelawney va nous interroger sur l'influence de la position des astres à courte échéance.

— Comment peux-tu déjà connaître le sujet ? demanda Drago, les sourcils froncés.

— C'est le sujet où elle estime que tu as le plus de lacunes, _Drago __chéri_, et cette chère Trelawney ne t'a pas à la bonne. D'ailleurs, tu fais tout pour ça. La seule prof dont tu ne lèches pas les bottes. Une rareté !

— Gnagnagna », marmonna Drago en se renfrognant. Il remit en ordre les pièces du jeu pour se donner une contenance.

« Pendant que j'y pense, Dragonichou, j'ai vu ton père. »

Il releva brusquement la tête et posa des yeux écarquillés sur Pansy.

« Quand ça ?

— à l'instant, juste avant de venir dans notre maison. Il rôdait autour des appartements de Rogue.

— Quoi ! Non ! Tu as dû te tromper ! nia précipitamment Drago.

— Non, c'était bien ton père. Je lui ai même parlé », insista Pansy, ne comprenant pas la réaction bien trop vive de Drago. Et elle était quand même capable de différencier Lucius Malefoy d'une autre personne ! S'il y avait bien quelqu'un de reconnaissable en ce bas monde…

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Il ne pouvait _pas_ être à côté des appartements de Rogue.

— Pourquoi ? Ils ne s'entendent pas ? » demanda la jeune fille, intriguée. Il lui avait pourtant semblé que les relations entre Severus Rogue et les Malefoy – Lucius en particulier – avaient toujours été au beau fixe.

Drago se gronda en silence de son insistance. Personne ne nourrissait de soupçons sur la relation entre son père et Rogue et c'était à parler ainsi qu'il risquait d'en provoquer.

« Non. Enfin si. Enfin je ne sais pas, répondit-il finalement, se maudissant plus que jamais.

— Qu'est-ce que tu caches, Dragounet ? » demanda Pansy dans un sourire narquois. Elle connaissait bien son Drago depuis le temps qu'elle le connaissait et commençait à comprendre qu'un secret a priori pas très reluisant se dissimulait derrière son attitude étrange. Elle s'en réjouissait d'avance.

« Rien ! » répondit sèchement Drago avant de sortir de la salle commune. La fuite semblait être sa seule option.

~oOo~

Enfouie dans un profond fauteuil de la bibliothèque du domicile de son fils, Cristina Malefoy, les jambes croisées, tapotait l'accoudoir d'un doigt impatient.

« Voilà bientôt deux heures que j'attends et toujours pas de Lucius en vue. Je suppose que vous lui avez dit que je reviendrai aujourd'hui et qu'il a préféré s'absenter.

— Lucius a beaucoup de ressentiment à votre égard, expliqua Narcissa.

— Comme si je ne le savais pas assez ! Le pire, c'est que je sais pertinemment qu'il m'en veut mais que j'en ignore la raison.

— Il ne vous en a jamais parlé ?

— Cela fait des années qu'il ne me parle plus. Non, je n'ai jamais eu l'honneur d'une explication. »

Cristina se leva du fauteuil, fit quelques pas, dos à Narcissa. En réalité, elle avait quelques idées sur le pourquoi du désamour de son fils à son égard. Outre le fait que Lucius avait souffert d'être le seul parmi ses enfants à ne pas savoir qui était son père, elle se souvenait d'une scène douloureuse qui avait eu lieu lors d'une réunion parents/professeurs/élèves durant sa première année à Poudlard. Un père d'un élève avait regardé d'un peu trop près son profond décolleté, il s'était pris un coup de pied au visage de la part de Lucius (il était souple le chérubin, quasiment capable du grand écart). Puis, pour une raison que Cristina n'avait jamais pu déterminer, une bagarre générale s'en était suivie. Lucius avait écopé d'une retenue de deux semaines complètes et lui avait crié qu'il ne voulait plus jamais la voir.

Il n'y avait plus jamais eu de réunions parents/professeurs/élèves.

Lucius n'avait pas pu tenir la promesse qu'il s'était fait à lui-même. Il avait bien été obligé de revenir chez lui pour les vacances ; cependant, il avait passé le plus gros de l'été chez son grand-père. Elle avait un instant soupçonné ce dernier d'être à l'origine de l'appartenance de Lucius aux Mangemorts, puis y avait réfléchi et avait finalement conclu que ce ne pouvait être le cas : c'était son accident qui avait aigri Lucius et qui l'avait amené à devenir un fidèle du Seigneur des Ténèbres. De plus, son père avait beau être un réactionnaire fini et un pro sang pur, il était contre Voldemort ; il ne s'était jamais abaissé à appeler cet homme "Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom" ou "Le Seigneur des Ténèbres". Comment le nommait-il déjà ? Ah oui ! "L'arriviste". Il l'appelait ainsi avec une moue dédaigneuse ou tout simplement par son nom avec la même expression de mépris.

Au moins un point positif pour son père, bien qu'elle doutât de la légitimité de son géniteur à reprocher à des gens d'être des arrivistes, la façon dont lui et ses ancêtres étaient arrivés à la position sociale qui était celle des Malefoy aujourd'hui ne déméritait pas des méthodes de ceux qui portaient l'ambition à son comble.

Vindegral avait très mal pris le choix de son petit-fils : se mettre aux ordres d'un énergumène comme Voldemort n'était pas digne d'un Malefoy. D'ailleurs, se mettre aux ordres de n'importe qui n'était pas digne d'un Malefoy.

Elle était d'accord sur ce point-là aussi.

Cependant, il avait pardonné à son petit-fils. Outre qu'il était son seul descendant mâle, une excuse était toute trouvée : l'accident. Ce fameux accident qui avait fait du mal autant physiquement que moralement à Lucius. Et puis, d'une manière générale, n'était-il pas prêt à tout pardonner à son cher petit-fils ? Il avait toujours eu de l'affection pour lui, c'était son préféré. Dès sa plus jeune enfance, Lucius avait eu une prestance remarquable. Vindegral Malefoy avait même mis totalement de côté les rumeurs concernant l'homosexualité de son petit-fils ; à la condition, toutefois, que celui-ci se marie et assure la descendance de leur famille.

Son père se montrait beaucoup plus souple avec Lucius qu'il ne l'avait été avec elle.

Favoritisme typique à l'égard des héritiers mâles.

-

Le chat de la maison – celui de Drago en fait – vint se frotter aux jambes de Cristina avec insistance et en ronronnant énergiquement.

« Sauriez-vous où il se trouve ? » demanda Cristina en se baissant pour prendre le chat dans ses bras. Le félidé, sauvage et indépendant comme aucun autre individu de sa race, se pelotonna avec délectation dans les bras de la grand-mère de son jeune maître, la tête et les pattes sur les épaules recouvertes de soie de l'héritière déchue.

« Vous plaisez à Filou.

— Voyez-vous ça ! ça m'a surtout l'air d'un chat prêt à vendre père et mère pour une caresse placée à un endroit propice.

— Détrompez-vous : ce matou est très sélectif dans le choix des personnes qui ont le droit de le porter. Et c'est seulement au moment où il en a envie. En fait, il n'y a que Drago qui puisse le prendre à n'importe quel moment. Si quelqu'un d'autre tente de le prendre à un moment où il n'est pas inspiré par les caresses, il n'en sort pas les mains intactes. »

Un sourire, le premier que Narcissa lui voyait, fut arraché à Cristina.

« Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, Narcissa. Vous n'auriez pas une quelconque idée sur l'endroit où aurait pu aller mon fils pour me fuir ?

— En toute honnêteté, j'ignore totalement où il est.

— Bien. Parlons d'autre chose alors : comment se porte Drago ? Cela fait bien longtemps que je l'ai vu. Pour tout dire, cela fait tellement longtemps que je ne serais pas sûre de le reconnaître si je le croisais dans la rue. Il a dû beaucoup changer. »

Narcissa leva les yeux au ciel. Evidemment qu'il avait changé ! C'était encore un enfant la dernière fois qu'il s'était trouvé en présence de sa grand-mère – c'était le Noël qui avait suivi sa première rentrée à Poudlard. A présent, c'était un jeune homme – fort beau et distingué selon Narcissa, et elle n'était pas le genre de mère à penser du bien de son fils _parce que_ c'est son fils.

« Certes : il a grandi, répondit-elle en s'appliquant à ne pas prendre un ton trop sarcastique.

— Vous croyez que je pourrais le voir si j'allais à Poudlard ?

— Oui, cela doit être possible. Ils ne sont pas en prison là-bas, vous savez.

— Je vais aller y faire un tour alors. Je vais demander à Sania si elle veut m'accompagner. »

Elle sortit de la pièce et du manoir, au grand soulagement de Narcissa qui poussa un profond soupir ; par la pensée, elle transmit toute sa sympathie à son fils qui n'allait pas tarder à revoir sa _chère _grand-mère.

~oOo~

Dumbledore fit claquer un livre en le fermant, il se leva et se dirigea vers son phénix, l'air soucieux.

« Tu me vois désolé mon pauvre Fumseck, mais ils ne disent rien là-dedans sur la toux dont tu souffres, dit-il en caressant les plumes de l'oiseau. Quelle idée aussi d'être malade pour un phénix ! C'est bien la première fois que tu me fais le coup. »

Le volatile répondit par quelques éternuements douloureux qui peinèrent Albus.

« Je vais aller voir Poppie. Elle saura sûrement quoi te donner. Peut-être qu'un simple sirop te ferait du bien ? »

~oOo~

Drago était assis à la table des Serpentard, seul.

« Monsieur Malefoy, je crois que vous êtes un peu en avance pour le dîner, lui lança McGonagall de l'autre bout de la salle.

— Je sais. Je réfléchis.

— Bien », fit le professeur de métamorphose en haussant les épaules avant de poursuivre son chemin.

Drago la regarda s'éloigner avant de revenir à sa contemplation du bois de la table. Il se demandait si une intrusion dans la vie privée – plus précisément sentimentale, et même, osons-le dire, sexuelle – de son père était opportune. A son sens, la réponse était affirmative : il _fallait_ intervenir. Cependant, son père ne serait certainement pas du même avis. Le problème était que c'était au moins la deuxième fois en deux jours que lui et son professeur de potion se retrouvaient ensemble… et ce n'était certainement pas pour parler de la météo.

Son père ne l'avait pas habitué à avoir des relations durables. D'ailleurs, les partenaires de son père lui faisaient rarement plus d'un usage. Au grand maximum, ils avaient droit à une nuit de plaisir. Son père aurait couché avec Rogue et reviendrait le lendemain ? Deux fois la même personne ? C'était suspect. Cela cachait-il quelque chose de profond ?

Et quelle idée de coucher avec un ami ! Le professeur de son fils en plus ! Cela ne pouvait que générer des complications. Et s'il y avait bien une chose dont Drago était sûr, c'est qu'en matière sexuelle, son père cherchait tout _sauf_ les complications.

Ce qui signifierait que ce n'était pas que sexuel.

Drago hésitait à s'en réjouir.

~oOo~

Cristina et Sania traversèrent d'un pas alerte le domaine de Poudlard. En passant la porte du château, la fille salua Rusard d'un geste distrait alors que la mère ne parut même pas le voir ; le concierge ne s'en formalisa pas outre mesure.

« Que fait-on une fois arrivées à la maison Serpentard ? On devine le mot de passe ? demanda Sania, facétieusement.

— Nous allons voir le responsable de la maison Serpentard pour qu'il nous arrange ça.

— Qui est-ce à présent ? Le professeur Chugern a démissionné si mes souvenirs sont bons.

— Setus Rone, répondit Cristina.

— Pardon ?

— Setus Rone… ou Robe… quelque chose dans ce goût-là. Drago m'en a parlé en long et en large la dernière fois que je l'ai vu – ce qu'il m'a gavée ! –, son professeur de potions et responsable de maison est apparemment une véritable idole pour ce bambin. Enfin, bambin… façon de parler… sans compter que ça l'était peut-être à l'époque, mais Drago a eu tout le temps qu'il fallait pour se mettre à idolâtrer une autre personne.

— En tout cas, à présent, nous sommes assurées que la dernière fois que tu as vu Drago, il était déjà à Poudlard. Il avait donc _au moins_ onze ans. C'est incroyable, ma chère mère, cela ne fait au maximum _que_ six ans que tu as vu ton petit-fils. Tu t'améliores grandement. »

L'ironie dans le ton de Sania était palpable, sa mère s'en irrita.

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je le vois si peu !

— Changeons de sujet. Ou plutôt, revenons au précédent : où allons-nous trouver le responsable des Serpentard ?

— N'est-ce pas McGonagall que j'aperçois là-bas ?

— Si, il me semble bien.

— Alors voilà la réponse à ta question : nous allons lui demander.

— Nous pourrions aussi lui demander directement d'aller avertir Drago de notre présence.

— Voyons Sania ! Tu sais très bien qu'elle et moi, nous ne nous sommes jamais très bien entendues. De plus, j'aimerais si possible éviter d'avoir à immiscer une Gryffondor dans ma vie de famille.

— Maman, il s'agit juste de faire venir Drago, pas de lui exposer tes rapports conflictuels avec son père.

— Je la connais. Elle ne manquera pas de jeter le sujet sur le tapis. Moins longtemps nous lui parlerons, mieux cela vaudra. Et pas question de lui demander un service : cette femme m'a toujours regardée de haut, te rends-tu compte ?

— Le monde à l'envers ! » s'exclama sarcastiquement Sania en songeant à l'attitude de son grand père, de son frère, de sa mère et de quelques unes de ses sœurs à l'égard du reste du monde.

~oOo~

Pomfresh poussait Albus doucement vers la sortie ; elle ne pouvait rien faire dans l'immédiat pour remédier à son problème.

« Le mieux, c'est que vous alliez voir Severus. Il vous confectionnera la potion appropriée en un tour de main. Il est parfaitement qualifié pour ce travail – sans quoi vous ne l'auriez pas engagé – et il aura tout ce qu'il faut sous la main.

— Il vous manque des ingrédients pour la réaliser ?

— Normalement, ce sont les élèves que je soigne, voire les professeurs. Il y a des ingrédients dans cette potion qui ne me sont d'aucun secours en ce qui concerne la guérison des êtres humains. Pourquoi irais-je m'encombrer d'ingrédients dont je n'ai normalement pas l'utilité ?

— C'est très juste. Cela dit, vu les familiers que possèdent nos élèves, j'aurais cru que vous possédiez quelques médecines à l'égard de nos chers compagnons.

— J'ai effectivement de quoi soigner les bobos courants des chats, crapauds et autres hiboux. Toutefois, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir à quel point le phénix est un oiseau particulier… et rare ! Citez-moi une seule personne – hormis vous évidemment – qui possède cette sorte d'animal comme familier ?

— Bon argument. Je vais de ce pas voir Severus.

— Cela me semble sage. »

~oOo~

Drago se leva soudainement et sortit de la grande salle d'un pas décidé. Son pas décidé se ramollit au fur et à mesure de sa marche, non par fatigue (évidemment) mais bien par une appréhension de bon aloi qui émoussait sa volonté d'aller parler entre quatre yeux avec son géniteur. Il combattait son envie de rebrousser chemin quand le dernier virage avant d'atteindre le couloir menant aux appartements de l'amant de son père se profila à l'horizon.

Son ventre se serra. Il s'arrêta, déglutit et ferma les yeux avant de les rouvrir et de poursuivre sa route d'un pas résigné.

~oOo~

« Tu as remarqué la façon dont elle m'a regardée ? Tu as entendu le ton qu'elle a employé pour me parler ? »

Cristina en suffoquait d'indignation. Elle s'était retenue à grand peine de flanquer une gifle à cette vieille peau de McGonagall pour lui payer son impertinence. Pour qui se prenait-il elle donc ?

« Maman, je crois me souvenir que la dernière fois que tu l'as rencontrée, c'était à une réunion parents/professeurs et que tu t'es présentée habillée comme si tu comptais trouver ton prochain amant à cette réunion ou que tu t'apprêtais à faire le trottoir.

— Sania, souffla Cristina, stupéfiée par les propos de sa fille.

— En tout cas, c'est ainsi que Lucius a décrit ton accoutrement. Il a été très gêné que sa mère se présente dans une tenue non appropriée à cette réunion. Il n'aurait pas eu plus honte si tu t'étais présentée habillée comme une clocharde.

— Lucius a dit cela ? Il exagère.

— Il faut le comprendre ! Apparemment, les pères coulaient des regards vers ta poitrine… ainsi que les élèves masculins. Il a toujours mal supporté ce genre de choses. Et là, c'était dans son école que tu venais afficher tes appas ! Tu dois comprendre qu'entendre un de ses camarades de classe lui annoncer que sa mère est bandante ait une chose que Lucius aurait préféré éviter. »

Cristina médita cette information. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'avoir une mère belle et bien habillée puisse poser problème ; elle estimait au contraire que Lucius aurait dû tirer une grande fierté de la voir ainsi attirer l'attention. Il était vrai toutefois qu'il y avait plus élégant que de se voir qualifier de "bandante" et elle pouvait comprendre en partie que cela ait déplu à son fils. Et sans doute prenait-il ombrage aussi qu'elle ait tant d'hommes dans sa vie et se montre si désirable.

« C'est pour ça que Lucius m'en veut ?

— Oui… du moins, je crois.

— Il ne manque pas de culot ! Est-ce que sa femme est si différente de moi ? Son comportement à lui est-il différent du mien ? Je le trouve bien mal placé pour me reprocher ça !

— Certes, il manque sans doute un peu de recul, il faudrait lui signaler. Cependant, tu dois reconnaître que lui et Narcissa ne s'affichent pas comme tu le fais.

— Admettons », fit Cristina avec une moue et un froncement de nez. Pour sa part, elle ne les trouvait pas beaucoup plus discrets qu'elle.

« Ce n'est pas Dumbledore que je vois là ? demanda Sania en fronçant les sourcils.

— Si… juste devant la porte qu'_on_ nous a indiquée. Il entre… N'est-ce pas Drago au bout du couloir ? »

~oOo~

Albus se présenta devant la porte des appartements de Severus et constata qu'elle était entrouverte. Il fronça les sourcils et tapa contre le panneau. Ce geste n'eut pas l'effet escompté : personne ne lui répondit. Par contre, la porte s'ouvrit un peu plus largement. Albus haussa les épaules et entra sans plus de cérémonie.

La porte de la chambre n'était pas fermée et la pièce était éclairée. Albus sourit en se disant qu'il avait trouvé l'endroit où se cachait son professeur des potions et se dirigea d'un pas insouciant là où il pensait le trouver.

~oOo~

La mère et la tante d'un côté, le petit-fils et neveu de l'autre et une porte ouverte au milieu. Une dizaine de mètres les séparait à présent. Drago s'était arrêté net en reconnaissant ses deux parentes ; il reprit sa marche. Sania et Cristina ne s'étaient pas arrêtées.

« Tante Sania ! Grand-mère ! s'exclama Drago d'un ton faussement enjoué, très désagréablement surpris au vu des circonstances qui l'amenaient dans ce couloir.

— Oh ! Je t'en supplie Drago, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler ainsi ! protesta Cristina, outrée que son petit fils l'affuble de l'épithète "Grand-mère".

— Bonjour Drago, justement nous venions te voir », salua Sania.

Les "effusions" Malefoyiennes s'arrêtèrent, interrompues par le bruit d'une dispute violente.

« C'est la voix de Lucius », remarqua Sania, les sourcils haussés.

Drago blanchit.

Trois secondes plus tard, l'apparition d'un Lucius Malefoy totalement nu sur le palier vint apporter une confirmation à la remarque de sa sœur. Albus suivait, visiblement hors de lui. Il était tellement effrayant que Lucius, malgré la jeunesse de son corps, préférait battre en retraite. Dumbledore le poursuivait en l'invectivant.

Drago, Cristina et Sania regardèrent, éberlués, les deux protagonistes s'éloigner.

~oOo~

Millicent regardait à l'extérieur d'un air absent – se reposant d'un devoir d'astronomie sur lequel elle bûchait depuis plus d'une demi-heure – quand le bâton de réglisse qu'elle mâchonnait lui tomba de la bouche. Pansy remarqua le regard figé et la bouche bée de son amie.

« Génial ! Drago a contaminé toute la maisonnée avec sa bizarrerie ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend Mill' ?

— V… viens voir », bafouilla la Serpentard.

Pansy soupira et souleva son derrière du confortable canapé sur lequel il reposait pour venir constater que l'émoi de son amie était dû à la présence de Lucius Malefoy à quelques mètres de leur fenêtre (qui ne dépassait le sol que de quelques centimètres, ceci étant dû à l'emplacement de leur maison). Le père de Drago était entièrement dévêtu et ne possédait comme paravent à son intimité que ses vêtements ramassés à la hâte et roulés en boule devant ses parties génitales.

« Appareil photo ! » s'exclama Pansy en partant en trombe vers son dortoir quérir l'objet de sa convoitise, oubliant, dans son émoi, d'utiliser sa magie et de le faire venir d'un simple _Accio_.

~oOo~

Lucius se tenait au milieu de la pelouse, grelottant. Le directeur le regardait du haut du perron.

« Vous n'êtes qu'un vieux fou, Dumbledore ! On en a interné pour moins que ça ! Des gens ayant dû supporter la présence des détraqueurs pendant des dizaines d'années sont sûrement moins aliénés que vous !

— Ne revenez plus jamais dans mon établissement, Malefoy, ou il vous en cuira !

— De quel droit me bannissez-vous du séjour dans cette école ?

— J'en suis le directeur ! Et vous, de quel droit vous permettez-vous de venir faire sombrer un de mes meilleurs éléments dans le stupre ! Vous n'êtes qu'un désaxé !

— Comment osez-vous ? Et c'est à ça que l'on confie nos enfants ? C'est ça qui ose se prétendre ouvert d'esprit ? Je ricane !

— Partez ! » cria Albus avant de tourner les talons et de s'engouffrer dans le château.

~oOo~

« A ton avis Sania, doit-on conclure d'après la scène à laquelle il nous a été donné d'assister que Lucius a des rapports différents des autres parents avec le professeur de son fils ?

— Je crois qu'on peut se permettre d'avancer ce genre d'hypothèse, répondit Sania du même ton neutre qu'avait utilisé sa mère.

— Ils couchent ensemble, commenta Drago, plus direct.

— Tu étais au courant ? demanda Sania, étonnée, en se tournant vers lui.

— Voilà ce cher Albus qui nous revient », constata Cristina d'un ton méprisant. Elle n'aimait pas Dumbledore et c'était sans doute là que se trouvait la source de l'inimitié que ressentait Lucius pour lui. Il avait beau être en froid avec sa mère, il n'en appliquait pas moins les principes qu'elle lui avait inculqués.

Dumbledore franchit la porte des appartements de Severus sans accorder la moindre attention aux trois personnes qui se trouvaient sur le palier, comme s'il ne les avait pas vues.

Sans gêne aucune, Cristina entra à son tour.

« Maman, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— J'entre.

— Personne ne t'y a invité !

— Tu crois que quelqu'un l'y a invité, lui ? » s'exclama Cristina, le "lui" désignant, évidemment, le directeur de Poudlard.

Vaincue, Sania suivit sa mère. Drago passa à son tour dans l'appartement, avide de connaître la suite des événements et se disant qu'une personne de plus, une personne de moins, quelle différence cela pouvait bien faire ?

« Maman, au lieu d'entrer là comme des sans-gênes, on aurait peut-être dû suivre Lucius. Pour une fois que tu le vois.

— Je veux voir à quoi ressemble ce Setus Robe avec lequel mon fils entretient une relation.

— Severus Rogue, rectifia Drago, outré qu'on écorche le nom de son professeur… et potentiel futur beau-père.

— Appelle-le comme tu veux. En tout cas, pour que Lucius se rende à Poudlard pour forniquer, avec tous les risques et désavantages que cela comporte, c'est que cette relation doit avoir un minimum de sérieux. »

Drago s'était déjà fait la même réflexion mais l'avait gardée pour lui. Il n'était pas spécialement heureux que sa conclusion trouve un écho chez sa grand-mère. Pas plus qu'il n'appréciait la confirmation visuelle qui venait de lui être faite après le départ précipité de son père des appartements de son professeur.

Le murmure d'une discussion énergique venait de la pièce que Cristina identifia comme étant la chambre ; elle tendit l'oreille.

~oOo~

Albus marchait de long en large en agitant les bras.

« Vous !… Lui !… Vous faites… je ne peux pas le croire !… Non mais vous vous rendez compte ! »

Il interrompait ses ébats en entrant sans se faire inviter, il chassait son amant, se faisant, il le frustrait comme jamais, et pour couronner le tout, il lui hurlait dessus. Severus retint la colère qui menaçait de l'envahir.

« Albus, auriez-vous un problème avec l'homosexualité ? » demanda-t-il calmement. La honte qu'il avait ressentie en étant surpris dans ces circonstances avait été évacuée suite à l'éviction de son amant. C'était gênant ce qui s'était passé, néanmoins Albus n'avait aucunement le droit de faire ce qu'il avait fait.

« Moi ! Pas du tout ! C'est juste que… que… » bafouilla Albus en se rappelant ce que Lucius lui avait dit après qu'il l'ait traité de désaxé. Il devait avouer que ses paroles n'avaient pas été en exacte concordance avec ses idées, de même que ses actes.

« Auriez-vous un problème, alors, à ce que les professeurs satisfassent un besoin… naturel ?

— Je… vous êtes dans un établissement scolaire !

— Et alors ? Les élèves ne sont au courant de rien.

— Mais… ils pourraient vous surprendre !

— Comme vous ? En entrant par effraction dans mes appartements ? Cela ne se fait pas. Et je ne pense pas que mes élèves s'y risqueraient. Surtout s'il y a des chances pour que je sois à l'intérieur.

— Je ne suis pas entré par effraction ! J'ai frappé !

— Ah oui ?… Admettons », accorda Severus en songeant au bruit qu'il avait entendu et qu'il avait attribué à une hallucination auditive où à la chute de livres sur son parquet (ce genre d'incident se produisait régulièrement) ; il n'était pas habitué à avoir de la visite. « Quoiqu'il en soit, quand on ne vous répond pas, cela ne signifie pas que vous pouvez entrer. "Qui ne dit mot, consent" ne fonctionne pas dans ce cas de figure.

— La porte était ouverte.

— C'est vrai ? »

Il avait été abasourdi de trouver Lucius dans ses appartements. Il en aurait oublié de fermer la porte derrière lui ? Ce n'était pas impossible.

« Bref ! La porte était ouverte, vous avez vu de la lumière, vous êtes entré. C'est cela ?

— A peu près. Cependant, c'était un cas d'extrême urgence.

— Allons bon ! Je peux savoir de quelle urgence il s'agit à part ruiner une vie sentimentale qui commence _enfin_ à s'épanouir ? En l'occurrence la mienne.

— Je… je ne me souviens plus.

— _Bref !_ Vous êtes entré dans ma chambre sans mon autorisation, vous nous avez surpris, vous avez chassé Lucius comme un malpropre et tout ça sous un prétexte quelconque, soi disant une urgence, urgence qui ne doit pas être si urgente que cela vu que vous ne vous souvenez même plus de quoi il s'agit ! »

C'était au tour de Severus d'être en colère, il n'avait pu la retenir plus longtemps.

« Cela va me revenir ! Mais c'est de votre faute. ça m'a perturbé de vous… de voir… de…

— Ah ça, j'imagine sans problème qu'un Lucius Malefoy totalement nu est bien la dernière chose que vous vous attendiez à trouver ici. De même que n'importe quel homme nu. Ainsi d'ailleurs que n'importe quelle femme. Ceci étant, une femme, cela vous aurait sans doute moins perturbé.

— Pas forcément, se défendit Albus. Je ne m'y attendais pas, c'est tout. C'est gênant de trouver un couple…

— Vous n'aviez pas l'air gêné mais plutôt en colère. J'aimerais bien connaître la raison _exacte_ de cette colère d'ailleurs. Alors, quelle est-elle ? C'est le fait de me trouver prêt à faire l'amour ? Vous ne voulez pas que ce genre de choses arrive à Poudlard. C'est le fait que ça soit avec un homme ? Vous avez quelque chose contre l'homosexualité. Ou c'est tout simplement le fait que ça soit Lucius ? Là, inutile de demander si vous avez quelque chose contre Lucius. A moins que ce soit qu'il s'agisse de moi qui vous gêne ; vous ne supportez pas qu'il m'arrive une chose heureuse, avouez-le ! »

Le maître des potions était à présent au bord des larmes. Pour _une_ fois qu'il lui arrivait quelque chose de bien dans la succession d'évènements malheureux, de journées déprimantes et de solitude qu'était sa vie, il fallait que Dumbledore vienne tout gâcher. Lucius voudra-t-il encore de lui après ce coup-là ? Severus l'avait un peu "cuisiné", il en était ressorti que Lucius ressentait quelque chose de fort pour lui, cependant il avait senti que le blond ne se rendait pas forcément compte de l'intensité de ses sentiments, et même qu'il cherchait à les endiguer. Sans doute que ce genre d'incident pourrait le refroidir et le décider définitivement à mettre de côté ce qu'il avait cru ressentir en songeant que quoiqu'il ait pu ressentir, cela ne valait pas le coup.

C'était trop bête.

« Severus, comment pouvez-vous penser une chose pareille de moi ? » demanda Albus. Il avait eu l'impression de se prendre un coup de poing à l'estomac lors de la dernière réplique de son subordonné.

« Sortez Albus, s'il vous plait », implora Severus. Il sentait qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer et ne voulait pas que le directeur en soit témoin. C'était amplement suffisant d'avoir eu toute son intimité dévoilée et de lui avoir parlé allongé dans un lit en cachant sa nudité sous un drap.

Albus se retira, penaud, la tête basse, en marmonnant des excuses. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et sursauta en apercevant une partie de la famille Malefoy dans le salon. Sania et Drago regardaient vaguement la porte de la chambre d'un air peiné ou gêné… ou les deux. Cristina, elle, fixait Albus et arborait un sourire carnassier.

« Alors, _Albus_, encore affairé à gâcher la vie des gens ? » cracha-t-elle avant de tourner les talons et de sortir, estimant que cette phrase se suffisait à elle-même et que le moindre ajout ne pourrait qu'en diminuer l'effet. Sania la suivit après quelques secondes. Drago fut le dernier à se retirer avant Dumbledore. Ce dernier soupira avant de s'en aller, piteux.

~oOo~

Après ce qui s'était passé, Drago n'avait pas vraiment d'appétit. Il considéra cependant qu'il était de bon ton de faire au moins une apparition au dîner, d'essayer de manger suffisamment et de ne pas arborer une trop mauvaise mine afin que personne ne se sente en droit de se soucier de sa santé.

Ainsi, après avoir dit au revoir à sa tante et à sa grand-mère sur le seuil du château – après une vaine recherche pour voir si son père était encore dans les parages, mais celui-ci avait déjà vidé les lieux, ce qui était compréhensible – et avoir attendu, assis dans un couloir désert, l'heure du dîner – il n'avait pas eu envie de revenir dans sa salle commune –, il se leva pour rejoindre la grande salle.

La majeure partie des élèves était déjà attablée à son entrée. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la place qu'occupait normalement le professeur Rogue. Elle était vide ; il s'en serait douté. Il remarqua que Dumbledore aussi était absent ; il se terrait sans doute dans sa tour, honteux de ce qu'il s'était permis. Grand bien lui fasse, qu'il n'en redescende jamais ! Il avait blessé Rogue ! _Son_ professeur de potion. _Son_ responsable de maison. L'amant de _son_ père – Drago leva les yeux au ciel à cet instant de ces pensées et secoua la tête. Quoiqu'il en soit, il n'aimait déjà pas Dumbledore avant, ce qu'il avait fait aujourd'hui n'arrangeait rien à son cas et ne risquait pas de le relever dans son estime.

Au fur et à mesure que Drago s'approchait de sa place attitrée, il remarquait une agitation bizarre dans les rangs des septièmes années… ou plutôt _autour_ des places des septièmes années, car les élèves des autres années s'agglutinaient près de… Pansy ? Qu'avait-elle trouvé pour monopoliser ainsi l'attention d'un auditoire essentiellement… féminin ? Oui, il n'y avait quasiment que des filles qui s'attroupaient. Rien d'étonnant à ça. Qu'aurait pu trouver Pansy qui intéresse des garçons ?… à part une jupe plus courte que la décence ne l'autorise.

« Me permettriez-vous de rejoindre ma place ? » demanda Drago. La formule était polie, le ton s'apparentait à celui d'une injonction.

« Oh ! Salut Drago ! s'exclama une fille de cinquième année d'un ton bizarre.

— On s'est déjà vu aujourd'hui », rappela Drago, suspicieux. A l'air qu'avait pris son condisciple en le voyant, le jeune homme craignit d'être le sujet de cet attroupement… ou en tout cas, d'être plus ou moins concerné. Ses doutes s'épaissirent quand il vit que la jeune fille, au lieu de dégager de son chemin afin de lui permettre de s'asseoir, continuait à lui barrer le passage ostensiblement et se mettait à tapoter nerveusement l'épaule de Pansy… comme pour la prévenir d'un danger imminent.

Pansy tourna la tête et vit Drago à son tour.

« Drago chéri… tu tombes bien ! » s'exclama-t-elle, tout sourire, en brandissant un cliché. Drago jeta un coup d'œil à la photo et crut qu'il allait se sentir mal.

Pansy avait pris le postérieur de son père en photo.

———

Au menu des prochains chapitres : un Dumbledore passablement cuité, un Hagrid à la langue trop bien pendue, une Pansy plus peste que jamais et une rumeur qui enfle…


	6. Cuite

**Mon père, ce…**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Les personnages et l'univers de _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

Base : Tomes 1 à 4 de _Harry Potter_

———

—Chapitre 6 – Cuite—

Il avait sans doute été un peu excessif.

Non, en fait, il avait été très excessif ; il n'aurait jamais dû réagir comme il l'avait fait. Et il aurait au moins pu laisser à Lucius le temps de se rhabiller. Cela étant, il n'était pas le seul coupable ; après tout, Severus aurait pu tout de même se trouver quelqu'un d'autre que Malefoy ! Par exemple, il aurait pu aller avec… Albus interrompit là le flot de ses pensées en se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée d'un autre prétendant pour son maître de potions. Il soupira.

Pourquoi cela le gênait-il à ce point que ce soit Lucius Malefoy ?

Parce que Lucius le déteste ?

Non.

Parce que Lucius est un coureur et qu'il va finir par laisser tomber Severus comme une… – le directeur jugea préférable de s'autocensurer.

Oui ! Cela ne pouvait être que ça. Severus était un être extrêmement sensible (il l'avait percé à jour à force de le fréquenter). Il vivrait cela très mal. Toutefois, c'était manifestement déjà trop tard, son professeur de potions avait l'air véritablement attaché à Lucius… qui était parti par sa faute. S'il ne revenait pas, Severus allait le déclarer responsable de ça… et il n'aurait peut-être pas tout à fait tort.

Il avait traité Lucius de désaxé. En y repensant, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait pu dire une chose pareille. Il poussa à nouveau un profond soupir en songeant qu'il faudrait qu'il aille voir Lucius pour s'excuser. Il faudrait aussi qu'il aille voir sa mère. Il n'aimait pas du tout la phrase qu'elle avait lâchée à son encontre. Qu'avait-elle dit déjà ? Ses termes exacts ? Encore affairé à gâcher la vie des gens, voilà, c'était au mot près ce qu'elle avait dit.

Cette femme le détestait et il ne savait même pas pourquoi. De plus, qu'entendait-elle par "gâcher la vie des gens" ? De qui donc avait-il gâché la vie ? Cette manie des Malefoy de le tenir responsable de tout ce qui ne leur plaisait pas…

Il irait la voir. Pas plus tard que demain.

~oOo~

Drago adopta une attitude menaçante.

« Pansy ! Donne-moi cette photo ! » ordonna-t-il en présentant une main tendue au ras du visage de la jeune fille assise devant lui. Pansy ne parut nullement intimidée et se souciait plutôt de savoir dans quel plat elle allait piocher son repas du soir ; elle les examinait d'un œil sérieux, évaluant leur coefficient plaisir/calories.

« Comme tu veux, Dragounet, j'en ai fait plein de doubles, je les distribue », lui dit-elle sans se donner la peine de le regarder, lui tendant la photo serrée entre l'index et le majeur de sa main gauche tout en piquant de sa fourchette un morceau de poireau de sa main droite.

— _Quoi !_ » hurla Drago, attirant les regards d'un bon nombre d'élèves toutes maisons confondues sur lui. Il s'en aperçut et maudit d'autant plus son condisciple de ce qu'elle lui faisait subir.

« Hé bien oui ! Je n'ai jamais été du genre égoïste, déclara Pansy en déposant le fruit de sa pêche dans son assiette. Ce serait dommage de ne pas en faire profiter toutes les filles de Poudlard… ainsi que certains garçons. »

Drago s'écroula sur le banc, dos à la table, totalement désespéré. Goyle le regarda d'un air peiné et parut chercher sur la table un met qui lui ferait plaisir pour lui remonter le moral ; il envisagea aussi un instant de lui tapoter le dos d'un air compatissant, mais il n'était pas convaincu que Drago le prendrait bien.

« Pansy, pourquoi la photo que tu m'as donnée est immobile ? Elle doit avoir un problème, intervint une fille trois places plus loin.

— Non, il n'y aucun problème, je n'ai pas traité les photos. Fais-le si ça te chante, mais je ne te le conseille pas.

— Pourquoi ? Peut-être qu'il se retournerait et qu'on verrait – hem – l'autre côté ? » ajouta la jeune fille, le rouge aux joues.

Drago, qui s'était tourné du bon côté de la table, regardait Goyle lui remplir son assiette d'un œil morne ; quand il entendit les réflexions de Pansy et de l'autre fille, il commença à se taper la tête contre la table sous le regard inquiet de Gregory qui comprenait son désarroi mais n'était pas sûr que se faire une bosse au front arrangerait les choses.

« Ben voyons ! Réfléchis deux secondes : la première chose qu'il fera si tu traites la photo, c'est de s'habiller vu qu'il a ses fringues ! Ou alors, il se précipitera hors du cadre, ou les deux ; à moins qu'il ait un côté exhibitionniste, mais j'en doute. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas traité les photos : pas folle la guêpe !

— Pourquoi fais-tu ça, Pansy ? marmonna Drago d'un ton las.

— Mais uniquement pour t'embêter, Dragonounet – ça m'occupe… toujours embêter la Granger, c'était lassant à la fin – et aussi par altruisme : un coup d'œil à la lune de ton père chaque matin, ça met du soleil dans la vie de chacun ! » plaisanta-t-elle.

Rire de Crabbe à la formule de Pansy.

Regard noir de Drago à l'adresse de Crabbe.

Silence de Crabbe.

« Excellent slogan, Pansy ! approuva vigoureusement une de ses condisciples.

— Tu trouves ? minauda Pansy, faussement modeste.

— Pansy, te rends-tu compte des conséquences de tes actes ? Ma famille est très puissante », menaça Drago, l'index pointé sur la jeune fille.

Pansy parut se plonger dans un abîme de réflexion. Mater le derrière de Lucius Malefoy, en faire profiter ses amies et faire enrager Drago, est-ce que tout cela valait le coup de risquer d'être très mal vu de l'influent Lucius ?

Oh oui, ça le valait !

Et puis, de toute façon, personne n'irait cafarder l'histoire des photos à Lucius Malefoy, ni les filles à qui elle les avait données, conscientes qu'elles se feraient prendre en même temps, ni Drago sur qui elle savait des choses embarrassantes qu'il n'aimerait pas voir ébruiter – elle avait bien fait de les garder en stock en attendant un plus gros poisson –, comme par exemple le fait qu'à dix sept ans, il dormait toujours avec son nounours et aussi qu'il avait tendance à sucer son pouce quand il était nerveux – d'ailleurs, dans ces moments-là, il se mettait à le mordiller s'il était en public.

Si je tombe, tu tombes.

« Tant pis ! s'exclama joyeusement la Serpentard avec un haussement d'épaules.

— Maintenant, j'en ai marre, Pansy ! Pourquoi cherches-tu à me rendre la vie impossible ? Est-ce que je photographie le cul de ton père, moi ? Est-ce que je distribue des affiches avec un gros plan de son postérieur dessus ?

— Honnêtement, je ne crois pas que les gens en voudraient, Draggie, fit Pansy, pensive. Tu te rappelles comment est fichu mon père : tout dans le ventre, rien dans les fesses. William Parkinson, le cauchemar des ceintures !

— Drago, si je puis me permettre, je ne vois pas où est le problème. C'est pas comme si ton père avait un cœur tatoué sur la fesse. Je veux dire : y a pas de secret honteux qu'on voit sur cette photo. Et c'est pas non plus comme s'il était moche ou mal fichu, fit très justement remarquer Gregory Goyle.

— Je suis d'accord avec Greg. J'irai même plus loin : j'aimerais bien avoir un derrière comme celui de ton père, déclara Vincent Crabbe en tenant la photo de la main gauche. Mais bon, faudrait aussi que j'ai le reste à l'avenant et c'est pas vraiment le cas », ajouta-t-il.

Drago poussa un long, long, long, _très_ long soupir.

~oOo~

Le lendemain, un samedi, Vincent, Gregory et Drago décidèrent d'aller à Pré-au-Lard, acheter des friandises pour les deux premiers et aller voir les dernières nouveautés à la librairie pour le troisième… ainsi que faire un peu de lèche-vitrines ; Crabbe et Goyle avaient horreur de ça, mais à partir du moment où ça ne les empêchait pas de se gaver de choses sucrées, ils suivaient le mouvement.

Vincent et Gregory étaient prêts depuis longtemps que Drago était encore devant le miroir de la salle de bain à réajuster sa coiffure. Il s'était laissé pousser les cheveux dernièrement et les portait en un carré court, ramenés derrière l'oreille du côté droit. Il s'était justement fait percer cette oreille et s'était fait confectionner un serpent en argent serti d'une petite émeraude. Il étrennait cette boucle aujourd'hui.

Il sortit de la salle de bains et trouva ses deux amis en train de jouer aux cartes.

« Je croyais que nous allions à Pré-au-lard ? Vous croyez que c'est le moment de démarrer une partie ?

— C'est-à-dire que ça fait une bonne demi-heure qu'on t'attend. Je me demande bien ce que tu peux faire dans une salle de bains en plein après-midi.

— La perfection requiert du temps », proclama Drago de son air le plus hautain qu'il avait recopié sur son père. Tout ce temps pour que ces deux idiots ne remarquent même pas la nouveauté qu'il arborait à son oreille droite. « Vous venez ou pas ?

— On arrive », répondit Crabbe en se levant. Goyle l'imita.

A peine étaient-ils sortis du château que Drago leur annonça : « Allez-y sans moi.

— Pardon ? s'exclama Goyle.

— Allez au village sans moi.

— Hé ! C'est pas ton père là-bas ? demanda Crabbe.

— Si, justement, fit Drago d'un ton sérieux, presque soucieux.

— Oh, je vois : tu veux lui demander comment ça se fait que Pansy a pris des photos de lui à poil ?

— En quelque sorte », répondit Drago qui n'avait aucunement l'intention de soulever _ce_ sujet-là. S'il dénonçait Pansy, elle allait vraiment lui en faire voir des vertes et des pas mûres. Elle risquait notamment de faire des révélations embarrassantes, comme par exemple le fait qu'il faisait encore pipi au lit à l'âge de six ans.

« Bon, bah, à tout à l'heure alors », fit Crabbe en s'éloignant suivi par Goyle. « Si on avait su, on l'aurait pas attendu », ajouta-t-il plus bas à l'adresse de son ami. Ils adressèrent un solennel « Bonjour Monsieur Malefoy » au père de Drago quand ils le croisèrent ; celui-ci leur répondit d'un rapide signe de tête.

Drago attendit patiemment que son père arrive à sa hauteur. Pas la peine de marcher vers lui pour ensuite revenir au château ; en premier lieu, c'était une dépense d'énergie inutile, et surtout, cela dénotait une impatience qu'il ne souhaitait pas laisser transparaître.

« Bonjour Drago.

— Bonjour Papa, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

— En fait, c'est Dumbledore que je suis venu voir. J'ai à lui parler.

— Je veux bien le croire », assura Drago avec une moue entendue.

Lucius fronça les sourcils. Drago comprit à son regard que son père ne s'était même pas rendu compte de sa présence la veille, sans doute n'avait-il pas non plus remarqué celle de sa mère ou de sa sœur. Drago, qui pensait que son père aborderait le sujet de lui-même du fait des évènements récents, s'en trouva embêté.

Ceci étant, il n'était pas tout seul à l'avoir surpris ainsi. Sa tante et sa grand-mère avaient tout vu elles aussi, elles ne manqueraient pas d'aborder le sujet. Le fait que Drago les accompagnait serait forcément mentionné. Il se devait donc de parler de ça avec son père avant pour le _prévenir_… et pour ne pas se le reprendre dans la figure plus tard.

« Papa, commença-t-il en suivant son père à l'intérieur, que faisais-tu dans _(le lit)_ les appartements du professeur Rogue hier soir ? »

Comme s'il ne le savait pas !

Si Lucius fut pris de court par cette question, il n'en laissa rien paraître.

« Que sais-tu exactement ? »

Ils croisèrent un groupe de six adolescentes, deux d'entre elles pouffèrent en regardant Lucius, une rougit et elles se retournèrent toutes une fois les deux Malefoy dépassés ; Drago s'en rendit compte d'un simple coup d'œil en arrière.

Il bouillonnait.

Lucius – absolument pas au fait des mauvais coups de Pansy – ne s'était rendu compte de rien.

« Qu'attends-tu donc pour me répondre ? Que sais-tu ? répéta Lucius.

— Tu as une relation _(sexuelle)_ intime avec le professeur Rogue.

— C'est exact.

— Est-ce que c'est sérieux ? »

Un temps – que Drago trouva interminable – s'écoula avant la réponse de son père.

« Oui, ça l'est ; du moins c'est l'impression que ça me laisse. Mais j'ignore comment Severus a réagi après l'irruption de Dumbledore et mon départ contraint et forcé – car tu es au courant de ça aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Sinon comment saurais-tu que j'étais chez Severus hier soir.

— Je t'ai vu en sortir absolument nu poursuivi par Dumbledore qui t'invectivait.

— Formidable ! s'exclama sarcastiquement Lucius.

— Et il n'y a pas que moi. »

Cette fois, Lucius ne put s'empêcher de se départir de son calme.

« Comment ça "pas que toi" ? Ne me dis pas que Crabbe et Goyle t'accompagnaient ?

— Non, pas Crabbe et Goyle.

— Qui alors ? demanda Lucius de plus en plus inquiet.

— Grand-mère et Tante Sania. »

Lucius arrêta net sa progression en entendant la réponse de son fils. Ce dernier crut entendre son père murmurer "Et merde".

Un autre groupe de filles les croisèrent. Il y eut encore des gloussements et des coups d'œil plus ou moins discrets jetés sur la chute de reins de son père. Au passage, il avait même cru voir l'une d'entre elles frôler l'anatomie de son père du bout des doigts.

Pansy allait vraiment lui payer ce coup-là.

« Drago, tu m'écoutes ?

— Pardon ? s'excusa Drago, surpris.

— Je t'ai demandé ce que ma mère fichait à Poudlard hier.

— Je ne sais pas. » Il se creusa la cervelle. Que lui avaient-elles dit ? « Si ! Sania m'a dit qu'elles étaient venues me voir !

— Qu'est-ce qu'elles faisaient devant les appartements de Severus si elles étaient venues te voir toi ?

— Je ne sais pas.

— Et toi, qu'y faisais-tu ?

— Ben, j'étais venu te voir.

— Comment pouvais-tu savoir que j'étais là ?

— Pansy t'avait vu. Et comme je savais déjà que tu entretenais une relation avec…

— Comment ça tu le savais déjà ? Cela fait à peine deux jours que… et puis zut ! » acheva Lucius avec un geste brusque de la main. Si Drago l'avait su dès le premier jour, Dumbledore, sa mère et sa sœur dès le second, combien de temps cela prendrait pour que la planète entière soit au courant ? Lui qui s'était toujours vanté d'avoir un certain talent pour la discrétion, le voilà servi !

Il reprit sa marche, Drago le suivit. Ils croisèrent un couple entrelacé, la jeune fille coula en douce un regard mutin vers Lucius qu'il n'intercepta pas.

« Ce n'est pas la peine de m'accompagner Drago, je sais encore où se trouve le bureau de Dumbledore, congédia Lucius.

— Bien… je suppose que tu ne seras plus là à mon retour ?

— Je n'en sais rien.

— Au revoir alors.

— Au revoir fils. »

Drago partit d'un pas résolu vers la sortie. Il croisa trois filles en chemin, elles le saluèrent toutes de façon très gentille ; la première lui fit un sourire, la deuxième eut un petit regard admiratif, la troisième lui adressa un clin d'œil.

Braves petites, elles avaient remarqué son nouveau bijou, elles !

~oOo~

Lucius arriva près de la gargouille. Il prit une profonde inspiration ; l'exercice auquel il s'apprêtait à se livrer le lassait par avance.

« C'est parti, dit-il d'un ton où ne perçait guère d'enthousiasme. Sucre d'orge, pain d'épice, chocolat, chocogrenouille, sucre – heu – sucette, dragée, confiture, compote, bonbon, chichi…

— On dirait un vendeur de plage. »

Lucius fit un bond et ravala un cri effrayé tout en portant une main à son cœur.

« ça ne va pas de faire des frayeurs pareilles aux gens ? » reprocha-t-il, criant presque, à une McGonagall qui tentait de cacher son amusement. « Vous disiez ? demanda-t-il, se reprenant.

— Je disais que vous vous apparentiez à un vendeur de plage à déclamer ainsi des noms de sucreries. De toute façon, vous vous fatiguez pour rien.

— Pourquoi cela ?

— Le professeur Dumbledore est sorti. »

Lucius tapa le sol de sa canne, agacé.

« Savez-vous où je peux le trouver ?

— Non, je ne sais pas où il est parti.

— Bien. Tant pis. Je repasserai. A quelle heure revient-il ?

— Je n'en ai aucune idée », répondit-elle en s'éloignant sans tourner la tête vers lui.

-

Lucius repartit par où il était venu. Il traversa rapidement les couloirs, sortit du château et croisa deux individus de sexe masculin sans aucun doute liés par un quelconque lien de parenté. Minute, le visage du plus vieux ne lui était pas inconnu.

« Hé bien, Lucius, je te savais hautain, mais je n'aurais pas cru que tu ferais semblant de ne pas me reconnaître. »

Lucius se retourna brusquement et fit face à celui qui venait de l'apostropher. Sa mémoire mit un temps avant de remettre un nom sur ce visage.

« Ronnigton ! Thallus Ronnigton ! Comment ai-je pu mettre aussi longtemps à te resituer vieille fripouille ?

— Vieille fripouille ? Parle pour toi ! C'est toi le Serpentard, pas moi ! Mais oublions ces vieilles querelles. Sans rancune hein ? J'ai appris que tu avais étranglé Voldemort ? J'ai trouvé ça trop fort. Quand je pense que tout le monde se demandait comment se débarrasser de ce type, on le pensait presque invulnérable ; et toi, tu débarques, tu l'étrangles, et voilà ! Incroyable ! Tiens : je te présente Eric, mon p'tit dernier, le cadet d'une famille de cinq enfants, quatre filles et un garçon ! Tu dois te rappeler de sa mère, Marylise, l'une des plus belles filles du lycée, sinon la plus belle ! Mais arrêtons de parler de moi, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? Il paraît que ton fils est attrapeur ? Alors, il est aussi nul que toi au Quidditch ?

— Toujours le même moulin à paroles Thallus ! le coupa Lucius. Oui, Drago est aussi nul que moi, autant dire qu'il est l'un des meilleurs joueurs du monde.

— Il se débrouille pas trop mal, intervint Eric.

— Il est _très_ bon », assura Lucius d'un ton sec, les yeux rivés sur le gamin. Autant avait-il tendance à amoindrir ce que faisait Drago quand il en parlait avec l'intéressé – « Tu n'es _que_ deuxième du classement ? Laisse-moi deviner qui est premier : la Sang de Bourbe a _encore_ fait mieux que toi ? » ; « Les Serpentard ont gagné la coupe de Quidditch ? Ce n'est pas grâce à toi en tout cas, tu as _encore_ laissé filé le vif d'or à Potter. » –, autant devant les autres, il montrait toute sa fierté et sa satisfaction devant les qualités et les résultats de son fils ; si Granger _paraissait_ meilleure que lui, c'était parce qu'il y avait du favoritisme à son égard, voilà tout (et aussi parce que par moment son fils avait une nette tendance à se la couler douce, c'était d'ailleurs l'une des raisons pour lesquelles Lucius le félicitait rarement car recevoir des félicitations était le moyen le plus sûr pour le voir s'endormir sur ses lauriers) ; si Potter arrivait presque toujours à souffler le vif d'or à Drago, c'était parce qu'il avait un éclair de feu. Lucius n'avait pas jugé utile d'acheter le même instrument de vol pour Drago. Il lui avait acheté le Nimbus 2001, ce qui se faisait de mieux en matière de balais au moment de son acquisition ; il n'allait pas en racheter systématiquement un à chaque fois que sortait un nouveau modèle. Et puis, il fallait que son fils apprenne à se surpasser, c'était d'ailleurs l'autre raison pour laquelle il rabaissait systématiquement tous ses résultats ; même quand il terminait premier, il fallait lui montrer que ce n'était jamais assez, qu'il fallait toujours faire mieux.

« Surveille tes paroles, Ricky, Lucius est extrêmement chatouilleux au sujet du Quidditch.

— Je ne suis pas chatouilleux.

— Il n'a jamais supporté d'avoir perdu en dernière année, poursuivit Thallus, ignorant la dénégation de Lucius.

— La ferme Ronnigton ! S'il ne m'était pas arrivé… certaines choses, toi et tes Serdaigles n'auriez pas remporté la coupe, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

— Je vais te dire Malefoy : peut-être que ça aurait été un _tout petit peu_ moins facile, mais on l'aurait remporté quand même ! à ce sujet, j'ai toujours regretté ce qui t'es arrivé car vous en avez profité pour amoindrir notre victoire. Dans un sens, vous aviez raison, c'est vrai qu'elle a été moins belle à cause de ça, mais ça ne change rien au fait que nous avons gagné et que même si tu avais été là jusqu'au bout, nous l'aurions emporté quand même !

— Tu es bien sûr de toi, tu n'aurais donc rien contre _rejouer_ ce match. »

Thallus secoua la tête et leva les yeux au ciel ; comme il était facile de faire monter Malefoy sur ses grands chevaux et de lui faire dire la première bêtise venue.

« Lucius, laissons tomber ces vieilles querelles, tempéra-t-il, tentant de calmer le jeu.

— Tu as peur de perdre.

— Je n'ai pas peur de perdre, j'ai peur de te ridiculiser ! Je joue régulièrement au Quidditch avec mes enfants et mes amis, et toi ? Est-ce que tu as _au moins_ réussi à remonter sur ton balai ? Alors ? As-tu réussi à vaincre ton blocage ? »

Malefoy resta silencieux. Eric Ronnigton se sentait mal à l'aise pour lui.

« On va rejouer ce match, décida Lucius au bout de quelques secondes. Je vais retrouver mon équipe, fais-en autant de ton côté. Dépêche-toi, car dès demain, on se retrouve à Poudlard pour fixer les modalités du match et vérifier que nous avons tous les joueurs.

— Très bien, très bien, mais faudra pas venir te plaindre après la déculottée que je vais te mettre ! » cria Thallus pendant que Lucius s'éloignait.

Ronnigton père et fils regardèrent Lucius franchir la grille du domaine.

« Toujours la même tête de mule, murmura Thallus en secouant négativement la tête.

— C'est quoi cette histoire de blocage ? » s'enquit Eric.

~oOo~

Albus Dumbledore revint en fin d'après-midi, l'air extrêmement pensif, visiblement ailleurs. Minerva vint lui demander son avis sur un changement d'emploi du temps, il ne se rendit pas même compte de sa présence. Elle haussa les épaules et se promit de lui redemander le lendemain.

Quelques mètres plus loin, Severus Rogue se planta devant lui, armé de tout le courage qu'il avait pu rassembler.

« Albus, il faut que nous parlions ! » déclara-t-il d'un ton impérieux.

Dumbledore leva le nez.

« Pardon ?

— Il faut qu'on parle !

— De quoi ?

— De ce qui s'est passé hier ! Ne faites pas comme si rien ne s'était produit ! s'exclama Severus, furieux.

— Ah oui, ça… J'irai m'excuser auprès de Lucius. D'ailleurs, il faut que je lui parle de quelque chose ; sa mère est vraiment une femme bizarre.

— Vous allez vous excuser auprès de lui ? » Severus était calme à présent, mais néanmoins méfiant. Il voulait une confirmation de cette bonne nouvelle.

« Oui, je n'aurais jamais dû faire ce que j'ai fait, ni dire ce que j'ai dit. Mon attitude a été inqualifiable. Ce que vous faites ensemble ne regarde que vous deux, je n'ai pas à porter de jugement là-dessus ou à interférer. De plus, si vous pensez qu'il peut vous rendre heureux et que l'avenir vous donne raison, alors, j'en serai le premier ravi.

— Bien », fit Severus, soulagé – il ne semblait pas y avoir malice derrière les propos du directeur – ; il aurait presque été tenté de sourire. « Je vous remercie.

— Aucune raison de me remercier, je vous l'assure. »

Albus poursuivit son chemin, toujours aussi pensif. Severus repartit vers ses appartements, plutôt content.

~oOo~

Les trois compères Serpentard descendaient les escaliers menant à leur salle commune. Drago regardait d'un air dégoûté Vincent et Gregory, cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'ils engloutissaient des sucreries. Comment faisaient-ils pour ne pas être malades ?

« Vous ne pourriez pas arrêter de vous faire des caries au moins cinq minutes par jour ?

— T'en veux ? demanda Crabbe.

— Là n'est pas la question !

— Par merlin ! » s'exclama Goyle, le regard interpellé par une chose qui n'aurait jamais dû être là où elle se trouvait actuellement. Le mur nu et humide gardant l'entrée de la maison Serpentard s'ornait à présent d'un agrandissement de la photo désormais célèbre du derrière de Lucius.

« _Pansy !_ » rugit Drago.

Le mur se déplaça aussitôt et la mine réjouie de la jeune fille s'encadra dans l'ouverture. Manifestement, elle l'avait guetté. Sans doute même n'avait-elle placardé ce poster douteux que quelques secondes avant son arrivée ; ce qui, en soi, était une bonne nouvelle.

« Oui, Dray ? Que puis-je pour ton service ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton enjoué.

— Je vais te… je vais te… je ne sais pas ce que je vais te faire mais je vais te le faire !

— Hou ! J'ai peur ! » s'exclama Pansy, mimant un visage terrifié, avant de claquer violemment la porte au nez de Drago, Vincent et Gregory.

« Représailles ! Tout ceci exige des représailles ! » assura Drago en arrachant rageusement l'affiche.

~oOo~

Le lendemain après-midi, deux hommes passèrent les grilles de Poudlard d'un pas tranquille.

« Tu sais, ça fait un moment que je n'ai plus touché un souafle.

— Comme moi.

— Oui. D'ailleurs, toi, c'est encore pire : est-ce que tu as essayé de remonter sur un balai depuis ?

— Essayé, oui !

— Mais tu n'as fait qu'essayer. »

Lucius Malefoy se tourna vers Esteban Quasadro. Ils étaient tous les deux des anciens poursuiveurs de l'équipe Serpentard, Lucius avait même été capitaine.

« Ma volonté n'était pas assez forte. Mon accident était encore trop présent dans mon esprit. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, j'y arriverai. Et puis, n'oublie pas que l'équipe des Serdaigle sera comme nous.

— à ce que j'ai entendu dire, Thallus Ronnigton s'entraîne régulièrement. Et il a un de ces batteurs, Arnold Martz, qui a été sélectionné plusieurs fois en équipe nationale.

— Et alors ? Moi aussi, j'aurais pu aller en équipe nationale si j'avais voulu !

— Mais tu le voulais Lucius », rappela Esteban.

Lucius serra les dents et se retint de sauter à la gorge de son ami ; ils poursuivirent leur marche dans un silence douloureux. Le blond frappa un caillou d'un coup de pied rageur.

« Tu as retrouvé toute l'équipe ? demanda Esteban pour rompre le silence et surtout changer de sujet.

— Il me manque encore le gardien et la dernière poursuiveuse. Pour ce qui est de Laura, je sais où la trouver, elle est au Canada actuellement, ses parents m'ont donné l'adresse.

— Si mes informations sont exactes, notre gardien est enfermé à Azkaban, non ?

— Oui.

— Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

— J'irai en parler à Ronnigton pour lui dire que je suis obligé de prendre un autre gardien.

— Parfait. Sinon, tu as retrouvé les deux batteurs et l'attrapeuse ?

— Oui, Marcellus et Antonius sont enthousiastes à l'idée de rejouer cette vieille partie.

— Et Suzan ? Tu la crois toujours aussi bonne attrapeuse ?

— Pourquoi ne le serait-elle pas ?

— Parce que ça fait longtemps qu'elle a joué, parce qu'elle a vieilli, parce qu'elle a eu quatre enfants depuis.

— Ne la sous-estime pas, elle a de beaux restes, et c'est toujours la même battante. »

Esteban eut une moue appréciative ; Lucius avait sans doute raison.

~oOo~

Ils étaient assis sur les bancs de la grande salle, les uns à la table des Serdaigle – _leur_ table –, les autres à la table des Poufsouffle, leur faisant face.

« Tu crois vraiment que Malefoy était sérieux quand il t'a proposé ça ? Il l'a fait sous le coup de la colère, non ? demanda Arnold Martz.

— C'est sûr qu'il l'a dit parce que je l'ai énervé, mais je crois qu'il était sérieux tout de même, répondit Thallus.

— Moi, je dis qu'il va se dégonfler. Il n'y a rien qu'il trouve plus humiliant qu'une défaite. Il ne le fera pas s'il n'a pas de très fortes chances de gagner. Sans compter qu'il va sans doute se révéler incapable de faire voler son balai, proclama Sarah Zindrum, gardienne.

— Cela fait un bail maintenant, sa peur lui est sûrement passée, suggéra Arnold.

— Pas sûr », infirma Thallus, repensant à la tête qu'avait faite Lucius quand il lui avait reparlé de son blocage. Il était pratiquement convaincu que Lucius n'avait pas réussi à remonter sur un balai depuis cette fameuse journée et se demandait d'ailleurs comment il allait pouvoir jouer dans ces conditions.

« Vous allez les écraser non ? demanda Eric.

— Il y a des grandes chances, fiston. Toutefois, il ne faut jamais sous-estimer Malefoy, il a de la ressource. » Même si blocage était fort, l'orgueil de Lucius était proverbial et à partir du moment où il avait assuré qu'il jouerait, il l'imaginait mal revenant sur ses paroles.

Albus Dumbledore passa la porte de la grande salle, tout guilleret.

« Tiens, que se passe-t-il ici ? Une réunion d'anciens élèves ?

— L'équipe des Serdaigle de 1971 au grand complet. Enfin, sauf un de nos batteurs qui n'est pas encore arrivé, mais il ne devrait pas tarder.

— Ah ? Très bien. Mais qui vois-je ? Lucius ! » s'exclama Albus en partant à la rencontre, les bras ouverts, de celui qu'il avait éjecté comme un malpropre l'avant veille. Il arriva devant lui, plaqua chacune de ses mains de chaque côté de son vis-à-vis. « Vous confirmez que vous êtes né le 27 mars 1954 ?

— Heu… oui, répondit Lucius, pris de court.

— Parfait ! Tout est parfait ! Nos registres sont bons ! assura Dumbledore, toujours plus joyeux.

— Vous m'en voyez ravi », fit Lucius, le visage légèrement grimaçant. Cette fois-ci, le vieux avait _vraiment_ perdu la raison ; au moins ne semblait-il plus animé à son égard de la haine qu'il avait eu le vendredi précédent.

A ce propos, cette histoire de Quidditch lui avait fait complètement oublier Severus.

-

Albus s'apprêta à faire demi-tour, le sourire d'une oreille à l'autre.

« J'avais oublié que tu avais la même date de naissance que moi, constata Esteban, histoire de parler.

— Normalement, j'aurais dû être deux mois plus jeune.

— Comment ça deux mois plus jeune ? » demanda Albus en se retournant. Toute trace de sourire avait disparu de son visage.

« Je suis un prématuré, expliqua Lucius.

— Prématuré, répéta Albus.

— Oui… de deux mois, ajouta Lucius.

— Prématuré de deux mois, répéta Albus.

— Bien. Bon, maintenant qu'il a compris, il va nous laisser tranquille Esteban et moi.

— Prématuré de deux mois, murmura Albus avant de sortir de la salle. Prématuré de deux mois, répéta-t-il, comme une litanie.

— Il s'arrange pas le vieux, déclara Esteban avec une grimace.

— A qui le dis-tu ! »

Ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers la table des Serdaigles.

« Hé bien, Lucius, c'est tout ce que tu as retrouvé de ton équipe ?

— Mes deux batteurs et mon attrapeuse vont nous rejoindre. Il faut encore que je contacte ma poursuiveuse. A part ça, j'ai un petit problème avec mon gardien.

— Il ne veut pas jouer ?

— Au contraire, je suis convaincu qu'il en serait ravi ; cependant, l'administration pénitentiaire ne serait pas du même avis. »

Thallus adressa un regard entendu vers les autres joueurs de son équipe ; Lucius préféra ne pas relever.

« Je vois. Que proposes-tu ?

— Il va falloir que je me trouve un gardien remplaçant – je n'ai pas encore cherché pour l'instant – ; quand je l'aurai trouvé, je le soumettrai à ton approbation.

— ça me convient », approuva Thallus d'un mouvement de tête appuyé.

Entra alors Max Stumblood, ancien batteur Serdaigle : « Salut tout le monde ! Dites : il va pas bien Dumbledore, je l'ai croisé, je lui ai dit bonjour, et il m'a traité de – je cite – "prématuré de deux mois". »

Toutes les personnes présentes s'esclaffèrent sauf Max, qui ne comprenait pas l'attitude de Dumbledore, et… Lucius.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi "prématuré de deux mois" est une insulte », déclara-t-il entre ses dents, profondément vexé.

~oOo~

« Salut la compagnie ! Quoi de neuf ? rugit Hagrid en entrant aux Trois Balais.

— Hagrid ! Vous tombez bien. Nous avons là un client qui a bu plus que de raison, l'informa la patronne.

— En quoi ça me concerne ? Il vous crée des ennuis ?

— A nous non, mais il risque de s'en créer à lui-même si des parents d'élèves le voient dans cet état. »

Hagrid vit alors qui était accoudé – affalé aurait sans doute été un terme mieux choisi pour décrire sa position – au comptoir.

« Professeur Dumbledore ! Mais dans quel état êtes-vous ?

— Elle veut plus m'servir ! se plaignit Dumbledore pour toute réponse en montrant la patronne d'un geste vaseux du bras.

— Je vous ai déjà trop servi.

— Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Pourquoi avez-vous bu comme ça ?

— Luchusse chestmonvize, déclara Albus, la voix pâteuse et inaudible.

— Pardon ?

— Luchus ch'est mon fils, dit-il un peu plus clairement.

— Ah oui ! » s'exclama Hagrid en buvant une rasade de la chope qu'on venait de lui servir avant que l'information n'arrive à son cerveau. « Heu, Luchus ? Vous voulez dire Lucius ? Lucius Malefoy ? proposa Hagrid, n'osant croire à ce qu'il disait mais ne connaissant pas d'autres "Luchus".

— Ouais, çui-là.

— Comment ça votre fils ? demanda Hagrid, éberlué et intrigué par cette nouvelle.

— J'arrive chez la Cristina pour lui causer d'son fils, et v'la-t-i' pas qu'elle me balance un truc, genre : « si son père avait été là pour s'occuper de Luchus ». Alors, j'comprends pas en quoi ça m'regarde, et là, elle m'a fait un d'ces regards, alors, z'ai compris : Luchus, c'est mon rejeton ! Il a plus de quarante piges, 'l'était temps que j'le sache !

—Professeur Dumbledore, je crois que l'alcool a de drôles d'effets sur vous, fit Hagrid que l'inquiétude gagnait.

— Z'est la vérité ! déclara Albus en tapant mollement du poing sur le comptoir. Aussi sûr que j'm'appelle – heu… ah oui ! – Dumbledore !

— Admettons, mais il y a quelque chose qui m'échappe : je pense que vous êtes au courant que pour faire un enfant à une femme, il faut – hem – coucher avec elle », fit Hagrid, pensant que Dumbledore délirait et qu'il suffirait de lui rappeler quelques vérités simples pour le ramener à la réalité. Si on considérait que Lucius était son fils naturel, il fallait considérer aussi qu'il avait fait l'amour avec Cristina, ce qui semblait tout à fait ridicule et même totalement impensable.

« Oh, pour ça, sûr que j'suis au courant !

— Vous avez couché avec Cristina Malefoy ? s'exclama Hagrid tout en se disant que c'était absolument impossible.

— Ouaip ! Ouais Monsieur, j'ai fait _l'amour_ avec _Mademoiselle_ Cristina Malefoy. Une fois. J'crois qu'j'étais au moins aussi bourré qu'en ce moment. J'crois même qu'elle était à peu près dans l'même état qu'moi.

— Ah, d'accord, je comprends mieux », fit Hagrid en hochant la tête de haut en bas et en se renversant une rasade de bière dans le gosier.

-

Un homme poussa la porte des Trois Balais.

« Bonjour tout le monde.

— Bonjour Norbert, répondit la patronne alors qu'il s'installait au bar.

— Je reviens de Poudlard où j'ai été livré une armoire, raconta-t-il pendant qu'elle remplissait sa chope. Je ne vous dis pas l'ambiance qui règne là-bas. Apparemment, ils veulent organiser un match de Quidditch entre les Serdaigle et les Serpentard, mais pas ceux de maintenant, ceux d'il y a vingt-six ans ! à ce que j'ai compris, ils veulent finir le match où Malefoy s'était accidenté. Tout le monde ne parle que de ça là-bas !

— Et Malefoy est d'accord pour jouer ? » demanda Hagrid, se rappelant que Lucius n'avait plus jamais remis le derrière sur un balai après cet épisode. Ronnigton, le capitaine de l'équipe des Serdaigle cette année-là, avait gardé un goût amer de sa victoire contre Serpentard. Ce n'était pas tout à fait pareil. Il avait manqué à cette équipe un de ses meilleurs éléments.

« Bien sûr ! C'est même lui qui l'a proposé à Thallus Ronnigton. »

Cette annonce parut légèrement dégriser Dumbledore.

« Luchus ! s'exclama-t-il. Mon p'tit garçon ! Il va encore se blesser ! ajouta-t-il avant de sortir des trois balais avec une démarche d'ivrogne qui tente de courir.

— Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive à Dumbledore ? Il n'est pas dans son état… habituel, fit la patronne des trois balais après que le directeur ait réussi à viser la porte (après trois essais infructueux).

— Oh, c'est rien, c'est son instinct paternel qui le travaille, répondit Hagrid. Avec plus de quarante ans de retard, il a eu le temps de prendre un sacré élan ! »

———

Anecdote : Prune et Lilith m'ont toutes les deux fait à peu près la même réflexion lorsqu'elles ont fait la bêta-lecture du chapitre 4 : "Si ça se trouve, c'est Dumbledore le père de Lucius !" Sauf qu'elles m'ont fait cette réflexion en rigolant et en ajoutant après que je ne ferais "jamais ça". Hé ben, si les filles, j'ai osé !!!

Note pour Lilith : au cas où tu penserais que j'ai fait ça uniquement pour te contredire (comme je te l'avais mis dans un mail), je tiens à préciser que j'ai fait ce que j'avais prévu depuis le tout début ^__^ (avant même de commencer la fic… en fait, mon idée de départ, c'était justement et uniquement que Dumbie était le père de Lulu)


	7. Révélations

**Mon père, ce…**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Les personnages et l'univers de _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

Base : Tomes 1 à 4 de _Harry Potter_

———

—Chapitre 7 – Révélations—

Dumbledore arriva sur le terrain de Quidditch pour trouver Lucius en pleine tentative de décollage. Il était juché sur un balai d'entraînement, les mêmes balais dont se servait Bibine pour donner des notions de vol aux premières années ; il avait volontairement choisi un balai lent.

« Luchus ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Il est absolument pas question que tu joues au Quiddiche. Tu vas encore tomber, tu vas te faire très mal, tu vas en vouloir au monde entier, et tu vas voir que ta mère va encore dire que c'est d'ma faute ! »

Les lèvres serrées, Lucius se retourna lentement vers le directeur de Poudlard pour le toiser de tout son haut.

1) Il l'appelle "Luchus".

2) Il le tutoie.

3) Il s'inquiète pour lui ?

4) Qu'est-ce que sa mère vient faire là-dedans ?

5) Son haleine empeste l'alcool ! Ce dernier point explique sans doute les précédents.

« Dumbledore, vous avez bu, lui dit-il d'un ton froid et posé. Allez cuver votre vin ailleurs et laissez-moi m'entraîner. »

Intérieurement, Lucius se fit la réflexion qu'on ne pouvait décemment pas appeler ce qu'il faisait un "entraînement" ; son instrument de vol demeurait désespérément statique. Il reporta son regard droit devant lui et se concentra sur la tâche délicate qu'il entendait mener à bien, dusse-t-il y passer la nuit.

« Tu n'es pas zentil avec ton papa ! »

Il ferma les yeux pour chasser son agacement et tourna à nouveau lentement la tête vers Dumbledore.

« Vous savez que vous ne vous arrangez vraiment pas avec l'âge ? » dit-il avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur son balai. Ce type n'avait rien d'autre à faire que de raconter des inepties ? Son père ? Il ne manquerait plus que ça !

Albus tourna tristement les talons. Il croisa Drago en chemin, ce dernier avait eu vent du défi lancé à Ronnigton et venait aux nouvelles. Il trouva son père, campé droit comme un "i", son balai entre les cuisses, au milieu du terrain de Quidditch.

« Papa, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— _Je tricote ! Ça ne se voit pas ?_ » hurla alors Lucius.

Ça y est : ses nerfs le lâchaient.

~oOo~

Assise devant le bureau de Dumbledore, Minerva observait son éminent supérieur d'un œil désapprobateur. Ce dernier n'était guère reluisant ; il se tenait la tête entre les mains et paraissait souffrir mille morts.

« J'en ai entendu de belles ! Albus, n'avez-vous pas honte de vous être mis dans pareil état ?

— Minerva, je vous en conjure, parlez moins fort, Poppie n'a pas fini de préparer mon remède », répondit le directeur. Sa voix n'était qu'un mince filet et il aurait aimé que son professeur de métamorphoses lui parle aussi en murmurant, ou mieux, qu'elle se taise.

« Il fallait y réfléchir avant ! Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris d'ailleurs ? »

La voix de McGonagall n'avait pas perdu la moindre décibel malgré sa supplication, Dumbledore laissa échapper un gémissement désespéré avant de lui répondre : « J'ai appris une drôle de nouvelle hier.

— Quelle nouvelle ?

— Je ne peux pas vous en parler pour l'instant. »

Minerva haussa les épaules, se leva et sortit. Dumbledore fut alors le plus heureux des hommes, du moins autant qu'il pouvait l'être dans ces conditions.

~oOo~

Une semaine passa.

-

Lucius avait élu domicile à Poudlard, précisément dans la chambre de Severus. Cette manœuvre avait pour but, outre se rapprocher de son amant – au plus grand bonheur de celui-ci – d'avoir les balais lents des premières années à portée de main (il ne se voyait pas se rendre dans une boutique acheter un balai de débutant sans même avoir l'excuse de l'offrir à son fils). Pour l'instant, ses efforts s'avéraient vains – son balai refusait toujours obstinément de quitter la terre ferme – et plus l'échéance du match approchait, plus l'anxiété le gagnait.

Drago, mis au courant des difficultés de son père, avait voulu l'emmener avec lui sur son Nimbus pour commencer par vaincre sa peur. Lucius, lourdement vexé par cette initiative, avait refusé. Drago avait tenté de lui faire comprendre que son orgueil serait bien autrement blessé s'il devait déclarer forfait pour le match, mais son père, tout à sa vexation, avait superbement ignoré ses arguments.

-

De son côté et pour la première fois de sa vie, Severus se sentait épanoui. D'autant plus que contrairement à ce qu'avait pensé son amant, leur liaison ne s'était pas plus ébruitée, ce qui l'arrangeait car ainsi les élèves ignoraient totalement la raison de sa bonne disposition à leur égard ; sans ça, des plaisanteries à ce sujet sur son compte auraient certainement circulé.

Il n'y avait bien que les Gryffondor qui n'avaient pas profité de ce changement dans la vie de leur professeur. Son comportement était toujours le même vis-à-vis d'eux ; il était toujours aussi sec, mordant et injuste. Ce qui rendait leur situation encore plus intenable, c'était qu'il était particulièrement gentil, compréhensif, voire même serviable avec les Serpentard, Serdaigle et autres Poufsouffle. Bref, le fossé qui existait en cours de potion entre les Gryffondor et les autres maisons s'était encore creusé.

Severus Rogue avait vraiment une dent contre eux.

Hermione Granger, ne se sentant plus capable de supporter cette animosité permanente jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité (ce malgré le peu de mois qui lui restait à passer à Poudlard), avait constitué un dossier contre Severus Rogue et avait été plaider sa cause et celle de ses condisciples devant McGonagall, expliquant que Severus Rogue était un excellent professeur, qu'il était très compétent, et qu'il avait prouvé avec son comportement nouveau envers les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle qu'il savait oublier que certains élèves n'étaient pas de _sa_ maison, alors, pourquoi, grands dieux, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être un _tout petit peu_ plus juste envers les Gryffondor ?

Minerva McGonagall, connaissant l'aversion qu'avait son collègue envers sa maison, n'était pas persuadée de réussir à le convaincre d'être moins partial ; cela faisait très longtemps que Severus agissait de la sorte et les années ne paraissaient rien pouvoir changer à cet état de fait. Elle avait tout de même promis à Hermione qu'elle ferait de son mieux et s'était alors demandé ce que pourrait être le "mieux" en question.

~oOo~

McGonagall avait finalement trouvé un angle d'approche qui, s'il ne garantissait pas une amélioration dans le comportement de Rogue envers les Gryffondor, présenterait au moins l'avantage de lui ôter toute excuse recevable pour les maltraiter. Elle avait été exposer son idée à ceux qui allaient l'aider dans son combat – celui d'Hermione Granger en fait.

« Je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée, jugea Remus Lupin.

— Severus sait parfaitement faire la part des choses ; seulement, il n'a pas encore eu la volonté de le faire jusque-là », assura Minerva. Elle ne croyait pas tout à fait à ce qu'elle disait, mais prétendre que Rogue ne changerait pas de comportement si les choses se passaient comme elle le souhaitait était lui faire un procès d'intentions ; or, les Serpentard n'avaient été que trop victimes de ce type de procédé.

« Ce n'est pas Rogue qui m'inquiète, précisa le lycanthrope en jetant un coup d'œil à Sirius.

— C'est moi qui ne sais pas faire la part des choses ? C'est la meilleure ! s'exclama celui-ci, ulcéré.

— Le fait est que vous avez tendance à jouer les victimes dès que vous parlez de Severus ; or, si mes informations sont bonnes, c'est _vous_ qui avez ouvert les hostilités », fit Minerva.

Sirius répondit par un rapide haussement d'épaules et son regard se détourna.

« Sirius, si tu ne veux pas admettre tes torts, autant repartir !

— _Mes_ torts ?

— Oui, _tes_ torts. Je veux bien croire que Rogue en ait, mais tu ne me feras pas avaler qu'il n'a pas d'excellentes raisons de nous en vouloir. Moi aussi, j'ai des torts, ou plutôt un : celui de vous avoir laissé faire.

— Oh ! Bien sûr ! Car tu n'as jamais participé peut-être ?

— Si, mais jamais à des actions biens méchantes. Certaines plaisanteries que vous lui avez faites s'apparentaient plus à des humiliations publiques qu'à autre chose ! » Sirius eut un sourire à cette évocation, Remus secoua la tête et poursuivit : « Il faut aussi tenir compte de l'accumulation : chaque petite blague que vous lui faisiez, séparément, n'était pas grand-chose – enfin… sauf pour certaines –, mais le tout s'appelle du harcèlement ! Ce genre de choses est très difficile à vivre, c'est normal qu'il nous ait pris en grippe. Qu'il déteste les Gryffondor en général, cela l'est moins, mais prétendre que ça ne découle pas en grande partie de ce que nous lui avons fait subir serait nous voiler la face. » Remus eut un sourire amical et jeta un regard doux à Sirius dans l'optique d'une autre approche : « Fais un effort, Sirius. Pense à tous ces Gryffondor qui auront des cours de potion supportables après.

— Je n'ose même pas imaginer l'étendue de ce que vous lui avez fait subir, constata Minerva, les lèvres pincées.

— Ah ! Le rôle de victime lui va bien ! s'exclama Sirius, amer.

— Ce rôle vous sied encore moins qu'à Severus ! Je sais à présent pour l'affaire du loup-garou. Croyez que si j'avais été au courant à l'époque, j'aurais demandé votre renvoi ! Je ne suis pas aussi indulgente que le professeur Dumbledore, Monsieur Black ! » gronda Minerva. Elle se retint d'ajouter que ce qu'avait fait le directeur dans ce cas précis méritait plus de s'appeler laxisme qu'indulgence. Quelquefois, il ne semblait pas se rendre compte de la gravité de certains actes. « Je vous laisse tous les deux. Tâchez d'arranger vos relations avec Severus », ajouta-t-elle.

-

Sirius regarda Minerva s'éloigner avant de se tourner vers Remus.

« On ne va quand même pas s'excuser ?

— Moi si ; et toi à plus forte raison. C'est à toi qu'il en veut surtout, ainsi qu'à James ; je m'excuserai en son nom. »

Sirius fit la grimace. Il avait autant envie de s'excuser auprès de Rogue que de retourner à Azkaban ou d'embrasser Queudver sous sa forme animale. Et surtout il estimait ne devoir aucune excuse à Rogue ; ce n'était que des plaisanteries d'adolescents – sauf pour l'histoire du loup garou, mais le Serpentard l'avait bien cherché ! –, il n'y pouvait rien si Rogue était incapable de tourner la page, et il doutait que des excuses change quoi que ce soit dans ses façons de faire actuelles. Cependant, Remus avait l'air d'y tenir, McGonagall aussi. Il suivit son ami à contrecœur.

-

Lupin tapa à la porte du bureau affecté au maître de potion.

« Entrez », invita Severus. Remus nota que sa voix était – comment dire ? – non pas guillerette car il ne fallait pas abuser non plus, du moins amicale. Il avait ouï dire que Rogue semblait plus à l'aise dans sa peau depuis quelques temps – McGonagall avait d'ailleurs abondé dans ce sens – ; le son de sa voix le confirmait.

Les deux anciens maraudeurs entrèrent ; Severus releva nonchalamment le nez des copies qu'il corrigeait. Il serra les dents quand il sut l'identité des visiteurs. Remus ne manqua pas ce changement dans sa physionomie et comprit que sa voix n'aurait plus rien d'amical tout le temps qu'il leur parlerait, à moins qu'il se détende une fois les excuses formulées ; ce qui était à souhaiter.

« Bonjour Sev… commença-t-il avant d'être sèchement interrompu.

— Que me voulez-vous ? Dépêchez-vous de me le dire, j'ai énormément de travail, je ne tiens pas à perdre du temps avec des gens comme vous, dit Severus en se concentrant à nouveau sur les feuilles de parchemin étalées devant lui.

— On ne va pas te déranger plus longtemps alors ! » Black effectua un demi-tour preste ; Remus ne fut pas moins rapide à le retenir en l'attrapant par le bras.

« Nous sommes venus te présenter nos excuses », déclara-t-il.

Severus se désintéressa des devoirs serdaigliens, s'appuya sur son dossier, croisa les bras et leva un sourcil interrogateur et étonné.

« Des excuses ? Voilà qui est surprenant !… Et puis-je savoir ce qui me vaudrait des excuses si tardives ? A quoi correspondraient-elles exactement ? Et que dois-je entendre par "nous" ?

— Je m'excuse en mon nom et en celui de James ; quant à Sirius… » ajouta Remus en se tournant vers son ami.

Sirius prit une profonde inspiration. Que certains mots pouvaient coûter !

« Je m'excuse, dit-il du bout des lèvres avec une évidente mauvaise volonté.

— Oh ! Black, la sincérité de tes excuses m'émeut, assura Rogue d'un ton affecté.

— Va te faire… commença l'ancien prisonnier.

— Sirius ! l'interrompit Remus. N'oublie pas ce que McGonagall et moi t'avons dit : il serait temps que tu avoues tes torts ! Oublie tes rancœurs et ne perds pas de vue que c'est par toi et par James que cette vieille querelle a commencé ! »

Severus se retint de sourire. C'était assez réjouissant de voir le sale cabot se faire gronder comme un petit chiot fautif par un loup-garou furieux. Sans compter que pour la première fois à sa connaissance, un des maraudeurs avouait qu'ils s'étaient conduits en parfaits crétins… pas tout à fait en ces termes – hélas ! –, mais c'était mieux que rien. Toutefois, que venait faire McGonagall là-dedans ? Serait-elle à l'origine de cette entrevue ?

« Admettons que Black ait été sincère dans ses excuses – il faut faire un effort d'imagination bien sûr, mais c'est du domaine du possible –, tu n'as pas répondu à mes autres questions, Lupin. Pourquoi, là, aujourd'hui, des années après nos études et après l'évasion de Black, avez-vous décidé de venir jouer les hypocrites – pardon, j'avais dit que j'admettais la sincérité de vos excuses –, pourquoi avez-vous soudainement décidé de venir vous excuser ?

— Tu n'as pas un comportement très impartial envers les Gryffondor », informa Lupin d'un ton hésitant. Avouer que leur démarche n'était pas désintéressée n'était sans doute pas ce qu'il y avait de plus constructif à faire pour faire accepter leurs excuses comme étant sincères, mais c'était la seule manière crédible de présenter les choses.

« En voilà une nouvelle ! » s'exclama Severus. C'est qu'il était drôle ce Lupin quand il le voulait ! « Et donc, vous avez décidé de venir remédier à cette injustice en vous excusant, en espérant qu'ainsi ma vengeance envers les Gryffondor s'arrêterait d'elle-même ?

— Ils n'ont pas à pâtir de ce que les Maraudeurs t'ont fait.

— C'est vrai, c'est très vrai, concéda Severus en hochant mollement la tête. Ce qui est dommage, c'est que j'y ai pris goût.

— Tu vois ! Ce type est indécrottable. Il n'a jamais pu supporter les Gryffondor, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'il va commencer. D'ailleurs, ce que nous avons fait ne change rien au problème, nous n'aurions rien fait qu'il aurait exactement le même comportement aujourd'hui. »

A cette réplique, la bonne humeur de Severus devant cette situation s'évapora.

« Mais bien sûr, approuva-t-il en se levant, une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux, qu'est-ce que ça aurait pu changer à mon caractère de ne pas avoir eu à subir un bizutage permanent ? Pourquoi ma vision des Gryffondor aurait-elle été différente si je n'avais pas été persécuté par deux d'entre eux ? C'est _évident_ que ça n'aurait rien changé _du tout_ ! Heureusement que la suprême intelligence du sieur Black est là pour me signaler ces évidences. Sans ça, avec ma bêtise incommensurable et mes cheveux gras, comment aurais-je pu m'apercevoir de ces vérités premières ? »

Rogue s'était avancé lentement vers Black en disant ces paroles, ne le lâchant pas du regard. Sirius recula d'un pas par réflexe ; s'en rendant compte, il ne recula pas plus loin et laissa Rogue s'approcher autant qu'il le désirait.

« En y regardant de plus près, dans les maraudeurs, ce n'était finalement pas Pettigrow le plus con des quatre », cracha Severus à dix centimètres du visage de Black. Ce coup porta. La lèvre inférieure de Sirius tomba.

Un sourire jubilatoire fleurit sur les lèvres de Severus pendant qu'une joie malsaine se mettait à briller dans ses yeux. Blessé ! Il avait blessé Black ! Il le fixait avec des yeux de chien battu et étonné. Il l'avait frappé là où ça faisait mal et qu'est-ce que ça lui faisait du bien ! Cet instant valait à ses yeux autant que la somme de toutes les retenues et points enlevés aux Gryffondor depuis le début de son professorat jusqu'à ce jour.

C'était jouissif !

Black fut tellement offusqué par cette réplique qu'il ne trouva rien à y répondre et préféra tourner les talons ; il sortit en claquant la porte. Les deux personnes restantes fixèrent le panneau pendant quelques secondes après son départ, Remus, la tristesse marquée sur le visage, Severus, un sourire rayonnant aux lèvres.

Rogue ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir satisfait. Il se sentait plus léger. Décidément, tout allait bien dans sa vie depuis quelques temps : Voldemort était mort, Lucius était son amant, il avait mouché Black.

La vie était belle.

Il regarda Remus et se sentit étrangement enclin à l'indulgence. Le bonheur rendrait-il gentil ?

« Je te remercie, Lupin, pour tes excuses, celles que tu as faites en ton nom évidemment ; elles sont acceptées car je les sais sincères. De plus, je te reproche moins de choses qu'à Black. Mises à part quelques broutilles, la seule chose pour laquelle je t'en voulais était d'avoir failli me dévorer. Cela dit, ce n'était pas de ta faute ; tu n'es pas conscient de tes actes en tant que loup-garou, et c'est ton grand copain Black qui m'a jeté dans tes griffes. Je n'ai pas le droit de te porter responsable de ça, fit Severus, façon bon prince, en allant se rasseoir.

— Et pour les autres Gryffondor ? demanda Lupin, plein d'espoir devant la "magnanimité" de Severus.

— Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, j'ai pris goût à les maltraiter. Mais je peux sans doute faire en sorte de freiner un peu le rythme. Après tout, j'ai trouvé un autre moyen de me relaxer.

— Ah oui ? Lequel ? demanda Remus, curieux.

— ça ne te concerne pas », répondit Severus d'un ton sec. S'il se laissait aller à faire des confidences à un Gryffondor, un ancien Maraudeur en plus, rien n'allait plus ! Surtout qu'il avait déjà fait des confidences à Lupin un jour, et que cet imbécile avait été répété à Potter et Black qu'il s'intéressait à la magie noire. Cependant, connaissant la personnalité de Lupin, Severus se doutait aujourd'hui qu'il n'avait pas pensé à mal en le faisant.

« Bien. Et pour James ?

— Quoi James ?

— Les excuses que j'ai faites en son nom.

— Son nom est maudit pour moi. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça, je pense, que je prends tant de plaisir à faire souffrir son fichu rejeton – sans compter que c'est le portrait craché de son crétin de père. Même mort, il n'est pas question que je pardonne à James Potter, surtout que c'était lui le chef de votre minable petite bande. »

Remus ne fut pas même ému par cette réflexion acerbe de Severus. Le temps et la trahison de Pettigrow l'avaient amené à reconsidérer son opinion sur le groupe d'amis que formaient les Maraudeurs.

« Il est encore plus coupable à mes yeux que Black, continua Severus, ce crétin qui, non content d'avoir tenté de me tuer, lui a offert l'occasion de me sauver la vie. Et Dumbledore qui a osé prétendre devant la progéniture de cet être détestable que je lui devais quelque chose ! _Moi_, j'ai sauvé la vie d'Harry Potter gratuitement ; je ne l'ai pas fait parce que, sans ça, mon meilleur ami se retrouvait accusé de meurtre !

— Je comprends », fit Remus, sentant que la joie qu'avait ressentie Severus avait été totalement effacée par la haine qui l'envahissait à nouveau à la pensée de James Potter. Il ne s'était jamais aperçu jusqu'à aujourd'hui de la force du ressentiment de Severus envers James. Le fait que celui-ci soit mort en héros alors que Severus le considérait comme un être abject n'avait en rien amélioré les choses. « Je pense qu'il est inutile de te demander si tu pardonnes à Sirius.

— Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire de toute façon ? Je t'ai dit que je tâcherai d'être un peu plus juste envers les Gryffondor, c'est uniquement dans cet objectif que vous êtes venus vous excuser. Le fait que je pardonne ou non à Black ne renforcera pas ma décision ; je n'en ferai pas plus pour autant, ni moins. »

Severus laissa s'échapper un silence pendant lequel il regarda pensivement Remus.

« Entre nous – écoute bien ce que je vais te dire, Lupin, car je ne le répéterai pas deux fois –, je n'ai jamais compris ce que tu faisais parmi les Maraudeurs. Black et Potter n'étaient que de la racaille et Pettigrow, un moins que rien. Honnêtement, tu valais mieux que ça.

— Tu n'as pas le droit de juger les gens de façon si hâtive, remarqua Remus, enchanté tout de même que Severus ait une si haute opinion de lui malgré son enclin à juger sévèrement les Gryffondor passés, présents et à venir.

— Et pourquoi pas ? C'est bien ce que vous faisiez à mon égard de votre côté, non ? répondit férocement Severus.

— Très juste, et nous avions tort. »

Un nouveau silence. Severus croisa les bras et haussa le menton.

« En résumé, tu penses que l'image que j'ai de tes trois _copains_ n'est pas fidèle à la réalité.

— Ne nous attardons pas sur le cas de James ou de Pettigrow, l'un est mort et l'autre nous a trahis. Sirius est quelqu'un de bien, tu sais ? D'accord, il a une dent contre toi et il ne se rend pas toujours bien compte de la portée de ses actes ou de ses paroles, mais c'est un type très bien.

— Mais je n'en doute pas une seule seconde, rétorqua Severus. Je suis même certain que Sirius Black est le plus délicieux des hommes avec les gens qu'il apprécie ; mais je peux t'assurer que c'est un fieffé connard avec les gens comme moi : ceux dont il a _décidé_ qu'ils ne faisaient pas partie des gens fréquentables. Pour établir une comparaison, je dirais que dans l'esprit de Black, je suis classé plus bas que Weasley dans celui de Lucius Malefoy ; à la différence près que Lucius, _lui_, ne s'est jamais considéré comme un type bien. Vois-tu, Remus, j'ai une nette tendance à préférer les gens qui se revendiquent parfaits salauds et qui font parfois des choses biens que les gens comme Black qui sont certains d'être du bon côté et qui passent leur temps à juger et à humilier les gens sous le simple prétexte qu'ils ont l'impression de ne pas être du même bord qu'eux ! _Bref_, la présence et la façon d'agir de Black et Potter à Poudlard m'ont amené à considérer la fréquentation de Voldemort et des Mangemorts comme préférable. Je me fais bien comprendre ? »

Remus accusa le coup. Il avala sa salive.

« Oui, je comprends ton point de vue ; il est défendable, un peu exagéré peut-être, et discutable sur certains points, mais parfaitement défendable. Il y a quand même quelque chose qui me déplait dans ton argumentation : tu es en train de me dire que tu es devenu Mangemort à cause de nous ?

— Je n'ai pas dit à cause de vous ; je ne vous classe plus, toi et Pettigrow, dans le même panier que les deux autres depuis longtemps. Pour ce qui est de mon choix de devenir Mangemort, il y a d'autres éléments qui sont entrés en jeu, mais je ne te cache pas que ce que m'ont fait subir tes deux _amis_ a été déterminant dans mon choix. »

Severus avait mis le plus de mépris qu'il pouvait (est-ce bien utile de vous préciser qu'il en a à revendre ?) sur le mot "amis".

« Je sais à quel point Sirius peut être désobligeant, accorda Remus. En sus, il est aveugle et fait souvent le contraire de ce qu'il devrait faire.

— Pourquoi "aveugle" ?

— Cela ne regarde que moi. »

Severus avait toujours eu l'esprit vivace et sa relation récente avec Lucius lui avait ouvert de nouveaux horizons. Il n'eut donc aucun mal à déchiffrer cette phrase sibylline : Remus s'était amouraché du cabot de service. Finalement, il était encore plus stupide que les trois autres.

« Un loup-garou miteux et un chien galeux, félicitations, vous formerez un très joli couple ! »

Remus eut l'air surpris. Son air étonné se transforma vite en moue amusée qui fit elle-même place à un masque de tristesse.

« Tu as toujours eu l'esprit sagace, dommage que ça ne soit pas le cas de Sirius.

— Si Black comprenait quoi que ce soit, cela se saurait !

— De toute façon, on ne sera jamais ensemble, le seul qui parait intéresser Sirius, c'est toi.

— Ah ça, il aime particulièrement m'être désagréable, c'est sûr que ça doit l'occuper. »

Remus émit un léger rire triste.

« Toi aussi, tu es aveugle, dit-il.

— Comment ça ? »

Rogue avait toujours eu une sainte horreur de la critique, surtout quand il la considérait comme non fondée, comme c'était le cas présentement car il se considérait au contraire comme quelqu'un de très clairvoyant.

« Tu te rappelles de Michael O'Donnel ?

— Ce gamin qui ne cessait de rendre la vie impossible toujours à la même fille ? répondit Severus, ne voyant pas ce qu'un étudiant de leur promotion venait faire dans le débat.

— J'ai appris récemment qu'il s'est marié avec. En fait, il voulait juste attirer son attention, alors, il n'arrêtait pas de lui chercher des crosses. Elle était sûre qu'il le détestait.

— Où veux-tu en venir ? » demanda Severus, n'appréciant pas – mais alors _pas du tout_ – ce qu'il commençait à entrevoir dans les propos de Lupin.

Black ?

Amoureux de lui ?

Oh… pitié !


	8. Mon père, ce vieux fou

**Mon père, ce…**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Les personnages et l'univers de _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

Base : Tomes 1 à 4 de _Harry Potter_

———

—Chapitre 8 – Mon père, ce vieux fou—

Albus relisait pour la quatrième fois le même passage. C'était le tristement célèbre Perceval Weasley, la terreur des chaudrons hors normes, le justicier de la réglementation, le maniaque du ministère, qui était à l'origine du texte ministériel qu'il compulsait. Sa prose était des plus obscures ; Albus était convaincu que le jeune Weasley avait tourné ses phrases dans l'unique but d'impressionner les gens. Cela frisait le pathétique. Hélas, Perceval Weasley était loin d'être un cas unique ; le ministère de la magie semblait rempli de ce genre d'individus. Cependant, force était de constater qu'il se classait parmi les champions de sa catégorie.

Un bruit retentissant l'interrompit dans sa lecture et il regarda, ahuri et sans faire un geste, la porte de ses appartements voler vers lui ; elle finit sa course en se fracassant contre son bureau. Passé l'instant d'ébahissement, Albus releva les yeux et vit la magnifique Cristina Malefoy, sublimée par sa colère, se tenant dans l'embrasure de l'entrée sinistrée.

« Comment avez-vous osé ? Maintenant tout le monde va savoir que j'ai couché avec le vieux débris que vous êtes dans un moment d'égarement, cracha-t-elle, réfrénant sa rage à grand peine.

— "Vieux débris" ? Non mais dites donc ! » bourvila Dumbledore.

Cristina marcha jusqu'à Dumbledore, faisant dégager la porte d'un simple regard appuyé et l'envoyant voler plus loin, libérant ainsi le passage pour son corps majestueux.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de faire courir le bruit que Lucius est votre fils ? asséna-t-elle en claquant ses deux mains sur le bureau dans un geste théâtral et sonore.

— Ce n'est pas le cas ? » s'inquiéta Dumbledore, tout déçu ; il commençait à s'habituer à l'idée d'avoir un fils, même si c'était un ancien Mangemort, un snobinard, un prétentieux, un homme qui le détestait et, par-dessus tout ça, l'amant d'un de ses professeurs.

« _Là n'est pas la question !_ Nous aborderons ce délicat problème un autre jour si vous le voulez bien. Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de répandre cette information ?

— Mais voyons, je ne l'ai dit à personne ! s'exclama Abus avec la plus grande sincérité.

— Vraiment ? » demanda Cristina d'un air dubitatif et méprisant.

~oOo~

_La cabane d'Hagrid, le lendemain de la confession d'Albus :_

« On choisit pas sa famille, Harry. Le professeur Dumbledore aurait certainement préféré avoir un autre fils que Malefoy, pérora Hagrid sans se rendre compte qu'il délivrait plus une information qu'un exemple.

— Pardon ? » fit Harry Potter, un sourcil levé.

-

Dans la soirée du même jour, aux Trois Balais :

« Tout de même… Qui aurait cru ça du professeur Dumbledore ? Coucher avec Cristina Malefoy et lui faire un enfant, marmonna Hagrid, un peu éméché, les yeux levés au plafond.

— Pardon ? » fit un client au bar, un sourcil levé.

-

_Le surlendemain, au ministère de la magie où Hagrid avait été envoyé par le directeur pour y quérir des documents :_

« Malefoy ne ressemble pas du tout au professeur Dumbledore. Comment pourrait-il être son fils ? dit Hagrid pour lui-même, voyant Lucius au loin et oubliant qu'il n'était pas tout seul.

— Pardon ? » fit Perceval Weasley, un sourcil levé.

~oOo~

« Comment tout le monde pourrait savoir que Lucius est mon fils ? Il n'y a que nous deux à être au courant », s'exclama Albus. Il se rappela ensuite son après-midi bien arrosé ; n'avait-il pas confié cette information à… Hagrid ?

Soudainement, il comprenait beaucoup mieux comment tout le monde pouvait être au courant. Il préféra passer cela sous silence. Cristina lui en voulait déjà assez comme ça, nul besoin d'en rajouter.

« J'ignore la façon dont ce bruit s'est répandu, mais je suis sûre que vous en êtes à l'origine. » Elle poussa un soupir agacé et croisa les bras. « Je revois encore la tête de cette vieille commère d'Hernita Pazzil. Ah ! Qu'elle était ravie qu'une telle rumeur lui soit tombée sous le coude ! Vous pouvez être certain que dans moins de trois jours, toute la Grande Bretagne sera persuadée que nous sombrons ensemble depuis cinquante ans dans une luxure épouvantable ! »

L'expression que prit son visage fut éloquente sur ce qu'elle pensait de cette possibilité.

~oOo~

Harry (à Neville) : « Lucius Malefoy est le fils caché de Dumbledore ! »

Neville (à sa grand-mère) : « Malefoy fait semblant de détester le professeur Dumbledore pour pas qu'on se rende compte que c'est son père ! »

Grand-mère Londubat (à une voisine) : « Puisque j'vous l'dis ma chère, on dit même que le Malefoy serait devenu Mangemort rien que pour contrarier son cher papa. »

La voisine (à son mari) : « Et c'est pour ça que Malefoy a tué Voldemort, pour revenir dans les bons papiers de son géniteur. »

…

-

Percy (à son père) : « Papa, c'est effarant, tu ne devineras jamais ce que je viens d'apprendre aujourd'hui, c'est à Albus Dumbledore que nous devons la naissance de Lucius Malefoy. C'est son fils ! »

Arthur (à un collègue) : « J'ai appris quelque chose de sacrément déroutant aujourd'hui, ne le répète pas mais il parait que Malefoy est le fils de Dumbledore, ce qui revient à dire qu'il aurait fait la chose avec la dame Cristina ! »

Le collègue (à un copain de bistrot) : « Dumbledore serait le père de _tous_ les enfants de la Malefoy ! »

Le copain de bistrot (au barman) : « Le samedi à minuit, chaque semaine, elle vient le voir… et j'aime autant vous dire que c'est pas pour parler du temps qu'il fait ! »

…

-

Un client des Trois Balais (à un autre client) : « Tu sais quoi ? Ben, Cristina Malefoy – tu sais, cette bonne femme blonde avec tout ce qu'il faut là où il faut qu'a couché avec tous les hommes qu'elle a croisés sur son chemin ? –, ben, elle s'est même fait Dumbledore ! Comme quoi, y a vraiment qu'le train qui lui est pas passé d'ssus ! »

L'autre client (à sa femme) : « Dumbledore et la Cristina Malefoy couchent ensemble ! »

La femme (à une collègue) : « Dumbledore et la Malefoy se retrouvent une nuit chaque semaine ! »

La collègue (à son mari) : « Ils se font de ces orgies, je ne te dis que ça ! »

Le mari (à son frère) : « Et à Poudlard en plus ! A deux pas de nos enfants ! »

…

~oOo~

« Albus, j'ai quelq… Tiens, qu'est-il donc arrivé à cette porte ? »

Minerva entra dans le bureau, observant au passage le chambranle orphelin. Elle vit ensuite la fameuse Cristina dont elle pensait à part elle qu'elle ne gagnait pas à être connue.

« Bonjour Madame Malefoy, salua-t-elle poliment, car Minerva McGonagall est une dame polie.

— McGonagall, répondit Cristina en offrant à Minerva un regard hautain digne de son fils.

— Qu'y a-t-il, Minerva ? » intervint Albus. Mis à part à quatre heures de l'après-midi où il profitait de la pause pour se faire un petit goûter ensemble et discuter de tout et de rien, Minerva ne venait jamais sans une bonne raison dans son bureau.

« Je viens de recevoir ceci, répondit-elle en tendant un courrier à Dumbledore. Je pense que cela intéressera aussi Madame », ajouta-t-elle en jetant un regard en biais à Cristina.

Albus prit le papier, ajusta ses lunettes et parcourut le courrier. Au fil de sa lecture, ses yeux s'agrandirent et sa bouche s'entrouvrit sous le choc. Quand il eut terminé, il releva les yeux de la lettre et les pointa sur Minerva.

« La plainte d'une mère qui refuse que son fils continue à étudier dans une école dirigée par un vieux pervers. Me voilà bien ! »

Minerva n'était pas sourde. Elle avait elle aussi entendu parler de cette rumeur ridicule. Cependant, ridicule ou non, cette rumeur risquait de porter un grave préjudice à l'école – d'ailleurs, cela commençait déjà –, il convenait donc que son vieil ami Albus agisse rapidement et démente officiellement ces stupides on-dit. Elle choisit ses mots avec soin.

« Comme cette mère, j'ai eu vent de certains bruits et j'aimerais savoir si vous les confirmez ou non. Après tout, cela touche Poudlard.

— Ce vieux débris et moi-même avons couché _une fois_ ensemble par inadvertance et sous l'influence malsaine d'une trop forte ingestion de boissons alcoolisées. Que cela soit bien clair : ceci ne s'est jamais reproduit par la suite et tous ceux qui prétendent le contraire sont de fieffés abrutis. Par contre, ce _cher_ Albus m'a laissé un souvenir impérissable en la personne de mon fils – que j'aime beaucoup par ailleurs, mais je lui aurais souhaité un autre père, un père plus… _présentable_. Par bonheur, Lucius est mon portrait, une chance pour lui comme pour moi. »

Minerva ne laissa rien paraître de sa surprise. Elle croyait la rumeur stupide et non fondée, voilà qu'elle s'était trompée ! Elle ne se départit pas de son calme, resta lucide et réfléchie.

« Bien. Alors, je vous propose d'aller dire cela devant les journalistes.

— Et confirmer la rumeur ? s'exclama Cristina, scandalisée.

— Vous tenez à ce que je vous fasse part du bruit qui est parvenu à mes oreilles ce matin même ? Je vous assure qu'il était gratiné ! Sous peu, nous allons étouffer sous les courriers de ce type. Croyez-moi, il vaut mieux lancer une information claire et nette plutôt que de laisser courir une rumeur qui gonfle et se déforme. »

Cristina savait pertinemment que McGonagall avait raison, néanmoins cela lui faisait trop mal de l'avouer, elle choisit donc de se taire et de consentir par le biais de son silence.

« Qu'est-ce que tout ça signifie ? »

C'était un Lucius flamboyant de colère qui, à peine entré, venait de crier ceci. Albus se fit la réflexion que s'il y avait eu encore une porte à son bureau, le fils aurait fait la même entrée que sa mère et la lui aurait brisée. Cristina avait raison quand elle disait qu'il lui ressemblait, c'était son portrait à tout point de vue.

« Voici le principal intéressé ! s'exclama Minerva. Je vous laisse en famille. » Elle s'esquiva rapidement. Toute cette histoire les regardait, qu'ils lavent leur linge sale entre eux.

-

Albus était toujours assis à son bureau. Cristina se tenait debout, la main droite posée sur sa hanche, s'appuyant de l'autre sur le bureau. Ils regardaient tous les deux Lucius qui venait de se camper au beau milieu de la pièce les bras croisés.

« Peut-on m'expliquer pourquoi Esteban a débarqué ce matin et m'a déclaré textuellement ceci : "Alors, petit cachottier, on est le fils de Dumbledore et on ne me le dit pas ?"

— Je tiens à préciser que je ne le savais pas moi-même il y a de ça une semaine ! se défendit Albus, l'index levé.

— Je me fiche que vous ne le saviez pas il y a… minute ! C'est pour ça que vous disiez que vous étiez mon père la fois où vous étiez fin saoul ?

— Je vous l'ai dit ? » demanda Albus d'un ton étonné. Il chercha dans les confins de son esprit les souvenirs opaques de sa beuverie. « Hum, oui, peut-être, j'ai dû aller vous voir, vous étiez sur un balai, c'est ça ? J'ai des souvenirs un peu confus de cet après-midi-là. »

Lucius regarda Albus d'un œil morne avant de se tourner vers Cristina.

« Ma très chère mère, auriez-vous l'obligeance d'infirmer cette information néfaste à ma santé mentale ?

— Hé bien quoi ! Tu n'as pas cessé durant ton enfance de me réclamer ton père. Tu as été jusqu'à prétendre que c'était mauvais pour ton équilibre et ton épanouissement de ne pas le connaître. A présent que tu peux mettre un visage et un nom sur lui, que penses-tu de mon silence sur ce sujet ?

— Il est certain que si cette information est vraie, je comprends mieux, répondit Lucius d'un ton posé. Pitié, dis-moi que c'est faux ! implora-t-il soudainement.

— Dites, vous êtes vexants tous les deux, remarqua le directeur.

— Dumbledore, taisez-vous. Toute cette affaire ne vous concerne pas, assura Cristina.

— Je vous demande pardon ? Dites c'est quand même…

— Vous n'êtes que du _foutre_ dans cette histoire ! Un malheureux spermatozoïde qui a fécondé un ovule. De plus, Lucius est mon portrait, physiquement et mentalement. Pour terminer, je vous rappelle que c'est _moi_ qui l'ai élevé !

— Evidemment ! » éclata Albus en se levant, se dressant de toute sa stature derrière son bureau. La colère n'était pas le monopole des Malefoy ; et à bien y regarder, il avait bien plus de raisons qu'eux d'être furieux. « Je n'ai pas eu un seul mot à dire dans cette histoire ! Je n'ai même pas eu le droit de savoir que j'avais un enfant et encore moins celui de le reconnaître ou de m'en occuper ! Est-ce que vous avez pensé une seule seconde que ça aurait sans doute pu m'intéresser ?

— Si vous vouliez un enfant, vous n'aviez qu'à en faire un avec une femme qui le voulait bien, je ne vous ai jamais rien demandé moi ! Je n'ai pas demandé à avoir mon fils, j'avais déjà assez à faire avec mes sept filles !

— Bien, cela fait plaisir, murmura Lucius, le cœur froissé.

— S'il était de trop, c'était une raison de plus de me le confier ! » déclara Dumbledore. Cette réflexion déplacée, ce juste devant Lucius, le mettait d'autant plus hors de lui.

« Ben voyons, un vieillard pour père, quel bon départ dans la vie ! Un Gryffondor en plus !

— En tout cas, si j'avais été là, il ne serait pas devenu Mangemort !

— Et qu'est-ce que vous en savez ?

— C'est ce que vous m'avez sorti la semaine dernière quand je suis venu vous voir !

— Vous vous disputez ma garde là ou quoi ? intervint Lucius, la voix suffisamment forte pour couvrir la dispute du vieux couple. Si c'est le cas, j'aimerais juste vous rappeler que je suis majeur depuis longtemps. »

Dumbledore se rassit et Cristina croisa les bras d'un air revêche.

« Bien. A présent, mettons les choses au clair. Toi, _Maman_, la seule raison pour laquelle tu ne m'as pas dit qui était mon père, c'est parce que tu ne voulais pas que ton aventure malheureuse s'ébruite. D'ailleurs, je dois dire que je serais curieux de savoir comment tu as pu commettre l'acte de chair avec quelqu'un qui te répugne autant.

— J'avais trop bu.

— Moi aussi », compléta Dumbledore, sous-entendant que lui non plus ne se serait jamais abaissé à faire ça avec cette femme s'il avait eu toute sa lucidité.

Lucius eut une moue dégoûtée. Dire que c'était ainsi qu'il avait été conçu, par deux ivrognes le soir d'une beuverie.

« Bref, poursuivit-il, ce n'est pas parce que tu te souciais de mon bien-être que tu as voulu m'épargner ça, mais uniquement parce que cela t'arrangeait. Quant à vous, Dumbledore, je vous serais reconnaissant _d'oublier_ que vous êtes mon géniteur car cette information n'a absolument aucune valeur à mes yeux. Ma mère a raison : dans cette affaire, vous n'êtes que de la semence.

— J'aurais pu être plus si on m'avait laissé ma chance, déclara Albus, le visage assombri.

— Cela n'a pas été le cas ! A présent, c'est trop tard. Le mieux pour nous tous est donc de faire l'impasse sur ce sujet et de continuer à agir comme nous le faisions auparavant.

— Cela me convient très bien ! s'exclama Cristina. Dumbledore, je vais faire publier une déclaration dans la gazette du sorcier qui expliquera que vous êtes le père naturel de Lucius mais que vous ne représentez rien de plus pour lui ou pour moi. Sur ce, je vous dis au revoir. »

Elle sortit d'un pas décidé. Albus la regarda partir avant que ses yeux se posent de nouveau sur son fils.

« Lucius, j'ai parfaitement conscience que je ne puis être un vrai père pour vous. Je sais aussi à quel point le fait que je sois votre géniteur peut vous être désagréable. Cependant, il m'avait semblé que le sang était un élément fondamental à vos yeux, je m'étonne donc que vous en fassiez si facilement abstraction ; mon sang coule dans vos veines, que cela vous plaise ou non. Toutefois, si vous préférez oublier qui est votre père, cela vous regarde. Cela me blesse un peu car je commençais doucement à m'habituer à cette idée. Contre toute attente, je ne la trouve pas déplaisante : vous êtes un être intelligent, un sorcier talentueux. Vous avez de nombreux défauts et vous avez fait de grosses erreurs dans votre vie, néanmoins vous avez aussi fait de bonnes choses. Et vous avez prouvé en tuant Voldemort que vous étiez capable d'écouter votre cœur. Je dois avouer que, dans l'ensemble, je suis assez fier que vous soyez mon fils.

— Vous n'êtes rien pour moi », déclara froidement Lucius avant de tourner les talons et de sortir à son tour. Il descendit l'escalier rapidement, le cœur battant. Même s'il n'en laissait rien paraître, la déclaration d'Albus l'avait fortement déstabilisé. A quand remontait la dernière fois où sa mère lui avait dit qu'elle était fière de lui ? Lui avait-elle jamais dit d'ailleurs ? Et depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-il pas vue avant aujourd'hui ? Avait-elle seulement paru heureuse de le voir après tout ce temps ?

-

Albus regarda sortir sa progéniture, se demandant quel sorcier il serait devenu s'il avait eu l'occasion de l'élever – aussi bien dans le sens d'éduquer, que dans celui de porter à un niveau supérieur.

Il ne se sentait pas très bien dans sa peau après cette conversation, mais au moins avait-il dit ce qu'il avait à dire. Ce qu'avait asséné Lucius avant de partir l'avait miné, ses paroles n'avaient pourtant rien de surprenant en soi, mais il avait espéré un instant que Lucius pourrait revenir à de meilleurs sentiments envers lui. Son fils naturel l'avait coupé aussitôt dans cet élan d'optimisme qui frôlait l'utopie.

Il se leva et contempla la porte gisant sur le sol. Il allait devoir la réparer ; il en avait pour quelques secondes mais n'avait aucune envie de faire ça pour le moment.

Apprendre qu'on est père et que son enfant a plus de quarante ans était quelque chose de perturbant en soi, à plus forte raison si l'on connaît son enfant depuis des années et que celui-ci vous déteste. Dumbledore se fit la réflexion que si le miroir du Riséd était en face de lui, le reflet les représenterait lui et Lucius ; il aurait le bras passé sur les épaules de son fils et celui-ci serait souriant.

S'il s'écoutait, il irait noyer son chagrin aux Trois Balais.

Cependant, il ne pouvait se permettre d'agir ainsi.

Non, il ne le pouvait décemment pas.

~oOo~

« Je devrais pas me laisser aller comme ça. Je suis beaucoup trop émotif en fait. Mais, ça, c'est à cause de ma toute récente paternité, s'expliqua Dumbledore alors que personne ne lui avait rien demandé.

— Toute récente ? Si vous faites référence à un blondinet qui n'a jamais le menton en dessous de la ligne d'horizon, je crois qu'il a passé l'âge de porter des couches culottes », rétorqua la patronne des Trois Balais en essuyant son comptoir.

Les minutes s'égrainèrent et les verres s'écoulèrent dans le gosier d'Albus. L'alcool le rendit larmoyant.

« Mon p'tit garçon m'aime pas.

— Allons bon, fit une cliente qui n'avait pas reconnu Dumbledore… ou que les on-dit n'avaient pas atteinte.

— Ouais, il m'aime pô. »

Il poussa un profond soupir et se fit resservir ; la porte du bar s'ouvrit à cet instant. Albus se tourna machinalement pour contempler le nouveau venu.

« Tiens, le voilà justement, s'exclama-t-il en désignant du menton celui qui venait d'entrer.

— C'est lui votre petit garçon ? s'exclama la cliente en couvant Lucius d'un œil expert. Si vous avez besoin d'une baby-sitter, appelez-moi ! » ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil à l'adresse d'Albus. Elle se leva et s'éloigna, non sans jeter au passage un regard appréciateur et un sourire coquin à Lucius.

« Luchus, mon tout petit ! »

"Luchus" leva les yeux au ciel.

« Dumbledore, ne vous a-t-on jamais signalé que l'alcool ne vous réussissait pas ?

— Critique pas trop, c'est grâce à ça que t'es né !

— Certes, accorda Lucius dans une grimace. Cela dit, vous ne m'auriez pas conçu, je n'en aurais pas été fâché.

— Pourquoi tu m'appelles pas "Papa" ? » se mit à pleurnicher Albus.

Ce fut au tour de la patronne de lever les yeux au ciel. Elle en avait eu des clients que l'abus d'alcool rendait pleurnichards, mais d'aussi pathétiques que Dumbledore, c'était la première fois.

« Je n'aurais jamais pensé que vous puissiez vous mettre dans des états pareils. Vous êtes pathétique. N'avez-vous donc aucune dignité ? déclama Lucius d'un ton méprisant, faisant écho aux pensées de la barmaid.

— Vous avez vu comment il parle à son père ? demanda Albus, la prenant à témoin.

— Je vais peut-être arrêter de vous servir de l'alcool. Que diriez-vous d'un bon café bien noir ? répondit-elle.

— Dumbledore, cette histoire prend une tournure qui me déplait totalement. Vous êtes mon géniteur, soit ! Néanmoins, vous n'êtes pas pour autant mon "_Papa_". J'ai déjà du mal à supporter ma mère par moment, s'il faut en plus y ajouter un père tel que vous, je vais droit à la dépression… surtout si vous sombrez dans l'ivrognerie !

— T'es venu là pour me trouver, n'est-ce pas ? T'es pas du genre à courir les bars », demanda Dumbledore, semblant retrouver un semblant de lucidité. Les paroles de son fils le dégrisaient.

Lucius haussa les épaules pour toute réponse.

« Si t'es venu me chercher, c'est que t'avais envie de me voir, de me parler. »

Lucius garda le silence. Oui, il était venu là pour le trouver. Oui, il était retourné dans son bureau et constatant qu'il était parti l'avait cherché dans tout Poudlard. Oui, il avait parcouru Pré-au-Lard dans le même but. Il aurait été bien en peine d'expliquer pourquoi. Sans doute qu'à quarante-trois ans, il avait toujours autant envie d'avoir un père, faute d'avoir pu assouvir ce désir dans son enfance ; il avait beaucoup trop jalousé ses sœurs pour oublier cela si facilement. Sans doute aussi que le mot "fier" dans la bouche d'Albus avait touché un point sensible.

« Vous auriez été heureux d'apprendre que vous aviez un fils quand j'étais encore enfant ? demanda-t-il d'un ton neutre.

— J'en suis heureux aujourd'hui. Même si ta mère a raison – tu es son portrait –, y a certainement des trucs que t'as hérités de moi, mais 'doit falloir bien chercher pour trouver lesquels… enfin peu importe.

— Vous êtes fier de moi ?

— Oui.

— Cela ne vous dérange pas que j'ai été Mangemort ?

— Tiens, tu l'avoues ? remarqua Albus, amusé. Non, ça me dérange pas. Un moment d'égarement, ça arrive à tout le monde.

— Un moment d'égarement qui a duré plus de vingt ans tout de même.

— Oui, c'est vrai qu'c'est pas une paille. Mais tu sais : la force des hommes sages, c'est la capacité au pardon. Sans compter que tu m'as bien aidé à te pardonner en réagissant ainsi à la pseudo mort de ton fils… qui est mon petit-fils d'ailleurs ! Hé ! J'suis grand-père ! s'exclama Albus à haute voix en se tournant vers la patronne.

— Que d'heureuses nouvelles décidément ! s'exclama-t-elle, un rien sarcastique.

— Je vais devoir vous laisser. Je dois aller m'entraîner », fit Lucius, commençant à se demander ce qu'il faisait dans ce bar à discuter avec un type qui, s'il était son géniteur, n'en restait pas moins quelqu'un qu'il méprisait… normalement. Il s'encouragea à reprendre cette vieille habitude en se rappelant la façon dont Dumbledore l'avait éjecté de la chambre de Severus.

« Fais attention à toi », fit Albus en le retenant par le bras tout en priant pour que Lucius ne réussisse pas à faire voler son balai. Ainsi, il serait forfait et ne risquerait rien.

Lucius considéra la lueur inquiète dans les yeux de son père avant de se retourner pour sortir.

Que tout cela était perturbant !

-

Dès que Lucius fut sorti, la patronne planta ses deux mains solides sur le comptoir devant Albus.

« Dumbledore, je vous aime bien mais faudrait pas que ça devienne une habitude de venir vider verre sur verre à mon comptoir. Croyez pas que j'ai quelque chose contre ça – après tout, ça me fait du chiffre – mais tout de même, avec les rumeurs qui courent en ce moment sur vous et la mère du "p'tit", je crois que votre réputation en prend assez dans la figure sans avoir besoin d'en rajouter ! »

Albus se contenta de lui sourire pour toute réponse.


	9. Quidditch

**Mon père, ce…**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Les personnages et l'univers de _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

Base : Tomes 1 à 4 de _Harry Potter_

———

—Chapitre 9 – Quidditch—

« Papa, cela fait maintenant plus d'une semaine que tu essaies de voler et tu n'as toujours pas réussi. Si tu me laissais t'aider, cela augmenterait sérieusement tes chances de parvenir à tes fins. En plus – excuse-moi de te le signaler –, tu es totalement ridicule à rester immobile au milieu de la pelouse avec ton balai entre les cuisses.

— Je te remercie de tes encouragements, Drago, rétorqua froidement Lucius.

— Je disais ça pour ton bien.

— Depuis quand ai-je besoin que tu t'occupes de moi ? »

Lucius n'entendit pas clairement la réponse de son fils ; il crut néanmoins discerner le mot "mule" et préféra de ne pas relever. Plus ça allait, plus son fils se permettait de lui faire des remarques, ce qui ne serait _jamais_ arrivé un an auparavant. Voilà comment les choses se passaient quand on cessait d'inspirer du respect et de la terreur à son fils pour les remplacer par de la bête et stérile affection.

Après avoir ainsi marmonné, Drago, assis sur les gradins du stade de Poudlard par un frais dimanche matin, se plongea dans le supplément de l'édition dominicale de la Gazette du Sorcier.

"_Beauté : les derniers sorts en vogue pour illuminer votre teint – toutes nos astuces page 3_"

"_Mode : la grande couturière Lisella Barnetti nous fait découvrir sa nouvelle collection masculine – page 4_"

Drago se promit d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil attentif – en sa double qualité de Malefoy et Serpentard, il se devait d'être à la pointe de l'élégance – et poursuivit sa lecture des titres.

"_Exclusif : Cristina Malefoy, elle dit tout ! – Les révélations de l'ancien mannequin page 5_"

Les yeux écarquillés, Drago se précipita à la page cinq.

"_Qui, parmi les hommes de plus de cinquante ans, ne se remémore pas avec nostalgie les courbes de la sublime Cristina quand elle posait, plus ou moins habillée, pour les photographes du monde entier. Les couturiers les plus en vogue se l'arrachaient pour connaître la chance qu'elle revêtît leurs créations. La Cri-Cri, comme l'appelait affectueusement Marcus Talliendy, photographe renommé, n'a rien perdu de sa superbe. Le temps n'a pas marqué ses traits, l'âge n'a pas terni sa chevelure platine ; Cristina Malefoy reste la femme envoûtante qu'elle a toujours été, autant par les formes de son corps que par la force de son regard._

_Récemment, les feux de l'actualité se sont à nouveau pointés sur elle d'une manière qu'elle n'aurait sans doute pas souhaitée. Comme tout un chacun, vous avez sans aucun doute eu vent des rumeurs graveleuses qui courent depuis quelques temps sur son compte où son nom se retrouve intimement mêlé à celui de l'actuel directeur de l'école Poudlard, le non moins célèbre Albus Dumbledore."_

Oui, Drago avait eu vent de quelque chose de ce genre, un bruit selon lequel Dumbledore serait l'amant de sa grand-mère et que son père serait son fils. Il s'était fait un peu taquiner ces deux-trois derniers jours à ce sujet ; l'un ou l'autre implorant Drago de demander à son Papy de lui faire grâce d'une retenue et diverses petites railleries du même goût. Drago était tellement convaincu que cette rumeur était stupide et non fondée qu'il n'avait même pas jugé utile de demander ce qu'il en était à son père ; il s'était contenté de rire avec ses condisciples de ce bruit ridicule sûrement issu d'un cerveau Gryffondorien.

Sa grand-mère en avait sans doute eu assez de ces rumeurs salaces et dégradantes et avait tenu à démentir par l'intermédiaire du journal. Confiant, Drago reprit sa lecture :

"_Lorsque cette tornade blonde est entrée hier dans nos bureaux, faisant tourner toutes les têtes sur son passage, nous nous attendions, en toute logique, à ce que La Divine nous demande de publier une déclaration afin de faire cesser les commérages. Sur ce point, nous ne nous étions pas trompés, c'est en prenant connaissance du texte à publier que nous sommes tombés des nues. En effet, Cristina Malefoy ne dément pas les rumeurs, elle les confirme._"

« Pardon ? » s'exclama Drago à haute voix, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

"_Le géniteur de mon fils, Lucius, est bien Albus Dumbledore._"

Les épaules de Drago en tombèrent et sa lèvre inférieure suivit le même chemin.

"_Seul l'alcool est en cause dans le couple contre nature que nous avons formé l'espace d'un quart d'heure. Tout autre bruit alléguant que le directeur de Poudlard est mon amant attitré, qu'il est le père de tous mes enfants ou que sais-je encore sont totalement infondés et je prierai leurs auteurs de cesser de colporter ces ragots._"

Bien, une partie de l'histoire était donc fausse – et la pire –, c'était toujours ça de pris ; par contre, les plaisanteries sur son aïeul allaient prendre un tour plus sérieux. Il releva le nez vers son père, toujours immobile au milieu du terrain de Quidditch. Il lui faisait vaguement pitié et ce n'était donc pas forcément le meilleur moment pour lui poser _la_ question, mais comment Drago aurait-il pu ne pas la poser ?

« Papa ?

— Quoi encore ? répondit son père d'un ton peu amène.

— Tu es le fils de Dumbledore ? »

Le silence se fit ; son père était manifestement pris de court. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il daigne reprendre la parole.

« Finalement, je vais accepter ta proposition. Faisons un tour de balai ensemble », dit-il, soudainement plus aimable et enclin à laisser son fils l'aider.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel devant cette tentative pathétique de son père pour détourner la conversation. Enfin ! Autant sauter sur l'occasion, il n'avait aucune envie que son père se ridiculise par un forfait, sans compter qu'il lui faisait décidément trop pitié à essayer désespérément de décoller.

-

Severus, appuyé pratiquement hors de vue derrière une colonne du stade, observait la scène de loin. Il partageait l'avis de Dumbledore : il n'avait aucune envie que son amant arrive à voler et était parfaitement satisfait qu'il n'y ait pas réussi jusque-là ; le souvenir de l'accident de Lucius était encore trop présent dans son esprit. Il désapprouvait donc fortement l'initiative de Drago.

Il serra les dents en voyant le fils s'approcher de Lucius, son Nimbus à la main. Drago s'arrêta, grimpa sur son balai. Severus remarqua l'hésitation de son amant avant de monter à son tour. Le balai s'éleva dans les airs ; Severus déglutit, ferma les yeux et expira. Il s'avança vers les gradins pour ramasser le journal de Drago afin de se divertir l'esprit.

Tiens, Cristina Malefoy confirmait les rumeurs.

Drago commença à prendre de la vitesse. Il sentait la main gauche de son père comprimer son avant-bras, cela le gênait dans ses mouvements. Il sentait aussi son souffle chaud sur sa nuque ; Lucius se forçait à avoir une respiration régulière. Son père avait vraiment un problème, mais c'était compréhensible.

En apprenant le défi qui avait été lancé par son père à Thallus Ronnigton, Drago avait voulu connaître le fond de l'affaire. Il savait depuis longtemps que son père avait joué au Quidditch à Poudlard, mais il ne savait ni quand, ni à quel poste. Il avait vite compris que ce sujet était tabou et en avait conclu que son père n'avait pas été un très bon joueur, que c'était pour cette raison qu'il ne voulait pas en parler. Drago n'avait pas eu envie d'en savoir plus et s'était même arrangé pour qu'on ne lui en parle pas.

Lors de sa seconde année à Poudlard, Marcus Flint, l'ancien capitaine de Serpentard (son remplaçant – ou plutôt sa remplaçante, étant donné que pour la première fois dans l'histoire du Quidditch – certes amateur –, une femme devenait capitaine – s'appelait Teresa Matys et faisait travailler Drago sur ses piqués pendant des heures, ce qui l'horripilait) savait que son père avait joué au Quidditch et avait tenté de lui en parler ; Drago avait coupé court à la conversation avant même qu'elle ait commencé.

Mais à voir son père ne pas réussir à décoller malgré tous ses efforts ces dernières semaines, Drago avait compris qu'une plus sombre histoire qu'un simple manque de talent se cachait derrière le tabou. Il avait écrit à Marcus. Celui-ci travaillait comme entraîneur à mi-temps dans une équipe de Quidditch junior ; le reste du temps, il poursuivait ses études. Marcus lui avait envoyé une réponse enthousiaste. Selon lui, Lucius Malefoy était le plus grand capitaine de Quidditch que l'équipe de Serpentard ait eu – ce qui réchauffa le cœur de Drago –, du moins jusqu'à son _accident_. Il n'en avait jamais parlé à son fils ?

~oOo~

_« Vous avez eu de la chance jusque-là, mais contre les Serdaigles, vous allez vous faire écraser._

— _ç__a n'a rien à voir avec la chance, Black ! Notre équipe est vingt fois supérieure à la vôtre, c'est pour ça que vous avez échoué si lamentablement contre nous !_

— _T'occupe pas de lui, Severus, ce minable n'en vaut pas la peine, intervint Lestrange en lui posant une main sur l'épaule._

— _Comment vois-tu le résultat de ce match ? » demanda Rogue à l'oreille de son condisciple. Ses connaissances en Quidditch étaient limitées et il n'arrivait pas à discerner ce que valaient les équipes de Serdaigle et Serpentard._

« _Pour moi, les deux équipes se valent. Là où on risque d'avoir des problèmes, c'est avec un des batteurs, Martz, il est redoutable. Il y a aussi leur fichue gardienne, elle ne laisse pas passer grand-chose celle-là, mais j'ai confiance dans le talent de Lucius, il réussira à marquer, il va la feinter. Laura et Esteban ne sont pas mauvais non plus à ce petit jeu-là, mais moins que Lucius. Le tout, c'est de faire les bonnes passes au bon moment. Je crois que nous avons de grandes chances de gagner ce match, notre attrapeuse est vraiment bonne, autant au niveau de la vue, que des réflexes, que du maniement de son balai. Elle est plus rapide que son adversaire, si le vif d'or se montre dès le début, on devrait l'emporter._

— _Et s'il se montre tard ?_

— _Hé bien, notre gardien n'est pas aussi bon que le leur, et leurs poursuiveurs, par contre, valent les nôtres, tu vois le problème ?_

— _Oui, on risque de se faire distancer en points._

— _Il faut rajouter à ça que leur excellent batteur risque de nous créer des obstacles._

— _Donc, sur le papier, ils ont plus de chances de l'emporter que nous._

— _Sur le papier, oui. »_

_Ils se turent tous les deux et regardèrent les joueurs entrer sur le terrain._

_« Tu crois que Lucius arrivera un jour en nationale ? reprit Severus._

— _C'est son ambition. C'est un bon, un très bon même. Il peut y arriver. Mais il faut avouer qu'il a une sacrée concurrence._

— _J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait un sélectionneur de l'équipe nationale aujourd'hui dans les gradins, fit Severus sur le ton de la confidence._

— _Pas qu'un à mon avis. Ecoute : les équipes Serdaigle et Serpentard de cette année sont des équipes de champions. Crois-moi que ça se sait vite ce genre de choses. Je suis sûr que les sélectionneurs attendaient ce match avec impatience pour pouvoir vraiment mesurer le talent des joueurs. »_

_Severus regarda Lestrange. Une lueur étrange brillait dans ses yeux. C'était un passionné, un vrai. Parfois, cela faisait presque peur._

_-  
_

_« Esteban m'a dit que Lucius n'avait pas dormi de la nuit à cause de la présence des sélectionneurs aujourd'hui. C'est vrai qu'il veut entrer en nationale ? demanda une Serpentard d'une quinzaine d'années._

— _Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça à moi ? répondit Narcissa, sans prêter le moindre regard à sa cadette._

— _Ben, t'es pas sa petite amie ?_

— _Où es-tu allé pêcher ça ? répondit Narcissa en se tournant, un poing sur la hanche._

— _C__'est ce qu'on dit. Il paraît même que vous l'avez fait, ajouta timidement la jeune fille en baissant le ton sur les derniers mots._

— _Je n'ai rien fait du tout avec Lucius. Je ne suis pas sa petite amie. Ça, aucun risque, répondit Narcissa, paraissant amusée._

— _Il ne te plait pas ? » demanda l'étudiante. Comment un garçon comme Lucius Malefoy pouvait-il déplaire à n'importe quelle fille normalement constituée ?_

_« Rien à voir avec cela. Je serais très aise d'être la tendre amie d'un descendant d'une noble famille doublé d'un excellent joueur de Quidditch, ça ferait très bien sur mon CV, mais je ne risque pas de plaire à ce cher Lucius._

— _Pourquoi ? T'es l'une des plus belles filles du lycée ! s'exclama l'adolescente._

— _Tu es trop naïve », fit doucement Narcissa en secouant mollement la tête, se désintéressant d'elle. Elle se retint d'ajouter que si elle avait été de l'autre sexe, elle aurait eu ses chances avec le blond. La petite curieuse friande de rumeurs n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui donne un os pareil à ronger._

_-  
_

_« Après la raclée monumentale qu'ils ont infligée aux Gryffondors, que me réservent mes chers élèves aujourd'hui ? » fit Agatha Chugern, professeur de potions et responsable de Serpentard. Elle avait prononcé cette réplique sur le ton d'une pensée dite à voix haute, mais cette petite pique était destinée à Minerva McGonagall._

_« Je dois reconnaître que l'équipe Serpentard est d'un très bon cru cette année ; cependant, les Serdaigle ne sont pas en reste, rétorqua cette dernière, les lèvres pincées._

— _Dommage que les Poufsouffle et les Gryffondor ne soient pas à la hauteur, quel championnat passionnant nous aurions eu ! » remarqua Chugern._

_Deuxième petite pique. Les lèvres de McGonagall se pincèrent encore._

_« Les années se suivent et ne se ressemblent pas. Sûrement serons-nous mieux lotis l'année prochaine._

— _Cela fait tout de même trois ans que le haut du tableau est toujours occupé par les deux mêmes équipes. »_

_Minerva ne répondit rien et adressa une prière silencieuse aux Serdaigle pour qu'ils infligent une cruelle défaite aux Serpentard. Elle n'était pas vindicative, mais la Chugern lui courait sur le haricot avec ses insinuations._

_-  
_

_« Quels joueurs faut-il observer ?_

— _Selon mes informations, les deux capitaines, la gardienne et un des batteurs de Serdaigle, ainsi que l'attrapeuse de Serpentard._

— _Cela en fait du monde._

— _Oui, j'ai rarement vu des équipes d'amateurs avoir autant de bons joueurs, mais je n'ai vu aucun des matchs précédents, leur valeur a peut-être été exagérée. »_

_Les deux hommes qui discourraient ainsi faisaient partie des sélectionneurs dont avaient parlé Rogue et Lestrange. Il n'était pas rare qu'un ou plusieurs d'entre eux assistent à un match de Poudlard dès lors qu'ils avaient vent qu'un talent y avait été vu._

_-  
_

_« __ç__a y est, le souafle est lancé, Ronnigton l'a eu, fit Minerva sur le ton posé d'une conversation._

— _Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite, Lucius et Esteban sont déjà à côté de lui. Oh ! Et regardez !_

— _Alors ça, c'était limite ! s'exclama Minerva d'un ton fortement réprobateur._

— _Au contraire, c'était une très jolie manœuvre pour intimider Ronnigton, ça a marché. Tiens, il passe à Laura._

— _Non, c'était une feinte, informa Dumbledore. Et elle n'a pas réussi. Elle est douée leur petite gardienne, elle ne s'est pas faite avoir._

— _ç__a n'est que partie remise », assura Agatha dans un sourire confiant._

_-  
_

_« Le souafle n'est pas passé ! s'exclama Pettigrow._

— _Heureusement, vu la façon dont Malefoy l'a eu ! fit James Potter._

— _Ouais, c'est bien des manières de Serpentard, ça ! proclama Black._

— _C'était parfaitement réglementaire ! Lucius n'a pas touché à Ronnigton ! fit une Serpentard._

— _ç__a, c'est toi qui le dis !_

— _Elle a raison, Malefoy ne l'a pas touché. C'est très bien joué ce qu'il a fait, fit un Serdaigle._

— _Pourquoi défends-tu les Serpentard ? demanda Sirius d'un ton soupçonneux._

— _Je ne défends personne, je constate, c'est tout. __ç__a existe les gens impartiaux. »_

_Le Serdaigle détourna le regard de Sirius dans un froncement de nez dégoûté ; le fait qu'on juge les gens et leurs actions sur leur seule appartenance à une maison donnée avait le don de lui taper sur le système._

_-  
_

_« Les Serpentard… de la mauvaise graine ça ! fit une spectatrice._

— _Oh, il ne faut pas les condamner ainsi, tempéra sa voisine._

— _Ils ne pensent qu'à gagner, tous les moyens sont bons pour parvenir à leur but, tous !_

— _Comme vous y allez !_

— _En plus, je suis sûre que leurs balais sont trafiqués._

— _Ceux des Serdaigle vont à la même vitesse !_

— _Ma parole, vous êtes vous-même une Serpentard pour les défendre ainsi !_

— _Pas du tout, j'étais à Poufsouffle dans mon jeune temps. »_

_La vieille dame dédia un sourire joyeux à sa voisine. Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel devant tant de naïveté ; qu'on est foi en l'espèce humaine, passe, à condition d'y excepter les Serpentard._

_-  
_

_« Suzan a vu le vif d'or ! » s'exclama Lestrange._

_Un silence religieux suivit cette déclaration. Les regards de spectateurs se focalisèrent sur les deux attrapeurs qui changèrent deux fois de direction, s'arrêtèrent d'un seul coup et parurent chercher tout autour d'eux._

_« Ils l'ont perdu ! » en conclut Severus. La tension retomba, quelques murmures de déception se firent entendre et l'attention se concentra à nouveau sur le souafle et les poursuiveurs._

_-  
_

_« Le score en est à combien déjà ? demanda Agatha avant de pousser un profond bâillement et de chercher une meilleure position._

— _Les Serdaigles mènent de cinquante points : cent quatre-vingt-dix à cent quarante, informa Minerva qui se tenait toujours bien droite sur son banc bien que la fatigue commençait elle aussi à la gagner._

— _Le match s'éternise, et les attrapeurs s'ennuient, pourquoi ce fichu vif d'or ne se montre-t-il pas ?_

— _Je l'ignore. Quelle heure est-il ?_

— _Bientôt dix neuf heures trente._

— _Je me disais aussi qu'il commençait à faire plus sombre. Attendez ! Cela fait cinq heures trente qu'ils jouent ? Ils doivent être épuisés !_

— _Oui », confirma Agatha d'un ton inquiet. Elle pensa à Lucius ; il lui avait confié juste avant le match qu'il avait passé une mauvaise nuit. Esteban avait ajouté que c'était un euphémisme et lui avait glissé à l'oreille qu'il n'avait pas cessé de se lever et de se recoucher. L'endurance dont le capitaine avait fait preuve jusqu'à présent n'allait plus durer longtemps. Où était donc ce fichu vif d'or ? Sa maison allait perdre le match s'il ne se présentait pas bientôt, sans compter que les attrapeurs allaient finir par s'endormir sur leurs balais ! Agatha fut distraite dans ses sombres pensées par une remarque de sa consœur :_

_« Les balais atteignent des vitesses folles aujourd'hui : regardez donc à quelle vitesse file Monsieur Malefoy, constata Minerva, inquiétée par l'allure à laquelle volaient les joueurs._

— _Oui, il est lancé à pleine vitesse. Il passe le souafle à Laura. Attention au cognard !_

— _Il ne l'a pas vu !_

— _Si ! C'est bon, il l'a… »_

_Agatha se tut et resta la bouche béante._

_-  
_

_Un silence de mort s'abattit parmi les élèves des quatre maisons. Lucius Malefoy, en voulant éviter un cognard, avait arrêté trop soudainement son balai et en avait été éjecté ; il avait été propulsé sur les gradins, éclatant les bancs sur son passage._

_-  
_

_« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda finalement un Poufsouffle._

— _Où est passé Lucius ? s'exclama un septième année Serpentard, totalement catastrophé._

— _Il s'est fracassé dans les gradins ! fit une Serdaigle, grimpée sur le muret, en réponse à la question qu'elle n'avait pas entendue. Mais je ne le vois plus ! »_

_-  
_

_McGonagall, Chugern, Dumbledore et Esmina Azurne, l'infirmière de Poudlard, se précipitèrent sur le gradin voisin. Hagrid procédait déjà à son évacuation afin qu'on puisse s'occuper de l'étudiant._

_Des larmes de douleur roulaient sur les joues de Lucius et sa bouche était bloquée en une grimace ; il était cependant conscient. Azurne estima que c'était une bonne chose._

_« Faites-le léviter, Esmie, proposa Dumbledore qui n'avait pas bien regardé Lucius et ne se rendait pas compte de l'étendue des dégâts._

— _Surtout pas, je le tuerais !_

— _Comment ça ? s'exclama Agatha en se rapprochant, angoissée par les propos de l'infirmière._

— _Regardez », fit Esmina en désignant Lucius. Il s'était encastré dans les gradins et était coincé entre les planches. L'une d'elle était enfoncée dans son ventre. Du sang maculait son torse._

_« Comment va-t-on le sortir de là ? souffla Agatha._

— _Il faut enlever les planches._

— _Compris ! » s'exclama Hagrid. Il alla sur le côté et dévissa les boulons. « Attention, je vais tirer !_

— _Allez-y doucement Hagrid ! recommanda Dumbledore d'une voie impérieuse._

— _Il faut qu'on maintienne l__a planche pour l'empêcher de remuer avant que vous commenciez, fit Agatha en lui présentant la paume de sa main._

— _Ne faites rien tant que je n'ai pas préparé l__es compresses », ajouta l'infirmière._

_Le blessé tourna de l'œil pendant qu'on retirait la planche qui le coinçait, l'oppressait et le blessait._

_« __L__la planche n'était pas si enfoncée que ça…_

— _Il s'est évanoui !_

— _Son état est préoccupant, je préfère que nous fassions venir les médicomages et qu'ils le transportent à Sainte Mangouste. »_

_-  
_

_Severus était assis dans le canapé de sa salle commune, les yeux dans le vide, écoutant l'horloge égrener ses tics-tacs lancinants. A côté de lui se tenait Esteban, lui aussi le regard fixé sur un point, lui aussi n'entendant que l'horloge._

_Il n'y avait d'ailleurs que ça à entendre ; malgré la vingtaine de personnes toujours présentes dans la salle commune à cette heure tardive, il n'y avait pas un bruit. Narcissa se fit la réflexion que cela ressemblait à une veillée mortuaire. Tout ce qui faisait l'ambiance habituelle de la salle commune semblait avoir été mis entre parenthèses, personne ne parlait, il n'y avait pas de livres, pas de devoirs, pas de jeux. Chacun ressassait dans sa tête ce qui s'était passé. De temps en temps, l'un ou l'une se levait et allait à la fenêtre regarder dehors, ou bien allait ouvrir la porte pour voir si personne n'arrivait avec des nouvelles fraîches._

_Les étudiants présents étaient les joueurs de Serpentard et les élèves de la classe de Lucius, ajouté à ça, trois ou quatre autres élèves veillaient. Tous attendaient qu'on leur dise comment allait leur condisciple ; plus les heures avançaient, plus le silence était oppressant. Parmi eux, Severus était sans doute le plus ébranlé, il était encore sous le choc de la disparition soudaine de Lucius, la brusquerie de son arrêt, ses mains qui lâchaient le balai à cause de la fatigue de sa nuit blanche et de la durée du match, la propulsion vers les gradins, le balai qui retombait, sans maître._

_La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Agatha Chugern. Tous les élèves se levèrent à son entrée._

_« Toujours debout ? » fit-elle, un mince sourire aux lèvres. Elle leur était reconnaissante d'avoir attendu, reconnaissante de s'être préoccupé de la santé de leur camarade. « Vous pouvez aller dormir sur vos deux oreilles, votre ami va s'en tirer. »_

_-  
_

_Lucius se réveilla le lendemain dans une chambre inconnue. Il vit sa sœur aînée assise sur une chaise à côté de son lit._

_« Carmenita ?_

— _Lucius, enfin réveillé ! Comment te sens-tu ?_

— _Vaseux._

— _Tu t'es réveillé durant ton transport. Ils t'ont endormi, tu souffrais trop._

— _Je crois me souvenir de ça. Je suppose que je suis à Sainte Mangouste ?_

— _Oui._

— _Dans quel état suis-je ?_

— _à__ part ton épaule, tu t'en sors bien. Les médecins ont dit que tu avais de la chance d'avoir la tête si dure. Chugern a assuré que ça ne la surprenait pas venant de toi._

— _Comment est mon épaule ?_

— _Dans un état lamentable, elle est massacrée… mais les médicomages vont t'arranger ça. »_

~oOo~

Son père commençait à se détendre. Il poursuivit son vol jusqu'à ce que la poigne sur son avant-bras se desserre totalement et qu'il reprenne une respiration naturelle.

Drago amorça sa descente dès qu'il fut sûr que son père était prêt à voler seul, à nouveau.

Dès que Lucius eut posé le pied à terre, il s'empara du balai d'entraînement, prit une profonde inspiration et décolla.


	10. Serpentard vs Serdaigle

**Mon père, ce…**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Les personnages et l'univers de _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

Base : Tomes 1 à 4 de _Harry Potter_

Pour que vous vous y retrouviez dans ce chapitre, je vous ai récapitulé ici les équipes de Quidditch :

Joueurs Serpentards 1971 :

Lucius Malefoy (capitaine et poursuiveur)

Esteban Quasadro (poursuiveur)

Laura Fitfool (poursuiveuse)

Marcellus Gan (batteur)

Antonius Sliver (batteur)

Zak Amstrong (gardien remplaçant)

Suzan Bergson (attrapeuse)

Joueurs Serdaigles 1971 :

Thallus Ronnigton (capitaine et poursuiveur)

Katarina Kitof (poursuiveuse)

Arturo Dratti (poursuiveur)

Arnold Martz (batteur)

Max Stumblood (batteur)

Sarah Zindrum (gardienne)

Lance Jones (attrapeur)

———

—Chapitre 10 – Serpentard vs Serdaigle—

Assise dans la salle des professeurs, Minerva corrigeait des copies tandis que Severus tentait de remettre la main sur le paquet de café ; le doute se faisait dans son esprit quand au fait que le dernier qui l'avait utilisé l'avait fini et ne s'était pas donné la peine de le remplacer ; ou alors il n'était pas fini et il avait été caché ou mal rangé, ce qui était pire. Le maître de potions se tourna machinalement vers la porte quand il entendit celle-ci s'ouvrir.

« Bonjour ! salua une voix autoritaire et énergique.

— Professeur Chugern ! s'exclama Severus, visiblement ravi, oubliant d'un coup son précieux paquet de café perdu.

— Agatha ? s'exclama Minerva, visiblement beaucoup moins ravie, oubliant d'un coup son tas de copies à corriger.

— Minerva ! Très chère, comment allez-vous ?

— Très bien, et vous _chère_ Agatha ?

— Je me porte à merveille : je viens voir mes anciens élèves mettre la dérouillée du siècle aux Serdaigle – dommage que ce ne soit pas aux Gryffondor ; enfin, on ne peut pas tout avoir ! Comment vas-tu Severus ?

— Très bien, je suis très content de vous voir. » Il se sentait rajeunir à revoir son ancien professeur.

« Comme je comprends ça ! approuva Agatha, se posant une main sur le cœur et faisant une moue appréciative.

— Ainsi donc, le bruit de ce match est parvenu jusqu'à vos oreilles même au fin fond de l'Afrique.

— Je sais que j'ai toujours eu l'ouïe fine mais n'exagérons rien ! En fait, j'ai eu une invitation en bonne et due forme de la part de Lucius Malefoy – brave petit, il savait que cela me ferait plaisir ! A part ça, quoi de neuf ? »

Minerva réfléchit quelques secondes avant de parler ; elle ruminait surtout le moyen de clouer le bec à son ancienne collègue.

« Vous ne recevez toujours pas la Gazette du Sorcier ?

— Ce tissu d'idioties ? Non.

— Vous n'avez donc sans doute pas appris que celui qui vous a lancé une invitation connaît enfin le nom de son père.

— Tiens donc ? Il doit être content, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il avait envie de le savoir. Qui est-ce ?

— Albus Dumbledore. » Quant au fait que Lucius en soit content, Minerva n'en était pas persuadée ; mais elle se garda bien de le préciser, Chugern arriverait à cette conclusion d'elle-même.

Agatha resta sans voix durant quelques secondes puis éclata de rire.

« Elle est bien bonne ! Le pire, c'est que j'ai failli y croire ; vous ne m'avez pas habituée à faire des plaisanteries !

— Professeur Chugern, c'est l'exacte vérité », informa Severus.

Elle comprit alors que Minerva ne se moquait pas d'elle ; jamais Severus ne lui mentirait ou tenterait de la mener en bateau pour quelque motif que ce soit.

« Peste ! jura-t-elle.

— Un de vos élèves favoris fils de votre plus grand rival… remarqua Minerva, un sourire en coin.

— Mon plus grand rival ? Si les grands pontes ne souillaient pas leurs culottes à chaque fois qu'un Serpentard obtient un poste à haute responsabilité, c'est moi qui serais directrice de cette école en ce moment ! La vie est ainsi faite, les Serpentard sont des gens ambitieux qui veulent toujours aller plus haut ; de fait, à chaque fois qu'un d'entre eux monte d'un grade, ceux qui sont sur les étages supérieurs commencent à craindre de se faire piquer leurs places. Oublions cela, je suis très contente de m'occuper de mes petits africains, il y en a un certain nombre à être bourré de talents ! Je pense d'ailleurs créer une école qui les rassemblera tous. Peut-être un jour fera-t-elle concurrence à Poudlard.

— Je n'en doute pas une seconde. »

Rogue était sincère. Il avait toujours admiré le professeur Chugern.

« Viens avec moi, Severus. Tu vas me raconter tout ce qui s'est passé ces dernières années en détail », ordonna Agatha en l'attrapant par le bras. Ils sortirent de la salle, puis du château et marchèrent ensemble dans le domaine de Poudlard.

-

« Vous avez tout de même eu vent de la disparition de Voldemort ? » Severus s'informait pour savoir l'étendue de l'ignorance de son ancien professeur ; cette dernière ne marqua aucune surprise à sa question, elle était donc au courant.

« Oui. Qui plus est, je sais que celui qui l'a tué n'est autre que Lucius Malefoy. J'ai été ravie de cette nouvelle. Qu'il recommence à jouer au Quidditch est également une très bonne chose. Peut-être le Lucius que je connaissais va-t-il finir par reprendre ses droits. Passons : raconte-moi comment se passe ton professorat ; j'espère que tu mènes la vie dure aux Gryffondor.

— Evidemment. » Un sourire complice effleura ses lèvres ; maltraiter les Gryffondor était une très ancienne tradition que Severus n'aurait renié pour rien au monde. « Moins depuis quelques temps car j'ai fait la promesse d'être moins dur avec eux, ajouta-t-il avec une légère grimace

— Fais attention à ne pas être trop souple, le responsable de Serpentard se doit de rééquilibrer les forces.

— Disons que j'étais peut-être un rien trop injuste envers eux auparavant.

— Non ? Tu étais pire que moi ? ça, c'est la meilleure ! Dumbledore s'arrange pour me passer à la trappe et il prend quelqu'un de pire que moi avec ses petits chouchous ? »

Severus arrêta de marcher et regarda Agatha dans les yeux.

« Vous passer à la trappe ? Vous n'aviez pas démissionné ? »

Elle l'observa quelques instants, un peu lasse ; elle détourna le regard et reprit sa marche. Severus la suivit.

« Je suppose que c'est ce qu'il t'a raconté, commença-t-elle. J'ai décidé de ne pas faire de vagues quand j'ai su qui était mon remplaçant – je savais que tu serais à la hauteur –, et puis, il y avait un côté politique à cette affaire. Tout le monde murmurait que Voldemort avait été mon élève et que je l'aimais beaucoup. C'était vrai ! Cependant, je n'étais pas pour autant d'accord avec lui et je n'ai guère apprécié qu'il devienne ce qu'il est devenu – un beau gâchis d'ailleurs ! – Bref, Dumbledore, avec ma "démission", faisait d'une pierre trois coups, il se débarrassait d'une personne qui lui pourrissait la vie, il faisait plaisir aux gens du ministère qui me voyaient d'un mauvais œil, et il offrait ma place à quelqu'un qui avait espionné pour lui – car j'ai appris ça aussi : tu as joué les agents doubles ?

— J'ai l'impression de vous avoir volé votre place, s'excusa Severus, omettant la tentative de Chugern de faire dévier la conversation.

— Ne dis pas ça. Je suis finalement très contente de mon sort. Tu es un excellent professeur et moi, j'ai des projets bien plus ambitieux et modernes que ceux que j'avais à l'époque. Dans un certain sens, Dumbledore m'a rendu service, à moi et à mes petits élèves. Je mentirais si je te disais que le coup qu'il m'a fait ne me reste pas en travers de la gorge. Et je ne sais pas si je réussirai à me faire à l'idée que Lucius puisse être son fils… Dire qu'il y en a qui prétende que les chiens ne font pas des chats ! »

Ils sourirent tous les deux.

~oOo~

Le jour du match tant attendu – et redouté pour certains – était enfin arrivé. Les tribunes se remplissaient comme l'heure du coup d'envoi approchait. Severus Rogue et Iris Sinistra, les deux professeurs Serpentard, s'avançaient vers l'entrée donnant l'accès à la tribune vert et argent.

« Où allez-vous tous les deux ? questionna Agatha Chugern comme ils passaient à côté d'elle en la saluant.

— Dans la tribune des Serpentard, répondit Sinistra.

— Où voudriez-vous que nous allions ? ajouta Severus, intrigué.

— Voyons mes pauvres enfants ! Un match avec les Serpentard, c'est beaucoup plus divertissant à regarder de la tribune des Gryffondor ! proclama Agatha, les yeux malicieux. Surtout quand on est assis à côté de cette chère Minerva, ajouta-t-elle. Dommage que ce ne soit pas aux Gryffondor que nous mettions la raclée du siècle, c'aurait été encore mieux… Suivez-moi tous les deux. »

~oOo~

Assis à la tribune rouge et or, Albus grignotait un pain chocolaté avec gourmandise en observant les gradins qui se remplissaient. Une sourde angoisse pointait dans son ventre alors qu'approchait le coup d'envoi ; quand il était angoissé, il se plaisait à manger, là où beaucoup ne pouvait au contraire plus rien avaler.

« Oh non ! s'exclama soudainement sa voisine d'une voix catastrophée.

— Qui y a-t-il, Minerva ? demanda Dumbledore en se tournant vers elle.

— Agatha reprend ses bonnes vieilles habitudes, elle vient assister au match ici. En plus, on dirait bien qu'elle amène Severus et Iris avec elle.

— Exact. Oh ! C'est plutôt amusant d'assister au match avec elle ; et puis, il y a autant de chances du côté des Serdaigle que des Serpentard.

— Pourquoi ne vous embête-t-elle pas vous ?

— Peut-être parce qu'elle ne m'aime pas, et donc que me taquiner ne l'intéresse pas… ou peut-être parce que je suis moins susceptible que vous ne l'êtes.

— Je ne suis pas susceptible ! » s'exclama Minerva d'un ton offensée.

Agatha se posa alors lourdement aux côtés du professeur de métamorphose.

« Quel plaisir de se retrouver assises côte à côte comme au bon vieux temps ! »

McGonagall préféra ne pas répondre ; Dumbledore riait dans sa barbe.

-

Une voix s'éleva au-dessus du brouhaha ambiant :

« Fenimore Cartlang en direct du terrain de Quidditch de Poudlard. Pour les plus jeunes, je vous informe que j'étais le commentateur des matchs à Poudlard entre 1967 et 1971. Je vous rappelle que nous allons assister à la rencontre Serdaigle contre Serpentard mais avec les équipes de l'année scolaire 1970/1971 ! Ils vont rejouer aujourd'hui le match du 27 mai 1971, match qui avait été arrêté après l'accident de Lucius Malefoy, capitaine des Serpentard, alors que les Serdaigle menaient de cinquante points. Pour mémoire, il avait été désarçonné de son balai et propulsé dans les gradins. Si vous le regardez bien aujourd'hui, vous pourrez vous apercevoir qu'il a une épaule plus basse que l'autre d'au moins trois centimètres.

— Cartlang, je ne pense pas que cela soit nécessaire d'entrer dans les détails, intervint Sinistra. De plus, tes informations manquent de précision, il n'y a au maximum que deux centimètres de différence entre ses deux épaules.

— Le match avait déjà été rejoué, poursuivit Cartlang sans se soucier de l'interruption du professeur d'astronomie, un mois après l'accident du capitaine ; celui-ci, malgré sa guérison, s'était avéré _incapable_ de remonter sur son balai et avait dû se faire remplacer. Les Serdaigle, menés d'une main de maître par Thallus Ronnigton, avaient remporté ce match haut la main. Récemment, l'ancien capitaine des Serpentard – estimant sans doute que son équipe l'aurait emporté s'il avait joué – a défié l'ancien capitaine des Serdaigle. Maintenant que vous connaissez l'histoire, nous allons pouvoir assister au match.

» Les joueurs entrent sur le terrain ! s'exclama Fenimore soudainement. Une dernière chose : la composition des équipes est exactement la même qu'en 1971 mis à part que Malefoy a dû prendre un autre gardien, celui qu'il avait à l'époque étant actuellement emprisonné à Azkaban – rien d'étonnant à cela, vous savez comment sont les Serpentard. AIEUH ! Sinistra ! Ta mère ne t'a jamais dit que ça ne se faisait pas de jeter des objets à la figure des gens ? Dangereuse !

— J'ai jeté quelque chose moi ? demanda Iris à Chugern d'un air innocent.

— Je n'ai absolument rien vu. Tu l'as vu jeter quelque chose Severus ?

— Je ne sais pas, je regardais ailleurs.

— Hé ! Cartlang ! Je n'ai rien jeté. Cependant, cela me ferait plaisir que tu me rendes le livre qui a malencontreusement atterri sur ta tête.

— Va mourir !

— Quand vous aurez fini vos enfantillages, le professeur Bibine pourra peut-être lancer le souafle ? Cela s'éternise, elle commence à s'impatienter, fit remarquer Minerva évitant de relever que les propos de Cartlang avaient été entendus par tout le stade.

— Bien sûr, approuva sa collègue. _Accio_ livre. »

Fenimore jeta un regard noir à Sinistra et reporta son attention sur le terrain. Bibine attendait qu'il finisse sa présentation pour mettre le souafle en jeu.

« Voici la composition de l'équipe Serdaigle : les poursuiveurs sont Thallus Ronnigton, Katarina Kitof et Arturo Dratti, les batteurs, Arnold Martz – joueur professionnel s'il vous plait ! – et Max Stumblood, la gardienne, Sarah Zindrum et l'attrapeur, Lance Jones ! L'équipe Serpentard à présent, les poursuiveurs sont Lucius Malefoy, Esteban Quasadro et Laura Fitfool – toujours aussi jolie ma parole !… »

-

« Tu peux garder tes compliments, pauvre minable », fit la poursuiveuse à la peau noire, perchée sur son balai. Lucius et Esteban, de chaque côté d'elle, échangèrent un sourire.

-

« … les batteurs sont Marcellus Gan et Antonius Sliver, le gardien est Zak Amstrong et l'attrapeuse se nomme Suzan Bergson, termina Cartlang. Je vois que le professeur Bibine s'impatiente ; j'ai terminé, vous pouvez commencer. »

Bibine s'exécuta.

« Le souafle est lancé ! » cria le commentateur.

Dans la tribune allouée – normalement – aux Gryffondors, Albus était inquiet – d'autant plus qu'il avait terminé son pain au chocolat et donc plus rien pour calmer son angoisse –, Agatha tendue et Severus se retenait de se ronger les ongles.

« Ronnigton l'attrape, il le passe à Kitof, houla ! Un cognard a frôlé Kitof qui a laissé échapper le souafle à Fitfool, celle-ci l'envoie à Quasadro, qui le passe à Malefoy, qui le repasse à Quasadro, qui le manque à cause d'un cognard ! Kitof se précipite pour le rattraper, elle l'a ! Elle opère un large demi-tour et repart vers les buts adverses, Fitfool et Quasadro sont tout de suite à ses côtés, Kitof est isolée, elle recherche des yeux ses coéquipiers, elle lance le souafle à Ronnigton, Malefoy l'intercepte ! Ronnigton, Kitof et Dratti se lancent à sa poursuite, eux-même suivis par Quasadro et Fitfool qui tentent de gagner du terrain pour venir en aide à leur capitaine. Un cognard a manqué Ronnigton de peu. Et c'est maintenant au tour de Malefoy d'en éviter un ! Malefoy arrive près des buts, il lance ! Zindrum bloque et renvoie le souafle à Dratti qui fonce immédiatement à l'autre bout du terrain. Fitfool lui coupe le chemin, Quasadro fait de même. Ils essayent de le déstabiliser. Dratti tente un piqué pour leur échapper, Kitof est maintenant à ses côtés, il lui passe le souafle ! Elle fonce vers les buts, Malefoy s'interpose, elle s'arrête et passe à son capitaine, il lance, il marque ! Les dix premiers points de la partie sont marqués par Serdaigle. Malefoy récupère le souafle, il le lance à Fitfool qui profite du terrain laissé libre devant elle pour foncer droit au but, elle arrive, elle lance, Zindrum s'apprête à bloquer, le souafle change de direction ! Quasadro le frappe et marque ! Dix points partout ! Fitfool avait mis un effet dans son lancer, ce qui a permis de feinter la gardienne. Dratti reprend le souafle, le lance à Ronnigton, qui le lance à Kitof, Ronnigton, Kitof, Dratti, Kitof, Ronnigton rate le souafle, Gan vient de lui envoyer un cognard, il n'a pas été touché, Fitfool se précipite sur le souafle mais est prise de vitesse par Dratti qui le récupère ! »

[…]

« Cela fait à présent trois heures que le match dure, l'équipe des Serdaigles mène de vingt points et le vif d'or ne s'est montré que deux fois – ce fut à chaque fois très fugace. Malefoy passe à Quasadro qui lui repasse, Malefoy, Quasadro, Malefoy, Fitfool, elle tente de marquer ! Non ! Elle passe à Quasadro qui marque ! Serdaigle ne mène plus que de dix points. Ronnigton reprend le souafle, il le passe à Kitof qui se le fait souffler sous le nez par Fitfool qui le passe à Malefoy qui marque ! Vingt points en moins de trente secondes pour Serpentard, la gardienne Serdaigle a sans doute été un peu surprise par la vitesse à laquelle le souafle est revenu. Les deux équipes sont à égalité ! Ronnigton part tout seul avec le souafle, les batteurs de Serpentard lui envoient les cognards, mais il ne s'en laisse pas conter ! Il les évite tous et parvient jusqu'au but adverse. Il s'apprête à lancer, il change d'avis et passe à Dratti qui marque ! Cent cinquante à cent quarante en faveur de Serdaigle. Oh ! De l'agitation chez les attrapeurs ! Le vif d'or a été repéré ! Ils se lancent tous les deux dans la même direction, Bergson a une légère avance, elle amorce un piqué ! Jones la suit avec un temps de retard, Bergson a augmenté son avance. Hou, elle prend des risques, elle s'approche dangereusement du sol, elle redresse, oh ! Et elle repart en hauteur ! Le vif d'or a encore changé de direction ! Jones se retrouve donc en avance par rapport à elle ! Jones paraît ralentir, l'aurait-il perdu. Bergson le dépasse, mais elle aussi ne semble plus savoir où aller. Le vif d'or s'est encore éclipsé ! Tiens ? Il semblerait que les Serpentard aient profité de l'agitation provoquée par le vif d'or pour égaliser ! Cent cinquante partout. On me chuchote à l'oreille que c'est Malefoy qui a marqué. »

[…]

« Après ce but de Serdaigle, Serpentard ne mène plus que de vingt points, deux cent dix contre cent quatre vingt dix. Fitfool intercepte le souafle, elle le passe à Malefoy qui le rate ! Il semble déséquilibré sur son balai et ralentit son allure. Un problème ? En tout cas, Ronnigton en a profité pour récupérer le souafle, il le passe à Dratti qui marque ! Deux cent dix à deux cent. Quasadro récupère le souafle, il le lance à Malefoy, non, à Fitfool. C'est Malefoy qui lui a fait signe de ne pas lui lancer, il semble moins combatif et plus lent sur son balai, se serait-il fait une frayeur tout à l'heure ? Fitfool fonce vers les buts adverses, elle s'arrête brusquement car les deux attrapeurs viennent de lui couper la route sans plus de cérémonie ! Bergson et Jones se précipitent vers nous !

— C'est normal, le vif arrive droit sur notre tribune ! intervint Sinistra en grimaçant.

— Ils vont nous rentrer dedans ! s'exclama Minerva en haussant les sourcils.

— Jones bloque Bergson du mauvais côté afin d'avoir l'avantage ! Il tend le bras pour attraper le vif, Bergson tend le bras elle aussi, mais elle est beaucoup trop loin car il y a Jones entre elle et le vif, Jones est au bord de l'attraper. _Bergson vient de sauter de son balai !_ Cette fille est toujours aussi tarée ! Elle attrape le vif à pleines mains et s'écrase sur le professeur McGonagall qui – je l'espère – ne souffrira pas des séquelles de cet atterrissage en catastrophe de Bergson. Les Serpentard l'emportent ! Trois cent soixante à deux cent.

— Bergson, vous allez bien ? s'inquiéta Chugern.

— Evidemment qu'elle va bien, j'ai amorti sa chute, c'est moi qui vais mal !

— Vous parlez, Minerva, cela prouve que vous n'allez pas si mal que ça.

— Je l'ai eu ! C'est moi qui l'ai eu ! On a gagné ! On a gagné ! hurla Bergson après s'être relevée.

— J'ai mal partout, se plaignit – à juste titre – Minerva.

— Cessez donc de geindre ! Les Serpentard l'ont emporté, n'est-ce pas formidable ? »

Minerva répondit par un regard noir au sourire malicieux d'Agatha.

Tous les joueurs de Serpentard arrivèrent et sautèrent de leurs balais pour aller féliciter leur attrapeuse.

« Pomfresh arrive avec le nécessaire, informa Severus en se penchant sur Minerva.

— Normalement, c'est les joueurs qui se blessent au Quidditch, pas les spectateurs, fit remarquer Poppie en arrivant.

— Hé ! Lulu ! C'est qui la meilleure ?

— C'est toi évidemment ! répondit Lucius de bon cœur.

— Suzan, c'est normal que ta main ne soit plus dans l'alignement de ton bras ? demanda Laura, le visage grimaçant.

— Quoi ? fit Bergson en fronçant le nez, de l'air de se demander de quoi sa coéquipière parlait. Mon poignet ? s'exclama-t-elle, ahurie, en jetant un coup d'œil au bras incriminé.

— Poppie, il y aura aussi du travail pour vous du côté des joueurs finalement, constata Albus. Un poignet cassé, un !

— C'est dingue, j'ai rien senti !

— Quand ça casse d'un coup sec, on ne le sent pas toujours, et comme tu t'es fait ça dans ta chute, tu n'as pas dû accorder d'importance à ressentir de la douleur.

— En tout cas, pour l'instant, je n'ai pas mal. »

Elle était souriante et semblait trouver la nouvelle forme de son poignet plutôt cocasse. Fenimore Cartlang leva les yeux au ciel en se disant qu'elle aurait plus sa place dans un service précis de Sainte Mangouste que sur un terrain de quidditch.

-

Chugern fronça les sourcils en voyant Lucius à côté d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lui demanda-t-elle.

— Comment ça ?

— Tu devrais être en train de narguer Ronnigton en ce moment !

— Exact ! Vous avez raison ! Vous faites bien de me le dire ; pour un peu, j'oubliais de le faire, fit Lucius avant de partir.

— Attends, je viens avec toi ! s'invita Esteban.

— Moi aussi, je viens ! s'exclama Bergson.

— Et votre poignet ? cria Pomfresh, catastrophée.

— C'est rien ! ça ne me fait pas mal, ça peut attendre ! » assura Suzan en agitant le bras, la main se retrouva balancée, le bruit d'un poignet craquant se fit entendre et le visage de l'attrapeuse se figea en une grimace de douleur. « _Maintenant_, ça fait mal », dit-elle, grimaçant toujours.

-

Lucius et Esteban partirent tous les deux en direction des joueurs de l'équipe Serdaigle, laissant leur attrapeuse aux bons soins de l'infirmière. Suzan avait dû s'avouer à elle-même qu'il n'était pas raisonnable de laisser sa blessure traîner.

« Dis-moi, Lucius. Tu n'attaquais plus vraiment à la fin. Tu ne voulais même plus que je te passe le souafle, murmura le poursuiveur à son capitaine.

— Quand Laura me l'a lancé tout à l'heure, elle m'a fait une passe un peu trop courte ; j'ai tendu le bras pour le rattraper et je me suis senti glisser de mon balai. J'ai laissé tomber le souafle et je me suis raccroché à mon balai de toutes mes forces. Je me suis vraiment fait peur. J'ai cru qu'il se passait la même chose que lors de mon dernier match. Je vais être honnête, Esteban : je ne dis pas que je ne remonterai plus jamais sur un balai, cependant, c'est vraiment la dernière fois que je joue au Quidditch, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux !

— Et tu laisses ton fils y jouer ? remarqua Esteban d'un ton amusé.

— Il a un poste moins risqué, les attrapeurs sont moins sujets à la fatigue durant les matchs. Et puis, il aime ce sport au moins autant que moi, et je suis fier de le voir jouer, il se débrouille bien. Il n'est certes pas du niveau de Bergson, mais j'aime autant ça, car elle, c'est une vraie malade !

— ça oui ! J'aurais cru qu'elle se serait calmée avec les années.

— Esteban, tu ne répètes à personne ce que je t'ai dit au sujet du Quidditch ?

— Evidemment que non. »

Ronnigton venait à leur rencontre.

« Félicitations Lucius ! Vous avez excellemment bien joué, ton équipe et toi. Vous avez mérité cette victoire.

— Nous avons d'autant plus de mérite que nos adversaires étaient coriaces. Vous avez très bien joué vous aussi. » Lucius n'avait pas la victoire mauvaise. Il avait pourtant prévu de se moquer de Ronnigton en cas de victoire, mais la joie d'avoir gagné, combinée au fait qu'il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même à la fin du match et qu'il était temps que cela se termine, faisait qu'il était heureux et qu'il n'avait pas envie d'être méchant.

« Oui, nous aurions pu gagner, il s'en est fallu de peu, mais Suzan Bergson est toujours fidèle à sa réputation ! »

-

Assise sur les gradins aux côtés de Rogue, Chugern soupira de soulagement.

« Je suis bien contente que ça soit fini ! Et encore plus qu'ils aient gagné évidemment, s'exclama-t-elle.

— Moi aussi, surtout que j'étais vraiment pressé que le match se termine : Lucius n'a pas dormi de la nuit. » Severus s'était senti malade pendant tout le match.

« Mon Dieu ! Heureusement que le match n'a pas duré aussi longtemps que l'autre fois ! » s'exclama Agatha. Elle fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Severus. « Comment sais-tu qu'il n'a pas dormi ? »

Severus parut rougir et il rompit brusquement le contact.

« Toi, tu me caches quelque chose !

— Non, non, rien.

— Ah si ! Je te connais ! Comment sais-tu qu'il n'a pas dormi ?

— Je… nous sommes ensemble », avoua Severus à mi-voix, le regard fixé droit devant lui.

Chugern mit un temps avant d'absorber cette information.

« C'est très récent. Il a aménagé dans mes appartements – dans le plus grand secret – pour pouvoir s'entraîner. Donc, voilà, nous… _dormons_ ensemble. Donc, bon, Lucius, malgré toutes les menaces imaginables, a tout de même tenu à jouer ce match malgré sa fatigue.

— Lucius et toi êtes ensemble ?

— Oui.

— Hé bien ! J'en aurais appris des choses incroyables depuis mon retour ! » s'exclama Agatha en se levant. Elle avisa une vieille amie au loin et se dirigea vers elle, attrapant Severus par le bras et l'emportant avec elle. Il se laissa entraîner – il était inutile de lutter contre Agatha Chugern – et ils se plantèrent tous les deux devant une Cristina Malefoy qui s'éventait avec le livre qu'elle avait dû lire pendant une bonne partie de la rencontre.

« Comment as-tu trouvé le match ?

— Long. Par bonheur, c'est _enfin_ fini.

— Tu n'as jamais aimé le Quidditch, pourquoi te forces-tu à venir ? demanda Chugern.

— Lucius jouait.

— Tu es venu pour parader, pas pour voir ton fils.

— Il ne t'est jamais venu à l'idée que je puisse être inquiète à son sujet ? »

Chugern fit la moue. Non, ça ne lui était pas venu à l'idée, et elle avait beaucoup de mal à y croire.

« Excuse-moi Cristina, mais tu m'as tellement déçue avec ton comportement envers lui par moment.

— Je suis une mauvaise mère, ce n'est pas un scoop.

— Certes, mais tu étais pire avec Lucius qu'avec tes filles. Parce que c'était un garçon et que ton père en avait donc fait son héritier ou parce que le géniteur de ton fils est Dumbledore ?

— Ne me parle pas de ça !

— Oh ! Allez, tu peux bien me faire des confidences ! On va dire à ton gendre d'aller voir plus loin.

— Mon gendre ?

— Severus, précisa Agatha en désignant l'intéressé du doigt. Tu n'étais pas au courant ? ajouta-t-elle, soudainement consciente qu'elle avait peut-être gaffé.

— Ah oui ! C'est vrai que Lucius est avec vous, vint la détromper Cristina.

— Allez, du vent, Severus ! Laisse-nous parler entre filles !

— Entre _vieilles_ filles, corrigea Cristina pendant que Severus s'éloignait.

— Tiens donc, ce n'est pourtant pas ton genre de souligner ton âge.

— Mon âge non, mais mon célibat si.

— Une femme célibataire avec huit mômes, je ne crois pas qu'on appelle ça une vieille fille. Tu dînes là ce soir ?

— Pourquoi pas ? »

Elle se leva et emboîta le pas du professeur.


	11. Un peu de détente

**Mon père, ce…**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Les personnages et l'univers de _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

Base : Tomes 1 à 4 de _Harry Potter_

———

—Chapitre 11 – Un peu de détente—

Severus s'allongea perpendiculairement à Lucius, posa sa tête sur son torse et lui sourit ; pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait comme un adolescent. Lucius lui caressa les cheveux.

« C'est la première fois que je te vois sourire – ainsi, je veux dire. Je t'ai déjà vu sourire auparavant, cependant c'était le genre de rictus que tu offrais à James Potter au moment de lui sortir la pire des vacheries. Là, c'est le sourire de quelqu'un qui est heureux. Dis-moi : puis-je m'enorgueillir de t'avoir rendu heureux ?

— Oui, jugea Severus, je vais beaucoup mieux depuis que tu as pris en main vie intime ; je crois qu'on peut décemment appeler ça être heureux. Et pour ce qui est de ta prestation d'à l'instant, on peut dire que ta victoire contre Ronnigton t'a mis en forme.

— Parfait, alors, puis-je me permettre de prononcer l'affirmation interrogative que chaque blaireau qui se respecte ne manque pas de dire après l'amour ? En la mettant toutefois au masculin afin de l'adapter à la situation.

— Depuis quand te comportes-tu comme un blaireau ? demanda Severus d'un ton amusé.

— C'est difficile d'être en permanence un homme d'une élégance inégalée, j'ai besoin de me reposer de temps en temps en me faisant passer pour ce que je ne suis pas, à savoir un parfait abruti, discourut Lucius, faisant mine d'être profondément fatigué de son image d'homme parfait.

— Vas-y : dis ce que tu as à dire, l'invita Severus dans un rire.

— La position ne convient pas pour cela. »

Lucius fit signe à Severus de se décaler, puis il se mit sur un coude, fit une parodie de sourire d'un séducteur à deux mornilles et ferma à moitié les yeux.

« Alors… heureux ?

— Effectivement, c'est bien la réplique du parfait blaireau après l'amour.

— Je suis doué, n'est-ce pas ?

— Tu as raté ta vocation d'abruti ! »

Lucius s'allongea sur le dos et ferma les yeux ; il les rouvrit aussitôt, l'air insatisfait.

« J'ai faim.

— De moi ? proposa Severus.

— Non, ça, je viens d'y remédier. Là, j'ai _vraiment_ faim. Toutes ces émotions, ça creuse. Je vais aller faire un tour en cuisine. Tu veux que je te rapporte quelque chose ?

— Non merci. »

~oOo~

Lucius marchait en direction de la cuisine quand son regard fut attiré par une porte qui s'ouvrait. Sa mère en sortit, vêtue d'un drap blanc soulignant la finesse de sa silhouette. Lucius fronça les sourcils ; sa mère n'avait rien à faire à cette heure à Poudlard. Elle y avait dîné, un point c'est tout. Lucius avait le souvenir qu'elle était assise entre Chugern et Karkaroff ; ce dernier était d'ailleurs en train de lui donner un dernier baiser.

Un cri de désespoir resta bloqué dans sa gorge.

~oOo~

Comme son amant le réveillerait en se couchant, Severus préférait lire en l'attendant. Il venait à peine de se saisir d'un livre que Lucius revenait déjà.

« Tu ne devineras jamais ce que je viens de voir.

— En tout cas, je vois que tu as les mains vides. Tu n'as rien trouvé en cuisine ?… Tu reviens un peu vite d'ailleurs.

— Je viens de voir ma mère ! Elle était avec Karkaroff ! Elle a couché avec lui !

— Pardon ? » Severus en laissa tomber son livre.

« Elle a couché avec lui ! Avec ma chance, elle va tomber enceinte ! »

Le maître de potions s'accorda quelques instants de réflexion.

« Ils t'ont vu ?

— Non. »

Severus hocha la tête ; cela faisait toujours une situation gênante de moins à gérer.

« ça a l'air de te perturber.

— Karkaroff est un ami ! Un de _mes_ amis !… J'en ai assez de ma mère.

— Je comprends ce que tu ressens, mais ils sont majeurs, ils font ce qu'ils veulent.

— Elle me désespère », soupira Lucius en se laissant tomber sur le lit. Il se prit la tête entre les mains. A ce stade, Severus sentait vaguement qu'il devait faire quelque chose pour le consoler : dire des mots réconfortants, adopter une voix caressante, le serrer dans ses bras. Il ne savait rien faire de tout ça ! Enfin, si, il savait le serrer dans ses bras, mais pas dans ces circonstances.

Il se rapprocha de Lucius et passa son bras sur ses épaules.

« Allons, allons », dit-il en tapotant maladroitement son bras. Lucius retira ses mains de son visage, contrairement à ce que croyait Rogue, ses yeux étaient secs.

« Je vais bien réussir à vivre avec. J'ai enduré pire, conclut Lucius. Tout de même ! Si maintenant elle pioche parmi mes amis, qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ?

— Peut-être qu'elle va se calmer, qu'elle va rester avec Karkaroff, j'ai entendu dire qu'il était très bien outillé. » Severus s'interrompit, se rendant compte de ce qu'il était en train de dire. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de tenir de tels commentaires ; ceux qu'il formulait d'ordinaire ne s'égaraient jamais en dessous de la ceinture.

« Je sais comment Karkaroff est monté ! Je l'ai déjà vu sous la douche. Cela m'a même donné envie.

— Envie d'être monté comme lui ?

— Non, envie d'être monté par… commença Lucius. Oui, envie d'être monté comme lui ! rectifia-t-il précipitamment.

— Tu as eu envie qu'il te fasse l'amour ? demanda Severus d'un air intéressé. Tu goûtes donc aux deux côtés ? Voilà qui m'ouvre des horizons. » Severus souriait d'une façon qu'il réservait habituellement aux Gryffondor quand il leur servait des sarcasmes. Ça ne disait rien qui vaille à son amant. « Nous nous occuperons de ce point plus tard. Dis-moi ce que tu ressens exactement pour Karkaroff.

— Je ne ressens rien pour lui, c'est un ami. Je l'ai vu nu un jour, ça m'a donné envie, mais je n'ai pas concrétisé cette envie. En premier lieu, parce que je savais qu'il aimait les femmes. Ensuite, parce que même si j'avais eu une chance avec lui, c'était un ami, et je n'avais pas envie qu'il devienne plus, surtout qu'ensuite, il serait devenu moins car ce n'aurait été que pour un soir.

— Je n'ai pas de soucis à me faire donc ?

— Tu n'as absolument rien à craindre, que ce soit Karkaroff ou un autre.

— Bien, nous allons donc passer à la deuxième partie du programme. Fort de ce que j'ai appris à l'instant, cela va être à mon tour de te faire l'amour.

— Tu y tiens vraiment ? » demanda Lucius, un petit sourire suppliant aux lèvres. Il avait totalement mis de côté les aventures de sa mère.

Severus hocha la tête doucement ; Lucius se prit à sourire franchement.


	12. Salazar

**Mon père, ce…**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Les personnages et l'univers de _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

Base : Tomes 1 à 4 de _Harry Potter_

———

—Chapitre 12 – Salazar—

« Je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime », répétait inlassablement un garçon en frottant son nez froncé par un sourire contre celui d'une fille tout aussi souriante que lui. Drago passa à côté d'eux et leur dédia une moue hautaine et méprisante. Un couple d'amoureux ? Quelle horreur ! Un garçon et une fille en plus, quelle banalité ! Sûr qu'ils ne savaient même pas pourquoi ils étaient ensemble ! Etaient-ils réellement hétérosexuels ou se contentaient-ils juste d'obéir bêtement à la norme en suivant l'exemple de leurs parents respectifs ? Etaient-ils réellement amoureux ou le croyaient-ils jusqu'à ce que la routine leur prouve le contraire ? Allaient-ils se séparer ou rester ensemble jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours et pondre une dizaine d'enfants façon Weasley afin de se conformer niaisement aux attentes de la société en oubliant que celles-ci ne correspondaient peut-être pas aux leurs ?

Il détestait les couples d'amoureux.

Particulièrement les adolescents et leur absolu manque de pudeur et de modestie !

Il détestait qu'ils se bécotent en public, qu'ils se sourient bêtement, qu'ils se caressent et se fassent des mamours. Il haïssait leur manière de rire soudainement et sans aucune raison apparente, la lenteur à laquelle ils marchaient, les yeux fermés, confiants dans l'avenir, leur façon de s'entrelacer. Il exécrait cette façon qu'ils avaient de se croire seuls au monde, cette impression qu'ils laissaient que rien n'existait à part eux.

Les couples d'amoureux lui tapaient sur le système.

Surtout que, lui, il était seul.

-

N'allez surtout pas croire que les candidates manquaient ! Bien au contraire ! Il n'avait que l'embarras du choix.

Il y avait d'abord Pansy qu'il avait repoussée quelques mois plus tôt. Depuis, elle se vengeait de diverses manières ; cependant Drago était conscient qu'il suffirait de quelques mots de sa part pour qu'elle redevienne instantanément _très_ gentille avec lui. Pansy était ainsi faite.

Prenez ensuite Parvati Patil – une fille qui, comme si être Gryffondor ne suffisait pas, _aimait_ le cours de divination, ce qui la rendait donc aux yeux de Drago doublement stupide –, celle-ci le couvait d'un regard de mauvais augure ; elle avait manifestement décidé qu'il serait sa proie, ce depuis la mort de Voldemort. Sans doute l'avait-elle repéré depuis longtemps mais refusait-elle de se l'avouer car il était Serpentard et fils d'un Mangemort. Ce qui s'était passé quelques mois auparavant avait apparemment brisé toutes ses inhibitions. De fait, certains cours communs aux Gryffondor étaient devenus particulièrement pénibles ; le reste du temps, il s'appliquait à l'éviter.

Tiens, ça lui faisait penser : il devrait peut-être porter plainte auprès de Rogue pour harcèlement. C'était son beau-papa quelque part, il ne manquerait pas d'intervenir énergiquement en sa faveur, surtout contre une de ces damnés Gryffondor.

Il ne fallait pas oublier Syela, une troisième année Serpentard aussi intelligente que naïve : elle lui faisait ses devoirs d'arithmancie et ne demandait en échange qu'un sourire de sa part. D'ailleurs, elle aurait demandé plus, Drago aurait refusé poliment, arguant qu'elle était trop jeune pour lui ; il en aurait été quitte pour trouver une autre personne pour faire ses devoirs à sa place.

La liste continuait ainsi, et cela sans mentionner toutes les gamines de première année qui étaient toutes folles de lui et ne pouvaient décemment pas être considérées comme des candidates sérieuses.

Qu'il était dur d'être un tombeur.

-

Drago ne parvenait pas à résoudre cette équation difficile : il n'aimait pas être tout seul, jalousait les couples (avouons-le !) et cependant n'était aucunement intéressé par les filles qui lui faisaient des avances.

Oh ! Bien sûr, il avait entrevu une explication à ce paradoxe ; mais ça ne pouvait pas être ça… pas deux dans la même famille !

-

Il entra dans sa salle commune pour se laisser tomber mollement dans un profond fauteuil de cuir vert et y parcourir le livre qu'il venait d'emprunter à la bibliothèque.

C'était une biographie de Salazar Serpentard. Drago avait eu une autorisation spéciale pour la prendre dans la réserve en vertu du sujet qu'il avait choisi pour son examen d'histoire de la magie qui n'était autre que le fondateur de sa maison. Il ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi cet ouvrage était dans la réserve mais était ravi d'avoir eu l'autorisation d'emprunter un livre que, visiblement, certains préféraient ne pas voir entre toutes les mains.

Peut-être y avait-il des formules de magie noire imprimées dans ce livre ; peut-être y avait-il des secrets pas très reluisants sur l'un ou l'une des autres fondateurs – ces révélations embarrassantes ne pouvaient concerner directement Salazar Serpentard car il semblait évident à Drago que tout ce qu'il y avait de mal à dire sur le fondateur de sa maison avait déjà été dit et redit ; Salazar Serpentard n'était pas en odeur de santé à Poudlard, tout ce qui pouvait aller en ce sens ne pouvait être que montré au vu et au su de tout le monde, bref, si révélation embarrassante il y avait, ça ne pouvait que concerner les autres fondateurs, ceux que tout les sorciers non Serpentard se plaisaient à faire baigner dans une aura de sainteté comme si jamais dans leur vie ils n'avaient commis la moindre erreur – volontaire ou non.

La perspective de lire de découvrir quelque formule de magie noire ou quelque chose de douteux sur Rowena Serdaigle ou Helga Poufsouffle – ou mieux : Godric Gryffondor – était très excitante ; Drago n'aurait jamais cru qu'il aurait pu être passionné par quelque chose ayant un rapport quelconque avec le cours d'histoire de la magie.

-

Quatre heures plus tard, Drago était toujours plongé dans la découverte de l'un des quatre fondateurs ; car il s'agissait bien de découverte, il n'avait jamais vu Salazar Serpentard sous cet angle-là. Si l'on devait en croire cette biographie, il avait été un enfant fragile au tempérament artistique.

Avant même qu'ils devinent à quoi s'en tenir au sujet des "talents" de Salazar, ses voisins Moldus l'avaient déjà pris en grippe, ils prétendaient que ses œuvres étaient celles d'un démon, que seul un démon pouvait peindre ce qu'il peignait (hélas, il n'était pas précisé de quoi il était question, ce que Drago trouvait frustrant au possible). Ils finirent par s'armer de fourches pour le chasser. Dans la poursuite, le jeune Salazar, âgé de quatorze ans, utilisa la magie pour se défendre. Les villageois abandonnèrent subitement l'idée de le chasser du village, préférant, tout compte fait, le mettre sur un bûcher (c'est tellement plus festif !). Salazar avait réussi à y échapper – l'avantage dans ce cas précis d'être réellement coupable de quoi on vous accuse est justement que cela vous permet d'échapper à la sentence, Drago avait toujours trouvé cette ironie savoureuse ; que les Moldus pouvaient être sots ! – ; bien qu'il n'ait eu à regretter aucune séquelle physique, Salazar leur en avait toujours gardé rancune.

Drago poursuivit sa lecture. Il aimait lire, mais, habituellement, seulement à petites doses. Il était rare qu'il lise autant d'affilée, ce devait même être la première fois que ça lui arrivait. Ce livre était vraiment étonnant. Tellement étonnant qu'il faillit lui tomber des mains.

Il relut plusieurs fois le passage pour être sûr.

Salazar Serpentard aurait été… _homosexuel_ ?

-

Un corps s'écroula sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil ; Drago releva deux grands yeux exorbités de son livre. Tout à la surprise de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, il mit quelques secondes avant de reconnaître Pansy et la laissa lui caresser les cheveux et le gratouiller derrière l'oreille avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait.

« Arrête ça tout de suite !

— Tu m'en veux encore pour la photo ? Tu sais, ça a fait beaucoup pour la popularité de ton père. Ça et la mort de Voldemort, il est entré dans la mémoire collective pour plus d'une raison. Tu lis quoi ?

— Un livre sur Salazar Serpentard.

— C'est pour ton examen d'histoire de la magie ? Dire que je n'ai toujours pas de sujet pour cette fichue matière… Faut dire qu'elle ne m'intéresse pas énormément – qui ça intéresse d'ailleurs ? Même les Poufsouffle ne poussent pas leur légendaire gentillesse à faire semblant de s'intéresser à ce cours. » Elle s'étira tel un chat. « Tu as eu un coup de génie de choisir notre fondateur. C'est intéressant ton bouquin ?

— Passionnant. »

Drago rechercha l'endroit où il était rendu – il n'allait pas laisser cette fichue peste de Pansy lui faire perdre le fil. Il relut sept fois le même passage avant d'être convaincu qu'il l'avait parfaitement compris et qu'il n'y avait pas lieu à autre interprétation ; il poursuivit alors sa lecture. Pansy resta assise sur l'accoudoir, le coude appuyé sur le dossier, la tête posée sur sa paume ouverte, se demandant sans doute quelle serait le meilleur moyen d'éprouver les nerfs de son ami.

Le regard du Serpentard se figea ; il avait dû mal lire. Il relut une seconde fois, mit son marque-page, referma le livre, le posa sur ses genoux, appuya sa tête contre le dossier et médita ce qu'il venait de lire.

Pansy lui gratta la tête.

« Arrête ça, tu me fatigues », dit-il d'un ton exténué. Elle partit s'installer en tailleur sur le canapé.

« Je n'y peux rien si tu es le seul garçon à peu près potable de notre classe.

— Ce n'est pas une raison pour me confondre avec un chien. Tu n'as qu'à chercher dans les autres maisons.

— Tu voudrais quand même pas me voir avec un Gryffondor ou un Poufsouffle, quelle horreur ! Sérieusement, notre millésime est nul niveau mec. »

Drago se retint de dire qu'il ne valait pas mieux du côté des filles avec des Miss Je-sais-tout du côté Gryffon et des pestes surentraînées dans sa propre maison.

« Cherche parmi les sixième année alors. Que veux-tu que je te dise ? »

Drago fixa le plafond et se plongea dans une analyse comparée entre ce qu'il venait de lire sur Salazar Serpentard et ce qu'on lui avait toujours dit sur lui. Force était de constater qu'il y avait des différences notables.

« Qu'as-tu lu dans ce livre qui te fasse tant réfléchir ? Si on admet que tu sois capable de faire fonctionner ta cervelle, évidemment. »

Il ignora le sarcasme – assez peu recherché du reste, Pansy l'avait habitué à mieux – et répondit à la question de son amie.

« Tu étais au courant que Salazar Serpentard était homosexuel ? »

La jeune fille qui allait pour piocher quelque douceur dans la boîte à friandises commune des Serpentard suspendit son geste à cette annonce inattendue.

« Tu es sûr de ça ?

— Il me semble que c'est un livre sérieux, répondit Drago en indiquant l'ouvrage du regard.

— C'est intéressant ça. J'adore cette idée ! Les homosexuels m'ont toujours fascinée. »

Effectivement, elle semblait enthousiaste. Drago haussa deux sourcils surpris.

« C'est d'ailleurs une des raisons pour lesquelles je te cours après avec tellement d'insistance, poursuivit la Serpentard. J'ai beau savoir que je n'ai aucune chance, je suis attirée malgré moi.

— Je ne suis pas homosexuel, se défendit Drago.

— A qui veux-tu faire croire ça ? La seule fille avec laquelle tu es sortie jusqu'ici, c'est moi, à l'occasion du bal de quatrième année. Si ta fierté ne t'avait pas obligé à te choisir une cavalière pour ne pas te retrouver tout seul, tu n'aurais encore jamais fait quoique ce soit qui puisse s'approcher d'une relation amoureuse avec une personne de sexe féminin.

— Serpentard serait tombé amoureux d'un Moldu, contrattaqua Drago pour changer de sujet en attendant de trouver des arguments convaincants à répliquer à Pansy.

— Tu plaisantes ? »

Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Drago se sentit respirer en constatant que sa diversion avait pleinement réussie.

« C'est ce qu'il y a d'écrit dans le livre.

— Tu es sûr que ce livre est _vraiment_ sérieux ?

— En tout cas, il m'en a tout l'air.

— Serpentard haïssait les Moldus !

— Pas tous apparemment, rétorqua Drago dans un demi-sourire.

— Fais voir ! » ordonna Pansy d'un ton autoritaire. Drago lui tendit le livre après l'avoir ouvert à la page marquée. Elle parcourut quelques lignes avidement.

« Au stade où j'en suis, l'auteur n'a fait aucune allusion à la phobie de Salazar pour les Moldus. Il dit juste qu'il se méfie d'eux et qu'il y regarde à deux fois avant d'aller les voir ou de leur parler. Là, il vient d'être engagé par un Moldu du nom de Butload avec pour mission de chasser les esprits qui hantent sa demeure. Et il semblerait que le fils de son patron ne lui soit pas indifférent… Rend-moi le livre que je continue.

— Tu me feras un rapport détaillé de ce qui se passe ensuite, d'accord ? demanda Pansy en lui tendant le bouquin.

— Si tu veux.

— Tu crois que l'auteur va raconter ce qui va se passer dans leur intimité ? demanda-t-elle avec un regard lubrique.

— ça m'étonnerait ! » répondit Drago d'un air scandalisé. Et dire que certains prétendaient que les filles étaient des créatures douces, fragiles, sensibles et romantiques qui ne rêvaient que de mariage et d'enfants… ces naïfs ne connaissaient pas Pansy Parkinson !

« Dommage ! » s'exclama cette dernière en se levant et en allant voir plus loin si elle y était.

~oOo~

« Alors, qu'est-ce que Salazar devient ? demanda Pansy, revenant à la charge une heure après.

— Figure-toi que pour économiser ses sous et n'appréciant pas la trop grande amitié qui paraissait unir son fils avec le sorcier, son employeur l'a dénoncé auprès des prêtres qui se sont évidemment empressés de le condamner à périr par le feu. Serpentard a réussi à échapper au bûcher une nouvelle fois.

— De toute façon, les flammes ne font rien aux sorciers.

— Oui, du moins c'est ce qu'on nous a toujours dit ; c'est sans doute vrai mais personnellement, je n'ai jamais essayé et je n'ai aucune envie de le faire. Je poursuis : Salazar a longtemps cru que c'était son amant lui-même qui l'avait trahi.

— Hé ! Ils ont été amants ! » triompha Pansy. Ces yeux pétillaient, Drago secoua la tête.

« Je n'en sais rien, ce n'est pas précisé ; l'auteur utilise ce mot pour les désigner alors qu'ils sont seulement en train de se rendre compte du sentiment qui les rapproche, je pense que ça signifie juste "amoureux" dans ce texte. Mais j'imagine que, oui, ils ont effectivement été amants. Bref ! Le jour où il a appris que ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait trahi mais le père de son amant, il a voulu revenir vers lui.

— Retourner auprès du fils de son délateur, il devait vraiment être amoureux.

— Oui, ce qu'il ressentait pour ce Bastin Butload était très fort. Salazar s'est rendu dans la demeure des Butload. Dès qu'il l'a vu, Bastin s'est précipité pour lui dire qu'il était en danger ici. Ils se donnèrent alors rendez-vous dans un endroit isolé et s'y retrouvèrent. Un paysan les y repéra et s'empressa de les dénoncer : c'était des hommes qui s'embrassaient comme s'ils étaient de sexes opposés ! C'était des sodomites, des envoyés du diable. Ils furent tous deux arrêtés séance tenante. Des gens reconnurent Salazar et crièrent que c'était un sorcier. Vu les accusations gravissimes pour l'époque qui leur tombaient dessus, le "procès" – si on peut appeler ça ainsi évidemment – fut rondement mené. Ils furent tous deux condamnés au bûcher.

— Les deux ?

— Oui, ils jugèrent Bastin coupable de complicité de sorcellerie en plus du reste.

— Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? Salazar s'en est forcément tiré ! » Pansy commençait à trembler. Oui, Salazar s'en était forcément tiré puisqu'il avait suffisamment vécu pour créer Poudlard avec les autres fondateurs. Mais qu'en était-il de son amant ?

« Avant d'arriver au bûcher, il jeta un sort à une partie de la foule, il exhorta Bastin de le suivre et commença à courir. Il s'arrêta quand il vit que son ami ne le suivait pas et constata en se tournant qu'il avait été rattrapé. Au moment où il levait sa baguette pour le délivrer, la foule se jeta sur lui et le bloqua. Un homme cria : « Mettez l'autre au bûcher, qu'il brûle devant ses yeux ! » Cela fut fait.

— Merlin ! Bastin a brûlé vif devant les yeux de Serpentard ? constata Pansy d'un air horrifié.

— Oui. Celui qui allait devenir l'un des fondateurs de notre école a crié et pleuré, impuissant, devant ce spectacle. Il avait à peine notre âge ! L'autre aussi d'ailleurs. Bastin a poussé des hurlements sinistres tandis que les flammes le dévoraient jusqu'à ce qu'il succombe ; de douleur ou d'asphyxie ? C'est difficile à dire.

— Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? » Elle se fichait bien de la cause exacte de la mort de Bastin, il était mort d'horrible façon voilà tout.

« La foule a mis Salazar au bûcher. Il s'est laissé faire, anéanti. Les flammes lui ont léché le corps jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'éteignent d'un seul coup. C'était le fait d'Helga Poufsouffle.

— Que faisait-elle là ? Poudlard était déjà créé ?

— Non, mais cela n'allait plus tarder. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'elle était ici, elle cherchait Salazar, tout le désignait comme le quatrième des fondateurs… Quand je dis "tout", je parle des prophéties.

— Et pour accomplir les prophéties, il faut agir en fonction de ce qu'elle dise ? Je trouve ça stupide.

— Il semblerait que les prophéties n'avaient pas prévu la présence de Bastin ou, en tout cas, minimisé l'influence qu'il aurait sur la vie de Salazar. »

Pansy s'écroula sur le dossier du sofa, les yeux rêveurs.

« C'est l'histoire d'amour la plus tragique qu'il m'ait été donné d'entendre.

— Salazar était le plus jeune des fondateurs, c'était même un gamin ; les autres avaient entre trente et quarante ans. Il était totalement traumatisé par ce qui lui était arrivé. Il a commencé à haïr farouchement les Moldus et tout ce qui s'y rapportait, cela a très rapidement tourné à l'obsession. Sa haine farouche des moldus et de tout ce qui s'y rapportait, ainsi que son homosexualité, et aussi son jeune âge, tout cela a fait qu'il a toujours existé un fossé entre lui et les trois autres.

— Je connais la suite. Et je la comprends d'autant mieux aujourd'hui. J'avais toujours cru qu'il détestait les moldus simplement par réciprocité.

— Moi aussi… En fait, c'était beaucoup plus intense et personnel. »

Pansy se redressa, songeant soudainement que l'exposé de Drago ne devait pas ressembler à un roman ou à des commérages. Il serait dommage de présenter Salazar comme une victime s'il s'avérait que tout cela n'est que fadaises ou qu'on ne pouvait rien prouver de manière formelle.

« Comment pouvons-nous être sûrs que cette biographie est sérieuse ? Qui est l'auteur ?

— Lee Dean Wargisor.

— Drôle de nom de famille, je ne connaissais pas.

— Moi non plus. »

Pansy s'accorda un instant de réflexion.

« Cette histoire m'intéresse, décida-t-elle finalement. Je suis prête à te donner un coup de main. En échange, pourrais-tu m'aider à trouver un sujet pour mon propre examen ? Et pourrais-tu aussi relire ce que j'ai écrit pour l'examen de divination ? Pour voir si tu estimes que ça plaira à Trelauwney. J'ai écrit ça à la hâte hier, je voulais m'en débarrasser.

— Qu'est-ce qui te donne à penser que j'ai besoin de ton aide ?

— Le sujet que tu as choisi paraît plus vaste que prévu, nous ne serons pas trop de deux pour faire les recherches, à commencer par ce mystérieux auteur, il faut que nous soyons certains qu'il est digne de foi. »

Pansy n'avait pas tort, pour une fois ; Drago accepta.

~oOo~

Drago s'écroula sur une chaise aux côtés de Pansy. Cette dernière feuilletait un ouvrage devant peser dans les quinze kilos.

« Il n'y a aucune trace dans cette bibliothèque d'un quelconque Wargisor mis à part sur la couverture de ce livre !

— Peut-être que c'est planqué dans la réserve. Après tout, c'est là que tu l'as trouvé.

— Je me suis renseigné auprès de Madame Pince ; à part ce livre, il n'y a aucun ouvrage qui fait référence à cet auteur, y compris dans la réserve. Je lui ai aussi demandé si elle en savait un peu plus sur lui et elle m'a répondu qu'elle en savait autant que moi, c'est-à-dire que c'est le nom écrit sur le livre. Où en es-tu de ton côté ?

— J'ai regardé à la lettre W, il n'y a aucun sorcier de ce nom dans le Court. Par contre, je peux t'assurer qu'il y a une sacrée tournée de Weasley.

— Rien d'étonnant à cela, tous les sorciers morts ou vivants sont répertoriés dans le Court, même les plus médiocres », assura Drago d'un air suffisant. Il fronça les sourcils. « Ce n'est pas normal qu'il n'y soit pas. Si c'est un sorcier, il y est forcément ou alors…

— Ou alors, ce n'est pas un sorcier, termina Pansy.

— Un Moldu ne peut pas avoir écrit cet ouvrage.

— Ce n'est pas parce que ce n'est pas un sorcier que cela signifie automatiquement que c'est un Moldu.

— Quoi alors ?… Un gobelin ? Un elfe de maison ?

— Tu as raison, ce que je viens de dire est stupide. Hé ! Mais attends, ce n'est pas parce que ce nom ne figure pas dans le Court que cela signifie que l'auteur n'est pas un sorcier. C'est peut être un pseudonyme !

— Mais oui !… Attends : ça veut dire qu'on ne pourra jamais savoir qui c'est ?

— Pas forcément. Si nous ne pouvons pas savoir par nous-mêmes ou par les livres, il faut chercher d'autres sources. Je te propose de commencer par interroger Rogue ; ensuite, nous irons voir ton Papy Albus. »

Drago lui adressa un regard noir.

~oOo~

« _Personne_ ne sait rien ! » conclut Drago en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil. Ils venaient d'interroger une énième personne sur le sujet qui les préoccupait et étaient rentrés bredouille dans leur salle commune. Pansy s'assit sur la table en face de lui et posa son menton dans ses paumes. Ils restèrent silencieux ; Drago se sentait gagné par la résignation.

« J'ai une idée ! On peut peut-être remonter au véritable nom de l'auteur à partir de son pseudonyme, proposa Pansy soudainement.

— Ce n'est pas ce qu'on essaye de faire depuis une semaine ?

— Peut-être que l'auteur n'a changé que son nom de famille, peut-être que le reste du nom est vrai !

— Super ! On n'a plus qu'à feuilleter tout le Court à la recherche d'un "Lee" ! »

Le menton de Pansy retourna se poser sur ses paumes. Drago avait raison, c'était peine perdue.

« J'ai une meilleure idée ! Et si c'était une anagramme ? Si on échangeait la place des lettres, peut-être obtiendrait-on le nom d'un véritable sorcier.

— Tu as vu le nombre de lettres ? Tu imagines le nombre de combinaisons qu'on peut obtenir avec ça ?

— Tu vois une autre solution ? »

Drago n'en voyait pas.

~oOo~

Ils avaient écrit chacun le nom de l'auteur en majuscules d'imprimerie, en avaient découpé les lettres et cherchaient à présent leur ordre originel.

« Je ne suis pas fanatique de ce genre de jeux », remarqua Drago. Cela faisait une bonne demi-heure qu'il s'y essayait. Cela commençait à le lasser.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda Goyle. Il venait de descendre du dortoir en compagnie de Crabbe où ils avaient pêché des friandises dans leur réserve secrète.

— Nous perdons notre temps, voilà ce que nous faisons ! rétorqua Drago d'un ton sec.

— La nage est… non, je ne peux pas, il n'y a pas de "t", fit Pansy en lisant les mots formés par les morceaux de papiers étalés devant elle.

— Le but du jeu n'est pas de faire des phrases mais de former un nom et un prénom !

— Pas de quoi s'énerver », tempéra Pansy. Elle avait quand même le droit de se distraire un peu.

« Cinq lettres ! s'exclama Crabbe, apparemment très fier, après s'être assis à côté de Drago.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

— Avec tes bouts de papier, je peux former un mot de cinq lettres : aigle.

— Tu m'en vois ravi. »

…

Aigle.

Aigle.

Serdaigle.

Drago se mit à manipuler les lettres avec frénésie, il finit par obtenir le mot escompté. Pansy le regarda faire.

« Hé ! Tu as raison ! »

Drago continua sa manipulation avec les morceaux restants, le prénom apparut bientôt : Rowena.

Rowena Serdaigle.

« Tiens, c'est le nom d'un des fondateurs, constata Crabbe.

— Ce serait elle qui aurait écrit la biographie de Salazar ? » souffla Pansy. Elle avait de la peine à le croire.

« On dirait bien.

— Cela voudrait-il dire qu'elle aimait bien Salazar ? »

Drago s'adossa et leva l'index droit.

« Le livre se conclut sur ses mots : « Tout le monde a droit à une réhabilitation, sans doute que dans quelques siècles, certains comprendront mieux Salazar. » Oui, elle l'aimait beaucoup. Il n'y a pas qu'elle apparemment : à plusieurs reprises dans le livre, Helga Poufsouffle cherche à se rapprocher de lui. Même Gryffondor ne semble rien avoir contre lui, il a plutôt pitié. Néanmoins, la perte que Salazar a subie, ainsi que les circonstances, font qu'il a toujours préféré ne pas se mélanger aux autres. Il laissait sa haine croître, se montrait particulièrement odieux avec ceux qui descendaient des Moldus et distant avec tout le monde. Plus les années passaient, plus il s'aigrissait, et il commençait à avoir peur de tout, à se sentir persécuté. Puis il est parti et la biographie s'arrête là. Personne d'ailleurs ne sait ce qu'il est advenu de lui.

— Quel récit fantastique tu vas pouvoir faire !

— Plutôt oui, approuva Drago. Ça va déménager en cours d'histoire de la magie !

— Je n'ose pas imaginer la tête que va faire le pauvre Binns quand tu vas lui déballer tout ça !

— Je vais voir si je peux trouver quelque chose sur les Butload. Et puis, je coucherai un récit bien structuré sur le papier. »

L'enthousiasme de Drago retomba ; il venait de songer à quelque chose de déplaisant.

« A ton avis, qui a décidé que ce livre devait être mis hors de vue des élèves ? Il n'a aucune raison d'y être, dit-il, les sourcils froncés.

— Ce livre présente Salazar sous un jour plutôt sympathique. Sachant qu'on essaye de nous faire croire depuis des années que ce sont les Serpentard les grands méchants, je ne serais pas étonné si j'apprenais que c'était Dumbledore, répondit Pansy.

— Non, je ne crois pas qu'il ferait ça.

— Tu dis ça parce que c'est ton grand-père ! »

Drago soupira et s'abstint de faire un commentaire sur cette dernière remarque.

« Les livres qui sont dans la réserve y sont quelquefois depuis des dizaines d'années. Si ça se trouve, c'est un Serpentard qui l'y a mis parce qu'il n'admettait pas que le fondateur puisse être homo, proposa Crabbe.

— D'abord l'aigle, ensuite ça, tu parles d'or aujourd'hui mon cher Vincent », fit Pansy, presque admirative. Crabbe ne l'avait pas habitué à faire preuve d'esprit.

Drago paraissait pensif.

« Peut-être que tous les Serpentard sont homosexuels.

— Attention ! Drago divague, s'exclama Pansy.

— On est désigné pour telle ou telle maison en fonction de ce que les fondateurs ont indiqué dans le choixpeau, je ne vois pas en quoi cela serait étonnant que Salazar ait indiqué une préférence sexuelle, surtout dans l'état dans lequel il se trouvait au moment où ils ont créé le choixpeau.

— Drago, _tous_ les Serpentard ne sont pas homosexuels… ça se saurait ! »

Drago balaya cette remarque d'un geste de la main.

« Certes, j'exagère un peu. Cependant, tu avoueras que tous les Serpentard ne sont pas forcément super ambitieux, ni super malins, puisque nous allons dans la maison qui semble la plus proche de ce que nous sommes sans pour autant que cela corresponde exactement, sans compter qu'il y en a qui _choisissent_ leur maison ! Je dis juste qu'il se _pourrait_ qu'il y ait une plus forte proportion d'homosexuels à Serpentard qu'ailleurs.

— Il y a plus simple Drago : pourquoi ne dis-tu pas simplement que _tu_ es homosexuel ? Arrête de te chercher des alibis ou des circonstances atténuantes.

— Tu n'y es pas du tout, Pansy. C'était juste une théorie que je t'exposais.

— Drago, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas avouer ton homosexualité ? ça ne me gêne pas, tu sais. ça me gêne d'autant moins qu'ainsi j'aurai la confirmation de l'explication agréable que je me suis donnée à ton refus de mes avances. Il n'y a pas de honte à être homosexuel.

— Je n'ai pas dit que j'avais honte, j'ai dit que je ne savais pas. En plus, il y a déjà mon père à l'être dans la famille, il ne faudrait pas qu'on s'en fasse une spécialité non plus ! »

Pansy ne releva pas l'officialisation par Drago de l'homosexualité de son père ; c'était un secret de polichinelle.

« Ah ? C'est pour ça que tout à l'heure, tu étais en train de supputer que tous les Serpentard l'étaient sans doute. Remarque, tu as raison, il ne faudrait pas que ça tourne à l'épidémie. C'est vrai, que va-t-on devenir, nous, filles hétérosexuelles, si absolument tous les mecs décident de se satisfaire entre eux ?

— Moi, Pansy, j'aime les filles, intervint Crabbe d'un ton content.

— Je rectifie : tous les mecs _valables_ ! »

Crabbe partit bouder.

« Revenons-en à toi, Drago, fit Pansy en se levant. En admettant ton homosexualité – ce qui ne fait d'ailleurs aucun doute –, je tiens ainsi la raison pour laquelle tu as refusé ma proposition, c'est sûr que je ne suis pas _équipée_ pour te satisfaire dans ces conditions, ajouta-t-elle pernicieusement, revenant à la charge après une trêve d'un peu plus d'une semaine.

— Pansy, je ne sais pas si je suis homosexuel, mais je crois que même hétéro, je te jetterais de la même façon. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'obligerais à supporter ta présence une vie entière.

— Pédé ! l'injuria Pansy pour le provoquer.

— Je ne relèverai même pas, rétorqua Drago d'un air hautain.

— A part ton menton, il n'y a pas grand-chose qui se relève chez toi, assura Pansy.

— Si tu fais référence à une certaine partie de mon anatomie, je peux t'assurer qu'effectivement, en ta présence, mon organe génital ne bouge pas d'un poil. Ne t'inquiète pas, Pansy, il se trouvera bien un abruti assez fou pour te coller un marmot. »

Sur ces mots, il sortit de la salle commune. Pansy regarda la porte se refermer doucement.

Mouchée.

Il l'avait mouchée.

Pansy eut un petit sourire. C'était normal après tout : chacun son tour, le sien reviendrait vite.

Son sourire s'accentua. C'est fou ce qu'elle aimait jouer à ce jeu-là avec Drago.


	13. Porcelaine

**Mon père, ce…**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Les personnages et l'univers de _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

Base : Tomes 1 à 4 de _Harry Potter_

———

—Chapitre 13 – Porcelaine—

« Lee, passe-moi le sel, s'il te plait.

— Alors, vous avez trouvé un sujet pour l'exposé d'Astronomie ? Moi, j'ai finalement décidé de parler de la planète Jupiter et de son influence sur le comportement humain.

— Vous êtes au courant de la dernière : Salazar Serpentard était homo !

— Tu vas parler du comportement sexuel aussi ?

— Tu déconnes !… C'est pas une blague ?… Il était vraiment gay ?

— Rudement bonne la bouffe ce soir !

— J'ai toujours su que c'était un mec bizarre. Quand on voit les élèves de sa maison, on se dit qu'à coup sûr, il y a quelque chose qui clochait chez leur fondateur.

— Tu me vois parler de l'influence des astres sur le comportement sexuel en plein cours d'astronomie devant un parterre d'élèves tous écroulés de rire ?

— En quoi le fait d'être homosexuel le rendrait bizarre ? Mon cousin l'est, ça n'en est pas moins un type tout ce qu'il y a de normal et sympa. »

Les élèves qui ne parlaient pas du sujet en vogue de la journée – à savoir l'homosexualité de Salazar Serpentard – se turent pour tendre l'oreille alors que le ton montait.

« De quoi parlez-vous au juste ? » demanda Hermione. Elle avait remarqué que le silence se faisait et cru comprendre qu'une dispute se préparait. Elle préférait donc laisser de côté la réflexion graveleuse de Ron concernant le sujet de son examen d'astronomie pour le moment pour se consacrer au désamorçage de la dispute, ou au moins savoir dans quel camp se ranger et qui défendre si elle avait lieu.

« Tu n'es pas au courant ? s'exclama Neville, joyeux de pouvoir apprendre quelque chose à Hermione, celle qui, habituellement, savait toujours tout sur tout et avant les autres. Malefoy a fait son exposé en histoire de la magie ce matin même.

— Il l'a fait super tôt ! l'interrompit Hermione, catastrophée de n'avoir pas été la première à faire un exposé dans une matière. Comment peut-il être _déjà_ prêt ? » Elle se mordilla la lèvre nerveusement avant de décider que si Drago était déjà prêt, c'était que son devoir ne valait pas grand-chose et qu'il n'y avait donc pas lieu de s'en inquiéter. « Je suis sûre qu'il a bâclé son exposé ! Bien fait pour lui, il aura une sale note ! jugea-t-elle, l'humeur vindicative devant l'affront qui lui avait été fait.

— Apparemment, son exposé était plutôt bon et fourni. » Hermione foudroya Neville du regard ; il ne se laissa pas démonter, tous les Gryffondor étaient accoutumés au caractère de la jeune fille et à sa susceptibilité dès qu'il s'agissait de résultats scolaires. « Pour ce qui est de sa note, Binns ne la lui a pas encore donnée : il veut demander l'avis de Dumbledore. Il paraît qu'il avait l'air super gêné à la fin de l'exposé de Malefoy, il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Tu comprends, il ne pouvait rien reprocher à l'exposé en lui-même… c'est son contenu qui est déstabilisant !

— Vas-tu en venir au fait ! C'était quoi son sujet ? » pressa Hermione. Les autres Gryffondor – y compris ceux qui étaient déjà au courant – écoutaient attentivement le récit d'un Neville ravi d'être le centre de l'attention générale.

« Salazar Serpentard.

— Quoi ? C'est tout ? C'était ça le sujet ? Qu'est-ce que cela a de si extraordinaire ?

— Tu ne comprends pas. Il a fait des révélations sur lui.

— _Quelles_ révélations ?

— Il était gay ! » répondit Lee d'un ton joyeux, ne pouvant se retenir plus longtemps. Neville lui jeta un regard noir : il avait délivré l'information la plus intéressante de la journée à sa place ; Lee lui adressa un sourire contrit et un haussement d'épaules en guise d'excuses.

« Où Malefoy a-t-il été pêché ça ?

— Dans un livre écrit de la main de Rowena Serdaigle », répondit le principal intéressé d'une voix juste assez forte pour être entendue à la table des Gryffondor. Hermione se tourna. Drago était assis à sa place habituelle et picorait dans son assiette, un sourire tranquille aux lèvres, heureux de son coup d'éclat de la journée.

« C'est vrai ? demanda Hermione, méfiante.

— Je peux te faire la démonstration que j'ai faite devant les Serpentard et les Serdaigle qui avaient cours commun avec nous en histoire de la magie si tu veux.

— Elle était très convaincante, intervint Goyle, soucieux de mettre en valeur la supériorité écrasante de Drago.

— Binns a paru très gêné par les révélations que j'ai faites – et, disons-le, le fait que Salazar soit homosexuel est bien la moindre –, il a cependant été obligé de constater que mon travail était irréprochable et même excellent, continua le jeune homme d'un ton suffisant.

— Hermione, arrête d'accorder de l'attention à Malefoy, tu ne vois pas qu'il est tout content de pouvoir faire son intéressant ? » murmura Ron d'un ton fâché. Hermione se concentra sur son assiette en se maudissant intérieurement : elle allait avoir l'air de quoi avec son exposé sur les mœurs des Gobelins au seizième siècle après ça ? Malefoy allait avoir une meilleure note qu'elle ! Elle ne serait pas première ! Ça ne lui était plus arrivé depuis les cours de vol en première année. Il fallait qu'elle change de thématique.

Et si elle prenait comme sujet Godric Gryffondor ? Peut-être y avait-il des révélations encore plus intéressantes à faire sur son compte…

~oOo~

« Ma bonne Minerva, si vous aviez pu voir la tête de ce pauvre Binns quand il est venu me voir…

— J'ai entendu parler d'un exposé sur Salazar Serpentard ; c'était à ce propos ? »

Le directeur hocha la tête.

« Ce qui embête Binns, c'est qu'une fois présentés, les exposés des élèves sont tous disponibles à la bibliothèque, et ce, définitivement, sauf avis contraire du directeur – c'est-à-dire moi.

— Je ne vois pas ce qui est gênant, intervint Rogue. L'homosexualité est encore un problème de nos jours ? J'ai moi-même lu le livre qui a été la source principale des informations utilisées par Monsieur Malefoy. C'est un ouvrage très positif, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi il était caché dans la réserve. » Severus fit une pause alors que tous les regards des professeurs convergeaient vers lui ; il en profita pour boire une gorgée de vin. « Je propose que ce livre soit désormais disponible pour tous les étudiants, reprit-il. Surtout que, grâce aux bons soins de Monsieur Malefoy, nous savons à présent qui est l'auteur et nous sommes donc sûrs qu'il est digne de foi. A moins, bien sûr, que cela gêne certaines personnes que tout le monde sache que si Salazar Serpentard est devenu bourreau, c'est parce qu'il a trop souvent été victime. Il est clair que cela va changer la vision de beaucoup de gens, _on_ va peut-être enfin arrêter de considérer la maison Serpentard comme le repère des intolérants et autres "méchants".

— Voyons, Severus, personne ne pense ça des Serpentard ! s'exclama Albus.

— Personne ? répéta Severus, tétanisé. Dire qu'on nous a fait croire pendant des tas d'années que la mauvaise foi était un trait de caractère typiquement Serpentard – encore un préjugé défavorable à ma maison –, vous osez prétendre que _personne_ ne pense du mal des Serpentard ?

— Severus, vous devez tout de même avouer qu'un certain nombre de Serpentard ont fait ou dit des choses… commença Minerva.

— Et un certain nombre de Moldus ont fait ou dit des choses plutôt désagréables, voire ignobles. Toutefois, les Gryffondor ont l'air de considérer que les Moldus ont plus droit que les Serpentard de mal se comporter ou de médire.

— On touche un sujet sensible, on dirait », s'exclama Dumbledore, les yeux rieurs. Il intercepta un regard particulièrement noir de Severus et comprit qu'il valait mieux éviter de le taquiner là-dessus. D'une certaine manière, il n'avait pas tort ; particulièrement en ce qui concernait le livre. « Vous avez raison, Severus. Cet ouvrage n'a aucune raison d'être dans la réserve ; dès demain, il sera à la disposition de tous les élèves sans exception. »

Satisfait de cette réponse, Severus reposa son verre de vin à présent vide et retourna à son repas.

~oOo~

Hermione tournait en rond dans la salle commune, les bras croisés, les yeux rivés au sol.

« Hermione, tu as travaillé sur ton exposé d'histoire de la magie pendant des heures, il était quasiment prêt et tu veux repartir de zéro ? Tout ça parce que tu as peur que Malefoy fasse mieux que toi ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire qu'il fasse mieux que toi sur _une_ matière ? Y a pas mort d'homme ! Tu ne peux pas être la meilleure tout le temps. Et ne pas l'être une fois ne t'empêchera pas de terminer première de la promotion.

— Oui, Ron, bien sûr, toi, ça ne te fait rien, tu te contentes toujours de la moyenne ; mais moi, j'aime être la meilleure, tu comprends ça ? C'est ma raison de vivre ! »

Confortablement installé au fond d'un fauteuil, Ron fronça les sourcils devant cette réponse un peu trop passionnelle, même pour Hermione.

« Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est qu'avec des ambitions si élevées, tu n'aies pas été Serpentard.

— Là, il marque un point, intervint Harry en relevant le nez d'un devoir de métamorphose.

— A ta place, je ne me la ramènerais pas trop, Harry. Ce n'est pas toi que le choixpeau voulait mettre dans cette maison ?

— Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que tu n'as pas choisi ta maison toi non plus ? demanda le jeune homme, quelque peu vexé.

— C'est vrai ça ! Je me rappelle que tu avais l'air de tenir à aller à Gryffondor, ajouta Ron, abondant dans le sens de son ami.

— Allez, ce n'est pas un secret honteux, tu peux nous le dire à nous. »

Hermione hésita quelques secondes. Ses amis avaient touché juste.

« Il m'a proposé d'aller à Serdaigle et j'ai demandé si je ne pouvais pas aller plutôt à Gryffondor, il a dit que rien ne s'opposait à ce choix et a accepté. Voilà, c'est tout. »

Ron et Harry hochèrent tous les deux la tête ; ce que leur apprenait Hermione n'avait rien de surprenant.

« Dans un sens, j'aime mieux ça. Un moment, j'ai cru que j'avais raison en disant que tu aurais dû aller à Serpentard.

— Tu sais, ma présence dans cette maison n'aurait pas été déplacée : c'est vrai que je suis plutôt ambitieuse, répondit Hermione. Mais apparemment, mon intelligence prime sur mon ambition, ajouta-elle fièrement.

— Fais attention, Hermione, tu vas devenir encore plus prétentieuse que Malefoy, prévint Harry.

— Peut-être, mais moi, j'ai plus de raisons que lui de l'être. » Son front prit un pli soucieux. « Quoique, avec son exposé, il va pouvoir frimer pendant un moment et à juste titre. Tant pis ! A ce propos, j'ai eu plus d'informations concernant tout cela. Vous savez, à part son auteur, cet exposé a tout pour plaire. C'est une histoire tragique et romantique de toute beauté. Salazar Serpentard était amoureux fou d'un Moldu, mais le père de celui-ci, voyant l'attirance de son fils pour un homme, l'a dénoncé comme sorcier.

— Oh non ! Pas une histoire à l'eau de rose ! pleurnicha Ron.

— Je te fais le résumé d'une histoire digne de Shakespeare et tu me dis que c'est de l'eau de rose ? s'exclama Hermione, atterrée. Tiens, cela me fait penser : il faut absolument que je lise le livre où Malefoy a tiré toutes ses informations. Oh ! Vous savez ce qui serait génial : que je découvre plus de choses que lui.

— Je ne crois pas que ça soit du meilleur effet de faire un exposé sur les oublis d'un autre élève. Ça va se voir et ça va se retourner contre toi », fit remarquer Harry à juste raison. Il adorait Hermione mais son amie perdait tout sens commun dès qu'il s'agissait d'examens.

~oOo~

Assise sur une chaise de la salle commune, un livre emprunté à la bibliothèque ouvert devant elle, Hermione plaqua ses deux mains sur son visage.

« Ce type est le plus ennuyeux de toute la Terre ! s'exclama-t-elle en se renversant sur son dossier.

— Etait, corrigea Ron.

— Pardon ?

— Gryffondor _était_ le type le plus ennuyeux de toute la Terre.

— Non, _est_, personne ne l'égalera jamais, il était, il est et il restera le type le plus ennuyeux au monde.

— Il me semble plutôt qu'il était un type bien », jugea Ron. Hermione avait mandaté ses deux amis pour l'aider à découvrir si l'histoire de Godric Gryffondor pouvait rivaliser avec celle de Salazar Serpentard. Leurs recherches n'avaient rien donné de plus que ce qu'ils savaient déjà ; Hermione se retrouvait bredouille.

« Être un homme bien n'empêche pas d'être d'une platitude extrême.

— Il était très courageux, c'était un homme héroïque ! assura Harry, soucieux de défendre son fondateur qui se retrouvait être la victime indirecte et innocente de l'exposé sur Serpentard.

— Tout le monde le sait ! Comment veux-tu que je dépasse Malefoy et ses révélations fracassantes avec _ça_ ?

— Je ne pense pas que le but de cet examen soit de faire des révélations.

— Quel en est le but alors ?

— Y en a pas ! répondit tout naturellement – et très justement ? – Ron.

— Tu sais qu'il n'a pas tort, renchérit Harry. Le cours d'histoire de la magie ne sert à rien ; pourquoi l'examen servirait à quelque chose ?

— Justement ! C'est bien là le problème ! Jusqu'à peu, c'était le cas ; c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que j'avais choisi les Gobelins comme sujet, ça n'intéresse personne, ça ne me servira à rien, mais l'essentiel était que Binns sente qu'on a travaillé. Or, Malefoy est le premier à avoir suscité de l'intérêt pour ce cours ; j'ai parlé aux Serdaigle qui avaient cours commun avec les Serpentard : il les a tous passionnés. Vous vous rendez compte ? Il a été le premier à accomplir cet exploit ; je ne peux pas _en plus_ tolérer qu'il me dépasse sur sa note.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'il aura une si bonne note que ça ? C'est Binns qui note ! Tu crois que ça lui a tant plu que ça Malefoy déballant les affaires de cœur d'un des fondateurs ? » demanda Ron. Harry marqua son accord d'un hochement de tête généreux.

« Tu n'as pas tort. Néanmoins, force m'est de constater que s'il n'a pas un meilleur résultat que moi, cela sera injuste. Les mœurs des Gobelins au seizième siècle, quel ennui ! En plus, j'ai pris tout mon exposé dans deux livres disponibles à qui veut les consulter. C'est de la pure recopie ! Malefoy a lu le livre, il a recherché le nom réel de l'auteur, il a fait des recherches sur l'amant de Serpentard, il a fait des hypothèses concernant ses relations avec les autres fondateurs. Il a tout analysé, il a retourné chaque ligne de cette biographie.

— Tu es vraiment sûre qu'il a fait tout ça ? Il m'avait toujours semblé qu'il était au moins aussi paresseux que moi et Ron », remarqua Harry, sincèrement dubitatif. La paresse naturelle était l'un des rares points en commun qu'il avait avec le Serpentard.

« Il l'était, mais ce sujet est tellement passionnant qu'il lui a apparemment donné l'envie de travailler.

— Harry, tu crois que ça peut nous arriver à nous aussi un jour ? demanda Ron d'un air catastrophé en se tournant vers son meilleur ami.

— Merlin nous en préserve ! » rétorqua Harry en prenant le même air terrifié.

Les deux amis s'esclaffèrent de concert ; Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

~oOo~

Pansy était assise au fond d'un profond fauteuil. Elle était censée travailler sur un devoir de charmes, néanmoins elle préférait mâchonner son crayon d'un air rêveur en surveillant Drago du coin de l'œil. Elle se décida à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« A présent que tu as fait l'outing de Salazar, quand te décideras-tu à faire ton coming-out ? »

Elle avait lu ses termes dans un magazine moldu et était très heureuse de pouvoir les replacer. Drago, quant à lui, n'avait jamais entendu ces expressions, cela ne l'empêcha de comprendre instantanément de quoi il retournait.

« Oh ! Pansy ! Tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ça ! » s'exclama-t-il en levant le nez de son propre devoir. Déjà qu'il détestait faire de la théorie avec les charmes – il trouvait ça vain et ennuyeux –, si en plus son amie endossait son rôle de casse-pieds devant l'éternel et remettait le couvert sur sa pseudo-homosexualité alors qu'il se trouvait en pleine réflexion sur le mélange de deux sorts complexes, rien n'allait plus ! Il se prit la tête dans les mains et tenta de démêler une énième fois les propriétés des deux sorts et leurs effets.

Pansy baissa les yeux sur son brouillon ; elle relut les deux misérables lignes fruit de son éreintant labeur, raya un mot, écrivit une nouvelle phrase avant de s'adosser au fauteuil, de regarder le plafond sans le voir et de se remettre à mâchouiller son crayon pensivement.

« Tu crois que Salazar a couché avec Gryffondor ? demanda-t-elle, donnant une consistance orale à sa réflexion.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Godric avait une affection presque paternelle pour Salazar ! détrompa immédiatement Drago, presque scandalisée que sa camarade ait pu avoir une telle pensée.

— Dis donc ! C'est que tu aurais presque de la sympathie pour un Gryff'… pour _le_ Gryff'.

— Disons que je lui ai enfin trouvé un bon côté. Je ne vois pas ce que cela a d'extraordinaire… Tu sais que les filles Serdaigle de septième année avaient les larmes aux yeux pendant mon récit ? ajouta-t-il pour changer de sujet.

— J'ai cru voir ça. Et tu sais que tu aurais pu avoir n'importe laquelle d'entre elle – y compris la délicieuse Meredith (plus sainte-nitouche qu'elle, tu meurs !) – en un claquement de doigt ? Cependant, tu n'en as pas profité ; bizarre si nous admettons ton hétérosexualité.

— On peut être hétéro sans pour autant sauter sur toutes les filles qui passent.

— Drago, tu me fatigues. Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas avouer ce que tu es ? demanda Pansy d'un ton las en laissant tomber son bras droit sur sa cuisse.

— Parce que je ne sais pas ce que je suis ! C'est vrai, je l'avoue : je ne suis pas attiré par les filles… mais je ne suis pas non plus attiré par les garçons !

— J'ai compris : tu es un "riendutoutsexuel"… En fait, tu es tellement égocentrique que tu ne peux aimer que ta petite personne. Je te plains quelque part. Oh ! J'ai une autre hypothèse : tu ne peux pas aimer de filles car tu es amoureux de ta mère !

— N'importe quoi !

— Mieux ! Tu es amoureux de ton père ! » s'exclama alors Pansy, trouvant cette seconde hypothèse beaucoup plus savoureuse.

Drago lui adressa un regard noir.

« Je vais aller me promener et espérer que tu auras retrouvé un semblant de lucidité à mon retour ! » proclama-t-il d'un ton sec en se levant. Il sortit et claqua la porte de la salle commune derrière lui.

« Mais oui, c'est ça, ça explique tout ! continua Pansy, comme illuminée par un nouveau savoir. Mon père m'a dit ceci, mon père a fait cela, je vais le dire à mon père, quand mon père va savoir ça, mon père m'a acheté ceci, et gnagnagna, et gnagnagna. »

Millicent descendit du dortoir des filles ; elle fronça les sourcils, inquiète, en voyant Pansy se parler toute seule et à haute voix en faisant force gestes des bras.

« Tu te sens bien Pansy ? » demanda-t-elle.

~oOo~

Chargés comme des mulets, Harry et Ron tentaient de rallier la bibliothèque sans faire tomber leur cargaison de livres.

« Pourquoi c'est nous qui devons ramener tous ces bouquins ? » grogna Ron. Harry haussa les épaules pour toute réponse.

« Tiens, les inséparables ! Alors, toujours frères siamois ? Toujours liés par la connerie ? » déclama une voix nonchalante. Drago venait d'arriver dans leur champ de vision. Il arborait un sourire narquois.

« Oh, pas lui ! Déjà que c'est de sa faute si Hermione est invivable en ce moment », murmura Ron, grimaçant.

Drago observa d'un air amusé les piles de livre que ses deux Gryffondor préférés – surtout quand il s'agissait de leur rendre la vie impossible – se coltinaient.

« Laissez-moi deviner : soit vous ramenez les livres que Miss Je-sais-tout a empruntés à la bibliothèque, soit vous avez appris à lire. J'ignore pourquoi, mais je penche plutôt pour la première hypothèse.

— Il nous foutait la paix depuis un moment, c'était trop beau, marmonna Ron.

— Arrête tes chuchotements, Weasel ! Si tu as quelque chose à dire, dis-le à haute voix. Fais-moi profiter de ta _grande_ sagesse. Je suis convaincu que le fait de vivre dans la misère rend philosophe.

— Vas-tu la fermer, Malefoy ! gronda Harry.

— Tiens, Saint Potter se réveille. Alors, remis de ta déception de ne pas avoir pu tuer Voldemort ?

— Arrête de te la jouer ! Quand je pense que tu avais remonté dans mon estime depuis quelques mois ! En fait, tu es toujours le même gamin prétentieux. Quand te décideras-tu à grandir ?

— On croirait entendre une grand-mère ! Hé ! Potter ! Tu veux sauter directement de l'école à l'hospice ? Remarque, tu as raison de prendre de l'avance. Tu n'es plus qu'un héros à la retraite maintenant, sans emploi. Tu n'as même pas réussi à accomplir ta mission jusqu'au bout.

— _La ferme, Malefoy !_

— Hé bien, frappe ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Frappe ! » défia Drago. Il n'avait jamais eu une attitude aimable envers Weasley et Potter, mais jamais il n'avait été si insistant et agressif, Pansy l'avait vraiment énervé avec ses théories à la noix ; il fallait toujours qu'elle lui fasse perdre son flegme.

« Ta peau est comme de la porcelaine, j'ai peur de te briser en t'effleurant », répliqua Harry.

Ron coula un regard en biais vers son ami : qu'avait-il dit ?

Harry songeait lui aussi à ce qu'il venait de dire. Comme de la porcelaine. Blanc. Lisse. Fragile. Oui, c'était ça, cela correspondait bien à Drago. Toutefois, en y repensant, cette phrase ne sonnait pas vraiment comme il l'espérait. Elle n'était pas vexante, ni cassante, ni tranchante, ni blessante. Harry se sentit rougir, ce qu'il venait de dire aurait presque pu passer pour un compliment ; pire : le genre de choses qu'on dirait à une fille pour la séduire. Merlin ! S'il commençait à dire à haute voix ce qu'il pensait tout bas – à savoir que Drago était d'une beauté fascinante –, pour qui allait-il passer ?

Drago était songeur lui aussi. La peau comme de la porcelaine ? Vu le ton et les circonstances, cela s'apparentait plutôt à une insulte. Cependant, cela ne le vexait nullement. Au contraire.

Il se sentit plus calme, plus léger et eut un sourire mi-amusé, mi-flatté.

« C'est des livres sur Godric Gryffondor ? demanda-t-il d'un ton soudainement plus amical. Ils sont intéressants ? Il faudra que j'en lise au moins un… juste pour voir. D'ailleurs, j'ai prévu de m'informer un peu sur tous les fondateurs. Bon, on se voit demain en cours de potion. Salut !

— Salut, répondit Ron mécaniquement. Harry, qu'est-ce que t'as été lui dire ? demanda-t-il dès que Drago se fut éloigné.

— Je sais pas ! J'ai dit la première chose qui me venait à l'esprit. En plus, ça a marché, il a arrêté de nous insulter, alors, de quoi te plains-tu ? » bredouilla Harry avant de reprendre son chemin vers la bibliothèque d'un pas vif. Ron le regarda s'éloigner, les sourcils froncés, avant de lui emboîter le pas.


	14. Vindegral

**Mon père, ce…**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Les personnages et l'univers de _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

Base : Tomes 1 à 4 de _Harry Potter_

———

—Chapitre 14 – Vindegral—

Comment annoncer la chose ?

Avec dérision ?

« Hé ! Ron ! Tu sais pas quoi ? Y a pas que Serpentard à être homo… moi aussi ! »

Non, trop direct.

Avec émotion ?

« Hermione, toi qui trouves l'histoire de Salazar Serpentard émouvante, que penserais-tu d'un Gryffondor désespérément amoureux d'un Serpentard qu'il est censé détester ? »

Non, trop film américain.

N'empêche… c'était exactement ça ! Il en pinçait pour Drago Malefoy, un Serpentard, le fils d'un ex-Mangemort, un enfant pourri-gâté, un gosse de riche, la prétention personnifiée, etc… bref, quelqu'un qui a tout pour plaire à un Gryffondor dont les parents ont été tués par Voldemort et qui n'a absolument pas été gâté ni par la vie, ni par son oncle et sa tante.

En fait, à part qu'ils étaient tous deux sorciers, tout les opposait ; hormis peut-être une tendance commune à la paresse, mais même ça Drago le lui avait enlevé.

A présent qu'il y réfléchissait, peut-être était-ce justement pour cette raison qu'il était irrésistiblement attiré par lui ; beaucoup prétendent que les contraires s'attirent, sans doute n'avaient-ils pas tort… Du moins fallait-il encore que Drago ressente la même chose de son côté pour confirmer pleinement leur théorie ; et rien n'était moins sûr.

Quoique… son attitude agressive à son égard signifiait peut-être qu'il cherchait à nier l'attirance qu'il ressentait pour lui ; ou bien peut-être était-elle guidée par leur histoire familiale respective ; ou ne pouvait-elle pas être tout simplement due au fait qu'il avait été particulièrement vexé qu'il refuse de lui serrer la main en première année et qu'il lui faisait encore payer aujourd'hui car il aurait brûlé d'envie d'être son ami – voire plus si affinités – et qu'il n'avait toujours pas digéré de s'être vu rejeter.

Tiens, ça lui faisait penser aux quelques phrases sibyllines qu'Hermione avait lâchées un jour à l'encontre de Sirius. Ce qu'elle avait dit lui avait semblé sur le coup n'avoir ni queue ni tête. En y repensant, n'avait-elle pas dit que l'attitude de Sirius envers Rogue était étrange ? Et ne sous-entendait-elle pas que son parrain aurait peut-être un béguin inavoué – et inavouable ! – pour leur affreux maître de potions ?

Dans un sens, s'il interprétait bien les paroles d'Hermione et qu'elle avait raison, ça l'arrangeait ; il ne serait pas le seul à être amoureux d'un Serpentard abhorré.

Tout de même… Rogue ! Lui, avec Drago, c'était tout de même un peu mieux. Cela avait plus de tenue.

Pour en revenir à Drago, justement, il avait eu l'air de plutôt bien prendre le compliment – qui n'était pas censé en être un – qu'il lui avait fait. Il avait eu l'air flatté… et il était très sensible aux flatteries (nul besoin d'un diplôme en psychologie pour deviner cela). Ce ne serait sans doute pas si difficile de le conquérir.

Bon, même en admettant cela, ça ne changeait rien à son problème : c'était un Serpentard, il était censé le détester, personne ne savait qu'il était homosexuel ; comment annoncer tout ça à ses amis ?

~oOo~

Debout derrière son chaudron, Millicent assise à ses côtés qui préparait l'ingrédient suivant, Pansy comptait les gouttes qu'elle mettait dans sa potion. Elle reboucha le flacon et jeta un regard de travers à Drago de l'autre côté de l'allée.

« Vas-tu arrêter de faire la tête ! J'ai dit ça sans réfléchir que tu étais amoureux de ton père ! Tu devrais au moins reconnaître que ton attitude ne m'aide guère à penser autrement, chuchota-t-elle d'un ton fâché.

— Personne ne t'oblige à sortir des théories oiseuses concernant ma vie sentimentale. J'aime mon père, mais je ne suis pas amoureux de lui. Quant à… » Drago se tut soudainement ; Rogue lui jetait un regard suspicieux. « Ce n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour parler de ça, murmura-t-il dans sa barbe, les yeux baissés sur son chaudron.

— Pourquoi ? T'es amoureux de Rogue aussi ? »

Drago serra les lèvres. Ce qu'elle pouvait l'énerver !

~oOo~

Après avoir prolongé son regard noir quelques secondes sur Drago – ce n'était pas parce qu'il était Serpentard et le fils de son amant qu'il pouvait se permettre de chuchoter dans sa classe, il y avait des limites à tout ! –, Severus reprit le fil de son cours. Il fut interrompu par le bruit de quelqu'un s'annonçant en tapant à la porte du cachot. Severus soupira devant cette nouvelle interruption – il détestait les interruptions, elles gâchaient tous ses effets et divertissaient les élèves – avant d'aller ouvrir à un Dumbledore moins réjoui que d'habitude, ce qui en soi était plutôt une bonne chose.

« Je pourrais vous emprunter Drago Malefoy quelques minutes ? murmura ce dernier.

— A quelle fin ? demanda Severus, soupçonneux.

— Son arrière-grand-père vient de débarquer dans mon bureau. Il paraît furieux et veut le voir.

— Que veut-il à Drago ? S'il était furieux contre vous, je comprendrais ; vous avez couché avec sa fille après tout.

— Oui, et s'il était furieux contre vous, vous comprendriez aussi ; vous avez couché avec son petit-fils après tout, rétorqua Dumbledore, toujours à voix basse.

— Moi, c'est différent : peu de personnes sont au courant.

— Méfiez-vous, quelquefois, ça vous retombe sur le nez quarante ans après. Et puis, il n'y a nul besoin que beaucoup de personnes soient au courant pour que le bruit se répande.

— Qu'essayez-vous de me dire ? Vous l'auriez dit à quelqu'un d'autre ?

— Non, je ne l'ai dit à personne. Je ne parlais pas de moi. Je disais simplement qu'il suffisait d'une seule personne pour peu que… Hagrid n'est pas au courant ?

— Non.

— Arrangez-vous pour que cela reste ainsi tant que vous voulez garder le secret alors. Par contre, si vous voulez rendre votre relation publique, je ne saurais trop vous conseiller de la lui confier.

— Dumbledore, tout ceci ne me dit pas ce que veut son arrière-grand-père à Drago. »

Le directeur resta silencieux quelques secondes ; son regard posé sur le visage de Severus, il paraissait pensif.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Je viens de remarquer quelque chose : vous l'appelez par son prénom. C'est la première fois à ma connaissance que vous appelez un élève par son prénom… Il est vrai que c'est le fils de votre amant.

— J'ose espérer que mes élèves n'ont pas l'ouïe trop fine… car si ce n'est pas le cas, je n'aurais pas besoin d'Hagrid et de sa langue bien pendue pour voir mon secret révélé au grand jour, constata Severus d'un ton aigre. Monsieur Malefoy, pouvez-vous accompagner le professeur Dumbledore jusqu'à son bureau ? Quelqu'un vous y attend », reprit-il à voix haute pour se débarrasser du directeur. Drago se leva, intrigué, et suivit Dumbledore. « Où en étions-nous rendus, Monsieur Weasley ? demanda Rogue, reprenant son rôle de professeur.

— Pardon ?

— Où en étions-nous ?

— Heu, réfléchit – vainement – Ron.

— Vous ne suiviez pas… ce qui ne diffère en rien de vos habitudes. Moins dix points pour Gryffondor. Miss Granger, baissez-moi cette main, vous allez finir par rester bloquée dans cette position. »

La jeune fille s'exécuta tout en retenant un profond soupir qui vaudrait sûrement une autre réduction de points à sa maison si elle le laissait s'échapper. Le maître de potions était un peu moins enclin à ôter des points et à distribuer des retenues aux Gryffondor que par le passé, il restait cependant fidèle à lui-même.

~oOo~

« Qui m'attend ? demanda Drago.

— Votre arrière-grand-père. »

Drago écarquilla les yeux ; il n'avait pas grande idée de qui pouvait l'attendre dans le bureau du directeur lorsqu'il avait posé la question, mais si on l'avait mis en demeure de le deviner, son arrière-grand-père était bien la dernière personne à qui il aurait pensé.

« Pourquoi veut-il me voir ? Et en quoi était-ce si urgent ?

— Je dois vous avouer mon ignorance ; il ne m'a pas fait l'honneur de s'expliquer malgré mes demandes en ce sens. Je n'ai accédé à sa requête que dans l'unique but de le voir déguerpir au plus vite car il n'est pas d'un commerce très agréable, particulièrement aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs, j'aime autant vous prévenir : si je ne connais pas la raison de sa visite, je sais au moins qu'il n'est pas content du tout après vous.

— Après moi ? Ce n'est pourtant pas moi qui ai couché avec sa fille, remarqua insolemment Drago en écho des paroles de Severus.

— Est-ce des façons de parler à son grand-père ? marmonna Albus dans sa barbe en regardant ailleurs. Allez, grimpe ! »

Drago s'exécuta et il fut aussi le premier à entrer dans le bureau. Il y vit Vindegral Malefoy était assis majestueusement dans un fauteuil. Son regard dur se pointa sur son arrière-petit-fils dès son entrée.

« Bonjour Grand-père », salua le jeune homme d'un ton poli. Il l'appelait de la même façon que Lucius ; cela faisait un peu long de préciser "arrière" devant et cela sonnait bizarrement.

« Te voilà enfin !

— Dès qu'on m'a mandé, je suis venu.

— J'ai été un peu retardé, expliqua Albus. Le professeur Rogue n'aime pas voir ses élèves partir se promener au beau milieu de son cours ; ce qui est tout à fait normal.

— Oui, c'est légitime, mais ma demande l'était tout autant au vu des circonstances. Vous pouvez nous laisser, Dumbledore. »

Le directeur resta interdit quelques secondes.

« Je vous demande pardon ?

— Vous pouvez nous laisser.

— C'est-à-dire… c'est mon bureau.

— Et alors ? Je veux parler avec Drago en privé, cela vous poserait-il un quelconque problème ?

— Je n'aime pas me faire congédier de mon propre bureau, Monsieur ! De plus, comme vous m'avez l'air particulièrement remonté, je préfère rester avec votre petit-fils.

— Drago, dis-lui qu'un Malefoy n'a pas besoin de se faire assister.

— Grand-père, qu'as-tu à me dire au juste ? Qu'ai-je donc bien pu faire pour motiver ta colère ? » demanda Drago pour entrer dans le vif du sujet et faire oublier la présence de Dumbledore. Il n'avait aucune envie que celui-ci s'en aille ; le regard que posait son arrière-grand-père sur lui ne lui disait rien qui vaille et, quoi que son aïeul en dise, il n'avait rien contre de se faire assister.

« Il me pose la question ! s'exclama Vindegral, prenant Dumbledore à témoin. Il ose faire de ragots méprisables le sujet de son exposé et utiliser un livre diffamatoire comme seule source, et il me demande _pourquoi_ je suis en colère !

— Le livre que j'ai utilisé n'est absolument pas diffamatoire ! se défendit Drago.

— Prétendre qu'un des plus grands sorciers qui ait jamais vécu était de la jaquette, ce n'est pas diffamatoire selon toi ?

— Non, répondit sèchement Drago, scandalisé. Il était homosexuel, voilà tout. Il n'y a rien de mal à ça.

— Rien de mal ? Je ne peux pas croire qu'un de mes descendants parle ainsi. Les hommes vont avec les femmes, Salazar Serpentard n'échappait pas à la règle. Ce livre qui a tâché tes mains est une accumulation de mensonges visant à faire passer ce noble sorcier pour un enfant paumé et perverti. C'était un très grand homme ! Pas un adolescent aux mœurs déviantes.

— Ce livre est un formidable témoignage. Il éclaire Salazar d'un jour nouveau. C'était un être sensible et…

— Et j'avais fait mettre personnellement ce livre à la réserve – en désespoir de pouvoir le détruire –, en espérant qu'il ne tomberait pas entre de mauvaises mains. Je suis extrêmement déçu de constater que mon propre arrière-petit-fils en a fait le plus mauvais usage qui soit.

— Tiens, c'était donc vous ! Quand je pense que j'ai été à deux doigts de me faire disputer comme un enfant par Severus Rogue – que j'ai connu enfant – parce que ce livre était dans la réserve ! J'ai même senti qu'il soupçonnait un Gryffondor quelconque – peut-être même moi – de l'y avoir mis afin de sauvegarder la mauvaise réputation de Serpentard.

— _Quelle_ mauvaise réputation ? C'est avec ce genre de livres qu'on en obtient une. Salazar était immaculé avant que Drago ne se mêle de cette affaire.

— Cela suffit ! Comment _oses_-tu dire que l'homosexualité est une perversion ? Mon père l'est ! » s'exclama Drago, gagné à son tour par la colère.

Les motifs de sa fureur s'accumulaient à une telle vitesse que Vindegral en était pris de court. L'insolence de son petit-fils allait au-delà de l'imaginable, et voilà qu'il accusait son propre père d'être un déviant.

« Lucius n'est pas homosexuel ! Cela aussi n'est que ragots ! »

Albus s'apprêta à intervenir mais préféra finalement garder le silence, subodorant que ses propos pourraient être retenus contre lui… et accessoirement contre Severus et son amant. Il était des moments dans la vie où il était plus sain de savoir se taire.

« Tu as _décidé_ que l'homosexualité était une mauvaise chose et donc tu dis que ce ne sont que des ragots car cela _t'arrange_. Mais tu te trompes, alors sors-toi cette idée de la tête. Salazar Serpentard était homosexuel et il n'en reste pas moins l'un des plus grands sorciers de tous les temps, l'un n'empêche pas l'autre. Quant à mon père, il l'est aussi ; je peux le certifier.

— C'est ce qu'on va voir ! »

Vindegral ferma les yeux et fit un mouvement sec de ses bras. Rien ne se produisit.

« Je constate que cette bâtisse est toujours imperméable aux transplanages. Sortons, je dois faire venir Lucius.

— Inutile de le déranger. Drago vous dit qu'il est homosexuel. C'est la vérité, intervint le directeur d'un ton las.

— Taisez-vous, Dumbledore ! Sortons.

— Très bien », marmonna Albus entre ses dents. Drago sentait qu'il commençait à être fort énervé par son arrière-grand-père et se contenait à grand-peine. Toute cette histoire allait mal finir.

-

Ils sortirent du domaine de Poudlard. Se jugeant assez loin, Vindegral ferma les yeux et exécuta le même mouvement que dans le bureau du directeur. Lucius apparut soudainement en position assise ; ne reposant plus sur aucune chaise, il s'écroula au sol. Il resta quelques instants dans une position grotesque sans comprendre ce qu'il lui était arrivé, puis il vit son grand-père et la lumière se fit.

Il l'avait fait transplaner.

Il faudrait qu'il pense à faire enlever cette "autorisation" qu'avait son grand-père sur ses transplanages, c'était déjà agaçant lorsqu'il la lui avait imposé à la fin de son adolescence, mais à présent c'était horripilant et déplacé. Il revêtit un air digne, se releva, se frotta le derrière d'un geste non dénué de discrétion et d'élégance.

« Grand-père, je déteste quand tu fais cela, dit-il d'un ton neutre. J'étais en pleine réunion du Conseil d'Administration ; ils doivent se demander où je suis passé.

— Lucius, dis à ton fils que tu n'es pas homosexuel.

— Pardon ? » Le ton n'était plus neutre et le cœur de Lucius rata un battement.

« Dis-lui que tu n'en es pas !

— Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? » demanda Lucius, contournant la question. Jamais son grand-père ne l'avait confronté à une question directe sur sa sexualité ; ce qui avait été une chance, il en était conscient. Sa bonne fortune semblait avoir trouvé sa limite.

« Il est furieux parce que j'ai osé révéler l'homosexualité de Salazar Serpentard.

— Grand-père, ce n'est pas bien grave, tempéra Lucius, heureux que la conversation, si elle n'avait pas dévié du sujet principal, ait au moins eu la courtoisie de changer de cible.

— Pas grave ? Ton fils colporte des ragots et ce n'est pas grave ? C'est donc ça l'éducation que tu lui donnes ? Remets cet enfant dans le droit chemin : dis-lui que tu n'es pas homosexuel et qu'aimer les femmes est la seule voie qui soit. »

Le répit avait été de très courte durée. Il se devait de répondre, Vindegral Malefoy n'admettrait pas une seconde diversion ; mais admettrait-il sa réponse ? Car il ne pouvait lui mentir ; si le silence permettait certaines libertés en laissant planer un doute, prétendre de vive voix qu'il aimait charnellement les femmes était au-dessus de ses forces.

« Je ne peux pas dire ça. Même si je voulais te faire plaisir, je ne le pourrais pas.

— Pourquoi ? demanda sèchement Vindegral.

— Je… je préfère les hommes », avoua Lucius ; il lui sembla que son estomac se tordait. Vindegral blêmit.

« Moi aussi, enchaîna Drago d'un ton joyeux tout à fait hors de propos. Moi aussi, je suis homosexuel. » Cela sortait beaucoup plus facilement maintenant que son père osait le dire à voix haute à la personne qu'il craignait le plus ; cela semblait même une évidence à présent.

« Je décline toute responsabilité. Aux dernières nouvelles, l'homosexualité n'est ni contagieuse, ni héréditaire ! déclara précipitamment Lucius.

— Le monde est devenu fou », murmura Vindegral.

Il était totalement anéanti. Son regard se perdit dans le vague.

« Le monde change, c'est tout. Souvent, ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose. Aujourd'hui, les gens qui sont différents n'ont pas honte de le dire, c'est un mieux indéniable.

— Taisez-vous Dumbledore ! Je suis sûr que vous êtes le responsable de tout ça !

— Lucius vient de vous dire que ce n'était pas héréditaire. Et de toute façon, je ne suis pas homosexuel. De plus, n'ayant pas eu la possibilité d'élever Lucius, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais être responsable de son état – et même si ça avait été le cas, je ne vois pas non plus comment j'aurais pu faire étant donné que je ne suis pas de ceux qui pensent que cette préférence résulte d'un choix ou de l'éducation ; c'est comme ça, voilà tout. D'ailleurs, puisqu'on en parle, si vous avez quelque chose contre le fait que des homosexuels portent votre nom, apprenez que je serais enchanté qu'ils portent le mien ! Voyons : Lucius et Drago Dumbledore… oui, ça leur irait très bien !

— Vous cherchez à me voler mes héritiers ! s'exclama Vindegral d'une voix blanche.

— Vous les insultez en parlant de l'homosexualité comme d'une maladie. Je ne peux le tolérer. » Dumbledore flamboyait de colère à présent. « De plus, je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer que vous avez parlé "d'héritiers" et non de "famille". N'auraient-ils de sens à vos yeux que pour perpétuer votre race ? Si c'est le cas, je serais d'autant plus ravi qu'ils échangent votre nom contre le mien. Si vous avez la moindre parcelle d'affection pour eux, acceptez-les tels qu'ils sont. De même, si vous avez une véritable admiration pour Salazar Serpentard, cessez de nier son homosexualité et dites simplement que c'était un grand sorcier, peu importe ce qu'il a été ou non dans son intimité. »

Un long silence s'écoula ; Lucius le rompit.

« Je suis sûr que je me ferai très bien à ce nouveau nom. Qu'en penses-tu, Drago ? »

Drago pensait que Pansy se fichait déjà bien assez de lui avec sa filiation avec le directeur sans en ajouter ; de plus, il tenait à son nom de famille, il trouvait qu'il avait de la classe. Toutefois, il était conscient que son père n'était pas sérieux ; il disait ça juste pour faire réagir son grand-père.

« ça me va », répondit-il donc.

L'air tranquille qu'arboraient Lucius et Drago parut terroriser Vindegral.

~oOo~

« Grand-père, tu ne devrais pas te mettre dans des états pareils pour si peu », conseilla Drago en lui apportant une tasse de café. Vindegral préféra ne pas relever le "pour si peu".

La porte s'ouvrit. Severus entra et se dirigea droit vers le canapé ; ce dernier était débarrassé de tout ce qui l'encombrait encore quelques mois auparavant, Lucius ne supportait pas d'avoir à vivre une partie de son temps dans un tel capharnaüm et avait pris les choses en main. Il bailla un peu, se gratta le dos et s'assit dans le sofa en s'étirant avant de retenir un petit cri en voyant les personnes qui se trouvaient chez lui sans qu'il le sache.

« Vous êtes mignon dans le privé ! s'exclama Dumbledore, les yeux réjouis.

— Peut-être, mais je l'ai connu plus sexy », murmura Lucius pour lui-même d'un air un peu déçu. Vindegral entendit les paroles de son petit-fils et comprit ce qu'elles signifiaient ; il regarda attentivement Severus, il ne correspondait en rien – lui non plus – à l'image qu'il se faisait des homosexuels. D'une certaine manière, c'était désespérant.

« Lucius, qu'attends-tu pour me présenter ? demanda-t-il, cachant sa surprise et son désarroi sous une couche d'autorité.

— Severus, je te présente mon grand-père, Vindegral, fit Lucius, s'exécutant de bonne grâce. Grand-père, je te présente Severus Rogue, professeur de potion à Poudlard, il est mon… » Lucius s'interrompit ; il ne pouvait décemment pas dire "amant" devant son grand-père. « Mon tendre ami. » Il ne put retenir une grimace devant ses propres paroles tant cela lui faisait bizarre d'annoncer ça ainsi.

« N'aie pas peur des mots, Lucius. C'est ton amant ! »

L'amant en question n'en menait pas large et se perdait en conjectures. Que faisaient-ils tous chez lui ? D'ailleurs, pouvait-il encore se considérer comme chez lui ? Encore, que Lucius soit là, il pouvait le comprendre : il lui avait donné le mot de passe et Lucius avait fait de ce lieu sa résidence secondaire. Mais qu'il invite son fils, son grand-père et Dumbledore : non ! C'est vrai quoi : son amant n'avait pas à faire des réunions de famille dans ses appartements.

En plus, c'était très gênant : il entre, il se croit tout seul… il aurait aussi bien pu se gratter le derrière !

« Pendant que nous y sommes : Drago, tu as quelqu'un à me présenter toi aussi ?

— Pas pour le moment. »

Albus regarda chaque personne tour à tour et décida que sa présence n'était plus indispensable ; il était temps pour lui de se retirer.

« Je m'en vais », annonça-t-il. Lucius se leva immédiatement et s'approcha de lui alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte.

« Albus, je tenais à vous dire qu'au moins aujourd'hui, j'ai été heureux que vous soyez mon père. Merci de ce que vous avez dit.

— Je le pensais, tu sais. Je serais très fier que tu portes mon nom.

— Permettez-moi de refuser : je tiens au mien.

— Je sais cela. De plus, Vindegral a changé d'attitude, ce ne serait pas un coup à lui faire après le changement de pensée si rapide qu'il vient d'effectuer. Et puis… tu accéderas bien à la place à ma seconde requête.

— A savoir ?

— Voudrais-tu me tutoyer ?

— Accordé.

— J'aurais une troisième requête.

— Laquelle ?

— Verrais-tu un inconvénient à m'appeler "Papa" ?

— Ne m'en demandez pas trop, répondit Lucius, plutôt amusé.

— Tu as dit que tu me tutoierais !

— Ne m'en demande pas trop, rectifia Lucius, surtout que c'est déjà difficile de vous tutoyer… de _te_ tutoyer. Je manque d'entraînement.

— Je me contenterai donc de cette familiarité pour le moment. » Albus lui posa une main sur l'épaule en disant ces mots. Lucius hésita, il jeta un regard en arrière. Drago discutait avec son grand-père, Severus s'avançait vers eux : il allait leur cacher la vue.

« Si vous répétez ça à qui que ce soit : personne ne vous croira ! » prévint-il avant de se serrer contre lui. Albus l'entoura de ses bras et sentit ses yeux devenir humides. Fallait-il qu'il lui ait fait plaisir pour qu'il s'autorise à faire une chose pareille !


	15. Bébé

**Mon père, ce…**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Les personnages et l'univers de _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

Base : Tomes 1 à 4 de _Harry Potter_

———

—Chapitre 15 – Bébé—

Le brouillard était au rendez-vous en ce samedi matin ; un groupe de trois silhouettes se détacha de l'ombre du château.

« Tu parles d'un printemps ! On n'y voit goutte ! se plaignit Hermione.

— Changement de cap ! Vils Serpentard en vue ! » murmura Ron à son oreille. Ils bifurquèrent légèrement, Harry continua tout droit.

« Harry ! » l'appela Ron. L'interpellé ne parut pas entendre ; il continua son chemin vers les "vils Serpentard" susmentionnés.

-

La brume conférait à Drago Malefoy une aura de mystère. Harry adorait ses cheveux, surtout la mèche retenue derrière son oreille, laissant visible la boucle argentée en forme de serpent. Plus que tout autre, Drago avait conscience de l'importance de l'image qu'il renvoyait aux autres.

Crabbe et Goyle l'accompagnaient.

« Envoie-les promener, Drago. Envoie-les promener », supplia silencieusement Harry. Comme s'il avait entendu sa supplique, Vincent informa Drago qu'il devait rentrer : il avait un devoir à faire et il gelait ici. Gregory hésita alors entre rester avec Drago et accompagner son ami ; il opta pour la seconde solution, lui aussi avait un devoir à faire.

Braves petits, se réjouit Harry. Ils lui laissaient le champ libre.

« Bonjour Drago.

— Potter », répondit laconiquement l'intéressé avec un bref mouvement de la tête en guise de salutation. Il avait noté que le Gryffondor l'avait nommé, contrairement à l'habitude, par son prénom. Cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

« Tout va comme tu veux ?

— Oui… à part que tu te trouves à moins d'un mètre de moi », répondit Drago. Il ne comprenait pas l'attitude de Potter… ou il avait peur de comprendre. Les propos étranges tenus par le Gryffondor lorsqu'il les avait surpris, lui et son rouquin d'ami, chargées de dizaines de livres l'autre jour lui revinrent en mémoire et trouvèrent un drôle d'écho.

-

Ron aussi avait peur de comprendre. Quant à Hermione, absente du dernier épisode de la grande saga Harry/Drago, elle ne comprenait absolument rien ; ce qui l'agaçait évidemment : elle avait _horreur_ de ne pas comprendre.

« Harry, viens ! » cria Ron, voulant ramener Harry à la raison et éviter une catastrophe.

Mais Harry n'écoutait pas, il s'encourageait intérieurement. « Tu es un Gryffondor, tu es courageux, tu es audacieux. De plus, devenir le petit ami de son ennemi doit être quelque chose de très intense. C'est forcément un amour puissant, éternel, indestructible », pensait-il.

« ça te dirait de sortir avec moi ? demanda-t-il soudainement.

— ça y est ! Nous sommes entrés dans la quatrième dimension ! » s'exclama Hermione en souvenir d'une vieille série télé. Malefoy resta bouche bée. Ron ne prononça pas un mot, il en était bien incapable : il avait le souffle coupé. Hermione se tourna vers lui – s'étonnant de son silence devant ce qui venait de se produire et qui ne pouvait que provoquer une réaction virulente chez son ami – et se rendit vite compte du problème. « _Respire Ron !_ lui intima-t-elle tout en commençant à le secouer.

— Il a pas pu dire ça ! éclata Ron avant même de reprendre son souffle. T'as pas pu dire ça ! répéta-t-il à l'adresse de son ami. Malefoy, c'est Malefoy ! Alors, d'abord la porcelaine, et maintenant ça ? »

Harry sortit de son doux rêve, se rendant soudainement compte de l'énormité de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il rougit et baissa la tête. Il ne savait plus où se mettre.

« Sortir où ? » demanda Drago d'un ton neutre, se remettant de sa surprise et prenant une figure blasée. Il aurait répondu immédiatement, un "non" sec et définitif serait sorti, mais après réflexion, pourquoi ne pas accepter ? Surtout que ça avait l'air de déplaire à Weasley.

Harry fut secoué d'un frisson de bonheur devant cette réponse inattendue, il s'exhorta à parler calmement et posément.

« Nous serions dans le monde Moldu, je t'aurais proposé un cinéma. Mais là, je ne peux que te proposer une sortie aux Trois Balais.

— Il ne te viendrait pas à l'idée de me proposer un cadre plus… _chic _? Ou en tout cas un peu plus intime. Je veux dire : je n'ai aucune envie que des élèves de Poudlard constatent que je suis attablé avec Harry Potter. Disons… samedi dans deux semaines… à seize heures… au Noble Renard… je te conseille de venir les poches pleines d'or et d'arriver à l'heure. Et attention : c'est juste un essai, une tentative, juste pour voir de quoi tu es capable. N'aie pas la prétention de me croire acquis parce que tu as obtenu un rendez-vous. Ne va pas te mettre à hurler sur tous les toits que tu sors avec le sublime Drago Malefoy, ajouta-t-il, le menton levé.

— Je me demande s'il ne vaudrait pas mieux être sourd que d'entendre ça », en conclut Ron.

~oOo~

Assis à son bureau, bûchant sur un sujet d'examen de métamorphose, Severus butait sur une phrase de Gregory Goyle. Outre cette "habitude" de truffer ses dissertations de fautes d'orthographe, Goyle avait la manie d'oublier des mots, ce qui rendait certaines de ses phrases totalement incompréhensibles.

Si le parchemin avait été celui d'un Gryffondor, il se serait empressé de le rendre en disant qu'il ne fallait pas compter sur lui pour corriger ce torchon. Cependant, il s'agissait d'un Serpentard. En plus, Severus sentait qu'il avait fait de réels efforts, qu'il avait beaucoup travaillé son sujet. Et s'il le lui avait donné à corriger, c'était pour ne pas se couvrir de ridicule devant McGonagall. Et moins il y avait de Serpentard à se couvrir de ridicule devant un professeur Gryffondor, mieux Severus se portait.

Bon, qu'avait-il bien pu vouloir dire ?

« Lucius, tu peux venir m'aider ? » quémanda-t-il alors qu'il sentait que plusieurs centaines de ses neurones menaçaient de s'éteindre prématurément.

Le susnommé, installé sur une chaise qu'il avait transformée en un fauteuil confortable, ou plutôt écroulé dessus – de manière aristocratique toutefois –, lisait un livre scolaire d'arithmancie dans le but de se rappeler en quoi consistait cette matière – c'est ahurissant la vitesse à laquelle on oubliait ce qu'on apprenait durant ses études –, de prouver à son fils qu'elle n'était pas si dure que ça – il aurait dû prendre le temps de le faire avant – et qu'il se devait d'avoir de meilleures notes. Surtout qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il réussissait si bien les exercices qu'il faisait en dehors des cours, et pas ses devoirs surveillés, et se demandait s'il n'y avait pas là combine bancale de la part de son fils.

Cela n'avait rien de déshonorant, c'était juste une option, pas une matière essentielle, ni pour les examens, ni pour la vie. Et c'était malin, cela permettait d'avoir de bonnes notes pour certains devoirs. Par contre, dès que Drago ne pouvait faire fonctionner sa petite technique, il avait des résultats médiocres. Il fallait qu'il progresse en cette matière… ou que sa combine cesse de boiter… ou qu'il continue à se contenter de ces résultats – ce qu'il avait très bien réussi jusque-là, mais Lucius ne pouvait le tolérer plus longtemps.

« Je veux bien, à condition que tu m'assures être bon en arithmancie et que tu sois capable de me décoder ce livre », proposa Lucius en agitant le bouquin en l'air. Il se leva pour aller se pencher sur le bureau. Severus se remémora la fois où durant sa première année, il avait aidé les septièmes années qu'étaient Lucius et son ami à résoudre un problème de cette matière : Lucius ne devait pas s'en souvenir pour lui demander s'il était bon. Il ne lui en voulait pas, c'était vieux ; même s'il avait été impressionné sur le coup, cela ne l'avait pas empêché d'oublier cette histoire. On ne peut tous accorder la même valeur à un souvenir donné.

Rogue indiqua du doigt la phrase à "traduire". Lucius la lut plusieurs fois et eut une moue dubitative.

« Tu ne vois pas non plus ? » demanda Rogue, déjà résigné. Un bruit empêcha Lucius de répondre ; Severus se tourna vers la fenêtre. Une grisaille opaque bouchait la vue, une chouette se tenait sur le rebord. Elle refit claquer son bec sur le carreau pour montrer son impatience ; Lucius – se trouvant debout – vint lui ouvrir. Il donna une caresse à l'oiseau et délia le message accroché à sa patte.

« Tiens », fit-il en le donnant à son amant. Severus déroula le message. Le peu de couleur de son visage disparut dès le début de sa lecture ; Lucius – qui narguait la chouette en approchant et éloignant un morceau de gâteau de son bec – s'en aperçut. Il arrêta ses mouvements, l'oiseau en profita pour saisir la nourriture et pincer ses doigts au passage ; Lucius fit la grimace et eut un geste menaçant envers le volatile.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il en posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule de Severus – juste après avoir lancé un regard lourd de représailles futures à l'oiseau.

— ça y est… ça y est », fit Severus d'une voix murmurante. Lucius ne pouvait définir ce qu'il y avait dans ses yeux : terreur ou joie ? L'inquiétude le gagna.

« Quoi ?

— Ils vont le libérer… dans une semaine.

— Qui ?

— Mon frère. » Severus tendit le courrier d'un geste tremblant. Les larmes commençaient à inonder ses yeux, mais il souriait à présent. Lucius parcourut la lettre ; elle était couverte d'une écriture très mal assurée, comme celle d'un enfant ou d'une personne ayant perdu l'habitude d'écrire depuis très longtemps.

_« severus bébé je t'aime trésor bébé petit frère je t'aime severus severus »_

« C'est… flippant », jugea Lucius, mal à l'aise. Il regarda le papier joint au courrier : un document officiel attestant de la libération anticipée du dénommé Julius Rogue. « Vendredi prochain à dix heures, résuma-t-il.

— J'irai. Tu viendras avec moi », fit Severus. Cela ressemblait plus à un ordre qu'à une demande.

« Je t'accompagnerai », promit Lucius. Il ne dit rien de plus et entoura son amant de ses bras. Il était au courant de l'histoire. Julius Rogue était en septième année alors que Lucius était en troisième. Il était préfet en chef. Il avait des pouvoirs télépathiques étonnants. C'était durant cette année que le crime avait eu lieu.

Cela avait défrayé la chronique.

~oOo~

Il_ recommençait. Mais il n'allait pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça. Pas cette fois. Il lui ferait payer. Il ne recommencerait plus._

_Julius se leva sans faire de bruits. Seul un ronflement lancinant brisait le silence du dortoir._

_Il passa sa cape par-dessus son pyjama et partit sur la pointe des pieds, réfrénant sa colère : il ne fallait surtout pas faire un seul bruit, s'il réveillait quelqu'un, celui-ci lui poserait des questions. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'expliquer. Il fallait agir, vite !_

_Il sortit de la maison et se glissa rapidement hors de Poudlard. Il courut le plus loin possible. Dès qu'il sentit qu'il n'était plus dans le champ des sortilèges protégeant l'école, il transplana._

_Il avait eu son permis de transplaner seulement quelques jours auparavant. Il avait obtenu une permission exceptionnelle de sortie pour pouvoir le passer, plutôt que d'attendre les grandes vacances. Il ne pouvait pas attendre. En fait, il brûlait de savoir transplaner depuis longtemps pour pouvoir voler au secours de l'être le plus cher à ses yeux dès que son esprit lui criait qu'on lui faisait du mal, qu'_il_ lui faisait du mal._

_-_

_Il atterrit dans une cuisine. Son petit frère était là… et _lui_ aussi. Comme il l'avait pressenti. Il le cognait. _Il le cognait !

_« _Arrête ! »_ rugit Julius, laissant libre cours à sa rage. Surpris, l'homme s'arrêta._

« _Quess-tu fous là, toi ?_

— _Je viens t'empêcher de faire du mal à Severus ! » proclama-t-il, la figure tordue en une grimace, les yeux brûlants de colère. « Viens Bébé ! » ajouta-t-il, le visage adouci, à l'adresse de son frère. Severus se mit à ramper, le visage larmoyant, marqué par les coups._

_« Rest'là, toi ! fit le père en l'attrapant par les cheveux._

— Laisse-le !_ » hurla Julius avant de se jeter sur lui._

_L'homme tomba au sol, Julius le frappa au visage de toutes ses forces, utilisant ses deux poings. Son père se dégagea et l'envoya valser contre un meuble. Il s'y cogna la tête et resta sonné quelques secondes. Son père vint se placer devant lui ; il se pencha._

_« J'le frappe si j'veux », lui cracha son haleine avinée en plein visage. Il retourna à Severus et lui envoya sa main en plein visage. La force du coup fut telle que Severus s'assomma contre l'armoire sous l'impact du choc. Ce geste réveilla instantanément Julius, il lui donna la force pour se lever, saisir un couteau et…_

~oOo~

« Quand je me suis réveillé, il y avait du sang partout.

— Il l'a égorgé. Il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait, estima Lucius d'une voix froide.

— Et mon frère s'est retrouvé en prison. Il ne le méritait pas. Rien que pour cette raison, j'aurais préféré que cet homme reste en vie.

— Et continuer à prendre des coups ?

— Julius serait sorti de l'école à la fin de l'année. Il aurait trouvé un travail et m'aurait emmené loin de lui.

— Tu avais sept ans. Il ne pouvait pas t'enlever sans que cela fasse des remous.

— Ma mère n'était plus qu'une larve alcoolique rompue sous les coups, et mon père un ivrogne. Nous aurions plaidé notre cause. »

Lucius observa Severus du coin de l'œil, la naïveté n'avait jamais semblé faire partie des défauts de son amant ; il jugea inutile d'épiloguer sur ce qui aurait pu arriver si telle ou telle chose s'était passée différemment, il était de toute façon trop tard pour changer quoi que ce soit. Et peut-être n'était-ce pas si naïf de croire en la justice.

« Que s'est-il passé après ?

— Quand je me suis réveillé, mon frère me serrait dans ses bras. Il n'arrêtait pas de répéter que ce salaud ne me ferait plus jamais de mal, que tout irait bien à présent, qu'il allait m'emmener loin d'ici. Il se trompait : tout a été de mal en pis. Des gens du ministère ont débarqué ; des voisins les avaient prévenus. Apparemment, mon père avait oublié de mettre l'habituel sortilège de silence. Trop saoul pour ça sûrement. Mon frère s'est retrouvé arrêté, inculpé de meurtre, reconnu coupable et enfermé à Azkaban pour trente cinq ans. » Il tripota machinalement la lettre officielle. « Ils lui ont fait cadeau des cinq dernières années. Dans quel état vais-je le retrouver ? »

Lucius ne répondit rien, mais le courrier ne lui disait rien qui vaille. S'il se fiait à son contenu, Severus semblait être une obsession pour son frère. Rien de bien nouveau en somme : il avait tué pour lui.

« Il avait des amis ? Il faudrait peut-être les prévenir.

— Je ne connaissais pas ses amis, hormis Ana. C'était sa petite amie. »

~oOo~

La pluie battait les pavés, formant des flaques et des rigoles. Lucius, calé entre Severus et une femme brune, tenait fermement sa canne en l'air ; à son bout, un parapluie se déployait.

« Quel temps ! Dire qu'il serait si facile pour moi de jeter un sortilège de ciel bleu !

— Les sortilèges concernant la météo sont réglementés par le ministère. Ils attirent l'attention et modifient l'équilibre planétaire. Tu t'attirerais des ennuis.

— Quelle importance ? Ils seront bien vite résolus. Et pour ce qui est de l'équilibre planétaire, nos "amis Moldus" se débrouillent très bien pour le ruiner.

— Raison de plus pour ne pas en ajouter. »

Lucius continua à marcher en silence en se disant que son amant n'avait sans doute pas tort, mais qu'il avait horreur de ne pas avoir le dernier mot ; par-dessus tout, il avait horreur de patauger, ce qu'ils faisaient tous depuis le début de cette "joyeuse promenade". Dire qu'il aurait pu être confortablement installé dans un des profonds fauteuils en cuir dont regorgeait son manoir, devant la cheminée, les pieds au sec, un livre à la main… s'il avait besoin d'une preuve pour être convaincu qu'il aimait Severus, il en était en ce moment même l'acteur.

« Nous y voilà », fit la femme brune. Severus s'arrêta brusquement, Lucius fit de même. La prison d'Azkaban n'était déjà pas l'endroit le plus gai sur terre par beau temps, les trombes de l'averse la rendaient encore plus sinistre qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Lucius aurait décidément cent fois préféré être ailleurs que si près de l'endroit où il avait par deux fois failli finir ses jours. Il oublia ses propres angoisses et se pencha sur celles, probables, de son amant.

« ça va aller ? » demanda-t-il.

Severus prit une profonde inspiration.

« Oui, j'ai juste le trac. Et… j'ai peur… j'ai peur de l'état dans lequel je risque de le trouver.

— Les détraqueurs ne sont plus dans cette prison depuis quelques mois. Il a eu le temps de reprendre du poil de la bête.

— Avant ça, il a subi leur présence pendant près de trente ans, intervint la femme brune d'une voix atone.

— Ana ! Severus angoisse déjà assez », reprocha Lucius à mi-voix dans l'oreille de l'ancienne petite amie de Julius.

La pluie fut la seule à se faire entendre dans les secondes qui suivirent, Lucius ressentit le besoin de rompre le silence.

« Allez ! Courage ! Il va sortir… d'ici moins de cinq minutes », dit-il après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à sa montre.

Trois minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit. Severus retint son souffle, Ana se mordit la lèvre, Lucius serra plus fort le pommeau de sa "canne-parapluie".

La première chose qui choqua Severus quand il vit son frère fut sa barbe et ses cheveux gris. Il éclata brusquement en sanglots, ne s'y attendant pas lui-même. Lucius sursauta et le regarda sans comprendre, c'était la première fois qu'il était témoin d'une telle réaction chez Severus.

L'ancien détenu s'avançait vers eux. Il leva la tête et ouvrit grands les yeux en reconnaissant Severus. Il marcha vers lui, la lèvre tremblante, et le prit dans ses bras.

« Severus, Bébé, je t'aime, souffla-t-il.

— Moi aussi », répondit Severus, entre ses larmes. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il attendait ce moment. Julius avait changé, sa barbe avait poussé, il avait des cheveux gris, mais c'était toujours le même. A première vue, il n'était ni fou, ni dépressif.

« Bonjour Julius », fit Ana, se retenant d'aller se jeter sur lui.

L'intéressé, les bras posés sur les épaules de son frère, accorda un regard à celle qui avait été sa petite amie. Il fronça les sourcils.

« On se connaît ? » demanda-t-il. Ana cessa de respirer pendant quelques secondes, le regard perdu. Que pouvait-il lui arriver de pire que Julius ne se souvenant pas d'elle ? Elle l'avait attendu toutes ces années. N'allez pas croire qu'elle était restée vierge ; mais elle n'avait pas eu d'enfants, ne s'était pas mariée, ne s'était liée avec aucun des hommes qu'elle avait rencontrés. Elle l'avait attendu. Elle l'aimait.

Et lui ne la reconnaissait pas.

« C'est moi… Ana ! » s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton oscillant entre désespoir et rire nerveux.

Ce prénom ne sembla pas plus éveiller les souvenirs de Julius ; le ton ne parut pas même l'émouvoir.

« Et qui es-tu, toi ? » demanda-t-il, soudainement agressif après avoir surpris un geste tendre de Lucius envers son amant : il lui avait caressé le dos brièvement. Lucius ne se laissa pas décontenancer :

« Lucius Malefoy, j'étais en troisième année à Serpentard quand tu… enfin… quand tu étais en dernière année.

— Serpentard ? » Ce mot paraissait lui évoquer un souvenir lointain.

« L'une des quatre maisons de Poudlard ! » s'exclama Lucius, soudainement alarmé. Serait-il possible qu'il ait perdu la majeure partie de ses souvenirs ?

« Poudlard… oui… oui, je connais… c'est les murs… les murs qui m'ont retenu loin de Bébé… qui m'ont empêché de le protéger. »

Un frisson d'effroi parcourut Lucius.

« Je n'ai pensé qu'à toi, Sev… mon bébé… si tu savais comme je t'aime… tu sais, il y avait des détraqueurs là-dedans… j'ai pensé à toi tout le temps… pour ne pas t'oublier… car ils effacent tous les bons souvenirs… je ne voulais pas t'oublier, alors, j'ai protégé ton souvenir. Tous les jours, toutes les heures, toutes les minutes, tout le temps, je me suis répété comme je t'aimais… je me suis rappelé ton image. J'essayais de toujours garder ton sourire en tête. Cela a été très dur ! Souvent, les détraqueurs étaient trop près, je le voyais en train de te frapper, je les voyais en train de m'arracher à toi et de m'emmener dans cet endroit – ils n'avaient pas le droit : c'était moi ton père, c'était moi ta mère – mais je chassais ces images-là, je gardais celles de mon Bébé en train de me sourire, je gardais ta voix dans mon cœur. Ils pouvaient pas t'enlever à moi, pas ton souvenir, jamais ! Ils ne pouvaient pas te retirer de ma mémoire. Il n'y a qu'une seule chose au monde qui compte pour moi, Bébé, c'est toi. C'est grâce à toi que j'ai survécu dans cet endroit. C'est le désir de te revoir qui m'a empêché de devenir fou. » Julius serra à nouveau Severus dans ses bras. « Je t'aime tellement. »

Severus était tellement à sa joie et à ses sanglots qu'il ne semblait pas se rendre compte de ce qu'impliquaient les paroles de son frère.

Ana, elle, était effondrée : Julius s'était tellement appliqué à ne pas oublier son frère, qu'il l'avait oubliée elle. Ils avaient fait des tas de projets ensemble. Bien sûr, dans chacun de ces projets, le petit frère était omniprésent ; à cette époque, Severus était déjà une obsession pour Julius. C'était compréhensible, il le savait maltraité par son père et était impuissant face à ça puisqu'il était à Poudlard, loin de lui. Il avait envie de le sortir de là. A présent, son obsession allait au-delà de l'imaginable. Ana avait vu dans ses yeux, plus encore que par ses paroles, qu'il n'y avait plus que Severus qui existait désormais pour lui. Son regard était éteint quand il l'avait regardée, pointu quand il avait regardé Lucius et qu'il avait surpris le temps d'un geste la relation qui les unissait lui et Severus ; mais lorsque ses yeux se posaient sur son frère, ils s'allumaient et se mettaient à brûler d'un feu incandescent.

Lucius aussi l'avait remarqué, mais préférait se dire que ça lui passerait et qu'au bout de quelques temps, Julius reprendrait le cours de sa vie sans être obsédé à chaque seconde par son frère et qu'il l'aimerait d'une manière plus… _convenable_ et surtout moins passionnelle.

« Nous y allons ? demanda-t-il. Severus, reviens sous le parapluie, tu vas être trempé. Julius, je te fais un peu de place ?

— C'est bon la pluie », assura Julius en offrant son visage à l'eau tombée du ciel. Lucius l'observa un instant et se dit que lui aussi sans doute aimerait recevoir cette offrande du ciel s'il avait passé autant de temps derrière des barreaux. On se satisfait de si peu de choses quand on a été privé de tout.

~oOo~

Une vapeur chaleureuse s'échappait de la tasse de thé. émerveillé, Julius regardait ce phénomène se produire. De temps en temps, il relevait les yeux pour les poser, ravis, sur Severus assis à côté de lui.

Lucius, se trouvant à côté de la porte, tendit la main vers la poignée après avoir entendu frapper.

« Professeur Chugern, salua-t-il.

— Bonjour Lucius, répondit-elle. Tu l'as vu ? » ajouta-t-elle à voix basse. Lucius lui répondit par un geste discret de la main : il lui montra l'endroit où étaient attablés les deux frères.

« Ana a préféré partir. Elle était trop démoralisée, murmura-t-il.

— Il a pourtant l'air en forme, jugea Agatha.

— Je pense que vous trouverez par vous-même la raison de sa déprime. Allez-le voir. »

Agatha se dirigea vers l'ancien prisonnier.

« Bonjour Professeur, les cours se sont bien passés ? demanda Severus.

— Oui, très bien – tu sais, tu peux m'appeler Agatha maintenant, c'est d'ailleurs valable pour Lucius aussi. Si tu as besoin que je te remplace aussi au cours de la semaine prochaine, je le ferai avec grand plaisir.

— Vous me remplacez cet après-midi ?

— Bien sûr, comme prévu ! » s'exclama Agatha. Elle se tourna vers l'autre Rogue. « Bonjour Julius, cela me fait plaisir de te revoir. »

Julius, rasé et les cheveux fraîchement coupés, leva des yeux interrogatifs sur son ancien professeur. Il la regarda longuement, Agatha se sentait plus mal à l'aise à chaque seconde de silence qui s'écoulait et commençait à entrevoir la raison du départ d'Ana.

Severus attendait avant d'intervenir, il espérait que Julius n'aurait pas besoin de son aide pour la reconnaître. De plus, il craignait que même en lui disant qui elle était, cela ne dise rien à son frère.

« Vous m'avez donné la permission de sortie ! C'est vous qui m'avez donné la permission de sortie pour que je puisse passer mon permis de transplanage, dit finalement Julius.

— C'est exact. Julius, te souviens-tu de mon nom ? demanda Agatha, les sourcils froncés.

— Non. En toute franchise, non.

— Je m'appelle Agatha Chugern. J'ai été ton professeur de potion et la directrice de la maison Serpentard pendant tout le temps où tu as été à Poudlard. Te souviens-tu de Poudlard ?

— Oui… c'est les murs », fit Julius. Agatha fronça les sourcils, Severus la pria d'un mouvement de tête de ne pas continuer. « Je ne me souviens de rien… à part Trésor et ce qui touche à lui », dit Julius en prenant amoureusement la main de son frère.

Lucius fit la grimace.


	16. Jalousie

**Mon père, ce…**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Les personnages et l'univers de _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

Base : Tomes 1 à 4 de _Harry Potter_

———

—Chapitre 16 – Jalousie—

« Filou », prononça Lucius sentencieusement.

Ici, aucun tableau pour acquiescer, le mur nu se déplace sans un bruit. L'humidité et la sobriété laissent ensuite place au luxe et au confort de la salle commune des Serpentard.

Lucius n'avait aucun doute concernant l'identité de l'inventeur du mot de passe annuel : Drago avait trouvé le moyen de mettre le nom de son fichu chat pour garder la maisonnée. Ceci rappela à Lucius que le précieux animal filial avait décidé dernièrement que le canapé en cuir était nettement plus agréable que son "arbre" pour se faire les griffes. Il avait de la chance d'avoir une bonne tête, sans ça il se serait déjà pris son pied quelque part.

Il pénétra dans la salle commune enterrée des Serpentard et la parcourut du regard. Ne trouvant son fils en ce lieu et nullement incommodé par les regards inquisiteurs des élèves intrigués de voir un adulte dans leur antre – surtout que celui-ci ne faisait même pas partie du corps enseignant –, il poursuivit son chemin tranquillement et descendit l'escalier menant au dortoir des garçons.

Il y trouva son fils. Drago était seul, enfoncé dans ses oreillers – il avait toujours aimé en avoir quelques-uns dans son lit, formant presque un cocon autour de lui. Il avait les genoux pliés, un livre ouvert appuyé sur eux. Son nez et ses sourcils étaient froncés, il essayait visiblement de comprendre ce qu'il lisait et y parvenait à grand-peine.

Lucius observa son fils. Celui-ci eut pendant une seconde un œil plus grand que l'autre, il fit ensuite une moue désabusée avant de secouer négativement la tête en allongeant ses jambes et en refermant le livre d'un claquement sec. Les yeux clos, la tête renversée au-dessus des oreillers, il poussa un profond soupir.

« Bonjour », le salua son père, choisissant cet instant pour faire connaître sa présence. Drago sursauta, son livre d'arithmancie en profita pour se dérober et choir sur le sol.

« Papa ?… Que fais-tu là ?

— Severus m'a donné le mot de passe. Je voulais te parler.

— De quoi ? » demanda Drago, mal à l'aise. Son père aurait-il eu connaissance du rendez-vous galant dont il avait convenu avec Potter durant l'après-midi ? Il ne pouvait voir cela d'un bon œil ; il n'avait jamais pu supporter le Gryffondor.

Il en était de même pour Drago du reste ; il se demandait bien ce qu'il lui avait pris d'accepter ce rendez-vous.

« Tu es au courant que le frère de Severus a été libéré il y a une semaine ?

— Oui ! Je l'ai même vu ! » s'exclama Drago, soulagé que son père ne soit pas en courant pour Potter – car s'il l'avait été, il aurait commencé par lui parler de ça –, et excité qu'il aborde _le_ sujet. Julius Rogue avait animé les conversations durant toute la semaine ; les élèves avaient retrouvé des vieilles coupures de journaux relatant l'affaire qui l'avait mené en prison.

Soudainement, Severus Rogue était devenu beaucoup plus populaire. La nouvelle des maltraitances qu'il avait subies s'était répandue. Elle avait pour origine le professeur Chourave qui avait déclaré devant une classe qui parlaient un peu trop bruyamment du sujet en vogue que Julius – qui avait été un de ses élèves favoris – n'avait fait que sauver son frère des sales pattes de celui qui le battait.

A présent, tout le monde plaignait le pauvre Professeur Rogue, les filles le regardaient d'un air apitoyé et maternel – même celles de onze ans ! – et de nombreux Gryffondor lui pardonnaient sa partialité chronique, acceptant de bon cœur les points enlevés de façon juste ou injuste. Il avait tellement souffert !

Severus se serait aisément passé de cette soudaine popularité. Ce n'était même plus drôle d'ôter des points aux Gryffondor dans ces conditions ! Et puis, cela attirait l'attention sur lui… et sur Lucius. Les élèves cherchaient tous à approcher Celui-qui-a-tué-son-père comme ils se plaisaient à le nommer – Severus trouvait ce surnom douteux. Comme Julius passait la quasi-totalité de son temps près de son frère – il était venu à plusieurs reprises durant la semaine dans son cachot, ne supportant pas de ne pas être avec lui alors qu'une vingtaine d'élèves en avait le droit –, et que son amant était souvent avec lui, les élèves, qui jusque-là n'avaient pas accordé d'attention à la présence de plus en plus régulière de Lucius Malefoy sous leur toit, allaient finir par suspecter quelque chose.

-

Drago avait la plus grande peine à cacher son excitation. Un sourire avide recourbait ses lèvres et ses yeux brillaient. Enfin le fait que son père soit l'amant de son professeur allait lui servir à quelque chose ! Il allait avoir la primeur d'informations sur le ténébreux et silencieux Julius qu'il distillerait au compte-gouttes devant ses condisciples l'écoutant l'oreille tendue et les yeux écarquillés.

« Julius aime _beaucoup_ son frère, dit Lucius.

— Beaucoup ?

— Trop », ajouta Lucius. Drago s'aperçut alors que son père tentait de cacher son agacement, ou plutôt, son exaspération. « Il est _très_ possessif. »

Drago s'agita sur son lit, les sourcils baissés, à nouveau mal à l'aise.

« Pourquoi me parles-tu de ça ? demanda-t-il.

— Parce que j'ai besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un. Je ne sais pas comment Severus peut supporter cela. Je crois que retrouver son frère lui a fait tellement plaisir qu'il ne se rend pas vraiment compte de ce qui se passe.

— Julius Rogue était dans son cachot quand on a fait cours. Il ne lâchait pas le professeur des yeux, dit Drago, apportant de l'eau au moulin de son père. Il aime beaucoup son frère. Il ne l'a pas vu pendant des années. Ça a dû être très pénible.

— Ce n'est pas son emprisonnement qui lui a fait le plus mal, c'est qu'on lui "vole" son frère – je te cite ses propres termes.

— Il a été heureux de le retrouver, ça lui passera quand il aura compris que personne ne va venir lui voler une nouvelle fois. »

Lucius regarda son fils dans les yeux, profondément.

« Hélas, je ne crois pas que cela fonctionne ainsi. Je n'ai pas utilisé le bon terme tout à l'heure, Julius n'est pas possessif, il est _obsédé_ par son frère. Et ça ne date pas d'hier ! Julius a toujours eu des dons télépathiques impressionnants, mais ses dons paraissent exacerbés dès qu'il s'agit de Severus. Il ressent ce qui lui arrive au moment où ça lui arrive. Si Severus a mal, Julius sait exactement à quel endroit. »

D'un point de vue commérage, Drago trouvait cette information extrêmement intéressante.

« ça te pose problème ?

— ça ? Non. Il y a deux choses qui me posent problème : la première, Julius ne supporte pas d'être loin de son frère – je n'ai plus d'intimité avec Severus depuis qu'il est là –, la seconde, j'ai la très nette impression que Julius me considère comme un "voleur" potentiel.

— Il a peur que tu éloignes le Professeur Rogue de lui ? »

Lucius hocha la tête gravement.

« Tu verrais la façon dont il me regarde. Cela fait froid dans le dos. »

Drago commençait à regretter que son père soit venu se confier à lui. Il était toujours heureux qu'il lui témoigne de la confiance, ou d'entrer dans ses secrets. Cependant, là, il s'agissait de sa vie intime et d'un problème qu'il ne pouvait pas aider à résoudre.

« Enfin ! Ce n'est pas très grave ! reprit son père d'un ton moins morose. Je t'ai vu faire tout à l'heure. L'arithmancie n'a toujours pas l'air d'être ton fort. J'en ai parlé à Severus, il a l'air de s'y entendre dans cette matière, je crois qu'il serait d'accord pour t'aider, qu'en dis-tu ? »

Drago songea à son professeur d'arithmancie qui essayait vainement depuis déjà cinq ans de lui enseigner cette matière et perdait courage depuis quelques mois, à Pansy qui l'avait aidé un temps mais avait laissé tomber, à Syela, la petite troisième année, qui faisait ses exercices et tentait à chaque fois de lui expliquer pourquoi et comment elle était arrivée à ce résultat, à qui il avait réussi à faire croire qu'il ne faisait pas lui-même ses devoirs simplement par paresse et manque de temps – et puis, il fallait qu'il s'entraîne au Quidditch – et qu'il écoutait en faisant semblant de comprendre alors qu'en lui-même, plus elle parlait, plus il se sentait stupide.

Cela dit, il était à peu près certain qu'elle faisait semblant de le croire quand il prétendait être bon en arithmancie. Une jeune fille pleine de tact, c'était déroutant, il n'y était pas habitué avec Pansy.

« Pourquoi pas ? répondit Drago, se disant que Rogue – qui était un génie – réussirait sans doute là où beaucoup avait échoué.

— Bien. Je lui dirai », dit Lucius. Il pensa immédiatement après à ce que signifiait ce qu'il venait de faire. Les moments intimes partagés avec Severus avaient été totalement inexistants cette semaine. Le fait que Severus donne des cours particuliers à son fils n'allaient-ils pas encore aggraver la situation ?

Cela dit, ça ne pouvait pas être pire. Julius était quasiment vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre avec Severus… En fait, ça ne changeait absolument rien.

~oOo~

Drago passa une dernière fois le peigne dans ses cheveux, exposa son visage au ras du miroir afin d'examiner si aucune imperfection ne troublait son teint de _porcelaine_ – il eut un sourire amusé à l'évocation de "l'insulte" de Potter. Il posa un doigt délicat sur son serpent d'argent et d'émeraude, rajustant sa position, et s'éloigna du miroir afin de profiter d'une vue d'ensemble.

Une moue satisfaite s'installa sur ses lèvres.

Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds afin de s'assurer que sa tenue était impeccable jusqu'à ses chaussures et la façon dont son pantalon tombait dessus. Après s'être toisé d'un œil parfaitement neutre, il décida que tout était parfait et qu'il ne pouvait donc faire mieux.

Quelle heure était-il ? Il regarda sa montre. Quinze heures trente. En partant maintenant et en marchant tranquillement, il devrait arriver avec dix bonnes minutes de retard… exactement ce qu'il souhaitait. Son père lui avait toujours dit qu'il ne fallait surtout pas mettre en pratique la phrase "La ponctualité est la politesse des rois" ; bien au contraire, selon Lucius Malefoy, il fallait se faire désirer.

A plus forte raison s'il s'agissait d'un rendez-vous galant.

-

Harry, de peur d'arriver en retard – mais ne souhaitant pas arriver en avance –, s'était posté dès quinze heures trente à proximité du Noble Renard. Il faisait semblant de regarder les vêtements exposés dans une vitrine en écoutant distraitement Ron lui reprocher pour la centième fois ce rendez-vous qui était contre toutes les règles déontologiques, morales, éthiques, etc… Son discours pouvait se résumer ainsi : Un Gryffondor avec un Serpentard ? Malefoy en plus ? Il était tombé sur la tête ou quoi ?

« Harry, il faut que tu reprennes tes esprits. Ce que tu vas faire est… » Aucun mot suffisamment fort ne venant à l'esprit de Ron pour qualifier le fait de sortir avec un individu tel que Drago Malefoy, Serpentard de son état, et langue de vipère de surcroit, il préféra écourter sa phrase et enchaîner : « Tu peux encore reculer ! Pose-lui un lapin ! En plus, ça lui fichera la honte ! C'est pas une bonne idée, ça ? » proposa-t-il de façon réjouie.

Harry tourna un regard légèrement blessé vers son ami.

« Il est hors de question que je lui mette la honte… plus maintenant en tout cas.

— Alors ? Le Don Juan n'a pas changé d'avis ? » demanda Hermione en arrivant près d'eux. Elle tenait un flacon d'encre d'une main, un rouleau de parchemin neuf de l'autre. Ron avait toujours été atterré de constater la consommation d'encre et de parchemin qu'elle pouvait faire ; pourquoi ne pouvait-elle se contenter de rendre des devoirs d'une taille normale comme le faisaient tous les autres élèves, lui le premier ? Mais sa préoccupation du moment était loin de la qualité des devoirs que son amie rendait mais plutôt l'absence totale de qualités du prétendant de son autre ami.

« Non », répondit-il d'un ton résigné. Il ne savait plus quoi faire pour empêcher Harry d'aller plus loin dans cette histoire.

« Ron, tu dramatises. Ça peut faire un joli couple. »

Il tourna un visage scandalisé vers la jeune fille. _Un joli couple ?_

« Bon, j'ai compris : tout le monde est tombé sur la tête, il n'y a que moi qui sois lucide aujourd'hui. Harry, s'il te reste un semblant d'intelligence, tu nous rejoindras aux Trois Balais.

— Ron ! appela Harry comme celui-ci s'apprêtait à s'éloigner. Tu resteras mon ami même si…

— Tu sais bien que oui ! » assura Ron en levant les yeux au ciel. Comment Harry osait-il poser cette question ? « Tu viens Hermione ?

— Je te rejoins, répondit la jeune fille. Alors, reprit-elle à l'adresse d'Harry, tu n'as pas trop le trac ?

— J'ai peur qu'il ne vienne pas… En même temps, j'ai encore plus la trouille qu'il vienne. C'est bête, hein ? Qu'est-ce que je vais lui raconter ? »

L'adolescente haussa les épaules pour toute réponse.

« J'espère que tu l'as écouté quand il t'a dit de venir les poches pleines d'or. Tu verrais le prix d'un simple thé ! » s'exclama-t-elle en s'approchant des tarifs. Elle pouffa de rire et tourna un regard taquin vers lui. « Tu prends des risques en voulant te mettre avec Malefoy. C'est un enfant qui a été pourri gâté par son pôpa et sa môman. Il a des goûts de luxe et est habitué à ce qu'on cède à tous ses caprices. Tu vas souffrir mon pauvre Harry… et je ne parle même pas de ton coffre à Gringotts !

— Tu sais que tes arguments sont beaucoup plus dissuasifs que ceux de Ron ?

— J'imagine. Ron ne sait que répéter « Mais c'est impossible ! » dès que quelque chose va de travers dans son petit univers ; il ne faut pas t'en inquiéter, il ne fait pas ça parce que tu es homo, mais juste parce que le blondinet après qui tu soupires lui a toujours porté sur les nerfs. Sérieusement, si tu es attiré par Drago, il faut foncer ; si tu renonces avant même de tenter quoique ce soit avec lui, tu risques de le regretter toute ta vie en te disant « Est-ce que je ne suis pas passé à côté du grand amour ? » En plus, je suis sûre que Drago est quelqu'un de très sympathique quand on le connaît… peut-être même est-il affectueux. »

Harry lui sourit ; il n'était pas convaincu que son amie soit parfaitement honnête en lui disant cela, mais il lui était reconnaissant de ses encouragements.

« Il va bientôt être seize heures. J'y vais. Souhaite-moi bonne chance.

— Merde.

— Pardon ?

— _Bonne chance_ », traduisit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel. Fallait-il qu'Harry ait été coupé du monde chez les Dursley pour ne pas connaître cet encouragement typiquement Moldu. Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et partit rejoindre Ron aux Trois Balais ; il devait commencer à s'impatienter.

~oOo~

Harry s'installa à une table. Un serveur trentenaire très élégant – plus qu'il ne le serait jamais – s'avança d'un pas feutré vers lui.

« J'attends quelqu'un. Il ne va pas tarder », expliqua Harry d'un ton un peu trop ému pour le congédier.

L'attente commença. Harry se sentait désespérément seul et déplacé dans ce salon de thé. Une question le hantait : viendra, viendra pas ?

~oOo~

Seize heures dix. Pile ce qu'il avait prévu. Juste assez de retard mais pas trop.

Drago repéra Harry dès son entrée et avança d'un pas nonchalant et sûr de lui jusqu'à la table occupée par le jeune homme qui, venant de décider que Malefoy ne viendrait pas, se voyait contredit et ne savait pas s'il devait en être soulagé ou terrorisé.

Harry hésita : devait-il se lever ou pas ? Et s'il se levait, devait-il lui tirer sa chaise ? Ou l'aider à retirer sa cape ? Tout à sa réflexion, Harry se leva alors que Drago finissait de s'installer. Il se rassit aussitôt, rouge de confusion, et se traita intérieurement de tous les noms.

« Bonjour », fit Drago en posant un coude sur la table et en lui destinant un sourire aguicheur.

Bonjour… il aurait dû être le premier à dire bonjour !

Crétin ! Crétin ! Crétin !

« Bonjour », répondit-il avec un temps de retard. Drago secoua la tête, amusé et moqueur.

« On commande ? proposa-t-il.

— Heu… oui, répondit Harry avant de lever un doigt et de dire « Serveur ? » d'une voix si basse et mal assurée que Drago se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas éclater de rire.

— Mademoiselle ! » appela Drago d'une voix claire et décidée. Une jeune fille de vingt ans aussi élégante que son collègue s'avança vers eux ; Harry observa alors la façon dont était vêtu Drago, le trouva très à son avantage et regretta de ne pas s'être mis lui aussi sur son trente-et-un.

Il aurait peut-être dû écouter Ron.

~oOo~

ça aurait pu être pire.

Oui, il aurait pu se faire une tâche, se lever brusquement, s'accrocher dans un pied de table et se fracasser sur le sol en emportant avec lui la nappe et tout ce qu'il y avait dessus. Il aurait aussi pu bafouiller encore plus, ou se mettre à bégayer, et plein d'autres choses encore plus honteuses.

Vu sous cet angle-là, le rendez-vous ne s'était pas _si_ mal passé.

Et puis, après cinq bonnes minutes de silence entrecoupé de tentatives d'amorces de conversation sur la météo, Drago avait pris les choses et la discussion en main – peut-être par pitié, mais peu importait –, Harry avait alors commencé à se détendre ; quand ils s'étaient quittés, il était même parfaitement à l'aise et connaissait un peu mieux le jeune homme blond.

Il avait été tenté de l'embrasser… et l'avait fait ! Le Serpentard lui en avait laissé l'occasion : ils marchaient tous les deux, Drago s'était arrêté, avait jeté un coup d'œil aux alentours – il n'y avait personne – et avait dit qu'il avait quelques courses à faire. Harry lui avait dit au revoir ; à sa surprise, Drago n'avait pas bougé. Le Gryffondor avait vite compris qu'il attendait de voir s'il oserait l'embrasser.

Il avait osé.

Certes, ce n'était pas un vrai baiser… en fait, il l'avait embrassé à moitié sur les lèvres et à moitié sur la joue (ne sachant pas ce qui était le mieux pour dire au revoir à un garçon de la haute lors d'un premier rendez-vous). Drago avait ri de sa gaucherie, ceci étant, ça n'avait pas eu l'air de lui déplaire ; et ce rire avait sonné plutôt agréablement aux oreilles d'Harry.

Réflexion faite, ce rendez-vous s'était très bien passé.

~oOo~

Il n'aurait jamais cru penser ça un jour mais… Potter était émouvant ; c'était amusant de le voir bredouiller des phrases incompréhensibles le nez dans son thé. Drago avait bien fait de jouer à domicile, sur son terrain, et d'obliger Potter à s'aventurer en territoire inconnu ; cela lui avait donné un avantage certain. Et la tête de Potter quand il avait regardé l'addition ! Certes, après l'instant de stupéfaction causé par l'émoi de voir le prix que coûtaient deux thés parfumés et une assiette de petits gâteaux, il avait allongé l'or sans sourciller ; pour ça, rien à redire.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu penser de l'endroit ? C'était le plus chic de tout Pré-au-Lard ; cependant, il ne faisait pas très "jeune". Sans compter que prendre un thé en mangeant des gâteaux correspondrait plus à McGonagall qu'à un élève à la pointe de la mode, mais il adorait le thé et les petits gâteaux… de plus, allez savoir s'il n'était pas au contraire en avance sur son temps ?

De toute façon, il fallait bien le dire, l'avantage d'avoir choisi ce lieu était qu'aucun élève n'avait pu être témoin de la scène. Cela, c'était vital. S'il entretenait une relation durable avec Potter – ne croyez pas que ça soit du domaine du probable, il faut tout prévoir, même l'impossible ! –, cela se saurait et il ferait avec. En attendant, il préférait que cela reste le plus secret possible.

Après tout, il n'avait fait ça que pour embêter Weasley !

…

Le baiser avait été agréable tout de même. Puis, il était mignon : moitié sur la joue, moitié sur les lèvres. Hésitant et conquérant. Chaste et intime.

…

Il accorderait un deuxième rendez-vous à Potter.

~oOo~

« Drago, _suis_ un peu. Ce que tu as écrit n'a aucune logique, relis l'énoncé, et rappelle-toi ce que je t'ai répété au moins cinq fois depuis un quart d'heure. »

Il n'aurait jamais dû accéder à la requête de Lucius, ou alors pas sans un quelconque dédommagement. Faire rentrer quelques bases d'arithmancie dans la tête du fils de son amant lui paraissait plus difficile que de survivre à une chute de trois cent mètres. Cela dit, il aurait dû s'en douter : quand Lucius lui avait demandé de lui rafraîchir la mémoire sur l'arithmancie – afin, avait-il dit, de faire passer l'information à Drago –, ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés dès les premières phrases du professeur de potion.

Severus comprenait mieux pourquoi Lucius avait été impressionné lors de sa première année quand il avait résolu son exercice à sa place ; l'arithmancie ne devait manifestement pas être son point fort. Il voulait que son fils ait des bonnes notes, mais Severus n'était plus très sûr que Lucius lui-même ait eu d'excellents résultats dans cette matière.

Les Malefoy, père et fils, était apparemment aussi doués l'un que l'autre. Un vrai don se perpétuant de père en fils !

Inutile d'en parler à Lucius ou de le questionner sur ses résultats en arithmancie, il se vexerait et le bouderait.

-

Severus entendit ricaner derrière lui. Cela avait été une mauvaise idée de s'installer dans la grande salle ; mais entre Julius qui ne voulait pas le quitter une seconde, Lucius qui occupait une place invraisemblable à lui tout seul – s'abandonnant sensuellement et innocemment sur toute assise moelleuse passant à sa portée –, et Drago – digne portrait de son père – qui ne paraissait pas connaître une autre manière de s'asseoir, ses appartements étaient vite devenus très confinés.

Il jeta un œil en direction du ricanement.

Black.

Encore et toujours lui.

Severus se mit à ricaner lui aussi – intérieurement toutefois – en songeant aux paroles de Remus. A tous les coups, Black cherchait juste à attirer l'attention de la personne pour qui il souffrait d'un amour secret et impossible – c'est-à-dire lui-même, Severus Rogue, Maître es Potions –, et ceci de la façon la plus maladroite qui soit : en se moquant de lui. Technique digne d'un adolescent attardé et Gryffondor… donc, doublement attardé.

Gryffondor et attardé, pas de doute, cela correspondait bien à Black. Quant au reste, il serait temps qu'il cesse d'être un adolescent et se mette enfin à grandir !

Il était fatigant à la longue.

-

Il n'y avait pas que Severus à avoir tourné son regard noir vers Sirius ; Julius le couvait d'un œil mauvais. Black ne s'en était pas rendu compte ; et même si cela avait été le cas, il n'aurait pu savoir ce qui passait dans la tête du grand frère : le télépathe analysait consciencieusement celui qui avait paru se moquer de son Trésor. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait voir tout en détail, il avait un don, certes, mais il était bien incapable de dire les choses précisément ; les gens eux-mêmes, bien souvent, ne sont pas capables de se décrire correctement.

Cependant, il voyait les éléments "forts" : la personnalité, les sentiments… et ce qu'il voyait dans le cas présent lui déplaisait profondément.

Il devait déjà supporter un blond aux longs cheveux qui n'avait de cesse de vouloir lui voler son frère ; et ce brun, là, cet homme aux yeux bleus que certains – en tout cas certaines – devaient trouver beau, avaient l'horrible prétention de _désirer_ son Bébé ! Oui, il le _désirait_, il ne l'aimait même pas comme le faisait le blond ; non, c'était juste du désir, de l'abominable désir, pas un gramme d'amour comme ressentait le blond, non, juste une envie.

C'était pire que tout.

C'était plus qu'il n'en pouvait supporter.

Cependant, il devait rester calme, il ne devait pas se montrer violent, son Trésor serait triste s'il le faisait. Il revint fixer ses yeux obscurs sur la table, se concentrer sur les voix de son frère et de "Junior". Il était bien Junior, il ressentait un peu d'affection et une saine admiration pour Severus ; c'était bien, c'était très bien.

-

« Les Malefoy ! ça veut imposer le respect, et c'est incapable d'additionner deux et deux », attaqua Sirius, constatant que son ricanement n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté.

Severus posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de son "beau-fils" et lui fit signe de ne pas réagir, que ça ne valait pas le coup. Drago serra les lèvres, ces exercices auxquels il ne comprenait rien étaient déjà très déplaisants en soi, ce n'était aucunement la peine d'en rajouter en cherchant à le rabaisser.

Julius, lui, commençait à être plus qu'incommodé par le brun. Cela ne lui suffisait donc pas de brandir son désir à moins d'un mètre d'eux ? Il tenait _en plus_ à être désagréable ?

« Pourquoi ne laisses-tu pas tomber la carrière d'enseignant, Rogue ? Tu ne t'es toujours pas rendu compte de ton incapacité à leur inculquer quoi que ce soit ? Tu es aussi bon pédagogue que je suis Mangemort. En plus, en ce moment, tes élèves t'aiment bien – penses-tu, le pauvre petit enfant maltraité ! –, mais ça passera vite, et tu redeviendras le prof détesté – car détestable – de tous les élèves, hormis évidemment les Serpentard que tu achètes à grands coups de points ajoutés ; il va sans dire que même les élèves de ta propre maison te détesteraient s'ils n'étaient pas corrompus. Cela dit, Serpentard corrompu… c'est un pléonasme ! »

Un intense sentiment d'autosatisfaction s'empara de Black. Il était très content de sa tirade qu'il trouvait très bien tournée. Il n'avait jusqu'ici pas eu l'occasion de se venger de ce que Rogue avait dit sur les Maraudeurs, c'était maintenant chose faite.

Severus, fort de la certitude que Black parlait dans l'unique but de le faire réagir – et qu'il ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir –, s'était fermement intimé l'ordre de ne pas lui répondre.

Drago rongeait son frein. Il commençait à avoir de la peine à retenir des larmes de rage : l'arithmancie, les moqueries, les insultes envers son professeur, et à présent envers lui et ses condisciples. Comment Rogue voulait-il qu'il garde son calme dans ces conditions ?

Julius était abasourdi.

"Pauvre petit enfant maltraité"

Il avait dit ça… à son frère… sur un ton ironique et méprisant.

N'y tenant plus, il se leva d'un bond, agrippa Sirius par le col et l'envoya violemment contre le mur.

« Julius, arrête ! cria Severus. Il n'en vaut pas la peine ! »

Mais Julius n'entendait pas, il tenait toujours Sirius par le col et le fixait d'un regard meurtrier.

« _Jamais_ ! Tu entends ? _Jamais_ tu ne dis du mal de Severus. Severus est cent fois mieux que toi. Tu n'es qu'une merde comparée à lui. D'ailleurs, tu n'es qu'une merde. Et ce que tu penses de lui, _attention_, j'ai bien dit ce que tu _penses_ de lui… tu oublies ! _Tu_ oublies ! Severus, ce n'est pas pour toi. C'est trop beau, trop bien pour toi. Alors, tu oublies. »

Severus réalisa à cet instant que Remus lui avait dit l'exacte vérité : Sirius était amoureux de lui – ou quelque chose d'approchant – et Julius l'avait ressenti au plus profond de son être.

« Laisse tomber. C'est un moins que rien. Il y a belle lurette que je ne me préoccupe plus de lui et de ce qu'il raconte », mentit Severus dans l'espoir de calmer son frère.

Sirius ne revenait pas des propos qu'avait tenus Julius.

« Je peux savoir de quoi tu parles au juste ? Rogue ? Trop bien pour moi ? Et puis quoi encore ? D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je pourrais le voir autrement que comme un sale cafard servile et pleurnichard aux cheveux graisseux ! »

Le poing de Julius partit ; le nez de Sirius éclata.

Après une grimace devant la gerbe de sang, Drago s'autorisa un sourire goguenard et satisfait. Bien fait pour lui !

Severus, de son côté, ne voyait que la moitié vide du verre et commençait à paniquer.

« Julius, tu vas t'attirer des ennuis. _Arrête_ ! »

Sans se préoccuper du sang qui dégoulinait de son nez, Sirius sortit prestement sa baguette. Julius, lui, n'en avait plus depuis sa condamnation et n'avait pas eu le droit d'en racheter une autre. Il eut simplement l'air étonné quand Sirius pointa son "arme" sur lui.

« _Valdingus_ ! » rugit Black. Julius fut projeté en l'air, fit quelques pirouettes et alla frapper le mur du fond.

« Julius ! »

Severus hésita entre venger son frère ou aller voir comment il se portait. Drago l'aida à choisir en brandissant à son tour sa baguette d'un air déterminé et vindicatif. Puisqu'il s'en chargeait… Severus se précipita vers Julius.

-

« _Boccaclos_ ! » cria Drago. Les lèvres de Sirius parurent fondre et se mêler ; bientôt, sa bouche fut hermétiquement fermée. « _Tetaclak_ ! » ajouta le blond, profitant de son avantage ; Sirius ne pouvait parler et ne pouvait donc annuler le sort qu'il lui avait lancé. Le pauvre se mit à se gifler frénétiquement des deux mains sans rien pouvoir faire pour s'en empêcher ; le ridicule de cette situation était plus rude à endurer que la douleur. Les deux frères Rogue se rapprochèrent pour profiter du spectacle ; Severus avait remis sur pied Julius en l'espace de trois formules, il ne portait plus aucune trace de sa rencontre brutale avec le mur.

« Voilà qui lui convient parfaitement, apprécia le maître des potions avec un sourire satisfait.

— Pas mal ce sort, n'est-ce pas ? C'est mon père qui me l'a appris, expliqua fièrement Drago.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » demanda Remus en entrant dans la grande salle. Il avait été attiré par le tumulte et était accouru pour prévenir – ou interrompre – ce qu'il croyait être une bagarre entre élèves. « Sirius ! Qu'est-ce que tu… qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont… _Finite Incantatem_ ! » cria-t-il finalement en sortant sa baguette. Sirius arrêta de se frapper et ses lèvres se décollèrent.

« Merci. »

Sirius était soulagé et empli de gratitude à l'égard de son ami, puis la gratitude fit place au désir de vengeance après l'affront subi et il se tourna vers les trois compères qui lui avaient infligé cette humiliation.

Remus regarda chacune des personnes présentes : Malefoy ne portait pas trace d'une seule égratignure, Rogue non plus, son frère non plus. Sirius, quant à lui, avait le nez cassé et du sang sur le visage. De là à en conclure qu'ils étaient à trois contre un et que Sirius n'avait agressé personne, il n'y avait qu'un pas… sans compter qu'il pouvait témoigner que son ami avait été victime de deux sorts… au moins !

L'amour qui couvait en Remus ne pouvait tolérer ça. Julius regarda le lycanthrope, les sourcils haussés par l'incompréhension ; ce type ressentait de l'amour pour _ça_ ?

« Pourquoi l'avez-vous attaqué ? » demanda Lupin, tentant de préserver son calme. Il était très rarement agressif, mais la situation telle qu'elle se présentait ne l'aidait en rien à conserver son sang froid.

« Ce moins que rien a insulté Bébé », répondit Julius, ce qui provoqua immédiatement le rire de Black. Le grand frère se rua aussitôt sur lui.

Mi-figue, mi-raisin, Drago regarda Sirius et Julius se battre comme des chiffonniers. Il se tourna vers Severus.

« Il faudra demander à votre frère de cesser de vous appeler… par ce genre de petits noms. Je veux dire : pour votre image, c'est mieux.

— Je sais, Drago. »

L'expression de Severus était neutre à présent. Il avait compris qu'il ne pourrait pas calmer son frère ; et comme Drago avait eu le réflexe de donner un coup de pied dans la baguette de Sirius pour que celui-ci ne puisse l'attraper – et ne l'ayant pas, il ne pouvait pas même la ramener d'un simple _Accio_ –, il avait l'esprit tranquille quant à la fin de leur bagarre.

Remus, de son côté, ne paraissait pas vouloir se résoudre à les laisser se battre et il tentait de s'interposer entre les deux opposants qui se martelaient de coups de poing. Il abandonna vite cette stratégie infructueuse et sortit sa baguette.

« _Separazione_, dit-il. _Separazione !_, répéta-t-il. _Separazione !_ », éructa-t-il. Rien à faire. Il ne parvenait pas à lancer de sort de manière assez puissante pour les séparer : ils avaient trop envie de se cogner dessus.

En désespoir de cause, Remus se tourna vers Severus qui regardait le combat à peu près sereinement.

« ça t'amuse ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton mauvais.

Severus lâcha le combat des yeux pour les tourner vers Lupin.

« Qu'est-ce qui est censé m'amuser ? demanda-t-il d'un ton indifférent.

— De voir Sirius se faire taper dessus. Ton frère est un malade… _un malade !_ »

Severus se mordit la lèvre.

« Je te conseille de ne pas tenir de tels propos, murmura-t-il, la voix menaçante.

— Pourquoi ? C'est la stricte vérité. C'est un malade. Je ne sais pas comment il était avant Azkaban, mais c'est clair qu'à présent, il est complètement détraqué.

— Et ton amour de Sirius, Azkaban te l'a rendu comment ? Moi, personnellement, je n'ai vu aucune différence entre avant et après. C'est toujours le même gamin débile et inconscient.

— La ferme ! Je te défends de parler de lui ainsi !

— Et moi, je te défends d'insulter mon frère. »

Remus leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête. Severus était un être raisonnable d'ordinaire, il était mesquin, mauvais, sarcastique, aigri, mais il était _raisonnable_, comment ne pouvait-il pas se rendre compte de ce qui se passait ?

« Je ne fais que dire des vérités que tu refuses de regarder en face. Tu trouves ça normal qu'il t'appelle "Bébé" et qu'il te suive partout.

— Je… je lui ai manqué », assura Severus, un peu pris au dépourvu. Oui, c'est vrai que c'était étrange. Cependant, il lui avait terriblement manqué. C'était donc compréhensible.

« Ton frère est complètement et irrémédiablement cinglé. »

Remus vit surgir un bâton de bois juste sous ses yeux.

« _Rageus _», murmura Severus. Remus plaqua ses deux mains sur sa bouche. Il s'éloigna, gémissant. Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux.

« C'est un _endoloris_ limité aux dents ? demanda Drago, souhaitant s'instruire.

— En quelque sorte », répondit froidement Rogue, deux yeux méprisants plantés sur Lupin.

Les effets du sortilège s'atténuèrent peu à peu. Remus sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers Severus, plus pour se défendre que pour attaquer ; Severus fit de même de son côté. Drago fit la moue, il pressentait que cette histoire n'allait pas tarder à devenir beaucoup moins amusante.


	17. Mise au point

**Mon père, ce…**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Les personnages et l'univers de _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

Base : Tomes 1 à 4 de _Harry Potter_

———

—Chapitre 17 – Mise au point—

« ça s'est bien passé ton rendez-vous ? » demanda Hermione, souhaitant de tout cœur que la réponse serait positive.

Cette question délicate n'avait pas encore été abordée. Elle n'avait pas osé en parler aux Trois Balais, il y avait trop de monde. Elle avait dû se résigner à attendre d'en être sortie. Sans compter qu'elle avait eu du mal à trouver une approche adéquate : le visage d'Harry ne laissait pas deviner s'il voulait en parler ou pas. Quant à Ron, il était inutile d'attendre un quelconque secours de sa part, il semblait en effet avoir jugé que le mieux était de ne pas en parler. Elle avait profité de leur traversée du domaine de Poudlard, désert à cette heure, pour prendre une grande inspiration et poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Oui, y répondit sincèrement Harry.

— Bien ! conclut laconiquement l'adolescente en entrant dans le château.

— ça veut dire que c'est ton… petit ami ? demanda Ron, souhaitant de tout cœur que la réponse serait négative.

— Peut-être bien… faut voir. »

Ron retourna à son silence ; sa brillante argumentation contre le fait de sortir avec Drago Malefoy n'avait rien donné avant le rendez-vous, elle fonctionnerait d'autant moins après alors qu'il semblait s'être bien passé, du moins selon l'aveu d'Harry – peut-être Malefoy ne serait-il pas de cet avis ?.

« C'est quoi ces bruits ? demanda brusquement Hermione en s'arrêtant.

— On dirait que quelqu'un souffre, précisa Ron.

— Venez ! » commanda Harry alors que son côté "sauveur du monde" reprenait le dessus. Il ouvrit la porte de la grande salle d'où semblaient venir les gémissements de douleur. Ceux-ci cessèrent juste avant qu'ils entrent.

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? s'exclama Hermione.

— Remus, est-ce que ça va ? » s'assura Harry, très anxieux devant la scène qui s'offrait à lui : les professeurs de défense contre les forces du mal et de potion se défiaient, baguettes en main.

« C'est quoi ces bruits de lutte ? demanda Ron.

— Black et Julius se cognent dessus, répondit Drago, nullement ému.

— _Quoi ?_ » cria Harry en se précipitant dans l'unique but de secourir son parrain.

~oOo~

Lucius releva le nez de son livre, vaguement triste. Quel était l'intérêt de venir en ce lieu s'il ne pouvait y entendre le bruit de la plume de Severus et ses commentaires acides concernant la cancrerie abyssale et récurrente des élèves de Poudlard ?

Ça lui manquait.

Il se leva dans la ferme intention de poursuivre sa lecture auprès de l'être qu'il chérissait.

-

Lucius sortit en prenant soin de verrouiller la porte d'un sort bien ajusté. Il se tourna ensuite et tomba nez à nez avec Pansy. C'était incroyable ce que cette gamine avait grandi depuis l'époque où elle donnait des coups de pelle à Drago dans le bac à sable ; pour un peu, elle serait plus grande que lui.

« Bonjour Monsieur Malefoy ! salua la jeune fille.

— Bonjour Pansy.

— Bonjour », firent en chœur Crabbe et Goyle qui accompagnaient l'adolescente. Lucius ne leur répondit pas, son attention accaparée par le regard de Pansy qui s'était soudainement assombri de suspicion.

« N'est-ce pas le bureau du Professeur Rogue ? demanda-t-elle innocemment.

— Heu… si, bredouilla Lucius.

— C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, dit-elle avec un hochement de tête. C'est incroyable ce qu'on vous a vu souvent par ici dernièrement », reprit-elle.

Lucius déglutit, cherchant une réponse à donner, mais Pansy, fort heureusement, changeait déjà de sujet. Il analysa rapidement que la bougresse avait déjà compris à quoi s'en tenir, qu'elle avait juste cherché à le mettre mal à l'aise quelques secondes pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait deviné sa relation intime avec son professeur et, éventuellement, qu'elle pourrait s'en servir contre lui.

« Nous cherchons Drago, vous ne l'auriez pas vu ?

— Il est avec Severus… » Rogue, Rogue, Rogue, il faut dire Rogue, ça lui paraîtra moins suspect. Trop tard… Lucius, arrête de voir des problèmes là où il n'y en a pas, tu l'as _toujours_ appelé Severus. Et de toute façon, elle a _déjà_ compris, alors qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Et ce n'est pas les fils Crabbe et Goyle qui vont déduire quoi que ce soit de l'emploi d'un prénom. « … dans la grande salle… en train d'étudier. D'ailleurs, je m'y rendais. »

~oOo~

Un spectacle inattendu s'offrit à Lucius et aux trois Serpentard une fois arrivés à destination ; ils en restèrent tous quatre cois sur le pas de la grande porte. Jugez-en plutôt : le visage de Remus Lupin était rouge vif, deux oreilles de cocker pendaient de chaque côté de sa tête et une queue poilue sortait de dessous sa robe. Quant à Severus Snape, il ne valait guère mieux, bien au contraire, car une énorme pomme de terre trônait à l'endroit où se trouvait habituellement son nez et du persil ressortait par ses oreilles, ses cheveux étaient plus gras qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été et sa robe était à présent aussi rapiécée que celle de son collègue. Bref, l'allure générale des deux adversaires laissait à désirer.

De leur côté, Sirius Black et Julius Rogue se battaient toujours pendant que Ron et Harry essayaient désespérément de les séparer, se récoltant quelques coups au passage. Hermione et Drago – qui, décidément, ne trouvait plus ça drôle –, tous deux l'air désabusé et sachant pertinemment qu'il ne servait à rien de vouloir raisonner qui que ce fut pour l'instant, s'étaient rangés dans un coin et attendaient que les esprits se calment… en espérant qu'aucun sort perdu ne vienne les heurter ; ils en avaient déjà esquivé trois pour l'instant.

Lucius se sentait horrifié et vaguement scandalisé : outre que cette scène signifiait qu'il pouvait remiser ses beaux projets de lecture auprès de son aimé, force était de constater que Severus était défiguré et absolument ridicule dans cette tenue, ce qui était totalement inadmissible. Il dégaina sa baguette, bien décidé à remettre de l'ordre dans tout cela.

« _Statu Quo_ », murmura-t-il en la pointant vers son amant. Le nez reprit sa forme initiale, le persil disparut des oreilles et la robe fut de nouveau impeccable.

Voilà qui était mieux.

« _Metachat !_ » fit alors Remus. Des oreilles félines poussèrent sur la tête de Severus, tandis qu'une queue se frayait un chemin pour sortir de sous la robe. Lucius se prit une seconde pour constater que ces accessoires donnaient un genre sauvage à son amant avant de juger qu'il le préférait tout de même quand il était intégralement humain.

« ça suffit ! Que se passe-t-il ici ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix forte.

Les seules réponses vinrent de Ron et Harry qui relevèrent leurs nez (dont l'un saignait) et de Drago, Hermione, Vincent, Gregory et Pansy qui s'étaient tous réfugiés ensemble dans un coin de la salle.

Bref, il n'avait pas attiré l'attention des personnes visées. Parler ne servait à rien, il valait mieux agir. D'un geste empreint d'élégance et de fermeté, il saisit sa canne des deux mains et en sortit sa baguette :

« _Immobilis._ » Lupin se retrouva paralysé.

« Oh ! Excellente idée ! » assura Severus, jubilant soudainement. Puis, il se dirigea vers Remus et se mit à lui dessiner des moustaches avec sa baguette en chantonnant à la grande surprise de Lucius qui trouvait cette attitude indigne de lui.

« Severus, arrête tes enfantillages. Je peux savoir ce qui t'arrive ?

— Rien, je me venge. Je me venge de ce qu'il a dit sur mon frère. Je me venge de tout ce que m'a fait subir sa sale petite bande durant mon adolescence. Je…

— Severus, c'est loin tout ça et tu es ridicule à te comporter comme un môme – surtout, ça ne te ressemble pas – ; qu'est-ce qu'il a dit sur ton frère ?

— Il a dit que c'était un malade. »

Lucius se tourna vers Remus – toujours condamné à une immobilité forcée et rendu grotesque par les dessins – et forma silencieusement les mots « Je suis d'accord » sur ses lèvres. Bien qu'il ne l'ait pas vu faire, Severus parut soudainement très las. Il arrêta ses dessins et laissa tomber son bras ; il partit s'asseoir sur un banc, épuisé moralement. Quelque chose hurlait au fond de son être que Lupin n'était peut-être pas loin de la vérité.

Cela lui faisait mal.

« Je lui ai beaucoup manqué, c'est tout, s'encouragea-t-il à penser à voix haute.

— Ne te mine pas le moral pour ça, vint lui dire Lucius. Et depuis quand te préoccupes-tu de l'avis de… »

Un grand fracas vint l'interrompre. Black avait volé au-dessus de la table et s'était écrasé de l'autre côté. Il se releva avec une grimace de douleur. Du sang maculait ses habits, ses mains et son visage. Julius avait une force insoupçonnée.

« ça va tourner au drame, 'faudrait peut-être intervenir », proposa (judicieusement) Crabbe. Il regarda ses voisins. Ceux-ci hésitèrent puis hochèrent affirmativement la tête, Hermione la première.

~oOo~

Dumbledore et McGonagall venait de rentrer à l'intérieur de Poudlard. Ils avaient profité de la sortie hebdomadaire des élèves pour aller se promener et se disposaient maintenant à retourner chacun à leurs appartements. Albus eut alors une idée charmante :

« Et si nous allions nous prendre un petit thé avant le dîner, Minerva ?

— Ce sera avec grand plaisir, Albus… Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

— Quoi donc ?

— J'ai cru entendre des gens se battre.

— Je n'ai pas fait attention… par où ?

— Par là. »

Dumbledore emboîta le pas du professeur de métamorphoses. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la grande salle, ce fut pour trouver un certain nombre de Serpentard et de Gryffondor en train de se battre à la "Moldue". Au milieu de la mêlée, quelques Poufsouffle et Serdaigle égarés cherchaient à ne pas se prendre trop de coups.

Dumbledore fit fonctionner sa magie et en quelques instants, le calme était rétabli et les élèves devenus sages. Même Black et Julius avaient été contraints de s'arrêter.

« Je ne veux même pas savoir ce qui s'est passé ! Tous ceux qui se trouvent dans la pièce sont en retenue jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! » cria Dumbledore, furieux.

Un doigt s'éleva alors.

« Oui ? » demanda Dumbledore d'une voix de nouveau douce. Sa colère avait été aussi courte que soudaine.

Au bout du doigt se trouvait Lucius Malefoy qui intercala sa tête entre celles de deux élèves.

« Je ne sais pas ce que les deux professeurs présents en pensent. Mais est-ce valable aussi pour les parents d'élèves ? J'ignorais qu'on sanctionnait leurs écarts de conduite. »

Albus prit son temps avant de répondre.

« Je me demande si un amendement au règlement n'est pas envisageable sur ce point, dit-il d'un ton faussement sérieux.

— A votre place, j'irais encore plus loin : je supprimerais les retenues pour les élèves. Après tout, si un élève est un cancre, c'est que son professeur ne sait pas enseigner. S'il est mal élevé, violent ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, c'est que ses parents l'ont mal éduqué. Pourquoi blâmer les élèves ? Les fautifs sont bien les parents et les professeurs. Mettons-les en retenue !

— Vous voyez Minerva : Je serais tenté de croire qu'il se moque de moi.

— Le contraire serait étonnant », répondit McGonagall d'un ton pincé. Elle ne trouvait pas que le spectacle qu'ils avaient découvert méritât qu'on en plaisante.

« J'ai une question, intervint Drago. Vous avez dit « Tous ceux qui sont dans la pièce sont en retenue », mais le professeur McGonagall et vous-même êtes dans la pièce.

— Moi aussi, j'ai une question, fit Pansy. C'est seulement si on se trouve dans la pièce qu'on est en retenue ?

— Alors, on sort de la pièce ! » s'exclamèrent Pansy et Drago en chœur avant de s'exécuter. Crabbe et Goyle s'empressèrent de les suivre. McGonagall les retint tous les quatre d'un coup de baguette magique. Albus parut plutôt amusé par l'intermède, les réactions atypiques et culottées des Serpentard l'avaient souvent fait rire.

« Je n'ai jamais été doué pour donner des retenues. C'est pour ça qu'habituellement, je n'en donne jamais », confia-t-il à Minerva. Cette dernière se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Je pense à une chose, commença Pansy après avoir réfléchi à ce qu'avait dit Lucius et établi une nouvelle stratégie pour échapper à la retenue promise. Si les parents sont fautifs et méritent d'être sanctionnés, est-ce que les grands-parents ne devraient pas l'être eux aussi ? Parce que si les parents éduquent mal leurs enfants, c'est sûrement qu'ils suivent l'exemple que leurs propres parents leur ont donné.

— Elle n'oserait pas faire référence à ma paternité tout de même ? chuchota Albus, toujours amusé. Bien, laissons tomber cette histoire de retenue, reprit-il à haute voix. Tous ceux qui ont moins de vingt ans sont priés de quitter la salle – rendez-vous à l'infirmerie si besoin est –, j'aimerais avoir une discussion avec les adultes », commanda-t-il après avoir avisé l'état dans lequel se trouvait Severus, Remus, et surtout, Julius et Sirius. Il s'était appliqué à mettre de l'enjouement dans sa voix pour formuler sa demande, pour faire croire aux élèves qu'il n'y avait rien de grave, qu'il contrôlait la situation.

En vérité, il était extrêmement inquiet.

-

Autant commencer par ce qui paraissait le plus simple. Et aussi par le point de vue qui aurait le plus de chances d'être objectif au vu des circonstances. Albus s'approcha de son fils.

« Apparemment, tu n'as rien, dit-il à voix basse.

— Je vous… _te_ confirme : je vais très bien.

— C'est toujours ça… Tu parais être le seul rescapé.

— Je suis arrivé en cours de "discussion".

— Tu sais ce qui s'est passé ?

— Hé bien, Lupin a dit à Severus que son frère était un… malade, informa Lucius en baissant encore plus la voix sur le dernier mot, de peur que son amant l'entende. Et comme Severus est à fleur de peau dès qu'il s'agit de son frère, et qu'en plus cette insulte venait de Lupin – ça n'aurait pas pu être pire… sauf si elle était sortie de la bouche de Black évidemment –, je pense qu'il a tout de suite explosé. Donc, voilà pour Severus et Lupin, par contre, je n'ai pas l'honneur de connaître la cause exacte de la bagarre Moldue entre Julius et Black.

— Connaissant les habitudes de Sirius dès que Severus est dans les parages et le tempérament protecteur et emporté de Julius, je devine ce qu'il en est. Enfin ! J'ai calmé les esprits… mais uniquement de manière magique… or, il faudrait que cela dure.

— Il faut que Julius se fasse soigner, murmura Lucius d'un air décidé. Mais surtout, ne dites pas à Severus que c'est mon idée. Quoique, je crois qu'il commence à se rendre compte que son frère est un peu trop attachant pour être parfaitement sain d'esprit. »

Une ride soucieuse plissa le front de Dumbledore.

« Je vais dire un petit mot à Sirius pour lui demander d'arrêter ses provocations. Quant au reste…

— Non, ne comptez pas sur moi, répondit Lucius avant que la question ne soit posée. Mes rapports avec Severus ont été sérieusement compliqués depuis l'arrivée de Julius ; si, en plus, il faut que ça soit moi qui explique à Severus que son frère…

— Tu pourrais y mettre un peu du tien. Je pense que Severus le prendrait mieux de ta part que de la mienne.

— Severus a pris une place importante dans ma vie. Je ne veux pas risquer de tout briser pour une bêtise.

— Je comprends… à part ça, quand décides-tu de me tutoyer à plein temps ? » demanda Albus afin de dédramatiser la situation. Lucius lui adressa un léger sourire et un haussement d'épaules pour toute réponse. « Je vais parler à Sirius. Tu parles à Severus ? » demanda Albus, plein d'espoir. Lucius prit un air sévère. « Prépare le terrain au moins. Je ne te demande pas de lui annoncer qu'on doit mettre son frère à l'asile.

— Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

— Merci. »

~oOo~

« Sirius, je veux que vous cessiez d'importuner Severus. Il a bien assez de son frère à gérer ; et vos querelles d'adolescents n'ont que trop duré ! »

Assis sur un des lits de l'infirmerie, Sirius aurait bien protesté mais Pomfresh était actuellement en train de réparer sa physionomie. Les soins étaient minutieux et Sirius tenait à retrouver son charme dévastateur au complet. Donc, il se taisait et restait parfaitement immobile.

« De plus, sachez que je n'ignore pas que dans l'éternel conflit qui vous oppose, Severus a beaucoup plus subi que participé. Vous ne croyez pas que vous pourriez un peu le laisser tranquille ? »

Sirius avait beaucoup de mal à ne pas réagir tellement les paroles du directeur lui semblaient injustes, mais il se contint. Albus se tourna vers Remus.

« Pourrez-vous faire en sorte d'aider Sirius dans cette voie ?

— J'essaierai.

— Bien… Remus, je sais que Julius a un problème, mais vous seriez gentil de ne pas le faire remarquer à Severus… surtout en termes trop crus.

— Ecoutez, je sais que Sirius ne brille pas par son tact ou par sa maturité… »

Sirius s'agita sur son lit.

Coup bas !

De la part d'un ami en plus !

« Si vous voulez finir défiguré à vie, n'agissez pas autrement, menaça Pomfresh, exagérant un brin.

— Mais Julius est violent, poursuivit Remus. Peu importe ce qu'a dit Sirius, aucun être équilibré n'agirait comme il l'a fait. On ne doit pas continuer comme ça sous le simple prétexte que dire la vérité cause de la peine à Severus.

— Il n'est pas question de continuer ainsi. Je m'en charge. Je vous prie juste de ne pas vous en mêler. »

~oOo~

« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas aller à l'infirmerie ? Je ne suis normalement pas qualifié pour faire ce genre de choses.

— Tu t'en sors très bien », assura Julius ; et c'était vrai. D'ailleurs, Severus avait parfaitement conscience qu'il était capable de soigner son frère sans l'aide de personne. En fait, il aurait simplement préféré que Pomfresh le fasse car cela lui aurait permis d'être un peu seul avec Lucius.

Tant pis, il ferait avec.

Il termina de guérir ses plaies et lui conseilla d'aller se changer, lui assurant qu'il s'occuperait de ses habits déchirés et tâchés de sang plus tard.

Dès que Julius fut passé dans l'autre pièce, Severus se rapprocha de son amant.

« Lucius, parle-moi franchement : que penses-tu de Julius ? » demanda-t-il à voix basse.

Lucius avala sa salive, redoutant de s'exprimer avec franchise. Il n'était pas rare que les gens détestassent qu'on leur parle ainsi, même lorsqu'ils l'avaient expressément demandé.

« Hé bien, il est gentil, plein de bonne volonté…

— Je t'ai demandé d'être franc. »

Puisqu'il insistait…

« Disons que, par moment, je le trouve un peu… excessif.

— Dans un domaine précis ?

— Dans l'amour qu'il te porte, répondit Lucius après une légère hésitation.

— C'est plutôt une bonne chose, non ? demanda Severus, sachant pertinemment qu'il disait quelque chose de faux mais souhaitant inconsciemment que Lucius le soutienne dans son mensonge.

— Non », répondit laconiquement son amant.

La lassitude gagna Severus à cette réponse. Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé.

« Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire à ton avis ?

— Tu devrais essayer de lui parler, lui dire que tu l'aimes, que tu comprends parfaitement que tu lui aies manqué, mais que tu as une vie et que son amour devient trop étouffant.

— Je ne veux pas lui faire de peine. Sans lui, je…

— Je sais, interrompit Lucius. Mais tu ne dois pas te gâcher la vie sous prétexte que tu estimes lui devoir quelque chose. D'ailleurs, je ne pense pas que ce soit le but de ton frère. Il ne se rend pas compte de ce qu'il fait. Il croit t'aider, il pense te protéger. Explique-lui que tu n'en as plus besoin. »

Le regard de Lucius changea de direction et il se tut. Severus comprit que son frère avait fini de se changer et qu'il était revenu. Il prit une profonde inspiration.

Julius passa de l'autre côté du canapé. Severus le regarda. La ressemblance entre eux deux n'était pas frappante, en dehors de leur regard : ils avaient exactement les mêmes yeux noirs.

« J'aimerais te parler de quelque chose.

— Vas-y, invita Julius en s'asseyant.

— Je… j'ai parfaitement conscience que tu m'aimes et que je t'ai manqué ; et crois-moi, c'est réciproque. Je voulais aussi te dire que je suis heureux de te savoir à mes côtés, mais… j'ai une vie en dehors de toi et j'aimerais que tu la respectes. J'aimerais aussi que tu aies une vie à toi.

— C'est lui qui cherche à t'éloigner de moi ? demanda Julius en désignant Lucius d'un coup de menton.

— Lucius n'y est pour rien.

— Bien sûr que si ! C'est _lui_ ta vie en dehors de moi.

— Non, ce n'est pas _que_ lui. Je suis professeur, j'ai des cours à tenir, des copies à corriger, je dois aussi m'occuper de la maison Serpentard. Et il y a aussi des moments où j'ai tout simplement envie d'être seul.

— Je sais très bien que c'est pour être avec lui que tu veux m'éloigner. »

Julius se leva et commença à avancer vers Lucius ; ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de reculer d'un pas.

« Si tu lui fais le moindre mal, tu n'as plus qu'à partir. »

Julius tourna un regard étonné vers son frère.

« Black, c'est une chose. Mais si tu frappes Lucius, je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de toi, insista Severus.

— Tu l'aimes plus que moi, conclut tristement son frère.

— Non, je l'aime d'une façon différente. Je l'aime comme tu as aimé Ana à une époque et comme elle t'a aimé. Elle t'aime toujours d'ailleurs. Je sais que tu te souviens à peine d'elle et pourtant tu l'as marquée à jamais », fit Severus, tentant de dévier la conversation. Si seulement Julius pouvait avoir un autre centre d'intérêt que lui, une bonne partie du problème serait résolu.

« S'il t'aime tant que ça, pourquoi le cache-t-il ?

— Pardon ?

— Pourquoi gardez-vous votre relation secrète si vous vous aimez ?

— C'est un choix ! Un jour, nous l'avouerons sûrement, mais nous préférons pour l'instant le garder secret pour être tranquilles. »

Julius paraissait à court d'arguments. Après un court silence, il reprit : « Il t'aime, c'est vrai. Mais _l'autre_ ne t'aime pas.

— Quel autre ?

— Le brun insultant, il ne t'aime pas.

— Black ? Je sais bien qu'il ne m'aime pas.

— Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est coucher avec toi », fit Julius, méprisant et furieux. Le simple fait de se rappeler le désir de Black l'énervait.

« Pardon ? fit Lucius.

— Rien, coupa Severus, désireux de passer outre ce délicat sujet.

— Sirius Black a envie de _coucher_ avec toi ? demanda son amant.

— J'ai dit que ce n'était _rien_.

— Comment ça "rien" ? J'apprends que…

— J'ai déjà assez de Julius à me jouer ce numéro-là ! s'écria Severus. Si tu commences toi aussi à jouer les possessifs, je vais devenir fou ! Black ne représente rien pour moi, ces fantasmes ne me font ni chaud ni froid !

— Tu ne me supportes plus ? demanda Julius, tirant les conclusions de ce que venait de dire Severus.

— Ce n'est pas ça, s'en voulut Severus. Cela devient juste trop… contraignant. Je ne suis plus un enfant, tu n'as plus besoin de veiller sur moi comme tu le faisais auparavant. Je suis capable de me protéger tout seul. »

Julius regarda son frère durant quelques secondes avant de baisser les yeux.

« Bien… je suppose que tu préfèrerais que j'ai mes propres appartements ?

— Oui.

— Dans… dans un premier temps, je vais rester à Poudlard, mais je vais voir ce que je peux faire de moi, et je déménagerai. »

Le regard de Julius faisait songer à celui d'un chien battu ; le ventre de Severus se tordit.

« Ce n'est pas pressé. Ne pense pas que je te chasse. D'ailleurs, je veux qu'on se promette une chose l'un à l'autre : qu'on se verra au moins une fois par semaine.

— D'accord, approuva Julius, un peu rassuré, mais je pourrai te voir plus que ça ?

— J'ai dit "_au moins_ une fois".

— Bien, fit Julius dans un sourire, je vais aller voir le Vieux pour lui demander s'il peut me prêter une chambre. »

Sur ces mots, il sortit.

« Il appelle Dumbledore "le Vieux" ! s'exclama alors Lucius d'un air réjoui. Je _savais_ que j'étais loin d'être le seul à le nommer ainsi… mais je n'aurais jamais osé le faire à haute voix.

— Lucius, je te rappelle que c'est de ton père qu'il s'agit. Tu pourrais éviter de lui manquer de respect, sermonna Severus, plus amusé qu'autre chose.

— Tu es obligé de me le rappeler ?

— Oui. Dumbledore est si content d'avoir un fils aussi beau que toi, tu ne veux pas lui gâcher son plaisir en continuant à l'appeler par son nom ou pire "Le Vieux" ?

— Honnêtement, je m'en contrefiche.

— Bien sûr ! ça te ferait mal d'avouer que d'avoir Dumbledore comme père ne te déplait pas. Pourtant, j'ai remarqué que tu es particulièrement aimable avec lui depuis que tu as appris qu'il était ton géniteur. »

Lucius secoua la tête d'un air amusé.

« J'ai du respect pour son grand âge, c'est tout.

— Tu ne l'avais pas avant ce "respect". J'ai repéré votre manège, Monsieur Lucius Malefoy. Vous vous êtes trahi : vous adorez l'idée d'avoir Dumbledore pour père et vous rêvez de pouvoir l'appeler "Papa", seule votre dignité vous en empêche. »

Lucius éclata de rire. Il était content de voir Severus aussi détendu, il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça auparavant. Cela faisait du bien après la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister (sans compter la bagarre de la soirée).

« Il me vient une idée.

— Laquelle ?

— Est-ce que tu ne pourrais pas tutoyer Dumbledore – tout le temps, je veux dire – et l'appeler "Papa" ?

— Pourquoi veux-tu que je fasse une chose pareille ?

— Je suis sûr que le directeur céderait à tous les caprices de son fiston si les caprices en question commençaient toujours par un doux "Papa".

— Où veux-tu en venir ? demanda Lucius, intrigué.

— Tu ne voudrais pas lui demander une augmentation pour l'homme de tes pensées ?

— Pour quoi faire ? Je suis riche, tu as tout l'argent que tu veux à ta disposition.

— Et mon indépendance ?

— Quelle indépendance ? Moi, je suis devenu dépendant de toi depuis quelques temps, je ne vois pas pourquoi la réciproque serait fausse. Ce serait parfaitement injuste ! D'ailleurs, puisqu'on parle, j'ai été particulièrement en manque durant ces derniers jours.

— Pour être franc, moi aussi. »

Severus s'approcha de son amant et l'embrassa sur les lèvres.

« Je te rappelle la règle : "celui qui réclame tient le rôle de la femme".

— Comment ça "Tu me rappelles" ? C'est la première fois que j'entends cette règle ! protesta Lucius.

— Hé bien, je te conseille de la retenir. Bon, ton "j'ai été particulièrement en manque" signifie clairement que c'est toi qui as réclamé.

— Tu as avoué que ça t'avait manqué à toi aussi.

— Certes, mais je l'ai dit après.

— D'accord, d'accord ! C'est bon pour cette fois », accepta Lucius de bonne grâce. En vérité, être dans cette position ne lui déplaisait pas. « Mais je te garantis que tu me le paieras », ajouta-t-il pour la forme.

~oOo~

« ça a été plutôt facile finalement, jugea Severus.

— Bien sûr ! C'est loin d'être la première fois que je tiens, comme tu le dis si joliment, "le rôle de la femme".

— Je te parlais de Julius, idiot !

— Je n'y pensais plus du tout à celui-là.

— Il faut dire que j'ai tout fait pour que tu penses à autre chose.

— Et tu y es parvenu haut la main, félicita Lucius en collant sa bouche contre celle de Severus. C'est quoi ces bruits ? demanda-t-il, rompant soudainement le baiser.

— Julius a dû revenir.

— Ce n'était pas fermé ? Est-ce que, _de temps en temps_, nous pourrions fermer cette fichue porte quand nous faisons l'amour ? proposa Lucius, se rappelant la fois où Dumbledore avait surgi alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à consommer leur passion.

— C'était fermé, mais Julius connaît le mot de passe qui déverrouille la porte.

— Ah oui, c'est vrai… il faudra penser à changer le mot de passe dès qu'il aura un autre appartement.

— Severus, tu es là ? fit la voix de Julius de l'autre côté.

— Nous avons parlé trop fort, il nous a entendus, constata Severus, catastrophé.

— Et c'est grave ? demanda son amant.

— Severus, tu... commença Julius en entrant dans la chambre. Il resta coi en voyant son frère et Lucius nus dans le lit.

— Et merde, murmura Malefoy en voyant l'expression du visage de son "beau-frère".

— Julius, ne t'énerve pas, prévint Severus.

— Je sors une heure et vous en profitez pour...

— Et alors ? Nous nous aimons. C'est le genre de choses que font ensemble les personnes qui s'aiment, expliqua Severus.

— Je ne supporte pas l'idée que quelqu'un puisse te faire des… des choses !

— En l'occurrence, c'est plutôt à moi qu'on… intervint le blond.

— Lucius ! coupa sèchement Severus.

— Pour ce que j'en disais… marmonna l'interrompu.

— Je ne peux pas accepter que mon Bébé fasse… » commença Julius avant que des larmes perlent à ses yeux.

Lucius se passa les mains sur le visage ; une lassitude profonde le gagnait.

~oOo~

« Il faut se rendre à l'évidence. Pour lui, le temps s'est arrêté il y a trente ans. Tu as beau avoir grandi, tu restes un enfant à ses yeux », murmura Lucius à l'oreille de son amant. « ça lui a vraiment fichu un coup de voir la preuve de ta sexualité. »

Julius était assis sur le canapé, non loin d'eux. Ses coudes étaient posés sur ses genoux. Son regard était vide, hagard.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

— Rien. Tu lui as déjà dit tout ce qu'il y avait à dire. J'ai d'ailleurs eu l'impression qu'il avait accepté le fait que tu sois un adulte, mais le choc de nous voir nus et ensemble a été trop rude. Tu es son bébé, comment pourrait-il accepter que son bébé fasse l'amour ? Cette idée le rend malade, alors de le constater de visu ! La seule chose qu'on peut faire, c'est attendre… et lui conseiller d'aller voir un psy.

— Bébé est mort », affirma Julius, sortant de sa torpeur.

Cette phrase fit l'effet d'une douche froide à Severus.

« Je ne suis plus l'enfant que tu as connu, mais je suis bien vivant. »

Julius le regarda comme s'il s'agissait d'un inconnu. Il se leva, termina de rassembler ses affaires et sortit.


	18. Assumer

**Mon père, ce…**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Les personnages et l'univers de _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

Base : Tomes 1 à 4 de _Harry Potter_

Le terme "psychomage" utilisé dans le chapitre qui suit a été emprunté à PetiteDilly dans sa fic "Des rats et des fées" (je ne pouvais décemment pas mettre psychologues ou psychiatres, beaucoup trop Moldu non ?), je la remercie de sa compréhension ^^

———

—Chapitre 18 – Assumer—

Severus resta silencieux, il serra les yeux et des larmes se mirent à couler.

« Nous allons lui faire suivre une thérapie à Sainte Mangouste. Il te reconnaîtra comme étant son frère et t'aimera comme avant sans pour autant être trop protecteur », assura Lucius en posant les mains sur ses épaules. Un gargouillement venant de son estomac lui rappela qu'il était l'heure de dîner. Ce bruit, parfaitement incongru dans ces circonstances, fit rire Severus entre ses larmes.

« Je suis stupide de me laisser aller comme ça. "Bébé est mort", cela peut tout simplement signifier qu'il comprend que j'ai grandi. Ça lui fait mal pour l'instant, mais il s'y habituera. Tu es sûr qu'il est utile de lui faire suivre une… thérapie ? Il n'est pas fou.

— Il n'est pas fou, mais il a un problème. Il n'y a rien de honteux à être suivi. Moi, par exemple, je l'ai été.

— Ah oui ? »

Le grand Lucius Malefoy, si sûr de lui, aurait eu besoin d'aide ?

« Oui, entre la mère que j'avais et le père que je n'avais pas, mon enfance a été assez… mouvementée. Tout ça pour te dire qu'on peut être quelqu'un d'équilibré et avoir besoin d'un psychomage, justement pour le rester… étant entendu, évidemment, que je sois quelqu'un d'équilibré. »

« Tu as faim, allons manger, on parlera de ça après. »

Severus souhaitait changer de sujet. Il avait besoin de réfléchir. Julius avait-il réellement besoin d'une thérapie ? Comment lui présenter cela ? Et sera-t-il encore enclin à l'écouter après ce qui s'était passé ?

« Tu veux que je vienne manger avec toi dans la grande salle ? Je risque de me faire remarquer. »

Severus repensa à la remarque de son frère.

« Lucius, nous… nous nous aimons, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui, je le pense. Je n'irais pas prétendre être un spécialiste de ce genre de sentiments – tu me connais ! – ; toutefois et malgré la richesse de mon vocabulaire, je ne vois pas comment nommer autrement ce que je ressens pour toi. »

Severus hocha la tête.

« Est-ce que cela te gênerait de le dire à tout le monde ? Je veux dire : mis à part le fait que nous serions moins tranquilles.

— Tu me demandes si je serais gêné d'avouer mon amour pour un simple professeur ?

— Oui, surtout si le professeur en question n'est pas un modèle de beauté.

— La beauté est toute relative, et si tes élèves cessaient de te voir comme un professeur injuste – ou comme une victime puisque c'est la mode depuis l'arrivée de Julius –, je suis persuadé que plus d'une – et plus d'un – aurait le béguin pour toi. D'ailleurs, c'est sans doute le cas pour certains Serpentard. Mon fils, par exemple… »

Severus ouvrit de grands yeux surpris.

« Serais-tu en train de me dire que Drago a des goûts aussi discutables que ceux de son père ?

— Il m'avait semblé que c'était le cas.

— Je crois que Drago a toujours été admiratif devant moi – ce qui est parfaitement naturel ! se vanta Severus, forçant un sourire arrogant dans une parfaite imitation de feu James Potter.

— Revenons-en à ce qui nous occupait. Que dois-je comprendre ? Que tu veux que nous allions ensemble manger dans la grande salle dans un semi-aveu de notre relation ?

— Non, non, non. C'était juste une question. Je voulais être sûr que cela ne te gênerait pas, c'est tout. Honnêtement, si je suis fier d'être ton amant, je ne doute pas que si nous nous affichions, on ne me parlerait plus que de ça et les élèves passeraient leur temps à chuchoter et rire derrière mon dos. Tu te rends compte : l'infâme professeur de potions avec l'infâme mage noir, quel couple ! Nous deviendrions légendaires !

— Je pense que ça serait en fait beaucoup plus facile pour moi à avouer. Etre professeur ne t'avantage pas.

— Tu penses qu'on finira par le dire un jour ?

— Pour être honnête, je ne suis pas sûr qu'on aura besoin de le dire pour que tout le monde soit au courant.

— Comment ça ?

— Il semblerait que malgré notre discrétion, il y ait de plus en plus de personnes à le savoir. »

Les sourcils de Severus se froncèrent.

« Qu'es-tu en train d'insinuer ? demanda-t-il d'un ton soupçonneux.

— Tu vas rire ! Figure-toi que lorsque je suis sorti d'ici tout à l'heure, j'ai croisé Parkinson, Crabbe et Goyle.

— Et ?

— Et vu ce que m'a dit cette peste de Pansy, j'en déduis qu'elle sait à quoi s'en tenir à notre sujet.

— Bravo ! félicita Severus assez ironiquement.

— Quelque part, cela facilite notre choix.

— Quel choix ?

— Ne vaut-il pas mieux avouer nous-même ce que nous sommes plutôt que d'attendre que d'autres le fassent à notre place ?

— Je ne sais pas si je suis prêt. Je suis professeur et si mes élèves…

— Je sais, je sais. Cependant, nous ne sommes pas à la minute. Je ne pense pas que Pansy parlera. » Du moins, il l'espérait. La jeune fille était capable de tout, surtout du pire. « Toutefois, à la longue, cela peut finir par lui échapper ; tout comme cela pourrait échapper à ma mère, à ma sœur, à Drago ou à Dumbledore.

— Tu oublies le professeur Chugern.

— Exact ! Ceci étant, je pense qu'ils sauront tenir leur langue quelques temps, ce n'est que quand ils se seront parfaitement habitués à cette idée et donc que notre couple deviendra un élément naturel de leur vie que cela risque de leur échapper par accident. Nous avons donc un peu de temps devant nous pour nous préparer à faire cette révélation. »

Lucius se tut, parut réfléchir.

« Je pense qu'il vaut mieux attendre que Drago ait terminé ses études à Poudlard avant de faire une annonce officielle. Je ne tiens pas à ce que cela perturbe ses examens. Surtout qu'il risquerait de prétendre ensuite que je suis l'unique cause de ses mauvais résultats alors qu'il est parfaitement capable d'avoir des notes médiocres sans que je lui fasse ce genre de coups.

— Tu exagères ! Il se débrouille plutôt bien, détrompa Severus. Sauf en arithmancie, là, je dois avouer que j'ai rarement vu un élève ramer autant.

— Cette matière mise à part, les notes de Drago dépendent plus de son coefficient de paresse au moment de ses révisions que de ses réelles capacités. Heureusement qu'il est un très bon sorcier de naissance, sans ça, je n'ose imaginer la moyenne qu'il aurait.

— C'est peut-être justement à cause de ses dons innés qu'il a rarement des résultats extraordinaires et a tendance à se cantonner dans des notes raisonnables. Il y a beaucoup de personnes disposant d'un gros potentiel qui ne l'exploitent pas vraiment justement parce qu'ils se reposent dessus. Je pense que c'est le cas de ton fils. Par exemple, en potions, il s'est toujours cantonné à des "passables", voire de temps en temps à des "efforts exceptionnels", il y a même une fois où je lui ai donné un "désolant".

— Oui, je m'en souviens, confirma Lucius avec une grimace.

— Je me doutais que ton fils ne me montrait pas toutes ses capacités. Il se reposait sur son intuition et les connaissances acquises ça et là au cours des années. De plus, il écoute très bien mon cours et je pense qu'il a une excellente mémoire, cela doit l'aider. Quoi qu'il en soit, il a eu "Optimal" à son Buse théorique de Potions. J'ai demandé sa copie aux examinateurs – je le fais pour tous mes élèves ayant obtenus "Optimal" – et j'ai pu vérifier que cette note était amplement justifiée.

— J'aimerais qu'il cesse de se reposer sur ses lauriers et qu'il montre tout le temps de quoi il est vraiment capable.

— Il se réveille toujours aux examens. Là où il considère sans doute que cela en vaut vraiment la peine. Si ça peut te rassurer quant à ses Aspics…

— Le problème, c'est que l'entrée dans certaines écoles supérieures ne se décide pas seulement en fonction des résultats aux examens, mais aussi selon les notes durant toute la scolarité, et les appréciations des professeurs sont aussi prises en compte. Ses carnets de notes sont tous remplis de "Peut mieux faire". En fait, à part le _très encourageant_ "devrait abandonner cette option" en arithmancie et le divertissant "devrait faire preuve d'un peu plus d'enthousiasme" en soins aux créatures magiques, je crois que cela ne varie jamais, c'est toujours "peut mieux faire"… Je suis devenu allergique à cette formule.

— Vraiment ? Désolé alors, j'ai encore dû en mettre un sur son dernier bulletin. Si j'avais su, j'aurais innové.

— C'est ça, moque-toi !

— Tu devrais être fier de ton fils : il parait que sa note d'exposé d'histoire de la magie comptant pour les Aspics va être extraordinaire. C'est un bel exploit.

— Drago m'a raconté cela… et peu de temps après, mon grand-père a débarqué pour lui dire tout "le bien" qu'il en pensait. Pour une fois qu'il faisait un effort… Enfin, cela s'est arrangé. Drago était particulièrement content de lui pendant qu'il me contait son oral, il a beaucoup insisté sur l'expression des Serdaigle, pendus à ses lèvres, et sur la mine fantomatique de Binns se décomposant au fur et à mesure de sa lecture… Sa note n'a toujours pas été fixée ?

— C'est en pourparlers. Dumbledore trouve la réticence de Binns divertissante, je pense qu'il fait durer son plaisir en restant dans le vague avec lui. Pauvre fantôme, il ne sait pas quoi faire de l'exposé de ton fils ! Quand il se sera assez amusé à ses dépens, Dumbledore lui recommandera de lui donner la note qui convient. »

Lucius attrapa sa cape et sa canne.

« Je vais aller dîner chez moi. Je reviens tout de suite après. Tu ne te languiras pas trop de moi durant ces longues minutes ?

— Je devrais survivre. »

~oOo~

« Mon nez était en morceau ! Pomfresh a dit que c'était un vrai puzzle. Le pire, c'est que je suis à peu près certain que c'est Sirius qui me l'a cassé ! s'exclamait un Ron surexcité en oubliant de se servir dans le plat qui lui passa sous le nez quand Neville décida qu'il en avait assez d'attendre.

— Il ne l'a pas fait exprès. C'était Julius Rogue qu'il visait, tempéra Hermione.

— Je sais bien, mais quand même ! Et toi, Harry ? Tu t'es pris des coups de Sirius ?… Harry, tu m'écoutes ?

— Hein ? Heu… qu'est-ce que tu disais ?

— Je disais que je m'étais pris des coups de Sirius, et toi ? »

Harry mit un certain temps avant de replacer la question dans son contexte.

« Non, pas moi, j'étais du côté du frère de Rogue. C'est de lui que je me suis pris les coups, finit-il par répondre.

— Tu t'en es mieux tiré que moi. Ton visage était indemne.

— Oui », répondit laconiquement Harry en retournant trier ses pommes de terre. Ron le regarda faire, les sourcils froncés.

« Je peux savoir ce qui te perturbe ? demanda-t-il. Harry, je te parle !

— Hum ? Excuse-moi, j'ai un truc à faire », fit le Survivant avant de se lever de table.

Ron regarda son ami s'éloigner d'un œil circonspect. Il se pencha vers Hermione :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

— Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. Oh ! Attend, il se rend à la table des Serpentard… Finalement, j'ai peut-être une idée de ce qui le tracasse.

— Pas encore Malefoy ! murmura Ron afin que la trahison d'Harry ne s'ébruite pas.

— On dirait bien que si. »

Ron se renfrogna. Il mangea un morceau de pomme de terre, puis un deuxième, puis un troisième.

« Peut-être qu'il est parti lui annoncer qu'il le plaquait ? » proposa-t-il tout sourire.

Hermione préféra ne pas répondre.

~oOo~

« Vous auriez vu la coupe de cheveux de Pauline ! Horrible ! Bon, Fleur est toujours aussi classe, là rien à redire. Oh ! Isabelle a une tenue, ça lui va bien, vous n'imaginez pas ! Ce qui m'énerve, c'est qu'elle m'irait encore mieux et que je n'ai pas réussi à lui faire comprendre que je voulais savoir où elle l'avait achetée : je ne parle pas français et son anglais est toujours aussi incompréhensible. Et vous auriez vu les chaussures de Charlotte. Elle prétend qu'elle les a achetées à _Rome_. Frimeuse ! Certes, elles sont belles ! Mais moi aussi, je peux aller à Roooome m'acheter des pompes ! »

Ainsi blablatait Pansy qui avait vu des anciennes élèves de Beauxbâtons à Pré-au-lard.

« Fleur était là ? demanda Crabbe, très intéressé.

— Oui, je viens de le dire.

— Et, heu, elle est toujours aussi, heu… belle ? bafouilla le pauvre garçon.

— Hélas oui ! s'exclama Pansy qui prit aussitôt un air totalement désespéré. Que n'ai-je d'aussi beaux cheveux qu'elle ! s'exclama-t-elle, tragédienne.

— T'as pas rencontré d'élèves de Durmstrang ? demanda Millicent, sa voisine.

— Non.

— Alors, tes propos sont absolument dénués d'intérêt ! conclut-elle.

— Je vois que tu ne t'es toujours pas remise de ton amourette unilatérale, remarqua Pansy.

— Elle n'était absolument pas unilatérale !

— Fais-moi rire ! Nikita t'a à peine regardée.

— C'est faux ! En vérité, tu es jalouse. Nikita était sublime.

— ça, je suis d'accord. Il était très beau. Cependant, ça ne change rien au fait que vous avez juste échangé quelques mots. Sois lucide, Milly, tu ne l'intéressais absolument pas ! »

Millicent se tut, un peu vexée. Les garçons lui accordaient rarement de l'attention ; lorsque l'un d'entre eux le faisait, elle avait un peu trop tendance à en tirer la conclusion hâtive qu'elle lui plaisait, ce qui lui valait son lot de déceptions.

« T'en as rien à faire de ce bellâge, Milly.

— On dit "bellâtre", Crabbe, corrigea Drago en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Et pourquoi aller chercher si loin ? Je suis sûr qu'il y a des garçons à Poudlard qui te conviendraient parfaitement.

— Tu le penses vraiment ? » demanda Millicent, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Crabbe regarda sa condisciple. Il lut dans ses yeux qu'elle avait considéré qu'il faisait partie des garçons qui lui conviendraient et jugé qu'il venait de faire une tentative détournée pour la séduire.

Ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas !

Il la regarda mieux. Elle n'avait vraiment rien d'une beauté ! En plus, elle faisait pâle figure, assise là à côté de Pansy qui faisait attention à sa ligne, soignait sa coiffure et portait des tenues la mettant en valeur. Quant à la comparer à Fleur !

Néanmoins, comme l'avait dit Pansy, il fallait être lucide : si Nikita n'avait jamais prêté attention à Millicent, il devait reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas plus réussi à attirer celle de Fleur Delacour. Cela signifiait peut-être que lui et la Serpentard iraient bien ensemble. Surtout que si on exceptait son aspect physique, c'était la petite amie idéale : elle était gentille, il s'entendait bien avec, ce n'était pas une intellectuelle, elle était naturelle.

Oui, elle n'était pas si mal.

Drago paraissait amusé par la tournure de la conversation.

« Oui, il le pense vraiment », répondit-il à la place de son ami, jouant les entremetteurs.

Vincent se sentit rougir.

« Drago, je peux te parler ? » demanda Harry, posté derrière lui et s'incrustant dans la conversation.

La fourchette de Pansy resta bloquée devant sa bouche entrouverte. Drago ? Il l'a appelé Drago ? Il l'a appelé par son prénom ? La fourchette reprit son bonhomme de chemin et termina dans la bouche de la jeune fille pendant que Malefoy regardait son assiette de manière embarrassée. Les yeux de Pansy bougeaient de l'un à l'autre des deux protagonistes en attendant la suite. Drago finit par se lever et suivre Potter.

« Vous avez entendu la même chose que moi ? demanda Pansy dès que leurs oreilles furent hors de portée.

— Il l'a appelé Drago ! » s'exclama Goyle, scandalisé par cette familiarité soudaine.

Tous les élèves autour de lui hochèrent la tête vigoureusement.

~oOo~

Harry s'arrêta dans le hall et se tourna vers son ancien ennemi.

« Tu pourrais éviter de m'appeler Drago devant tout le monde ? lui dit celui-ci d'un ton agacé.

— C'est ton prénom.

— Je le sais, bougre d'abruti ! Cependant, _toi_, tu es censé m'appeler "Malefoy", pas "Drago" !

— ça m'a échappé… Ça t'a tant gêné que ça ?

— Tu n'as donc pas vu la tête qu'ils faisaient ? Même Crabbe et Goyle se sont aperçus de la différence ! En plus, partir tous les deux au beau milieu du repas, c'est… c'est…

— J'étais pressé de te parler. Je… j'ai parlé à Sirius, il m'a expliqué ce qui s'est passé. Je tiens à m'excuser de ses paroles. »

Drago resta sans voix quelques secondes. Il finit par secouer la tête, il hésitait entre éclater de rire ou planter Potter là sans plus de cérémonie ; il se remémora l'après-midi qu'ils venaient de passer ensemble, se dit que Potter méritait au moins de savoir en quoi ce qu'il venait de faire était stupide et choisit une troisième option.

« Je ne le crois pas, ça ! C'est bien une attitude de Gryffondor, tiens ! Potter, tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour les actes de ton idiot de parrain. »

Harry fut tenté de protester : Sirius n'était pas idiot !

« Je le sais bien ! Mais j'avais peur que tu m'en veuilles pour ça – si cela avait été le cas, ç'aurait été parfaitement injuste d'ailleurs, je n'y suis pour rien – dans le doute, j'ai donc préféré m'excuser parce que… parce que j'ai passé un très agréable moment avec toi cet après-midi et j'espère que d'autres suivront, se lança Harry.

— Bien. Alors, en vertu de ce que tu viens de dire, je te pardonne pour le "Drago" dont tu m'as affublé à ton insu et qui m'a valu les regards outragés de mes condisciples. Pour ce qui est de tes autres excuses, elles n'ont aucune valeur à mes yeux ; toutefois, autant je ne puis les recevoir, autant tu n'y es pour rien dans les propos de ton parrain et donc, je continuerai à détester Sirius Black mais je ne t'en voudrai pas pour ce qu'il a dit car tu n'en es pas responsable.

— Exactement ! »

Il sera toujours temps de lui faire changer d'avis sur Sirius quand ils auront une relation solide et durable.

« Je vais à présent retourner à ma table, qu'est-ce que je raconte à mes amis pour leur expliquer notre petite entrevue ?

— Pourquoi voudrais-tu leur en parler ?

— Tout simplement parce qu'après la façon dont tu es venu me chercher, c'est _obligatoire_ qu'ils me posent des questions – je ferais pareil à leur place –, et si je réponds par le silence, cela ne fera qu'empirer les choses.

— Je vois. Que comptes-tu faire ?

— Il y a deux options : soit je me moque ouvertement de toi, je mens sur notre entrevue et te fais passer pour le dernier des crétins aux yeux de toute l'école, soit je dis la vérité… entre nous, je préfère la première solution.

— Va pour la première solution alors », répondit Harry sans hésiter.

Drago ouvrit de grands yeux stupéfaits.

« Ces Gryffondor et leur goût pour le sacrifice ! finit-il par s'exclamer, méprisant.

— Ces Serpentard et leur goût pour le mensonge ! rétorqua Harry.

— OK, un point partout ! » estima Drago.

Harry était plutôt content de lui. Il s'enhardissait. Tiens, s'il osait, il embrasserait bien Drago par surprise en plein hall. Oui, ça serait une bonne idée ça !

« Qu'est-ce que je pourrais leur raconter qui tienne la route ? » réfléchissait Drago.

A trois, il le fait.

« Ce n'est pas simple… ah ! Je ne trouve pas ce que je pourrais leur dire ! »

Un.

« Ou alors, je peux juste prendre un air mystérieux… »

Deux.

« … et prétendre que je ne peux rien leur dire pour l'instant, ça me laissera… »

Trois.

Harry enroula son bras autour de la taille de Drago, le colla contre lui et lui donna un baiser autoritaire et revendicateur. Le blond ne s'attendait pas à une telle manœuvre de la part du Potter gauche et timide avec qui il avait passé une heure durant l'après-midi, mais jugea que cela lui convenait aussi bien comme ça. Les maladresses du Potter du salon de thé étaient certes amusantes, mais l'étreinte du Potter du hall était autrement plus excitante.

« On parie que j'assume d'être ton petit ami ? proposa Malefoy dès que leurs lèvres se furent détachées.

— Est-ce que ça signifie que c'est la seconde option ?

— Oui… j'espère que ton sens du sacrifice typiquement Gryffondorien ne sera pas trop frustré. »


	19. Annonce

**Mon père, ce…**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Les personnages et l'univers de _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

Base : Tomes 1 à 4 de _Harry Potter_

———

—Chapitre 19 – Annonce—

Comment décrire l'ahurissement général ? Quels mots trouver pour qualifier le silence qui s'abat soudainement sur la table des Serpentard et qui gagne à présent les autres tables ? Les Gryffondor, stupéfiés, qui se retournent ; les Serdaigle, ébahis, qui en laissent tomber leurs fourchettes ; les Poufsouffle, perturbés, qui relèvent des regards craintifs, ne connaissant pas la raison de ce silence oppressant car trop éloignés du lieu du Crime, et peut-être aurait-il mieux valu pour eux ne jamais la connaître.

Les professeurs ne sont pas en reste : Hagrid s'étrangle avec un morceau de viande, Bibine parait avoir avalé son balai, Rogue reste bouche bée, Sinistra se pince pour vérifier qu'elle est bien réveillée, Dumbledore n'en croit pas ses oreilles, Minerva marmonne des mots sans suite.

Mais parlons du Crime, un scandale, une union contre nature, défiant toutes les règles établies depuis des siècles : un _Gryffondor_ avec un _Serpentard_.

Et pas n'importe lesquels ! Non, il n'est pas question de deux élèves anonymes perdus dans la foule, que personne ne remarque pas même leurs professeurs ; il ne s'agit de rien de moins que Drago Malefoy, descendant d'une longue lignée de sangs purs, tous à Serpentard (mis à part quelques faux pas du côté d'un Gryffondor mais l'alcool étant en cause, vous nous excuserez de ne pas trop nous attarder sur la question), supportant mal les Gryffondor et tout ce qui s'y rapporte ; la notoriété du second n'est plus à faire, Harry Potter, celui qui a survécu, celui qui était désigné pour tuer celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, celui (bien peu le savent) qui a _refusé_ d'aller à Serpentard, celui qui a dédaigné la main que lui offrait Malefoy.

Les deux ennemis pouvaient-ils vraiment être liés par un tendre sentiment ? Est-ce le sang de Dumbledore présent dans les veines de Drago qui a entraîné cette absurdité ? Est-ce le côté Serpentard d'Harry qui a permis d'opérer ce rapprochement aberrant ? Nul ne le saura jamais. Quoiqu'il en soit, les propos du blond ne pouvaient être mis en doute ; pas plus qu'on ne pouvait ignorer le regard intense de Potter en direction du Serpentard.

-

Laissant de côté le trouble consécutif à l'annonce solennelle qu'il avait faite à ses amis d'une voix suffisamment forte pour être entendu par le plus grand nombre, Drago reprit le cours de son repas là où il l'avait laissé comme si de rien n'était.

Pansy fut la première à se remettre de ses émotions.

« Si j'avais pu m'attendre à un coup pareil ! Je veux dire, je savais que t'étais homo, mais jamais je n'aurais imaginé… Potter ? Je croyais que tu avais meilleur goût !

— Ouais ! Y a des tas de gens beaucoup mieux, pourquoi lui ? » marmonna Goyle, apparemment fâché.

Drago releva un regard étonné. Il était habitué aux piques de Pansy ; cependant, c'était la première fois que Gregory lui parlait sur ce ton. Il avait l'air furieux contre lui.

« Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi un Gryff' ? Pourquoi pas un Serpentard ? Quelqu'un que tu connaîtrais vraiment ! Lui, tu le connais même pas !

— Greg, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? » demanda Crabbe, inquiet de voir son ami prendre la chose tellement à cœur.

Certains, contrairement à lui, avaient déjà compris ce qui se passait.

« Tiens ! Je préfère partir ! annonça Goyle en se levant.

— Tu n'as même pas terminé ton plat ! protesta Drago.

— C'était la deuxième fois qu'il en prenait, fit Pansy.

— Il en prend toujours _au moins_ trois fois, répliqua Drago. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? D'accord, je suis avec un Gryffondor. D'accord, il s'agit d'Harry Potter. D'accord, c'est surprenant, inattendu et tout ce que vous voudrez. Mais pourquoi Goyle se met-il dans un état pareil pour ça ?

— Tu n'as pas compris ? demanda Pansy, stupéfaite. Ça crève les yeux pourtant !

— Qu'est-ce qui crève les yeux ?

— Il a le béguin pour toi ! » répondit Millicent.

Drago mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser que ce qu'elle venait de dire était exact.

« Oh non… oh, pitié, non ! se lamenta-t-il.

— Milly, t'es sûre de ce que tu viens de dire ? demanda Crabbe, les sourcils froncés.

— Oui, elle en est sûre… et moi aussi », approuva Pansy, accompagnant ses propos d'un hochement de tête ferme et assuré.

Vincent accepta cette information, l'analysa et se tourna vers Drago.

« Faut pas le faire souffrir, c'est mon ami.

— Je le sais que c'est ton ami, et c'est le mien aussi, mais ce n'est _que_ ça, et il n'est pas question que ce soit plus. Je ne ressens rien d'autre pour lui que de l'amitié. Je suis désolé qu'il ressente autre chose. Et si sous prétexte qu'il est amoureux de moi, je doive me mettre avec lui bien que je ne l'aime pas, comment cela finira ? Je suis déjà avec quelqu'un pour qui je ressens quelque chose… il est hors de question que je laisse tomber Harry.

— Personne ne t'a demandé de laisser tomber Potter, ni de te mettre avec Greg. Néanmoins, tu devrais aller lui parler et mettre les choses au clair… avec tact.

— Pansy Parkinson me parle de tact. C'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité.

— Quoi ? Je n'ai pas de tact ? Avec toi, peut-être ; mais si le besoin s'en fait sentir, je suis parfaitement capable d'en avoir.

— Avant-hier, tu m'as dit que mes cheveux étaient filasses et que mon nouveau pantalon ne m'allait pas du tout, raconta Millicent dans une moue dubitative.

— ça, ce n'est pas du manque de tact, c'est de la franchise.

— Je ne t'avais pas demandé d'être franche. Je ne t'avais même pas demandé ton avis sur mon pantalon ou sur mes cheveux. »

Pansy se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« Il est vrai que _quelquefois_ je peux être un peu brusque dans mes paroles, mais… »

Drago se tourna vers Crabbe, laissant de côté Pansy qui défendait son sens _aigu_ de la diplomatie.

« Je vais voir Gregory, je vais discuter avec lui. Tu viens avec moi ?

— Tu voudrais pas attendre que le dessert soit là ? En plus, t'as presque rien mangé.

— Je n'ai plus faim. S'il te plait, viens.

— Je viens… mais c'est bien parce qu'il s'agit de Greg ! décida Crabbe. Il y a du gâteau au chocolat en dessert, ajouta-t-il pour démontrer l'ampleur de son sacrifice.

— Tu reviendras ici après. Cela ne devrait pas durer très longtemps. »

~oOo~

Pendant que se déroulait ce drame à la table des Serpentard, un autre se préparait à la table des professeurs.

« Cette journée est catastrophique. D'abord mon nez, ensuite ça, se plaignait Sirius après l'annonce inattendue de Drago.

— Je trouve cela plutôt positif. Cela peut améliorer les relations entre les maisons. Elles sont moins tendues qu'auparavant, ce n'est toutefois pas encore l'entente cordiale dont on peut rêver.

— Quelle importance les bonnes relations entre maisons ? Cela a toujours été tendu et c'est très bien comme ça ! Les Gryffondor et les Serpentard ne sont pas faits pour s'entendre. Un Gryffondor avec un Serpentard, c'est aberrant.

— C'est bien à toi de tenir ce propos ! s'exclama Remus d'un ton sarcastique.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?… Ah non ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi ! J'ai déjà assez de Julius Rogue qui insinue que je _désire_ son frère », murmura Sirius. Il avait peur qu'on l'entende.

« C'est amusant, ça. Tu as tout de suite su de quoi je parlais. »

Sirius avala sa salive.

« ça suffit Remus. J'en ai assez de ces conneries.

— Moi aussi, j'en ai assez. Assez que tu détestes les Serpentard comme s'ils étaient les responsables de tout ce qui t'arrive de mal dans la vie. Assez que tu haïsses Severus et que tu le désires ardemment dans le même temps, murmura Remus d'une voix dangereuse.

— Je ne le désire pas ! » cria Sirius en bondissant de sa chaise.

Il partit à grands pas, les regards des élèves fixés sur lui. Il s'en passait des choses ce soir !

-

« Journée mouvementée, n'est-il pas, Minerva ? déclara Albus.

— Un peu trop à mon goût. Que se passe-t-il avec Sirius à présent ?

— Je serais bien en peine de vous le dire. Cela a peut-être un rapport avec l'annonce de Drago… mais je ne vois pas lequel étant donné la phrase qu'il a hurlée. »

-

Severus, lui, voyait le rapport.

Il avait tout de suite compris que Black parlait de lui. Ce qui s'était passé n'était pas dur à retracer. Drago avait fait son annonce. Un Serpentard et un Gryffondor ensemble. Black avait dû dire que ça le dégoûtait et qu'il n'arrivait pas à le croire. Lupin, excédé, lui avait enfin dit ses quatre vérités.

Tout cela avait bien peu d'importance de toute façon. Dans moins de deux mois, lui et Lucius annonceront qu'ils sont ensemble. Black se retrouvera sûrement calmé dans ses ardeurs.

Il y avait des problèmes plus importants à résoudre.

En entrant dans la grande salle, il avait immédiatement été trouver Dumbledore pour lui demander s'il savait où était Julius. Celui-ci lui avait répondu qu'il se trouvait dans les derniers appartements inoccupés du deuxième étage, mais qu'il valait mieux qu'il attende demain pour aller le voir : Julius avait besoin d'être seul.

Severus était reconnaissant au directeur de ne pas lui avoir posé de questions sur ce qui s'était passé avec Julius pour que ce dernier choisisse de s'isoler.

~oOo~

« Alors maintenant, c'est officiel. »

Ron était au comble du désespoir. Dire qu'il avait espéré un instant que Harry soit parti larguer Malefoy, et voilà que Malefoy en revenant annonçait à voix haute qu'ils étaient ensemble !

Le pire, c'était Harry. Il avait l'air tellement content au moment où Malefoy avait dit qu'il était son petit ami, tellement fier.

« Oui, répondit l'intéressé avec un sourire.

— Chouette ! s'exclama Weasley mollement.

— J'arrive pas à croire que tu sois avec Malefoy, avoua Neville. Remarque, c'est vrai qu'il est plutôt mignon… mais ça reste un sale gosse de riche doublé d'un enfant gâté. »

Harry haussa les épaules, son sourire satisfait toujours soudé aux lèvres.

~oOo~

Goyle était couché sur son lit, la mine triste.

« Tu m'en veux ? demanda Drago.

— Non… excuse-moi, je suis bête d'avoir réagi comme ça. De toute façon, j'avais aucune chance avec toi ! » jugea Gregory.

Malefoy venait de s'expliquer avec lui, soutenu par Crabbe.

« Il ne faut pas dire ça. Je suis avec…

— Etre avec Potter ou pas n'y change rien. Je suis moche, tu es beau. Je ne roule pas sur l'or, tu es riche. Je suis bête, tu es intelligent. Bref, par rapport à toi, je ne vaux rien ! Pourquoi perdrais-tu ton temps avec un type comme moi ?… C'est pour ça que je t'ai jamais rien dit. »

Un silence coupable s'installa. Ce qu'avait dit Goyle était le reflet exact de la réalité, Crabbe ne l'ignorait pas et Drago non plus.

« Je suis désolé, finit par dire Malefoy.

— Faut pas. Je m'en remettrai », assura piteusement Gregory.

~oOo~

Lucius, qui s'était sustenté chez lui, venait d'arriver dans les appartements de Severus. Il constata que celui-ci était absent. Pour tromper son attente, il fit apparaître un grand miroir qu'il plaça en face du fauteuil. Il s'y assit comme il le faisait d'habitude et se regarda faire. Severus lui avait fait une remarque à ce sujet quelques jours auparavant, il n'avait pas eu le temps de vérifier ce qu'il lui avait dit.

Force lui était de constater qu'il avait raison : sa manière de s'asseoir était un rien trop sensuelle. D'un coup, il comprenait mieux les regards indéfinissables qu'il s'attirait quand il s'asseyait en public.

Le pire, c'est que tout le monde devait penser qu'il le faisait exprès alors que ce n'était absolument pas le cas. Il se remémora Lord Corsfeld, un vieux monsieur qu'il avait croisé dans une réception et qui l'avait collé durant toute la soirée. Il se rappela la tenue qu'il portait ce soir-là – un pantalon plutôt moulant et une grande cape ample qui lui seyait à la perfection – il s'était assis en même temps qu'il lui disait bonjour, un léger sourire aux lèvres (oui, son sourire était beaucoup trop charmeur aussi !).

Le pauvre vieux avait dû croire qu'il tentait de le séduire !

D'où la difficulté à s'en débarrasser par la suite.

-

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Severus.

« Ah, tu es là ! » s'exclama-t-il dans un sourire.

Il se dirigea vers un placard et sortit une bouteille de Cuerco (un alcool sorcier tout à fait délicieux) et deux verres à digestif. Lucius le regarda faire, intrigué : depuis le début de leur relation, c'était la première fois que Severus lui offrait un verre. Il lui avait offert du café, son lit, son corps, mais un verre jamais. Peut-être Severus avait-il un peu peur de l'alcool à cause de l'ivrognerie de ses parents… ou peut-être qu'il n'y avait tout simplement pas pensé.

Severus s'assit.

« C'est pour quelle occasion ? demanda Lucius. La décision d'annoncer notre union dans peu de temps ?

— Tu brûles ! Il s'agit effectivement d'une annonce de ce genre… et de taille ! déclara Severus en servant.

— Tu m'intrigues. »

Rogue lui tendit son verre.

« Santé ! » trinqua Lucius.

Ils burent un peu.

« Alors, quelle est cette annonce ?

— C'est ton fils qui l'a faite au cours du repas.

— Tiens donc ?

— Oui.

— Qu'a-t-il annoncé de si intéressant ? pressa Lucius avant de porter à nouveau le verre à ses lèvres.

— Il sort avec Potter. »

Lucius cracha ce qu'il venait de boire.

~oOo~

« Je ne suis pas attiré par Rogue ! D'ailleurs, je ne suis même pas homo ! » s'exclama Sirius.

Il se trouvait dans les appartements prêtés par Albus. Remus avait pris le temps de terminer son repas – laissant ainsi la possibilité à Sirius de se calmer – et l'avait rejoint.

« En es-tu bien sûr ? Moi, je crois que tu refoules et que tu ne t'en rends absolument pas compte. Résultat : tu t'aigris sans même savoir pourquoi !

— Je ne suis pas aigri.

— Si… tu te défoules sur Rogue pour que cela ne se voie pas. D'ailleurs, ton défoulement mêlé à ton refoulement a sans doute fait naître ton désir pour lui.

— Combien de fois devrais-je le dire ? Je ne le désire pas !!

— Si. Tu le désires et tu le détestes. Et moi, je t'aime et je ne sais même plus pourquoi. »

…

« Tu m'aimes ? »

Sirius était stupéfait par cette déclaration. Il ne se serait jamais attendu à ça.

« Si j'avais su… »

Cela lui faisait oublier qu'il n'était pas censé être homosexuel.

« Si tu avais su… encouragea Lupin.

— Je… j'aurais… »

Sirius laissa tomber l'usage des mots et caressa la joue de Remus.

Lupin fut un instant tenté de le laisser faire, puis préféra intervenir. Il enleva la main de Sirius.

« Es-tu sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? C'est Rogue qui t'attire.

— Ce n'est que du désir, pas de l'amour », expliqua Sirius.

Tiens ! Cela lui faisait même oublier qu'il n'était pas censé désirer Rogue.

« Et moi, tu m'aimes ? » demanda Remus.

Sirius parut pris de court par cette question, et surtout par la froideur du ton qu'avait employé son ami pour la poser.

« Réfléchis-y. Prends tout le temps qu'il faudra. Pense à ce que tu ressens pour moi. Actuellement, je suis ton ami et je ne voudrais pas devenir moins en croyant devenir plus.

— Comment ça ?

— Je ne veux pas être un objet pour assouvir tes besoins sexuels. Je veux être aimé. Réellement aimé. Si tu ne t'en sens pas capable, s'il te plait, oublie ce que je t'ai confié… Je te laisse, pense à ce que je t'ai dit. »

Remus sortit au grand désespoir de Sirius. Il se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil et regarda la porte se refermer.


	20. Aspics

**Mon père, ce…**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Les personnages et l'univers de _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

Base : Tomes 1 à 4 de _Harry Potter_

———

—Chapitre 20 – Aspics—

« Optimal ! » annonça un Drago triomphateur en effectuant une entrée fracassante dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Pansy, plongée dans ses révisions d'astronomie, releva la tête pour regarder la feuille que son blondinet d'ami lui brandissait sous le nez ; elle gratifia son ami d'une moue appréciative lorsqu'elle comprit de quoi il retournait.

« Tu as enfin eu ta note pour ton exposé sur Salazar ? Cool.

— Oui. C'est bien, non ? ça compensera le "Désolant" que je ne manquerai pas d'avoir à mon écrit d'Arithmancie. »

Pansy approuva d'un hochement de tête et s'en retourna à ses révisions.

« Tu m'excuseras de ne pas poursuivre cette conversation passionnante mais il faut que je me penche sur les anneaux de Saturne. »

Drago observa la salle plongée dans un silence inhabituel compte tenu du nombre d'élèves qui s'y trouvait. Une atmosphère studieuse avait gagné les salles communes de Poudlard à l'approche des examens, car sans nul doute l'ambiance était la même dans les autres maisons.

« ça me rappelle la cinquième année : plus personne ne parle, tout le monde est plongé dans les livres… même Vincent et Greg qui ont pourtant la lecture en horreur.

— A propos de Greg, il s'en est remis ? demanda Pansy à mi-voix, se détournant à nouveau des astres.

— Oui, j'ai l'impression. Nous n'en avons plus reparlé, mais je crois que ça va. »

Drago resta pensif quelques secondes avant de prendre son livre de charmes et sa baguette.

« Je crois que je vais faire l'impasse sur la voie lactée, déclara Pansy soudainement en se renversant en arrière dans son fauteuil.

— Il y a une raison précise à cette décision ? s'enquit le jeune homme.

— Oui, c'était le sujet de l'Aspic d'astronomie de l'année dernière. Ils ne vont pas mettre le même sujet deux années de suite.

— Effectivement, ce serait étonnant. Cependant… va savoir ! Il y a peut-être un vicelard à l'Académie qui va faire exprès de mettre ce sujet pour que les vilains Serpentard planificateurs se plantent.

— Jeudi, on a Astronomie le matin et Astrologie l'après-midi ; tu as sûrement raison : il y a des vicelards parmi ceux qui s'occupent de nos examens, sinon ils ne mettraient pas ces matières presque homonymiques le même jour. On dirait qu'ils le font exprès pour qu'on s'emmêle les pinceaux ! Quoiqu'il en soit, il y a trop de choses à revoir, il faut que je fasse des choix, je ne peux décemment pas _tout_ réviser. C'est bon pour les Miss-je-sais-tout ; y a pas marqué "Granger". »

Elle accompagna cette conclusion d'un coup de balai de doigt sur son front.

« Tu n'as qu'à faire des paris, proposa alors Drago qui n'ignorait pas que Pansy avait les révisions en horreur. Tu sais, comme Blaise aux Buses. En histoire de la magie, sur la cinquantaine de chapitres que comportait la matière depuis la première année, il n'en a révisé qu'un seul. Le sujet est tombé dessus ; il a eu optimal. Et si les examinateurs avaient été au courant de ce qu'il avait fait, ils n'auraient pas manqué de lui mettre la même note en Astrologie pour cette formidable prédiction.

— Il a eu une chance de cocu sur ce coup-là ! Une chance sur cinquante de réussir, cela signifie quarante-neuf autres de se planter totalement. Je ne peux pas me permettre de prendre un tel risque, donc je vais réviser bien plus d'un chapitre par matière. D'ailleurs, Blaise n'a pas appliqué son petit système pour toutes les matières.

— Non… et il s'est joliment planté en Astronomie.

— On ne peut pas gagner à tous les coups. »

Drago se pencha sur son livre, lut quelques lignes et observa sa baguette d'un œil insatisfait.

« Qui veut m'aider à réviser mes charmes ? demanda-t-il à la cantonade.

— C'est vrai qu'on a oral de charmes vendredi ! Je n'y arriverai jamais ! » s'exclama Pansy d'une voix désespérée à l'image de son état à la veille des examens.

~oOo~

« Harry, sois plus à ce que tu fais ! Tu sais, tu devrais prendre plus à cœur l'examen d'Astronomie, n'oublie pas de qui tu es le petit ami. »

Harry, qui écoutait une plaisanterie que Dean racontait à Neville, tourna les yeux vers Hermione et fronça les sourcils.

« Je peux connaître le rapport entre Drago et cette matière ?

— Disons que si j'avais Lucius Malefoy comme potentiel futur beau-père, j'aurais à cœur d'avoir les meilleurs résultats possibles. Le _papa_ de Drago a horreur de la médiocrité. Si on ajoute à ça qu'il n'avait pas l'air particulièrement ravi que son fils soit avec Harry Potter – jamais je n'avais vu un regard aussi meurtrier que celui qu'il t'a lancé quand on l'a croisé hier matin ! –, on peut en conclure facilement qu'il cherchera d'autant plus à le détourner de toi s'il se rend compte que tu es… complètement demeuré !

— Je ne suis pas demeuré ! protesta Harry.

— ça, c'est toi qui le dis ; si Malefoy père tombe nez à nez avec tes résultats scolaires, il ne sera peut-être pas de cet avis.

— Et _pourquoi_ tomberait-il sur mes résultats scolaires ?

— Il a le bras long ! Et puis, il pourrait très bien te les réclamer. Peut-être qu'il fait passer des entretiens d'embauche aux petits amis de son fils… ça serait bien son genre.

— Tu racontes n'importe quoi pour me convaincre de travailler autant que tu le fais. Je suis avec Drago depuis un mois ; et même si son père ne me porte pas dans son cœur, il n'a pas essayé de nous séparer.

— Il espère peut-être que son fils se lassera de toi rapidement sans qu'il ait besoin d'intervenir. M'est avis que s'il trouve que ça t'éternise, il passera à l'action. Tu devrais mettre toutes les chances de ton côté pour le convaincre que tu mérites sa précieuse progéniture. »

Harry regarda Hermione longuement, puis, pris d'un doute, se jeta corps et âmes dans les révisions.

~oOo~

Severus releva les yeux de la Gazette du Sorcier.

« Lucius, tu es ridicule à bouder ainsi.

— Je ne boude pas, je réfléchis.

— ça ne saute pas aux yeux avec tes bras croisés, ta moue boudeuse et tes yeux rivés au sol. »

Lucius coula un regard de biais à son amant, il décroisa les bras et tâcha de prendre une attitude plus détendue… qui était l'exact contraire de son état d'esprit.

« J'étais avec Drago tout à l'heure, nous avons croisé Potter dans les couloirs. Tu aurais vu et surtout _entendu_ la façon dont ils se sont dit « bonjour » ! J'ai été à deux doigts de rendre mon dernier repas.

— Tu n'as pas l'impression d'exagérer ? Personne ne prétendrait que j'estime Potter d'une quelconque façon, encore moins que je le porte dans mon cœur ; je ne trouve cependant pas qu'il y ait de quoi se mettre dans des états pareils. »

Il retourna à sa lecture du journal. Il apportait une attention particulière à la rubrique nécrologique ; par habitude, il espérait toujours y voir figurer le nom d'une personne détestée. Quant au risque d'y voir celui d'une personne qu'il appréciait, il était très limité.

« Il va se lasser, n'est-ce pas ?

— Pardon ?

— Drago va bien finir par se lasser de Potter, _n'est-ce pas_ ?

— Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Je ne suis pas dans la tête de ton fils.

— Tu pourrais au moins chercher à me rassurer !

— Je ne vais pas te mentir en t'assurant qu'il va se lasser : je n'en sais fichtrement rien… Parlons d'autre chose : j'ai eu des nouvelles de Julius.

— Vraiment ? Cela faisait longtemps… En fait, je crois que je n'ai plus entendu parler de lui depuis la fois où il nous a surpris dans le même lit.

— Tu ne t'en es pas vraiment soucié, constata Severus, un brin de reproche dans la voix.

— Disons que je n'allais pas aborder ce sujet délicat alors que tu allais très bien et que cela aurait pu te faire aller mal. »

Severus soupesa cet argument et le jugea recevable ; il se doutait néanmoins que, même sans cela, Lucius n'aurait probablement pas non plus orienté la conversation sur son presque beau-frère.

« En fait, j'ai eu des nouvelles de lui régulièrement depuis qu'il est parti de Poudlard ; son psy m'informait de l'évolution de sa situation.

— Il n'est pas tenu au secret professionnel ?

— Ce n'est pas "il" mais "elle", et elle se contentait de me confier que Julius avait trouvé un appartement, un travail… et aussi en quelques mots comment il allait ; je crois qu'elle agissait ainsi à la demande de Julius. En fait, c'est la première fois aujourd'hui depuis un mois qu'il me donne directement des nouvelles de lui. C'est bon signe, non ? Juge par toi-même. »

Severus se leva pour chercher une lettre qu'il tendit à Lucius :

« _Mon cher Severus,_

_» Désolé de ne pas t'avoir donné de nouvelles plus tôt, mais j'ai mis du temps à réaliser que tu étais toujours mon frère même si tu n'étais plus le bambin que j'avais connu. J'ai préféré aussi attendre de retrouver une écriture décente et des mots appropriés avant de t'écrire._

_» Le Docteur Ridge est très contente de moi, je progresse vite : j'ai enfin accepté que tu aies grandi, je désigne les gens par leur nom ou prénom et j'ai arrêté de truffer ma conversation de "Trésor" et de "Bébé" lorsque je parle de toi. Il y en a bien un ou deux qui échappent à ma vigilance de temps en temps mais ils se font de plus en plus rares (et puis, j'ai beau y faire, tu resteras à jamais mon Trésor)._

_» Je m'excuse d'être parti en pleine nuit sans même te dire au revoir. J'espère que tu me pardonneras aussi mon comportement (présente des excuses de ma part à Lucius ; mais pas à Black, pour celui-là, je dois avouer que je ne regrette rien - en tout cas, pour l'instant)._

_» Je pense te rendre visite prochainement, je ne resterai pas longtemps, promis._

_» Reçois toute mon affection…_

_» Ton frère qui ne veut que ton bonheur malgré tout ce qu'il a pu faire dernièrement pour le contrecarrer._ »

« Que de différences par rapport à l'autre courrier que j'ai lu de lui ! s'exclama Lucius ; il a dû fournir un travail conséquent pour retrouver si vite ce style et cette écriture. Il faudra lui dire que ces excuses sont acceptées et que nous serions ravis qu'il vienne nous voir.

— Tu parles comme si nous étions mariés et que nous vivions ensemble, remarqua Severus, un sourcil haussé.

— Nous vivons ensemble ! Je passe quasiment tout mon temps libre chez toi. Quant au reste, il est dommage qu'un mariage officiel soit impossible entre deux hommes ; en tout cas, nous ferons une cérémonie même si notre union n'est pas scellée par un document officiel.

— Vraiment ? s'exclama Severus pour la forme.

— Oui… et un banquet… une fête somptueuse… il y aura un orchestre… de nombreux invités… et évidemment, nous serons particulièrement bien vêtus et tout le petit monde présent aussi. Bref, nous aurons un mariage comme personne n'en fait plus !… Je demanderai à Drago d'être mon témoin, cela lui fera plaisir, et toi ?

— Je prendrai Julius, répondit Severus, jouant le jeu. S'il accepte évidemment.

— Vu la teneur de son courrier, je ne crois pas qu'il fera de difficulté. »

Severus pouffa de rire.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de drôle ?

— Rien, je viens de t'imaginer arrivant au mariage au bras de Dumbledore.

— Je ne crois pas que j'arriverai au bras de mes parents », jugea Lucius, prenant un air désabusé. Il ne voyait pas en quoi cette perspective avait quoi que ce soit de drôle. D'ailleurs, son sens de l'humour avait considérablement diminué depuis qu'il avait appris l'identité du petit ami de son fils.

« Dommage, cela m'aurait plu. Tes parents ne sont pas parfaits ; ta mère est… ce qu'elle est ; ton père, tu n'as connu son identité que très récemment et il est franchement insupportable la plupart du temps – ce qui n'a rien de surprenant, c'est avant tout un Gryffondor – ; cependant, quand je vois ce qu'étaient mes parents, je me dis que les tiens sont vraiment formidables.

— Il n'y a pas de parents parfaits, il y en a cependant de très mauvais. Les miens ne font pas partie des pires, il est vrai que j'aurais pu tomber plus mal. Et puis, j'ai sept sœurs fantastiques.

— Je n'en connais aucune, je n'ai pas eu l'honneur d'être présenté ; j'ai connu ton grand-père dans des circonstances… que je préfèrerais oublier ; je n'ai vu ta mère qu'en coup de vent. Où est-elle d'ailleurs en ce moment ?

— En Russie avec Karkaroff, répondit Lucius en se renfrognant. Excuse-moi de ne pas t'avoir présenté à ma famille. Je le ferai avant qu'on fasse une annonce officielle, promis.

— Pour l'annonce, on attendra que Cristina revienne ? s'enquit Severus.

— Pourquoi donc ? Elle est déjà au courant. Et puis, d'ici un mois, sa tocade pour Igor lui sera passée et elle sera de retour au pays. C'est l'avantage avec ma mère : cela ne dure jamais, on sait à quoi s'attendre. D'ailleurs, ça m'arrangerait que Drago ressemble à son aïeule sur ce point précis vu l'état actuel des choses.

— Pauvre Potter, je serais presque tenté de le plaindre. Faut-il être idiot, tout de même, pour se mettre avec un Malefoy quand on n'est qu'un minable Gryffondor !

— Je ne te le fais pas dire », s'exclama Lucius sans une once de second degré dans la voix.

~oOo~

Sirius se posta devant la porte et prit une profonde inspiration avant de porter quelques coups de la jointure de ses doigts sur le panneau.

« Entrez », répondit la voix de Remus de l'autre côté.

Sirius s'exécuta et constata que Remus était occupé avec un cinquième année Poufsouffle. Ce dernier était venu lui demander conseil pour son Buse de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

« Tu es occupé, je reviendrai plus tard, proposa-t-il.

— Ne partez pas, Monsieur Black. Je m'en allais, assura Somerset Talkan. Au revoir, Professeur Lupin. »

La porte se referma derrière l'élève. Sirius, après avoir suivi le Poufsouffle du regard, retourna son attention sur Remus, assis à son bureau, et remarqua qu'il l'observait en silence.

« Tu voulais me parler ? demanda finalement le lycanthrope.

— Oui, je… tu sais… à propos de… »

Sirius se mordit la lèvre et secoua la tête, il avait pourtant préparé ce qu'il devait dire. Il tira une chaise et s'assit en face de Remus.

« Je recommence : je pense m'être guéri de Rogue. Je me suis calmé, je ne le cherche plus, et je me suis aperçu que le désir incontrôlé que j'avais pour lui disparaissait en même temps que ma haine. Je pense que je créais inconsciemment ce désir.

— C'est fort possible. Tu n'es venu que pour me dire ça ?

— J'ai mis à profit le temps que je ne perds plus à chercher Rogue pour réfléchir à ce que tu m'as dit et je voulais te rassurer : si nous devenons un couple, je peux t'assurer que tu ne seras pas là pour assouvir mes besoins.

— C'est bien ; néanmoins, cela ne signifie pas pour autant que je ne sois pas là pour boucher un trou.

— Ah mais non, je…

— Je t'ai avoué que je t'aimais, l'interrompit Remus. Je l'ai dit le premier et ce qui me fait peur, c'est que tu te mettes avec moi uniquement parce que je suis ton ami et que tu as envie de me faire plaisir.

— Ce n'est pas le cas !

— Et il y a aussi la possibilité que tu aies envie de te mettre avec moi uniquement parce qu'être aimé flatte ton ego.

— Non, ce n'est pas ça non plus ! protesta Sirius de plus en plus alarmé par les propos de Remus et le ton froid avec lequel il les tenait.

— J'ose l'espérer, car je ne veux pas d'un amour uni-latéral. Est-ce que tu as envie d'être avec moi ? _Vraiment_ envie ?

— Oui. Tu es la personne la plus solide que je connaisse. Tu es toujours gentil. Je te trouve formidable. Et surtout, tu es tout ce qui me reste de mon passé et j'ai envie que tu sois mon avenir. » Sirius s'interrompit, il n'aimait pas trop la façon dont ses derniers mots sonnaient à ses oreilles, il formula sa pensée à voix haute : « C'est ringard ce que je viens de dire, non ?

— Je te confirme : c'est le genre de phrases qu'on peut lire dans tous les romans à l'eau de rose – pas que je m'y connaisse ! Sirius, rassure-moi : tu n'as pas envie de te mettre avec moi uniquement parce que je suis l'unique rescapé de ton glorieux passé ?

— Non ! Enfin… pas seulement. Je mentirais si je prétendais que ce n'est pas l'une des raisons qui me font t'aimer.

— Je te remercie de ton honnêteté. » D'autant plus que Remus finissait par se demander si ce n'était pas le cas pour lui aussi. Etait-il nostalgique de son passé ? Etait-ce pour cela qu'il aimait tant Sirius ? Est-ce que lui aussi se raccrochait à ce dernier vestige ? Son regard se perdit. « Qu'est-ce que nous risquons si notre union échoue ? demanda-t-il.

— Rien. Je serai toujours là pour toi, même si notre couple ne fonctionne pas ; et j'espère que la réciproque sera vraie aussi.

— Elle le sera. »

Lupin se leva et s'approcha de Black, qui en fit autant. Ils se fixèrent l'un l'autre pendant près d'une minute, leurs visages distants de quelques centimètres, puis, hésitants, ils s'embrassèrent.

« J'étais certain que tu embrassais à merveille », félicita Remus dans un sourire lorsque le baiser s'acheva.

~oOo~

Jeudi, huit heures : écrit d'astronomie.

Pansy se mordillait la peau des ongles – heureusement que sa mère n'était pas là pour la voir – en relisant une dernière fois son cours. Bibine entra dans la salle, une enveloppe scellée dans la main ; elle la décacheta.

« Ranger toutes vos affaires dans vos sacs, je ne veux voir que vos plumes et vos bouteilles d'encre sur les pupitres. »

Les élèves s'exécutèrent, certains plus rapidement que d'autres. Hermione ne quitta ses notes des yeux qu'au moment où elles disparurent au fond de son sac. Elle se redressa en continuant à former sur ses lèvres les mots qu'elle venait de lire.

« ça y est ? » demanda le professeur de vol pour aujourd'hui surveillant d'examen. Aucun "non" ne se fit entendre. Elle sortit sa baguette et tous les sacs partirent se réfugier au fond de la salle. « Je vais distribuer les sujets à l'envers sur les tables. Je vous demanderai de ne les retourner que lorsque je vous en donnerai le signal. »

Elle se promena le long du couloir et les feuilles partirent spontanément de ses mains au fur et à mesure de sa progression. Elle retourna à sa place, s'assit, regarda l'heure.

« Vous pouvez commencer. Vous avez quatre heures. »

Les candidats ne se firent pas prier et retournèrent prestement les feuilles d'énoncé.

Pansy lut son sujet d'Astronomie. Il y avait trois parties au devoir : un schéma à faire, des définitions de différents termes à donner, puis une dissertation. Rien sur la voie lactée ; les vicieux de l'Académie n'avaient pas osé. Elle jeta quelques idées pour la dissertation en vrac sur un brouillon pour être sûre ne pas les oublier, puis attaqua le schéma.

~oOo~

Jeudi, quatorze heures : écrit d'astrologie.

Ron lisait attentivement son sujet. Boules de cristal, tarot, planètes, signes, interprétation des rêves… il avait l'impression que tout le programme des cinq dernières années y passait. En désespoir de cause, il remplit ce qu'il savait en se promettant de revenir plus tard sur les questions qu'il passait… tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il ne serait pas plus avancé à ce moment-là.

De son côté, Pansy fulminait contre Drago qui pouvait réviser tranquillement ses charmes alors qu'elle était bloquée par cet examen stupide ! Elle l'avait quitté alors qu'il s'était installé sur un banc à l'ombre d'un arbre, ses yeux balayant son cours, sa main formant machinalement les gestes des différents sorts et des sons inintelligibles sortant de sa bouche. Il avait bien fait d'abandonner cette option en cours d'année (après une énième altercation avec Trelauwney) ; elle aurait dû en faire autant. Ce qu'elle pouvait être bête quelquefois !

_« Si la couleur dominante de votre rêve est le vert, qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? »_

Qu'elle était une Serpentard digne de ce nom ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle en savait et quelle importance ça pouvait bien avoir !

~oOo~

Vendredi huit heures : oral de charmes.

« Il a de la chance, Blaise, de s'appeler Zabini. Il ne passera qu'en fin d'après-midi. Il a tout le temps qu'il veut pour s'entraîner une dernière fois. Je crois même qu'il en a profité pour faire la grasse matinée, il était pas là au petit déj', murmura Crabbe qui, lui, passait parmi les premiers.

— Plus vite ce sera fini, mieux ça vaudra », jugea Goyle qui était venu en avance pour accompagner son ami.

Vincent fit la moue. Gregory n'avait sans doute pas tort, il n'empêchait qu'il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour retarder l'échéance.

~oOo~

Lundi, huit heures : écrit de potions.

La plume de Drago courait, fébrile, sur sa copie. Il connaissait toutes les réponses ! De toute façon, il _fallait_ qu'il sache tout. Il voulait un Optimal en potions, à l'oral et à l'écrit ; c'était l'objectif qu'il s'était fixé et qu'il comptait bien l'atteindre.

Neville avait envie de disparaître sous la table, il ne se souvenait plus de rien ! Tout ce qu'il avait réussi à mémoriser dans cette matière – férocement encouragé par Hermione – s'était volatilisé dès qu'il avait retourné son sujet d'examen. Une personne lui aurait lancé un sort d'amnésie que le résultat aurait été le même.

Il était désespéré.

~oOo~

Lundi, quatorze heures : écrit d'arithmancie.

C'était à présent au tour de Drago d'être désespéré.

Il lisait une question, la comprenait à peine et se rassurait en se répétant que l'Optimal qu'il avait eu en histoire de la magie – inespéré avant qu'il trouve la mine d'or "Salazar" – rattraperait le "Troll" qu'il se paierait immanquablement en Arithmancie.

Tout de même, ça la fiche mal un "Troll" en résultat d'examen.

Surtout quand son père s'appelle Lucius Malefoy.

C'est une option, il n'y a que les points au-dessus de la moyenne qui compte dans une option, non ?

Comment cela fonctionne déjà les résultats des options ? C'est marqué sur le bulletin même si c'est lamentable ?

-

Hermione, non contente de trouver toutes les réponses, écrivait des compléments d'information non demandés et se permettait de signaler une incohérence dans un intitulé.

Ils devraient faire un peu plus attention en rédigeant les sujets d'examen !

~oOo~

Mardi huit heures : oral de métamorphoses.

« Très joli cendrier, Monsieur Potter. Cependant, c'était les hors-d'œuvre. Je vais maintenant vous demander de me le transformer en… disons… sorbet à la fraise ! »

Harry prit une profonde respiration. Un sorbet ? C'était super difficile à faire ça !

« Et je le goûterai évidemment ! Alors, tâchez de ne pas m'empoisonner… et que cela ait goût de fraise ! » ajouta l'examinateur avec un clin d'œil.

Harry déglutit difficilement et avança sa baguette d'un geste mal assuré.

-

« Voilà un beau spécimen de canari, Miss Parkinson… _surtout_ d'un si beau bleu, apprécia ironiquement l'examinatrice en regardant l'oiseau juché sur le doigt de la candidate.

— Veuillez m'excuser, quand je fais des métamorphoses en étant nerveuse, j'ai remarqué que cela donnait souvent du bleu », avoua Pansy, rouge de confusion. C'était plus que de la nervosité : elle suait le stress par tous les pores.

« C'est original… mais vous comprendrez que je suis obligée de vous ôter des points pour cette anomalie, nervosité ou pas. »

~oOo~

Mercredi, repos. Enfin… presque !

« J'en ai marre des révisions ! hurla Goyle soudainement.

— On en a _tous_ marre, Greg, rétorqua Drago d'un ton las.

— Peut-être, mais toi, je suis sûr que t'as pas l'impression de faire ça en vain. Toi, t'auras des Optimal et des notes de ce genre. Moi, je me cantonnerai aux Passable voire moins… et souvent moins. Je me demande bien pourquoi je m'embête !

— Il ne faut pas être si négatif ! tenta Drago.

— Donne-moi une seule bonne raison d'être positif ! De toute façon, je n'ai jamais ce que je veux. A Noël, à l'école, dans la vie, jamais je n'obtiens ce que je souhaite même si je fais tous les efforts qu'il faut pour ça, expliqua Goyle. A commencer par toi… » ajouta-t-il dans un murmure quasiment inaudible, Drago entendit tout de même le "toi" et préféra ne rien répondre, mal à l'aise et ne sachant quoi répondre.

-

Est-il utile de continuer ainsi ? Vous l'aurez compris : les examens se poursuivent, d'écrit en oral, de potions en botanique, et jour après jour, révision après révision, sujet après sujet, l'heure de la délivrance approche…

« _Fini !_ s'exclama rageusement Pansy en sortant de la grande salle dix minutes après Drago. Monsieur Malefoy, nous avons vaincu ces fichus Aspics ! Félicitons-nous !

— On devrait peut-être attendre les résultats pour cela, non ?

— Pourquoi ? C'est déjà très glorieux d'avoir survécu à ce supplice ! »

Hermione sortit à son tour de la salle, les yeux rivés sur son sujet, vérifiant pour la énième fois si elle n'avait rien oublié, même si c'était peu plausible et que cela lui vaudrait juste une indicible frustration si jamais elle trouvait une erreur étant donné qu'elle ne pouvait plus la corriger puisqu'elle avait rendu sa copie.

« Salut Granger ! Encore un Optimal en vue, Miss Je-sais-tout ? demanda Pansy, mi-sarcastique, mi-gentille.

— Normalement oui, répondit Hermione après avoir relu la dernière question et jugé que son devoir était parfait. Et pour vous, ça va ?

— J'aurai sûrement Passable, mais c'est amplement suffisant pour ce que je veux faire, répondit Drago.

— Tu veux faire quoi ?

— Riche héritier ! » répondit Pansy à sa place dans un grand sourire. Hermione pouffa.

« Entrer aux Beaux-arts, rectifia Drago. Tout ce qu'il faut c'est que j'ai la moyenne générale – et une bonne connaissance des sorts pour donner une âme aux peintures – après, cela dépend des œuvres que j'enverrai et de l'entretien que j'aurai. Si je me suis appliqué pour certaines matières, c'est juste pour faire plaisir à mon père. Il aime bien quand j'ai des Optimal, alors, je m'arrange pour lui en ramener quelques uns. Ça le met de bonne humeur.

— Mais si tu n'es pas pris aux Beaux-arts, tu feras quoi ? demanda Hermione, se promettant au passage de vérifier les qualités artistiques du jeune blond dès qu'elle en aurait la possibilité.

— Hé bien, comme l'a sous-entendu si aimablement Pansy : _rien_… dans la droite lignée de mon père ! Enfin, il gère ses affaires… mais elles se gèrent quasiment toutes seules aujourd'hui. »

-

Crabbe sortit de la salle.

« Si on me cherche, je suis en train de me pendre, dit-il à qui voulait l'entendre.

— C'est juste la DFCM… et puis, réjouis-toi, ça y est ! C'est fini ! On est définitivement débarrassé des Aspics ! » le consola Pansy.

-

Les élèves, cette fois, sortaient par groupes entiers, l'heure de fin approchait. Une fois les derniers étudiants éjectés de la salle par les surveillants à la fin du temps réglementaire – « Pitié, Monsieur, je vous rends mon parchemin tout de suite, laissez-moi juste terminer ma phrase ! » –, Drago monta sur un banc.

« Puisque nous avons quartier libre en tant que septième année en période d'examens, je propose que nous allions tous boire une bièrraubeurre pour fêter la fin de notre scolarité à Poudlard ; c'est moi qui régale ! »

Cette déclaration fut accueillie par des hourras. Drago descendit de son perchoir et rejoignit Harry pendant que les septième année partaient vers Pré-au-lard.

-

« On ne s'est pas souvent vu dernièrement », remarqua Malefoy alors qu'ils suivaient Pansy et Hermione plongées dans une conversation animée sur les différents sujets d'examen. Elles étaient devenues assez copines dernièrement, ce qui, bizarrement, étonnait encore plus les autres élèves que la relation amoureuse unissant Drago et Harry.

« Juste croisés dans les couloirs, mais maintenant on va être plus tranquille, répondit Harry.

— ça s'est bien passé tes examens ?

— Oui, je crois… certaines choses moins bien que d'autres, mais dans l'ensemble, je pense m'en être bien tiré. Et toi ?

— Parfaitement bien. »

Harry avait le cœur gros. La fin de sa scolarité à Poudlard approchait, c'était bien sûr un soulagement, c'était une étape de franchie ; cependant, en même temps, c'était aussi son adolescence qui s'achevait et son chemin qui se séparait de celui de ses amis. Continuerait-il à voir Ron et Hermione aussi souvent ? Pourvu qu'il ne s'éloigne jamais d'eux… Et Drago ? Allait-il rester avec lui ?

« Vendredi, c'est le dernier jour, on ne se reverra qu'à la remise des diplômes… à moins qu'on décide de se revoir avant.

— Tu vas être chez tes Moldus d'oncle et tante cet été ?

— Je ne sais pas encore. J'ai essayé de parler avec Sirius pour voir si je pouvais vivre chez lui, mais il était bizarre ces derniers temps.

— A priori, je devrai être tout l'été chez moi… sauf si ma mère ou mon père décide de m'embarquer dans quelque pays. A ce propos, mon père organise une réception samedi en huit au manoir, j'ai négocié avec lui le droit de t'y inviter ; il était très réticent mais il a fini par accepter, ça te tente ?

— Oui, pourquoi pas ? » répondit Harry. La perspective de se retrouver dans une réception huppée – et peut-être même snobinarde – au milieu de gens inconnus ou hostiles ne le réjouissait guère, mais c'était une occasion de se faire accepter par les parents de Drago… et cela signifiait que son petit ami ne pensait pas que leur relation s'achevait en même temps que l'année scolaire, ce qui était en soi une bonne nouvelle.

« Tenue correcte exigée évidemment. Tu as quelque chose de bien à te mettre ?

— J'avais la tenue que m'avait achetée Madame Weasley, mais elle est trop petite à présent, il faudrait que je m'en achète une autre.

— Je la choisirai avec toi », imposa Drago d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune réplique.

Ils joignirent leurs mains naturellement… sans remarquer Ron derrière eux qui enfilait deux de ses doigts dans sa bouche avec force mimique dès qu'ils eurent fait ce geste tendre.


	21. Réception au manoir part I

**Mon père, ce…**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Les personnages et l'univers de _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

Base : Tomes 1 à 4 de _Harry Potter_

———

—Chapitre 21 – Réception au Manoir (première partie)—

Drago se brossait consciencieusement les dents, un peu trop consciencieusement d'ailleurs puisqu'il se fit saigner la gencive. Il jura et ouvrit grand la bouche pour que la plaie cicatrise plus vite. Foutues gencives fragiles, il n'aurait pas dû arrêter de prendre sa potion fortifiante ; il détestait son goût aigre.

Cette soirée ne serait pas comme les autres, Drago en était convaincu. Ce n'était pas la première fois que son père organisait une réception – il le faisait même régulièrement –, mais Drago devinait que celle-ci était différente, ce pour plusieurs raisons.

La plus significative était sans doute qu'il ait eu le droit d'y inviter Harry, ainsi que tous ceux qu'il désirait – son père lui avait toutefois préciser d'être raisonnable dans le nombre de ses invités, le manoir est vaste et ils avaient les moyens, mais il ne fallait tout de même pas exagérer… et les invités de ses parents primaient. Si Lucius l'avait autorisé à inviter qui lui plaisait, y compris Harry Potter – qui ne plaisait pas à Lucius –, c'était qu'il tenait à ce que son fils ait tout pour être satisfait.

L'identité des invités de son père était aussi à considérer pour se rendre compte de la particularité de cette soirée ; leur liste était longue et particulièrement remarquable. Passons sur les éternelles relations de "travail" et les invités habituels ; son père – fait exceptionnel – avait convié _toute_ sa famille. _Vraiment_ toute. Ses sept sœurs déjà, de l'aînée à la cadette : Carmenita, Lazza, Nina, Magdalina, Rosa, Martha et Sania ; il s'était montré particulièrement insistant auprès de celles qui étaient prises afin qu'elles se libèrent, tout en refusant de leur révéler la raison de cette obstination. Quelle qu'elle fut, cela devait être particulièrement important pour qu'il tienne tant à ce que tous ses "proches" soient présents.

Il avait dit à ses sœurs d'amener leurs compagnons… ou compagnes – Drago avait appris à cette occasion que Sania aimait les femmes ; décidément, son arrière-grand-père était gâté –, ainsi que leurs enfants, voire petits-enfants – l'aînée avait un fils qui était plus vieux que son "oncle Lucius" et qui lui ressemblait de façon frappante ; celui-ci était père de deux filles, l'une de vingt ans, née lors d'un premier mariage, l'autre de cinq ans, issue de sa liaison actuelle.

Son arrière-grand-père Vindegral serait présent lui aussi, soucieux de montrer sa bonne volonté à ses descendants. Il pensait désormais qu'il ne devait pas se limiter à leur léguer sa fortune mais aussi son affection, et qu'il était plus utile – et terriblement plus aisé – de le faire de son vivant. Sa femme Carmenita (Cristina avait donné le nom de sa mère à sa fille aînée) serait présente. Drago n'avait pas vu souvent son arrière-grand-mère ces dernières années, mais il se souvenait que c'était une femme très douce et très attentionnée avec les enfants, il aimait beaucoup passer certains après-midi chez son arrière-grand-père grâce à elle – le Grand-père Vindegral lui donnait plutôt envie de fuir cette maison, mais Mamy Carmenita était si gentille –, il n'avait pu – hélas – continuer ainsi : Carmenita, de constitution fragile, avait donné de l'inquiétude aux médicomages qui lui avait recommandé le plus grand calme et beaucoup de repos. Vindegral, qui tenait beaucoup à sa femme sous ses dehors rudes, avait demandé à Lucius de ne plus laisser son fils en garde chez eux ; Drago était un enfant de huit ans beaucoup trop remuant pour la santé de sa grand-mère. Elle s'était remise de sa maladie et avait proposé à Drago de recommencer comme avant, mais à ce moment-là, il s'était jugé trop âgé pour aller passer ses après-midi chez ses grands-parents. Depuis, ses visites s'étaient espacées.

A cette évocation, Drago se sentit honteux.

Mais laissons la honte de côté et terminons-en avec cette famille au grand complet : Cristina serait là, elle aussi. Et pas toute seule encore ! Igor Karkaroff l'accompagnerait. Son père avait eu l'air particulièrement contrarié à ce sujet. Il avait glissé à sa mère « Si elle commence à être stable à présent… » en levant les yeux au ciel. Drago avait ri… ce qui lui avait coûté un regard particulièrement ombrageux de Lucius.

L'arbre généalogique des Malefoy aurait mérité qu'on y consacre un livre. Peut-être le ferait-il s'il en avait le temps… quand il serait aux Beaux-arts. Afin de distraire les étudiants des arts plastiques, il existait dans l'école une section littérature où les élèves pouvaient s'y exercer en dilettantes, ou simplement se divertir. Si Drago était avant tout attirer par la peinture, l'idée de laisser son empreinte dans l'écriture le tentait fort ; il trouvait qu'il avait un bon style et savait bien jouer avec les mots. Restait à savoir s'il serait capable d'écrire un livre entier, ce dont il doutait ; néanmoins, avec un sujet comme les Malefoy, comment ne pas être inspiré ?

Un des noms de la liste des invités de son père n'avait pas manqué d'attirer son regard, un invité qu'on pouvait d'ailleurs légitimement considérer comme faisant partie de la famille, car, oui, Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard et père naturel de Lucius Malefoy, figurait sur cette fameuse liste.

Il y avait cependant une chose qui ne manquait pas d'intriguer Drago à propos de cette liste ; ce n'était pas tant les noms qui y figurait – même si la présence de certains était pour le moins remarquable –, mais plutôt celui qui n'y figurait pas et qui brillait par son absence : le nom de Severus Rogue.

C'était étrange, d'autant plus étrange que tous les autres professeurs de Poudlard étaient invités… ainsi que Julius ! Drago avait interrogé son père à ce sujet, mais il était resté aussi impassible que muet. L'adolescent était resté tout seul avec ses questions dont la plus angoissante était « Mon père n'aurait quand même pas osé plaquer un homme aussi fantastique que Rogue ? » Il se répondait systématiquement « non » ; à part un Gryffondor, qui pourrait faire une bêtise pareille ? D'ailleurs, son père n'aurait pas invité Julius si c'était le cas. Il y avait donc une autre raison à l'absence de Rogue sur cette liste ; il avait d'ailleurs son idée sur le sujet.

-

Drago vérifia que sa gencive ne saignait plus et que ses dents étaient impeccables ; de ce côté-ci, rien à redire. Pendant qu'il inspectait la peau de son visage, le marteau de la porte résonna. Par réflexe, le blond jeta son regard sur la première horloge passant sous ses yeux.

Cinq heures.

Ça ne pouvait pas être _déjà_ des invités.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et tendit l'oreille. Comme il ne parvenait pas à discerner les voix, il sortit dans le couloir et rejoignit l'escalier pour glisser un coup d'œil discret au-dessus de la rambarde.

Rogue était là !

Les maigres soupçons que l'adolescent avait nourris se trouvaient confirmés : l'absence de son nom sur la liste et sa présence ce soir – signifiant qu'il faisait partie des invitants et non des invités –, la présence de tous les professeurs, Julius, la famille Malefoy au complet, Dumbledore… de plus, il n'était à présent plus élève de Poudlard, il ne constituait donc plus un obstacle dans la révélation de leur liaison.

Drago retourna dans sa salle de bain, pensif. Comment allaient-ils annoncer ça ? Allaient-ils vraiment l'annoncer ? N'était-ce pas plutôt son esprit qui lui jouait un tour ? Pourtant il n'y avait pas d'autre explication à cette liste d'invités si particulière ; du moins n'en voyait-il pas d'autre.

-

Drago s'assura que sa chemise était bien mise, que son pantalon tombait impeccablement, puis enfila sa veste : une veste lui arrivant aux genoux de couleur beige qui tranchait avec le reste de sa tenue. Son père avait insisté pour ce qu'il se fasse confectionner une tenue spécialement pour cette soirée, quelque chose qui lui irait à la perfection – Drago n'avait pas été très dur à convaincre. La tenue d'Harry avait été faite chez le même tailleur sous ses directives afin d'être sûr qu'elle ne dépareille pas avec la sienne. Ils étaient ensemble, ils se devaient d'être un minimum assortis.

Il s'admira devant le miroir, prit des poses ; comment ne pas être fou de lui ?

-

« Drago, es-tu visible ?

— Je suis là, Maman. »

Narcissa entra dans la salle de bains. Elle prit du recul afin de juger si son fils était présentable ; elle le trouva parfait, ce qu'elle avait d'ailleurs toujours pensé depuis la première fois où elle l'avait vu. Et qu'on ne lui dise pas que c'était parce qu'elle était sa mère et que même laid elle l'aurait trouvé beau, ce n'était pas le genre de la maison de se faire des illusions sur la beauté de ses enfants.

« Tu es superbe. Potter va vraiment faire "Vilain Petit Moldu" à côté de toi. »

_Le Vilain Petit Moldu_ était un conte du célèbre écrivain sorcier Andarson ; il racontait l'histoire d'un enfant sorcier naissant parmi des êtres humains sans pouvoirs magiques. Rare était la famille de sorciers qui ne possédait pas cet ouvrage.

« Réflexion faite : c'est peut-être pour ça que tu l'as choisi.

— Harry est très mignon », protesta Drago, un peu froissé de cette remarque. Mis à part ses lunettes, il n'y avait rien à reprocher au physique de son petit ami… et encore ses lunettes lui donnaient-elles un petit quelque chose en plus. Et surtout, Drago n'avait pas besoin d'un faire-valoir pour mettre en valeur sa beauté naturelle ; sa mère devrait avoir honte de prétendre une chose pareille.

Narcissa fut un instant dubitative, puis considéra que ce n'était pas faux et qu'effectivement Harry Potter possédait un certain charme… à défaut d'un charme certain.

« Quelle heure est-il ? demanda-t-elle.

— Bientôt cinq heures et demie, estima Drago.

— Il faut que je termine de me préparer. »

Elle virevolta dans un bruissement de son exquise robe en satin crème. Tenue et coiffure étaient au point ; ne restaient plus qu'une légère touche de maquillage et deux ou trois bijoux et sa mère serait époustouflante.

D'ailleurs, elle l'était toujours.

-

Par acquis de conscience, Drago vérifia une dernière fois sa tenue avant de descendre au rez-de-chaussée. Il s'installa sur le canapé de la bibliothèque après s'être saisi d'un livre ; Filou lui sauta sur les genoux pour ne pas faillir à ses habitudes.

« Tes beaux habits vont être couverts de poils de chat. »

Le blond se tourna en direction de la voix ; il reconnut Ric, l'ami de sa mère. Cela faisait quelques mois qu'elle était avec lui. Il était habillé d'un costume très chic.

Minute… il n'était pas sur la liste des invités lui non plus !

Le mystère s'épaississait ; si on pouvait appeler cela un mystère évidemment. Drago commençait à s'attendre au pire : à quel jeu ses parents se livraient ?

Le marteau résonna à nouveau, il prit son chat dans ses bras et partit ouvrir.

« Mamita ! s'exclama-t-il, réjoui.

— Bonjour Drago », lui répondit son arrière-grand-mère. Ils se serrèrent l'un l'autre. Drago jugea rapidement que Carmenita était la seule membre du clan Malefoy avec qui il pouvait faire ça… à bien y réfléchir, c'était la seule personne au monde avec qui il se permettrait de faire ça… surtout en public.

« Quand vous en aurez terminé avec votre sentimentalisme tapageur, nous pourrons peut-être entrer ?

— Vindy, cela fait une éternité que je n'ai plus vu Drago. »

"Vindy" ne parut pas satisfait de faire appeler par un diminutif devant une tierce personne, fut-il son arrière-petit-fils ; il préféra cependant ne pas commenter, sentant que cela empirerait les choses.

De son côté, l'arrière-petit-fils en question se demandait s'il n'y avait pas reproche déguisé derrière les paroles de son aïeule. Il finit par estimer que ce n'était pas le genre de sa "Mamy Carmenita".

« Et moi, tu ne me dis pas bonjour ? demanda sévèrement Vindegral pendant que Drago s'effaçait pour les laisser entrer.

— Bonjour Grand-père, vous avez fait bon transplanage ?

— Nous sommes venus en carrosse, Carmenita supporte mal les transplanages depuis quelques temps.

— Tu as encore des ennuis de santé ? » s'enquit Drago en se tournant vers son ascendante. Les sorciers vivaient beaucoup plus longtemps que les Moldus, ils mourraient cependant de vieillesse comme eux. Quel âge pouvaient bien avoir ses arrières-grands-parents ? Plus de cent ans ? Il devait leur rester encore quelques bonnes années à vivre… en tout cas pour Vindegral ; pour Carmenita, c'était plus délicat.

« Elle n'en aurait pas si elle acceptait de se faire soigner correctement, répliqua sèchement Vindegral.

— Il n'est pas question que je passe ma vie à Sainte Mangouste. J'y suis restée pendant un mois la dernière fois, et ces incapables n'ont pas su trouver ce que j'avais. Alors que, moi, je savais très bien ce dont je souffrais.

— Et tu souffrais de quoi ? demanda Drago.

— D'un manque chronique d'affection », répondit Carmenita en coulant un regard en biais vers son mari.

Vindegral leva les yeux au ciel.

-

Une heure plus tard, la famille Malefoy au complet était réunie dans la bibliothèque, tous les Malefoy directs – hormis Lucius qui n'était pas encore apparu – et la majorité des rapportés, cela faisait plus d'une trentaine de personnes. Sans se concerter, ils avaient tous eu la même idée : arriver bien avant l'heure de la réception. Drago estimait que le but était de questionner Lucius ; sans doute certains avaient nourri les mêmes soupçons que lui sur cette soirée.

Drago fit rapidement l'inventaire, il y avait au moins trois personnes ici présentes à connaître la relation intime de son père avec Severus Rogue : Cristina, Sania et Vindegral. Au moins ! L'un ou l'une des trois avait très bien pu en parler, quoiqu'en règle générale, le Malefoy ne soit pas de tendance bavarde.

Oui, le bavardage n'était pas typiquement Malefoy ; ce qui signifiait que, sur ce point précis, Drago avait des gènes défectueux. Bref, si quelqu'un avait parlé, ça ne pouvait être que lui… et il était bien placé pour savoir qu'il n'avait pas parlé !

Son regard s'égara sur Karkaroff… qui ne savait apparemment pas quoi faire de lui-même. Drago savait que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait au manoir – il avait des photos de lui dans son album personnel le portant dans ses bras ; si sa mémoire était bonne, c'était son parrain, non ? –, cependant, c'était la première fois qu'il y venait non pas en tant qu'ami de Lucius, mais en tant qu'ami de sa mère, d'où son malaise.

Cristina ne paraissait pas autrement gênée. C'était même la première fois que Drago la voyait avec cet air serein et heureux, elle laissait un sourire tendre courir sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle regardait Emily – une de ses petites filles – jouer. Pour laisser ainsi libre cours à ses émotions, elle ne devait pas sentir le regard de Drago sur elle… ni celui de Vindegral qui l'observait à la dérobée.

Drago voyait bien que Vindegral souffrait de ne pas voir sa fille plus souvent, d'avoir fait la bêtise de la renier, de l'avoir vue grandir trop vite, il l'aimait… tout comme il les aimait lui et son père.

Alors, Drago sentit la tendresse sourde et inavouée qui unissait les membres de sa famille, plus qu'une famille d'ailleurs, un clan. Un clan où les filles ne se mariaient pas, comme pour – inconsciemment – perpétuer le nom des Malefoy. C'était un lien étrange, indestructible, présent dans chaque membre, une sorte d'héritage.

Il était fait dans ce métal lui aussi. Il aimait son père bien qu'il soit un peu trop distant et exigeant. Il aimait sa grand-mère avec tous ses défauts. Il aimait ses tantes qu'il connaissait à peine. Il aimait son arrière-grand-père. Ils faisaient partie de lui.

Il regarda son arrière-grand-mère, elle lui fit un sourire complice. Avait-elle compris à quoi il pensait ? Pensait-elle à la même chose ? Elle avait sans doute deviné ces liens puissants et invisibles depuis longtemps en observant son mari, sa fille, ses petits et arrières-petits-enfants.

~oOo~

« Y a un gros garçon gras et un garçon pas beaucoup moins gros en bas. Pis y a deux filles avec eux », annonça la petite Emily en tournicotant son pied et en zieutant la chambre de Drago avec l'envie de fureter son petit nez partout. Drago était remonté dans son antre depuis une bonne heure, attendant que les invités arrivent – _ses_ invités –, il avait chargé sa cousine de l'avertir dès qu'elle verrait arriver des jeunes de son âge.

« Très bien », répondit Drago. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie ; pas dupe pour une mornille, il attrapa la main de sa cousine pour qu'elle sorte en même temps que lui et verrouilla la porte de sa chambre.

Vincent, Gregory, Pansy et Millicent attendaient au bas de l'escalier. Le sourire de Drago se fit éclatant. Cela faisait plaisir de les revoir alors qu'ils en avaient terminé avec leurs études communes.

« C'est qui la naine ? souffla Parkinson à son oreille.

— Ma petite cousine Emily. C'est la deuxième fois que je la vois depuis sa naissance. Ma famille est au grand complet ce soir.

— Hou la la, mais que nous vaut ce soudain regain d'intérêt de ton papounet pour sa famille ? »

Drago prit un air pour signifier qu'il était au courant de tout mais qu'il n'avait rien droit de dire.

« Allez, dis-le-moi. Je te connais. Tu ne sais pas garder les secrets.

— Vraiment, je ne peux pas, j'ai promis à mon père que je me tairai, assura Drago.

— A d'autres ! Je les connais tes promesses ! Tu es incapable de tenir ta langue !

— Si ! J'en suis capable ! La preuve, depuis plusieurs mois, je n'ai dit à personne que mon père… non rien ! »

Les yeux de Pansy s'étaient allumés, flairant l'information croustillante.

« Si, si, tu redevenais fidèle à toi-même : tu allais vendre la mèche. Allez, raconte ! l'encouragea-t-elle.

— Non !

— Oh, allez ! » pria Millicent, relayant Pansy.

Drago la regarda alors et fut surpris. Elle était… différente de d'habitude. Parole ! Elle s'était mise en frais. C'est qu'elle en était presque jolie. Oui, elle avait réussi à se mettre en valeur. Elle avait dû faire de gros efforts, la moindre des choses était de la complimenter (surtout que cela permettrait de détourner le sujet habilement). Il fallait formuler cela joliment.

« Vincent a beaucoup de chance de venir à ton bras, Milly », déclara-t-il, une moue appréciatrice aux lèvres après l'avoir parcourue des yeux ostensiblement.

Bien joué Drago, elle est rouge comme une pivoine et Crabbe fier comme un paon.

« Oh, bah, c'est… c'est Pansy qui m'a aidée. »

Elle paraissait trouver le sol particulièrement intéressant soudainement.

« Nous avons fait le tour des magasins pour trouver ce qui lui allait le mieux, intervint alors Pansy, heureuse de souligner sa contribution. Ensuite, un tour chez le coiffeur, une légère touche de maquillage pour cacher les imperfections ; et le tour est joué !

— En quel honneur sa majesté est-elle descendue de son trône perché dans les nuages pour venir en aide à l'un de ses humbles sujets ? demanda Drago d'un ton gentiment sarcastique.

— Pour se faire pardonner ! répondit Crabbe.

— Tiens donc ?

— Oui… il parait que j'ai un manque de tact maladif, que j'ai plusieurs fois fait de la peine à Milly. En plus, il parait que ce n'est pas très constructif de critiquer pour critiquer. Donc, je suis passée à l'action, et voilà le résultat !

— Satisfaisant comme résultat, félicita Drago.

— Fantastique, tu veux dire ! Je me tuais à répéter à Millicent qu'elle devrait s'arranger un peu, que sa laideur n'était pas une fatalité…

— Hé ! protesta la principale intéressée.

— Pansy la diplomate est de retour ! » constata joyeusement Drago. Pansy ne serait plus tout à fait Pansy si elle perdait son principal défaut, ce qui – étrangement – manquerait à beaucoup de monde, lui en premier. « Allez, venez ! Une bonne partie des invités étant présente, il y a sûrement moyen de se désaltérer », proposa-t-il pour faire oublier le nouveau dérapage de son amie.

Drago guida ses amis vers la plus grande salle du manoir (spécialement agrandie par son père pour l'occasion) ; avant d'y entrer lui-même, il jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à la porte d'entrée.

Que fichait Harry ? Pourvu qu'il n'y ait pas de soucis du côté du Weasel. Drago l'avait invité afin de mettre Harry à l'aise (au départ, il ne voulait inviter qu'Hermione). Le rouquin avait fini par accepter uniquement pour faire plaisir à son meilleur ami et pour qu'il ne soit pas perdu au milieu de tous ces snobs (selon ses propres termes). Drago se demandait s'il n'avait pas tenté de le faire changer d'avis, ce qui était hautement probable. Drago souhaita de tout cœur qu'il ne soit pas parvenu à ses fins car il n'avait aucune envie de se faire poser un lapin : cela n'avait rien d'agréable et il se couvrirait de ridicule.

Note pour plus tard : s'il sentait que Potter se lassait – non, ça, c'était impensable –, en tout cas, qu'il semblait vouloir rompre pour une raison ou pour une autre, anticiper et être celui qui rompt.

~oOo~

« Il y a une fille, un garçon avec une drôle de cicatrice et un autre avec des cheveux moches oranges qui te cherchent, fit Emily en tirant le pantalon de Drago.

— Désolé, on est un peu en retard », s'excusa Harry qui arrivait derrière elle. Ron adressa un regard mauvais à la gamine au nom des "cheveux moches" ; elle lui tira la langue avant de s'éloigner. Il pesta intérieurement contre cette sale gamine – mais qu'attendre d'une Malefoy ? –, puis s'écarta un peu d'Harry car il était un peu trop près de Drago à son goût ; contrairement à Hermione, Ron ne parvenait pas à se lier d'amitié avec le blondinet prétentieux qui tenait lieu de petit ami à son meilleur ami.

« Tu crois que ça se fait d'arriver à la dernière minute dans ce genre de soirées ? Les gens qui se permettent cela doivent être très classes, très célèbres… et très Serpentard ! reprocha Drago.

— Ron n'était pas tout à fait prêt.

— Dix contre un qu'il l'a fait exprès.

— Non, je t'assure. C'est avec sa tenue de soirée qu'il a eu un problème, disons qu'il a un peu grandi et…

— Je vois. Donc, ce n'était pas Ron Weasley lui-même qui était en cause, juste la pauvreté légendaire de sa famille.

— Drago, tu peux arrêter de dire des trucs pareils !

— Pardon ! » s'excusa Drago d'un ton brusque qui ne correspondait pas vraiment à des excuses. Il restait fâché après Harry de l'avoir fait attendre et attribuer ce retard au rouquin était le meilleur défouloir dont il disposait. Il détourna le regard de son ami et observa Hermione, très jolie dans une robe verte scintillante ; elle était déjà plongée dans une grande conversation avec Pansy et Millicent. Incroyable ce qu'elles étaient copines ! Weasley restait deux pas en arrière, il ne se sentait manifestement pas à sa place, il y avait de quoi d'ailleurs : rien qu'à regarder sa tenue… Enfin, cela aurait pu être pire. Il fallait absolument qu'il arrête d'être mauvaise langue ! Avec l'éducation que lui avaient donnée ses parents – ils avaient fait de la médisance un art –, cela promettait d'être un beau défi. En premier lieu, il pourrait peut-être montrer sa bonne volonté : il allait proposer un verre à Weasley.

Oui, c'était une bonne idée, ça !

Au moment où il s'approchait de Ron, les lumières s'éteignirent.

« ça vaut le coup d'être riche si c'est pour avoir des problèmes d'éclairage ! » s'exclama Ron avant de crier : « Aïe ! »

Drago venait de profiter de l'obscurité pour lui écraser méchamment le pied.

Il démontrerait sa bonne volonté plus tard.

D'ailleurs, Weasley était aussi mauvaise langue que lui, alors…

-

Un rayon lumineux éclaira le fond de la salle. Tous les regards se tournèrent dans cette direction. Esteban Quasadro parut solennellement en costume de Grand Dionaire. Quelques rires fusèrent, notamment parmi ses anciens condisciples à Poudlard. Le Dionaire est l'équivalent chez les sorciers des prêtres, rabbins et autres imams existants chez les Moldus ; il existe trois grades chez les Dionaires : Dionaire, Grand Dionaire et Dionaire Suprême. Pour ceux qui le connaissaient, il était extrêmement étonnant de voir Esteban paraître dans un de leur uniforme.

« Je savais qu'il avait raté sa vocation, constata Laura Fitfool, l'ancienne poursuiveuse de Serpentard.

— Mesdames, Messieurs, nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui en ce lieu pour célébrer la séparation de Narcissa et Lucius Malefoy. »

A cette entame, la majorité de la salle resta sans voix, puis quelques voix se manifestèrent :

« On célèbre les séparations, c'est nouveau ça !

— J'ai bien fait la java pendant une semaine après avoir obtenu le divorce d'avec mon ancien mari… faut dire que c'était un tel con !

— On t'avait prévenu : faut jamais se marier avec un Gryffondor ! »

Albus Dumbledore tourna le regard vers les anciens joueurs de Quidditch auteurs de cette conversation édifiante. Il préféra sourire et reporter son attention sur les deux futurs ex-époux ; il était évident qu'ils n'avaient pas tous été réunis pour assister à une séparation, mais que celle-ci ne constituait que les hors d'œuvre.

« Je vous demande le silence, s'il vous plait ! Respectez ce moment solennel. » Esteban se tourna vers la femme. « Narcissa, acceptez-vous de ne plus avoir Lucius pour époux et de redevenir Narcissa Black pour le meilleur et pour le pire jusqu'à ce que la mort vous unisse au Grand Merlin, époux de toutes les sorcières, surtout quand elles sont bien fichues ce qui est votre cas ?

— Oui. »

Esteban se tourna vers le mari.

« Lucius, voulez-vous ne plus avoir Narcissa pour épouse et ainsi recouvrer votre liberté de coucher avec qui vous voulez, quand vous voulez, mais ça, je ne crois pas que vous ayez attendu cette cérémonie et ma permission pour le faire ?

— Oui.

— Narcissa, Lucius, je vous déclare désunis par les liens massacrés du divorce. Vous pouvez embrasser qui vous voulez. »

Quelques rires fusèrent à cette dernière formule – comme aux précédentes –, essentiellement chez ceux que l'excentricité des Malefoy n'étonnait plus car la majorité des gens présents ne savaient pas quoi penser. Peu de gens ignoraient que le mariage de Lucius et Narcissa était un arrangement entre eux, c'était justement cette particularité qui surprenait tout le monde dans cette séparation, outre sa publicité (ils devaient être les premiers à convier chez eux une foule d'invités pour célébrer un divorce), il semblait aberrant qu'ils se séparent alors que tous, y compris eux, trouvaient leur compte dans cette union. Les rares à être informés de la relation intime entre Lucius et Severus comprenaient un peu mieux, seulement un peu car ce qu'ils supputaient leur semblait tout aussi aberrant. Rares étaient ceux qui parlaient tant toute cette mascarade semblait incompréhensible.

« Venez-en au fait, rugit soudainement Vindegral qui voulait en finir.

— Nous y venons, Grand-père », répondit Lucius. Il monta sur une table. « Ce n'est évidemment pas pour vous faire assister à notre séparation que nous vous avons invité ce soir. Si nous avons tenu à ce que tous nos amis soient présents, si j'ai tenu à ce que ma famille – nombreuse ! – soit là au complet, c'est pour que Narcissa et moi puissions chacun vous présenter les hommes de nos vies. »

Quelques bouches béantes. Des regards anxieux, curieux, surpris. Plus un seul murmure. "_Les_ hommes", Lucius officialiserait enfin son penchant ? Et il présenterait son amant, ce qui inclurait une relation sérieuse ? C'était surprenant aussi de la part de Narcissa, car aucun des deux ex-époux n'avait jamais marqué aucun goût pour la fidélité.

« Ce n'est pas tout, poursuivit Narcissa, prenant la suite de Lucius. Nous avons décidé de nous unir à eux, voilà la véritable raison de votre présence : vous allez assister à un double mariage.

— Faites entrer les futurs mariés », conclut le faux Grand Dionaire.

Ric entra sous les applaudissements de l'ancienne équipe de Quidditch – et de la famille Malefoy qui encouragèrent tout le monde à applaudir aussi – ; il s'approcha de Narcissa après avoir fait un signe à Lucius, étonné de ne pas voir Severus suivre.

« Veuillez m'excuser », s'excusa-t-il, la voix blanche, avant de sortir de la salle.

-

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Crabbe.

— Je ne sais pas. Il doit y avoir un problème. Le Pr… heu, l'ami de mon père n'est pas entré, répondit Drago.

— Je ne savais pas que ton père était homosexuel, remarqua Harry.

— Tu l'ignorais ? s'exclama une jeune fille qui n'était même pas Pansy mais bien Hermione. Pourtant, _tout le monde_ sait ça ! »

Harry tourna un regard interloqué vers Hermione ; ainsi, même ce type de savoir ne lui échappait pas. Pansy profita de cette diversion pour éloigner Drago du groupe de façon imperceptible.

« Le Professeur Rogue est un grand pudique. Je te parie tout ce que tu veux que c'est pour ça qu'il n'est pas entré », murmura-t-elle.

Drago se tourna brusquement vers elle. Elle savait ?

« Tu… tu… »

Pansy s'éloignait déjà, revenant près du groupe, ravie de son petit effet.

Cette fille l'étonnerait toujours.


	22. Réception au manoir part II

**Mon père, ce…**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Les personnages et l'univers de _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

Base : Tomes 1 à 4 de _Harry Potter_

———

—Chapitre 22 – Réception au Manoir (deuxième partie)—

Severus était assis sur un sofa, les coudes posés sur les genoux, les mains croisées, les yeux fixés au sol ; c'est dans cette attitude que Lucius le trouva en entrant.

« Severus, que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas entré comme prévu ? lui demanda-t-il

— Je ne peux pas. Tout ce monde. J'ai… je… je ne peux pas.

— Ce n'est pas le moment de jouer les timides. Nous n'attendons plus que toi.

— J'aurais préféré quelque chose de plus intime. M'afficher devant toute cette foule…

— Je voulais que personne ne puisse plus jamais dire que nous nous cachions, que nous avions honte, c'est pour ça que j'ai tenu à agir ainsi. Si tu n'avais pas la même vision des choses, il fallait me le dire. C'est un peu tard pour changer d'avis maintenant, reprocha doucement Lucius.

— Pourtant, c'est ce que je fais. Il n'est pas question que j'entre.

— C'est une plaisanterie, j'espère ? demanda Lucius, estomaqué.

— Je plaisante très rarement, tu devrais le savoir. Va dire à Narcissa et à Ric que ce n'est pas la peine de nous attendre.

— Tu ne peux pas me faire ça !

— Au contraire, c'est la meilleure chose que je puisse faire pour toi. Il est encore temps de reculer, tu n'as pas encore dit mon nom, peu de gens sont au courant. »

Lucius blêmissait au fur et à mesure des paroles de son amant. Il détestait la tournure que prenait la situation et ce qu'impliquaient les propos de Severus.

« Qu'es-tu en train de me dire ? »

Sa voix était blanche. Son ventre lui faisait mal.

« Je suis en train de te dire que nous n'allons pas nous marier… et aussi que je veux que nous nous séparions. Voilà, c'est dit. »

Lucius se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil à cette terrible confirmation de ce qu'il avait cru deviner mais qu'il ne pouvait admettre. Severus se leva et lui tourna le dos, incapable de le regarder dans les yeux. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent dans le silence.

« Comment peux-tu me faire un coup pareil ?

— Je suis désolé de te l'annoncer ainsi, j'ai conscience que ce n'est vraiment pas le bon moment…

— Je me fous du moment ! éclata Lucius en se dressant. Pour une fois, pour _une_ fois que j'aime quelqu'un ! Je pourrais avoir n'importe qui ! Je pourrais mettre quatre vingt dix pour cent du globe hommes et femmes à mes pieds ! Et la seule personne au monde avec qui je me sentais bien, la seule personne dont j'étais amoureux ne veut plus de moi ?

— Il ne s'agit pas de ça », répondit Severus en lui faisant face, les yeux fuyants. Il se sentait tellement mal de ce qu'il avait fait, tellement mal de voir Lucius dans cet état-là, d'en être la cause.

« De quoi s'agit-il ? Dis-le-moi.

— Regarde-nous, Lucius. Tu ne crois pas qu'ils vont éclater de rire en nous voyant ensemble ?

— Tout le monde sait que je suis homosexuel. Pour la plupart des gens, ce n'est plus un problème aujourd'hui. Même mon grand-père a été capable de l'accepter.

— Je ne parle pas de ça. J'ai entendu le discours d'Esteban, votre divorce ressemble à une plaisanterie et notre mariage aura la même allure.

— J'ai laissé carte blanche à Esteban pour son texte sur le divorce, si j'en avais connu la teneur exacte, je lui aurais précisé de faire quelque chose de plus sobre. Par contre, je peux t'assurer que son texte pour notre mariage est parfaitement sérieux… c'est moi qui l'ai écrit.

— Cela n'est pas cela qui empêchera notre mariage de s'apparenter à une plaisanterie : regarde-_nous_, regarde-_moi_, tu as vu à quoi je ressemble ? Tu as vu à quoi tu ressembles ? Tu es beau, Lucius, désespérément beau ; moi, je suis laid, j'ai les cheveux gras et un nez qui me cache la moitié de la figure ! Que crois-tu que ces gens vont penser en nous voyant ? En voyant un couple aussi mal assorti ? Que crois-tu qu'ils vont penser de moi ce soir ? Que crois-tu qu'ils penseront à chaque fois qu'ils nous verront en couple ? Je vois déjà leurs sourires condescendants, j'entends ce qu'ils se diront quand ils seront rentrés chacun chez eux, j'entends leurs moqueries à mon sujet, leurs rires.

— Severus, tu n'es plus étudiant à Poudlard et le monde n'est pas rempli de Maraudeurs.

— Si, il l'est. Le monde est rempli de gens qui passent leur temps à juger, critiquer et se moquer des autres. J'en fais même partie à l'occasion. Plus par esprit de revanche que par goût, cela dit.

— Admettons qu'il le soit ! Qu'en avons-nous à faire de ce que les autres pensent ? Tu ne vas pas te complaire dans le malheur sous prétexte que les autres ont décidé que tu n'avais pas le droit d'être heureux.

— Il est facile pour toi de dire ce genre de choses. Tu es riche et beau, tu es la réussite incarnée. Tu peux te permettre d'effacer d'un revers de main les éventuelles moqueries dont tu pourrais faire l'objet. Moi…

— Severus, m'aimes-tu ? » interrompit Lucius en lui attrapant la manche. Severus le regarda dans les yeux, surpris.

« Bien sûr, qui ne t'aimerait pas à part un demeuré ?

— Le monde doit être peuplé de demeurés alors.

— C'est une certitude. Il n'y a qu'à voir les élèves que j'ai en potions. »

Ils eurent tous deux un sourire fugace, Severus fit même entendre un semblant de rire. Lucius lui posa les mains sur les épaules.

« Récapitulons, tu veux bien ? Tu m'aimes, je t'aime. Pourtant, tu veux que nous nous séparions car tu penses que les gens vont se moquer de toi si nous restons ensemble et que nous avouons notre relation, c'est bien cela ? »

Severus resta silencieux ; sa décision présentée ainsi, il se faisait l'effet d'être un lâche. Il préférait sa version qui consistait à s'effacer pour épargner à Lucius l'humiliation d'être marié avec lui, cela lui semblait plus glorieux.

« Donc, nous allons être condamnés à vivre seul chacun de notre côté, à souffrir d'être séparés juste à cause de cela, poursuivait Lucius. Severus, penses-tu sincèrement que la souffrance que tu ressentiras aux moqueries des crétins sera plus douloureuse que celle que tu ressentirais à vivre loin de moi, celle que tu ressentirais à _me_ faire souffrir ? Si tu penses que oui, c'est que je t'ai surestimé et que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire. Si tu penses que non, rejoins-moi devant Esteban et faisons ce que nous avons prévu de faire. »

Lucius ne laissa pas le temps à Severus de protester et tourna les talons.

~oOo~

« Revoilà ton père, Drago, s'exclama Pansy. Il est seul », ajouta-t-elle dans une grimace.

Drago se mordit la lèvre, ce n'était pas bon signe. Il vit son père glisser quelques mots à sa mère et à Ric. L'attente recommençait ; c'était toujours Rogue qu'on attendait. Drago, pourtant d'un naturel peu porté sur la superstition, se prit à croiser les doigts.

Severus entra alors, pâle et gauche – ce qui était quelque peu perturbant pour ses anciens élèves –, et s'installa aux côtés de Lucius. Le public, bruyant depuis l'entrée ratée de tout à l'heure, se tut soudainement. Les visages exprimaient à nouveau l'incompréhension la plus totale. Drago se sentit respirer.

Faisant fi de son étonnement et preuve d'esprit – une fois n'est pas coutume –, Crabbe, en écho de ses commentaires sur l'homosexualité de Lucius Malefoy et le fait que _tout le monde_ le savait, se tourna vers Hermione : « Et ça, t'étais au courant aussi ? » La jeune fille ne put que secouer la tête négativement, incapable d'articuler un mot. Pansy eut un sourire – il lui était toujours distrayant de voir sa Miss Je-sais-tout préférée avec le sifflet coupé – et adressa un clin d'œil connivent à Drago.

De son côté, Harry n'en menait pas large. C'était Rogue l'amant de Lucius Malefoy ? Le professeur qui le détestait, lui, Harry Potter, par-dessus tout ? Voilà qui ne manquerait pas d'améliorer ses relations avec le père de Drago, pensait-il ironiquement. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que son existence se détériore d'un côté quand elle s'améliorait de l'autre ? Ne pourrait-il au moins une fois dans sa vie pleinement profiter du bonheur qui lui était offert sans que des problèmes de toutes sortes ne viennent le contrecarrer ?

-

Pansy approcha dangereusement sa bouche de l'oreille de Drago ; l'air qu'elle arborait ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

« Alors, Drago, pas trop déçu que ton père soit amoureux de Rogue… et non de son fils ? lui murmura-t-elle.

— Tu ne vas pas remettre ça ? s'enquit l'intéressé d'un air méchant.

— Je disais juste ça pour te taquiner. J'y pense : c'est pour ça que tu as si bien gardé ce secret, ton pôpa d'amour et ton professeur préféré ensemble ! Je comprends que tu n'aies pas eu envie que cela se sache. Cela a dû te faire beaucoup de peine. »

Drago fronça les sourcils. Où voulait-elle en venir ?

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi.

— C'est une double trahison ! Tu es amoureux des deux et ils sont… »

Pansy se prit le contenu du verre de Punch de Drago en pleine figure. Les récents diplômés éclatèrent tous de rire.

« Je vais aller me refaire une beauté ! » s'exclama la jeune fille d'un air radieux, avant de partir aux toilettes. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ce genre d'accidents lui arrivait, elle y était accoutumée et avait appris depuis longtemps à les prendre avec le sourire.

« Elle est toujours comme ça ? » demanda Ron. Il avait l'air de compatir sincèrement au sort de Drago. Il y avait de quoi !

« Quasiment tout le temps. On s'habitue à force.

— J'aimerais pas être à ta… »

Ron s'interrompit ; Emily était en train de tirailler sur la veste de Drago.

« Tu vas l'abîmer ! s'écria ce dernier, terrifié à l'idée qu'une tenue aussi seyante puisse devenir importable dès sa première utilisation.

— C'est ton père qui m'a envoyée te chercher. Il faut que tu viennes. »

Drago s'exécuta et rejoignit ses deux parents et leurs futurs époux. Les deux mariages eurent alors lieu, sobres et solennels. Le jeune homme signa sur les deux actes en tant que témoin de ses parents, fier qu'on ait pensé à lui pour ce rôle… et heureux que les regards soient braqués sur lui le temps des signatures.

Ces formalités accomplies, la fête et le buffet prirent leurs droits.

~oOo~

Les musiciens étaient en place et jouaient quelque air de salon au piano et violons pendant que les invités discutaient et mangeait, en attendant de devenir l'attraction de la soirée lorsque les gens en auraient terminé avec le repas et voudraient danser un peu.

Severus se trouvait en grande conversation avec une femme d'une quarantaine d'années ; Lucius et Ana y participaient.

« La thérapie se passe bien ? demandait-il.

— Très bien. Il n'est plus agressif et il a pleinement accepté votre relation avec Lucius », répondit la femme ; il s'agissait de la thérapeute de Julius. Elle croqua un toast avant de se tourner vers Ana. « Nous avons entamé la deuxième phase de la thérapie, nous tentons de faire remonter tous les souvenirs enfouis à la surface : il sait à présent qui vous êtes.

— C'est vrai ? » s'exclama Ana, ravie.

La psychomage comprit à son ton qu'elle lui apprenait cette nouvelle et qu'elle n'avait donc pas discuté avec Julius, sinon elle s'en serait rendu compte d'elle-même.

« Vous n'avez pas été le voir ?

— Pas encore. Je vous avoue que j'ai un peu peur.

— Julius ? Pouvez-vous venir ? demanda le docteur en allant près du buffet où le frère de Severus se servait copieusement. Voici Ana. Vous m'avez parlée d'elle. Vous vous rappelez ?

— Bien sûr. Bonjour Ana, comment vas-tu ? Tu sais… je suis désolé de mon attitude le jour de ma sortie de prison, mais je ne me souvenais vraiment pas de toi, non que ton souvenir n'était pas intéressant, mais les circonstances…

— Ce n'est rien, c'est compréhensible, je ne t'en veux pas.

— Merci. » Julius sourit, hésita et lui prit la main. Elle tourna un sourire triomphant vers Lucius qui lui répondit de la même façon, très satisfait de la tournure des événements. Il regarda ensuite son beau-frère et leurs regards se croisèrent ; une lueur jalouse passa immédiatement dans les yeux de Julius qui se reprit aussitôt en souriant amicalement.

Le soulagement que Lucius ressentait depuis les consentements s'évanouit. Il n'était pas dupe ; Julius donnait le change à tout le monde, et sans doute faisait-il de réels efforts, mais au fond de lui, il restait le Julius obsédé par son frère, le Julius qui avait tué pour son frère, celui qui n'avait pensé qu'à lui pendant près de trente années, celui qui détestait Lucius car il le lui avait soi-disant volé.

Lucius souhaita de tout cœur que l'union d'Ana et de Julius redevienne très vite solide, et aussi qu'ils fassent un enfant afin de faire vraiment passer Severus au second plan dans la tête de Julius et ainsi calmer le jeu définitivement.

-

Lucius n'était pas le seul à intercepter des lueurs mauvaises ; Harry en recevait émises par Gregory Goyle… cependant, lui n'en comprenait pas la raison.

« Hermione, est-ce que tu peux me confirmer que Goyle me regarde méchamment ?

— Oui, je te le confirme. C'est bizarre d'ailleurs. Vincent et Pansy sont sympas avec nous depuis que tu es avec Drago ; Goyle, c'est exactement l'inverse, je le trouve plus hostile que jamais.

— Peut-être qu'il n'aime pas les homosexuels ? proposa Ron.

— Non, il n'est pas comme ça avec Drago. »

Harry décida d'en avoir le cœur net ; il avait beau être habitué à ce qu'on lui soit hostile, il aimait toujours en comprendre la raison. Il s'avança vers Goyle, la main tendue, amical.

« Je ne t'ai pas dit bonjour.

— C'est fait, à présent va-t-en, répondit sèchement Goyle.

— Ecoute, tu es l'ami de Drago et moi je suis son petit ami, alors…

— Tu me nargues en plus ? La seule chose qui m'empêche de te mettre mon poing dans la figure, c'est que Drago m'en voudrait, mais si tu joues à ce genre de jeu, tu peux être sûr que…

— Du calme, Greg. Il ne pensait pas à mal, intervint Crabbe.

— Ouais, c'est ça ! »

Goyle partit à grands pas, très fâché. Harry comprenait de moins en moins.

« Faut l'excuser, il est pas dans son assiette en ce moment.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il a contre moi au juste ?

— Il en pince pour Drago. »

Harry resta silencieux quelques instants.

« Lui ? s'exclama-t-il finalement, prêt à rire.

— Oui, lui, et c'est toi qui as Drago, ça lui fait mal. Alors, si par-dessus le marché tu te moques de lui, je peux te garantir que ça va barder », répliqua sévèrement Crabbe.

Harry réprima son rire. Il est vrai que ce n'était pas très charitable. Tout de même, Goyle n'avait quand même pas cru qu'il pourrait un jour être avec Drago ? C'était d'un ridicule ! Oui, c'était ridicule, et c'était surtout gênant. Drago avait-il prévu de rester ami avec ce gars qui était amoureux de lui ? Si la réponse était oui, Harry n'était pas sûr d'être capable de supporter cette situation. De toute manière, la réponse était sûrement non ; Goyle n'était qu'un lourdaud sans intérêt, un type qui avait juste servi de garde rapprochée à Drago durant toute sa scolarité.

Il chercha son tendre ami des yeux, l'avisa et se dirigea vers lui.

« Goyle me déteste, déclara-t-il.

— Je le sais, répondit Drago naturellement.

— Un de tes amis me déteste et ça ne te fait rien ?

— Que veux-tu que j'y fasse ? demanda Drago en haussant les épaules.

— Hé bien, je suis ton petit ami, alors, s'il ne peut pas me supporter, il faut lui dire d'aller se faire voir.

— Je connais Gregory depuis l'enfance. Je le connais depuis bien plus longtemps que toi. Tu n'as pas le droit de me demander de faire une chose pareille ! Que dirais-tu si je t'obligeais à rejeter Weasley ?

— Ron, ce n'est pas la même chose. C'est mon meilleur ami et il n'est pas amoureux de moi, lui ! Ton Goyle est jaloux de moi, c'est pour ça qu'il me déteste, parce qu'il voudrait être à ma place !

— Je le sais.

— Tu le sais et ça ne te fait rien ?

— Si, ça me fait quelque chose… ça me fait mal pour lui si tu veux tout savoir !

— Drago, c'est… malsain. »

Le blond fit face au brun.

« Greg m'a sauvé la vie l'année dernière, asséna-t-il.

— Pardon ?

— C'était un peu avant que Tu-sais-qui débarque près de Poudlard. C'était un samedi, j'étais isolé à l'écart, j'attendais que mes amis arrivent ; ils devaient venir me retrouver. Un de tes camarades Gryffondor est passé. Il m'a interpellé pour me dire ce qu'il pensait de moi et de ceux de "ma race". A ce que j'ai cru comprendre, son frère aîné était à Sainte Mangouste à cause d'un Mangemort. Qu'est-ce que j'y pouvais ? Et puis, il était vivant, alors, j'estimais qu'il n'était pas plus à plaindre qu'un autre. Je me suis permis quelques propos… provocateurs. Comme il était déjà très remonté et que je n'avais rien fait pour le calmer – bien au contraire ! –, il m'a sauté dessus et s'est mis à me cogner. Il avait une force phénoménale. Et personne ne nous voyait. Gregory est arrivé. Il a volé à mon secours, s'est pris des coups à son tour, en a donné et a finalement réussi à faire fuir mon agresseur ; il m'a ensuite porté jusqu'à l'infirmerie. S'il n'était pas intervenu, je suis sûr que l'autre aurait fini par me tuer. J'ai passé trois nuits à l'infirmerie. J'ai demandé à Pomfresh et à Greg de ne rien dire – ils étaient tous les deux contre –, je n'ai pas porté plainte, je n'en ai surtout pas parlé à mon père. Je n'avais pas envie que cela se sache. J'ai eu… vraiment peur. »

Harry resta silencieux. Il avait cru comprendre que la vie des Serpentard n'était pas toujours rose du fait de leur accointances – réelles ou supposées, suivant les élèves – avec les Mangemorts et Voldemort, mais il n'y avait jamais vraiment réfléchi et il n'avait surtout jamais songé que Drago ait pu vivre quelque moment sombre à cause d'un Gryffondor.

« Crabbe et Goyle sont des amis de très longue date, c'est depuis les bancs de la petite école qu'on ne se quitte plus. Ils m'ont toujours protégé. A une époque, j'étais odieux avec eux – l'âge bête ! –, je savais que je leur étais supérieur sur bien des points et j'en profitais pour les rabaisser à la moindre occasion. ça m'est passé. Surtout que, si sur les qualités intellectuelles je les dépasse de loin, ils me rattrapent dès qu'il s'agit de force physique, d'aptitude au combat… ou de questions culinaires ! Ils m'ont rendu de nombreux services. Greg est amoureux de moi, c'est un peu contraignant vu les circonstances, mais il faut faire avec. _Je _fais avec. »

Harry baissa les yeux. Les deux gros lourdauds représentaient une part plus importante qu'il ne l'avait cru dans l'affectivité de Drago. Il se demandait presque si, lui, le petit ami, ne venait pas après.

« Tu es amoureux de lui ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

— Es-tu amoureux de Goyle ? »

Drago secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Harry, pour l'amour de Merlin, si j'étais amoureux de lui, je me serais mis avec lui pas avec toi !

— Es-tu amoureux de moi ? »

Le blond resta douloureusement muet ; cette question, à laquelle il ne s'était pas attendu, le prenait de court.

« Tu ne m'aimes pas ? Tu es juste avec moi pour t'amuser ? Histoire d'avoir un petit ami.

— Même réponse ! Si j'étais avec toi juste pour ça, je préférerais être avec Greg.

— Faux ! Goyle est ton ami et il est amoureux de toi, tu ne peux pas te permettre d'être avec lui juste pour le fun car tu pourrais lui briser le cœur. Et puis, je ne prétends pas être une gravure de mode, mais je suis certainement plus beau et plus présentable que lui !

— Tu vas m'énerver longtemps avec ça ? ça fait combien de temps qu'on est ensemble ? Un peu plus de deux mois, c'est tout ! Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais la majorité des couples d'adolescents qui se forment sont destinés à se séparer sous peu de mois. Il n'y a pas d'amour en jeu là-dedans, juste des hormones ! D'ailleurs, étais-tu amoureux de Cho ? Non, c'était juste tes hormones qui te travaillaient. Pourquoi veux-tu absolument qu'il soit question d'amour ? Es-tu amoureux de moi, toi ?

— Oui ! » répondit abruptement Harry. Il se sentit aussitôt stupide. Pourquoi affirmer avec tant de violence son amour alors qu'il savait d'ores et déjà que celui-ci n'était pas réciproque et que, pour couronner le tout, il n'était même pas tout à fait sûr d'être amoureux. « Ton père va être content, remarqua-t-il tristement. Tu t'es lassé de moi.

— Disons que tu as précipité les choses. Tu les précipites d'autant plus que je n'ai pas dit que j'en avais assez, j'ai juste dit que je n'étais pas amoureux. En fait, je ne me souviens même pas de l'avoir dit, tu l'as juste déduit de mon silence. Cela étant, ce n'est pas forcément une mauvaise déduction. Tu sais, Harry, il n'y a pas qu'entre les couples d'adolescents qu'il n'y a pas d'amour. Il y a une ribambelle de couples mariés dans ce cas. Quelquefois, il y en a eu, durant quelques temps. Parfois, c'est juste de la tendresse. Souvent, ce n'est plus qu'une habitude. En vérité, je crois que l'amour est rarement à l'origine des couples qui se forment. C'est juste de l'attirance mutuelle, pas de l'amour. C'est un bien grand mot, tu sais ?

— Drago, on n'est pas amoureux, mais on s'aime bien quand même, non ?

— Une amourette, ce n'est pas le grand amour, cela vaut cependant mieux que pas d'amour du tout. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est pour toi, mais moi, j'ai juste besoin d'affection.

— Et ton grand amour restera toujours ta mère… à moins que ce soit ton père, déclara le brun en écho des paroles de Pansy.

— Harry, si tu t'y mets aussi, c'est clair que tout est fini entre nous. »

Harry regarda Drago et s'autorisa un sourire. Non, cette union ne paraissait pas très solide. Peut-être s'achèverait-elle ce soir, dans une semaine, un mois, un an… allez savoir si ça ne pouvait pas durer quelques années ; peut-être même toute la vie malgré ce qu'ils venaient de se dire. Peut-être que d'avouer qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment amoureux n'allait que fortifier leur relation en y apportant confiance et égalité.

Harry ne savait pas combien de temps cela durerait, mais il était sûr d'une chose : d'ici-là, il aurait pris son comptant de bonheur avec le sieur Drago Malefoy, si sûr de lui et tellement rempli de doute, si complexe et tellement simple, si méchant et tellement sympathique, si mignon… et tellement beau… craquant même… à croquer en fait.

Fort de cette certitude, Harry emmena son précieux petit ami dans un salon à l'écart et entreprit de le dévorer consciencieusement. Il fut vite interrompu par des miaulements outrés. Il se retourna prestement pour découvrir un jeune chat qui le reniflait de façon méfiante.

« Allons bon, d'où sort-il celui-là ?

— Tu t'étais réfugié là mon Fifi. » Harry ne lui avait jamais entendu prendre ce ton qu'il croyait réservé aux gamines ou aux mémères à chats ; il se retint de rire. Drago prit le chat dans ses bras. « Tu sais que c'est un chat jaloux ? Il n'aime pas qu'on lui vole son maître.

— Décidément, tu es mieux protégée que la reine d'Angleterre entre ton père, Goyle… et ton chat ! »

Comme pour confirmer ce que venait de dire Harry, le chaton lui adressa un miaulement féroce.

« Chut Fifi ! le réprimanda Drago. Monsieur Potter est un ami… pour l'instant », ajouta-t-il facétieusement.

Harry eut une moue cocasse.

« J'ai faim, on retourne dans la salle, je vais m'approvisionner au buffet », décida soudainement le blond.

Harry suivit son ami à contrecœur ; il aurait préféré rester seul avec lui et regrettait l'intrusion du chat qui avait interrompu leurs caresses. En se servant, il constata que Pansy devait raconter quelque chose de très drôle à Hermione et Millicent car elles étaient toutes les deux pliées de rire ; il commençait à connaître Pansy et pria pour ne pas être le sujet de cette franche rigolade. Préférant s'en assurer, il s'approcha d'elles discrètement.

« J'oubliais : il suce son pouce aussi, ajoutait alors Pansy.

— Non ? fit Millicent.

— Vous n'aviez jamais remarqué ? Dès qu'il est nerveux, hop ! Il porte son pouce à sa bouche. S'il pense qu'on peut le voir, il ne fait que le mordiller.

— C'est trop mignon ! s'exclama Hermione entre deux chips.

— Bien sûr, tout ça doit rester entre nous : Drago m'en voudrait à mort s'il savait que j'ai raconté tous ces trucs sur lui, alors il vaut mieux que ça reste en petit comité. »

Ce n'était donc pas de lui qu'il s'agissait, mais de Drago. Il le regarda du coin de l'œil en train de se servir au buffet. Ainsi, il suçait son pouce… mais c'est qu'il était plein de surprises ! Il se demanda si sa relation avec Drago durerait suffisamment longtemps pour découvrir tous ses petits secrets honteux. Il s'approcha de lui, l'agrippa par la taille et lui mordilla le cou.

« Si mon père découvre un horrible suçon violet défigurant mon joli cou blanc, c'est clair qu'il va te tuer, prévint Drago d'un ton neutre. D'ailleurs, évite de faire ce genre de choses en public ; mon père va m'en vouloir de m'exhiber ainsi avec le Survivant, mon arrière-grand-père va faire une jaunisse, et je ne te parle même pas du regard outré que me jette la vieille qui est à dix mètres en face de moi. »

Harry se força à s'arrêter.

« Tu as remarqué ? glissa Drago.

— Quoi ?

— Pansy et Hermione.

— Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont ?

— Elles sont _très_ proches.

— Oui, c'est bien, elles sont devenues bonnes copines. »

Drago eut un sourire amusé : Harry était d'un naïf !

« Je me suis demandé il y a quelques temps pourquoi Pansy n'avait jamais couru qu'après moi.

— Parce que tu étais le meilleur parti possible.

— Pansy a _toujours_ su que j'étais homosexuel, elle le savait avant que je m'en rende compte moi-même, elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance ; c'est pour cela qu'elle me draguait moi et pas un autre.

— Je ne te suis pas là. Généralement, quand on cherche à séduire quelqu'un, c'est qu'on espère avoir sa chance. »

Les Serpentard étaient d'un bizarre tout de même. Harry se demandait comment le Choixpeau avait pu un instant vouloir le mettre dans cette maison.

« En me draguant ouvertement, elle montrait à tout le monde qu'elle convoitait un garçon tout en sachant au fond d'elle-même qu'il n'y avait aucun risque pour qu'on finisse ensemble, expliquait Drago, puisque son ami ne semblait pas avoir la vivacité d'esprit suffisante. A cela il faut ajouter que ton amie Hermione n'est pas réputée pour courir après les garçons auxquels elle ne semble même pas accorder d'intérêt ; j'ai cru pendant longtemps qu'elle leur préférait les livres, peut-être que finalement, ces livres n'étaient qu'une couverture – si j'ose m'exprimer ainsi. Je te parie tout ce que tu veux, y compris sur le plan… _intime_, que d'ici peu, Pansy et Hermione seront un peu plus que des bonnes copines. »

Harry resta coi quelques secondes, comprenant enfin le raisonnement de Drago, il éclata ensuite d'un rire joyeux.

La vie était décidément pleine de surprises.

~oOo~

Dumbledore aperçut Severus qui avait réussi à se débarrasser d'un groupe d'invités – toujours aussi misanthrope ! Le pauvre allait à présent devoir supporter son directeur et beau-père, pensa-t-il joyeusement en se dirigeant vers lui d'un pas rendu un peu hésitant par les quelques verres déjà ingérés.

« Je ne peux pas vous décrire à quel point je suis content, annonça-t-il, irradiant de bonne humeur.

— Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on marie son fils unique, remarqua Severus, un rien sarcastique.

— Oui, à ce propos, étant donné que Lucius est mon fils naturel et que je vous considère comme mon fils, je me demande si tout ceci n'est pas un peu incestueux », raisonna Dumbledore.

Severus secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Ah, Papa, tu es là ! » s'exclama Lucius, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Dumbledore se tourna ; sur son visage se lisait l'ahurissement. Papa ?

Vindegral se tenait à côté de Lucius, il était suffoqué, sûrement d'avoir entendu son fils appeler Dumbledore "Papa". Albus ne chercha pas plus loin l'explication à cette soudaine familiarité, le blond l'avait appelé ainsi uniquement pour faire enrager son grand-père. Peu importait la raison, c'était toujours bon à prendre… et la tête de Vindegral valait son pesant de sorbet citron.

« Cette maison était plus saine quand aucun Gryffondor ne la fréquentait, déclara l'aïeul avant de s'éloigner.

— Que se passe-t-il ? » s'enquit Severus. Il se demandait ce qu'avait pu dire ou faire Vindegral pour que son petit-fils en vienne à de telles extrémités.

« Il m'ennuyait à propos de Drago fricotant avec "Le Survivant", que c'était une honte, comment pouvais-je donc permettre ça, etc… j'ai beau lui expliquer que je n'approuve pas cette relation mais qu'il n'est pas question que j'influe sur les choix de Drago – en tout cas ceux de cet ordre –, il continue à m'en tenir responsable – et il trouve idiot que je refuse d'intervenir. J'oubliais, il veut que je fasse un autre enfant. »

Severus sursauta.

« Pardon ?

— Il dit que Drago a des goûts douteux, et que si j'ai hélas choisi un homme, j'ai cependant eu le bon goût de prendre un Serpentard.

— Quel rapport avec un autre enfant ?

— Il préfère que je fasse un autre enfant pour ne pas continuer sur la lignée défectueuse que donnerait Drago s'il l'obligeait lui à avoir un enfant – une personne qui aime un Gryffondor, te rends-tu compte ? –, sans doute ne se rappelle-il pas que je suis moi-même le fils naturel d'un Gryffondor, je lui ai donc rappelé. Cela dit, avant que je le fasse et vers la fin de son argumentation, il s'est souvenu qu'il avait une fille hétérosexuelle en pleine possession de ses moyens et avec un homme à portée de main.

— Certaines de tes sœurs ont des enfants, pourquoi ne regarde-t-il pas de ce côté ?

— Mes sœurs sont toutes parties à l'étranger, il a l'impression que ces descendants-là ne seront pas véritablement anglais.

— Et il demanderait à ta mère et à son ami russe ?

— Oui, l'important pour lui, c'est que les enfants vivent en Angleterre et soient élevés en gentlemen anglais. » Il se tourna vers Dumbledore. « Veuillez-nous excuser, Albus », s'excusa-t-il avec un sourire en prenant Severus par la taille. Ils s'éloignèrent, Lucius commença à murmurer : « Qu'il demande à ma mère ne nous empêche pas nous aussi de faire un enfant…

— Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

— Aujourd'hui, on peut créer un bébé uniquement à partir de deux hommes en fabriquant magiquement un ovule à partir de l'ADN de l'un et en prenant un spermatozoïde de l'autre. Ils font l'inverse avec les femmes, tu le savais ça ? Moi, je l'ai appris récemment.

— Le ministère n'aime pas ces manipulations qu'il juge totalement contraires à la nature mais n'a trouvé aucune parade juridique pour les empêcher pour l'instant, et il y a des gens haut placés qui sont pour ce système et qui font donc barrage contre une loi éventuelle pour interdire cette pratique, déclara Severus qui paraissait bien informé.

— Quoiqu'il en soit, le fait de discuter avec mon grand-père m'a amené à me poser la question suivante : que donnerait un mélange de nous deux ? Pour moi, la réponse ne peut être que la perfection personnifiée et il serait dommage de priver le monde de cette merveille, non ?

— Tu te rends compte de tout ce que cela implique ?

— Je me rends surtout compte que si nous nous décidons rapidement, Drago pourra jouer les baby-sitters et cela le détournera de Potter, déclara Lucius, revenant déjà sur ce qu'il venait de dire à propos des choix de Drago et du fait qu'il ne souhaitait pas intervenir.

— Cet enfant n'est même pas conçu que tu penses déjà à profiter de lui, jugea Severus d'un air désabusé.

— Profiter de lui ! Le mot est bien grand. Si Drago s'occupe de lui aussi bien que de son chat, ce bébé pourra s'estimer le plus chanceux de tous ! »

Severus n'avait pas l'air autrement convaincu.

« Cela ne te tente pas de voir le résultat de nos deux sangs mêlés ? »

Il haussa les épaules. Il est vrai que cela serait assez curieux à voir, et en tant que scientifique, participer à cette expérience pourrait être intéressant. Cependant, on ne pouvait faire un enfant pour ces raisons… et il n'était pas sûr qu'être père lui fasse envie.

« Il faut que j'y réfléchisse. »

Lucius approuva de la tête ; il parcourut l'assemblée du regard.

« Tu ne trouves pas qu'il y a beaucoup trop de monde ici ?

— C'est ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure ; quelque chose de plus intime aurait été préférable.

— A propos d'intimité, nous l'avons toujours fait chez toi et jamais chez moi, il est temps de changer cet ordre des choses. »

Là-dessus, les deux jeunes mariés s'éclipsèrent discrètement, abandonnant leurs invités à leur sort.

—Fin—


	23. Bonus !

**Mon père, ce…**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Les personnages et l'univers de _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

Base : Tomes 1 à 4 de _Harry Potter_

———

—Bonus—

Deux ans plus tard

Un hurlement larmoyant à fendre le cœur de pierre de Voldemort s'il était encore vivant fit soudainement trembler les murs de la maisonnée. Drago sursauta, le crayon en main, ce qui eut pour effet de raturer son chef d'œuvre du moment. Il jura et se retint de frapper la table (il avait constaté à maintes reprises qu'il n'y avait que lui à avoir mal quand il le faisait). Il expira bruyamment – pour reprendre son calme – et posa son crayon en se promettant de réparer les dégâts ultérieurement… dès qu'il aurait réussi à faire taire "Attila".

Repoussant sa chaise, il sortit de sa chambre et songea qu'il pourrait se guider les yeux fermés en suivant les hurlements stridents du dernier arrivant. Il ne mit pas sa pensée en pratique – les escaliers du manoir ne pardonnaient pas – et garda les yeux ouverts tout en se maintenant les oreilles fermées de ses deux mains.

Le chemin était long, pourtant – _hélas !_ – les pleurs assourdissants du petit arrivaient jusqu'à sa chambre. Si Drago avait été mauvaise langue, il aurait dit que son père avait ensorcelé le manoir de façon à ce que les pleurs résonnent dans sa chambre et qu'il intervienne le plus rapidement possible en cas de mauvais réveil du petiot… ceci dit, Drago _était_ mauvaise langue… et son père était assez malin – _sournois ?_ – pour faire ce genre de choses.

La cacophonie fut totale une fois que Drago eut ouvert la porte retenant le petit monstre. Prisonnier dans son lit-cage, le petit se tordait pour mieux hurler. Cela commença à devenir supportable lorsqu'il aperçut son grand-frère préféré et qu'il n'émit plus que des sanglots brefs et rapprochés – un gros chagrin comme celui qu'il avait mis en branle ne pouvait se calmer instantanément… et puis, le gamin n'était pas bête, il se doutait bien que s'il calmait ses pleurs trop vite, cela sonnerait faux et ruinerait toute sa mise en scène.

Tout en sanglotant pitoyablement – « Regarde comme je suis malheureux ! » –, le bambin regardait Drago fixement. Il n'ignorait pas comme ses grands yeux noirs étaient irrésistibles et abusait de leur pouvoir.

Qu'est-ce qui était donc passé par la tête de son père le jour où il avait décidé de faire un enfant avec Severus ?

Etait-ce la nostalgie de la paternité ? Il est vrai qu'il avait été un enfant fort beau, et même tout à fait trognon, tout le monde en convenait… ceci étant, tout le monde convenait aussi qu'il avait été un braillard capricieux et insupportable – on le lui avait assez répété ! – Bref, la patience de son père n'étant pas son point fort, Drago avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi il avait tenu à renouveler une telle expérience.

Pouvait-il alors incriminer l'attrait de l'expérimentation d'une nouvelle technique ? En l'occurrence, celle qui permettait de créer un ovule à partir d'un ADN masculin et ainsi de permettre à deux hommes d'avoir un enfant ensemble. Son père et Severus étaient des scientifiques dans l'âme – surtout Severus –, mais de là à s'aliéner la présence d'un marmot, puis d'un enfant, puis d'un adolescent avec tout ce que cela impliquait durant les vingt prochaines années, il y avait une marge que Drago ne voyait franchir personne de sensé !

Une dernière idée, particulièrement désagréable, était venue à Drago, celle que son père avait fait ça uniquement pour l'embêter – ce qui serait tout à fait son genre. Il est vrai que Drago jouait les baby-sitters régulièrement, et entre ça et ses études aux Beaux-Arts, il n'avait plus le temps de fréquenter Harry. Si quelqu'un lui annonçait que son père avait fait un autre enfant uniquement pour se débarrasser d'un potentiel futur gendre qui ne lui plaisait guère, Drago ne s'en trouverait pas spécialement étonné.

Etre à ce point prêt à tout… quelquefois, son père lui faisait peur.

« Tu es censé dormir _au moins_ jusqu'à quatre heures », indiqua Drago, l'index autoritaire. Les yeux du petit parurent s'agrandir encore, la moue de sa bouche se tendre un peu plus vers le bas, les sanglots qui s'étaient peu à peu espacés n'allaient pas tarder à se faire plus rapides et plus intenses. « Tu n'as même pas dormi une demi-heure ! » insista Drago, remuant son doigt tendu d'un air sévère. Il se rendit compte du ridicule de faire la leçon le doigt levé à un enfant âgé de quelques mois, rangea son index et se décida à quitter la chambre. Les hurlements reprirent dès qu'il se fut éloigné.

« Quentin, tu n'es pas mignon ! » s'exclama-t-il en revenant au-dessus du lit.

Là, c'était sûr, il était tombé au fin fond du ridicule. Adopter une voix idiote et déclamer ce genre de phrase en campant ses poings sur ses hanches, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il en arriverait à de telles extrémités.

De plus, il était clair à voir la mine bien éveillée du marmot que ce dernier n'avait aucunement l'intention de se rendormir et était au contraire bien décidé à accaparer l'attention de son frère tant que celui-ci ne l'aurait pas fait sortir de sa prison.

Résolu à cette fatalité, Drago tendit les bras, se saisit du bébé, prit par la poignée la caisse de jouets et emmena le tout dans ce qui avait été son sanctuaire pendant des années et qui s'apparentait de plus en plus à une crèche : sa chambre.

Il ferma soigneusement la porte derrière lui, posa la caisse et le bout de chou sur le parquet, ôta le couvercle pour que le bambin puisse prélever les jouets à loisir et s'en retourna vaquer à ses occupations.

-

Quentin, fort heureux de cette liberté chèrement acquise – elle lui avait coûté de longues minutes de larmes et de hurlements –, choisissait avec soin le premier jouet qu'il allait jeter, d'un geste vigoureux et précis, sur le plancher. Le jeu consistait à tout sortir de la boîte et à semer la pagaille dans la chambre de son grand-frère bien aimé.

Sa liberté était conditionnelle, il savait pertinemment qu'au moindre clignement de paupière ou suçage de pouce, son surveillant le remettrait aussi vite dans sa cage, arguant qu'il était fatigué et qu'il fallait qu'il dorme. Il n'avait pas le droit de montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse.

-

« Doucement, Tinny », modéra mollement Drago, concentré sur son ouvrage, en entendant le bruit mat produit par le heurt d'une petite poule en plastique dur sur son placard. A l'aide de sa baguette, Drago, brillant élève des Beaux-Arts, gommait soigneusement son raté. Il comptait présenter ce crayonné à son professeur de dessin et espérait obtenir une note excellente.

Le croquis représentait son père à l'âge de cinq ans. Il s'était inspiré de photos que sa Grand-mère avait retrouvées récemment, le jour où elle avait fait le grand ménage – l'aînée de ses tantes lui avait affirmé qu'elle avait toujours eu ce genre de manies lors de ses grossesses, de là à en conclure qu'elle était enceinte pour la neuvième fois et plus de quarante ans après la naissance de Lucius…

Son père était adorable sur ces photos. Il était menu, fragile, le sourire timide. Le contraste avec l'adulte qu'il était devenu était intéressant et Drago avait prévu de mettre le dessin qu'il était en train de faire en parallèle avec un autre accompli quelques semaines auparavant et représentant son père tel qu'il était aujourd'hui habillé en manteau d'hiver, toque et tenant sa canne. Dans ce but, il dessinait le Lucius de cinq ans dans la même posture qu'il avait dessiné le Lucius adulte… et avec les mêmes accessoires. Le résultat était amusant et même un peu déroutant.

-

Vacarme. Quentin était en train de jeter tous ces cubes de bois un par un sur le parquet en chêne.

« Tinny, qu'est-ce que je viens de te dire ? » s'exclama Drago d'un ton las.

-

Agitation au rez-de-chaussée. Son père et son beau-père rentraient. Drago termina de gommer et cacha le dessin : son père avait horreur de servir de modèle pour ses œuvres fantaisistes.

Il entendit son géniteur monter les escaliers en discourant sur les bienfaits comparés des maternelles de Coventry et Nottingham – il répondait sans doute à une question de Severus. Quentin était à peine né qu'ils prévoyaient déjà de le mettre à l'école ?

Pauvre petit être.

« Entrez », répondit Drago quand il entendit cogner au panneau. Lucius s'exécuta, dès que Quentin eut aperçu son père, un sourire grandiose illumina son visage – « Mon pôpa ! » –, l'aveuglement des jeunes enfants face à leurs parents était touchant. Drago en avait été victime lui aussi, s'émerveillant de la magnificence de son père, parlant de lui avec fierté, accueillant tous ses cadeaux avec bonheur, restant douloureusement blessé de le voir si strict et indifférent la majeure partie du temps et cherchant son amour à tout prix.

En y repensant, Drago se demandait si son père n'avait pas obéi à une tactique vicieuse pour son éducation, s'appliquant à lui faire penser que son fils ne méritait son affection que s'il était en tout point parfait, distribuant le chaud et le froid, se montrant tour à tour inaccessible et suffisamment proche pour lui faire espérer recevoir cet amour tant voulu en retour. Cette tactique ayant pour but de se faire aimer et respecter par un fils intelligent, érudit et obéissant. Ce plan avait plutôt bien fonctionné… jusqu'à ce jour béni où il avait cru son fils mort et qu'il lui avait soudainement témoigné sa véritable affection lorsqu'il avait ressenti ce bonheur de le voir vivant.

Cet évènement était la clé de voûte de la nouvelle vie de Lucius : sa relation puis son mariage avec Severus et ce bébé impensable auparavant. Son père avait changé, ses opinions avaient évolué et ses sentiments – s'ils ne s'en étaient finalement pas retrouvés modifiés – s'affichaient plus volontairement.

Peut-être Lucius avait-il simplement compris qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de considérer certains êtres comme les éléments planifiés d'une stratégie comme il l'avait fait pour son fils, que l'amour des êtres qu'il aimait lui importait plus qu'il ne le croyait et qu'il ne pouvait le jouer sur un coup de poker. Il avait provoqué l'amour de son fils par son indifférence, il n'était pas dit que cela fonctionnerait avec tout le monde.

Sans doute avait-il envie aussi de montrer directement son amour ; se contenter de jouir en silence des exclamations joyeuses que provoquaient ses cadeaux surnuméraires et trop coûteux avait un côté ambigu et donc frustrant.

Bref, tout ceci expliquait sans doute les gigantesques changements dans sa façon d'envisager la paternité.

-

Lucius s'assit à côté de l'enfant sur le parquet, l'embrassa sur le haut de la tête et entreprit d'empiler les cubes – le jeu consistant cette fois pour Quentin à empêcher toute construction en envoyant valser les cubes dès qu'une colonne trop haute à son goût commençait à se former.

Drago ressentit un picotement de jalousie. Il était naturellement idiot d'être jaloux d'un enfant de dix mois quand on a vingt ans, mais Drago était intimement persuadé que son père ne s'était pas assis par terre à côté de lui, ne l'avait jamais embrassé – ou alors, très rarement – et avait encore moins participé à ses jeux. Dire que c'était grâce à _sa_ "mort" ! C'était grâce à lui et il en avait à peine profité, déjà trop vieux ! Son père avait compris quelques années trop tard pour Drago qu'il y avait plus important dans la vie que des bêtes questions de sang pur, de lignée ou de carrière.

Ceci dit, ce n'était pas comme s'il était soudainement devenu un papa gâteau… ou si sa démarche était totalement désintéressée. Il jouait avec son fils car il savait pertinemment qu'il était bon pour l'éveil de l'enfant que l'on s'occupe de lui et que l'on participe à ses jeux. Il ne l'avait pas fait avec Drago car il y avait sa mère et une cohorte de nourrices pour s'en charger, mais Narcissa n'était plus là et Lucius avait pris la décision de ne pas engager de nourrice pour Quentin suite à une réflexion que lui avait faite Severus, à savoir « Pourquoi faire élever notre enfant par une étrangère rémunérée alors que tu ne travailles pas et que tu peux donc le faire ? » Lucius avait rétorqué qu'il n'était pas de son rang de s'occuper d'un enfant. C'en était suivi une discussion sur le fait qu'il ne fallait pas faire d'enfant si l'on ne voulait pas s'en occuper… ou qu'on en était incapable. De fil en aiguille, cette discussion s'était terminée par un « La vérité, c'est qu'en dehors de pourrir la vie des gens, tu ne sais rien faire, pas même élever un enfant » acerbe de Severus.

Piqué au vif, Lucius s'était auto-déclaré père au foyer et remplissait depuis cette tâche avec brio. Du moins lui le voyait ainsi, car Drago n'observait pas ça du même œil, et force était de constater qu'il jouait les baby-sitters plus souvent qu'à son tour et lorsqu'il n'était pas là pour pallier aux absences de Lucius, le père sortait quand même, son enfant sous le bras. Il avait déjà été le balader dans les quartiers mal famés, les boutiques nauséabondes et les déjeuners d'affaires, où aucun des convives ne manquait de regarder avec circonspection – avec amusement pour les plus audacieux – le petit bonhomme tout fier attablé avec les grands et dédiant à chacun un sourire béat.

Ça ne paraissait pas déplaire au petiot, et Papa Lucius semblait vraiment être son grand amour. Ce qui signifiait que d'une manière ou d'une autre, Lucius réussissait toujours à être le parent préféré.

Cela avait un côté désespérant.

-

L'enfant se mit à grogner soudainement. Lucius jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

« Tu as faim ? » demanda-t-il pour la forme avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de l'emmener prendre son goûter. Drago en profita pour évaluer les dégâts. La caisse avait été soigneusement vidée, les différents jouets étaient éparpillés dans toute la pièce.

Drago se saisit de sa baguette, la positionna à la verticale d'un geste sec tout en prononçant une formule ; tous les jouets se précipitèrent dans la boîte, le couvercle s'abattit et les clips en signalant la fermeture hermétique se firent entendre. Il porta la caisse dans la chambre du petit, descendit l'escalier et trouva son frère sanglé sur sa chaise haute et Severus en train de lire le journal. Lucius donnait la becquetée au petit ; cela n'arrivait pas souvent. La plupart du temps, Lucius ensorcelait la cuillère pour qu'elle plonge dans le pot de compote et vienne s'enfourner toute seule dans la bouche du goulu. Il avait ainsi les mains libres pour faire autre chose – comme préparer le repas puisque c'était une autre lubie qui l'avait pris récemment et qui lui passerait sûrement très vite. Lorsqu'il était là et que Lucius n'était pas décidé à lui donner lui-même à manger, c'était Severus qui s'en chargeait.

« Il a dormi ? s'inquiéta ce dernier.

— Très peu », répondit Drago en attrapant une boîte de gâteaux.

Quand ils lui avaient annoncé qu'une mère porteuse était enceinte de leur enfant, Drago était resté sans voix. Une fois habitué à cette idée, il leur avait demandé quelle mouche les avait piqués et avait émis des doutes sérieux quant à leur capacité à être des parents dignes de ce nom.

Ils avaient paru vexés (surtout Severus, Lucius – bizarrement – paraissait moins touché par cette allégation).

Après quelques mois, force était de constater qu'ils n'étaient pas si mauvais que ça. Le plus surprenant était Lucius qui s'était transformé en père au foyer d'une assez bonne facture quand il n'avait pas de rendez-vous extérieur… ou que Drago était déjà occupé par ses études et n'avait de toute façon pas de temps pour Harry et qu'il était donc inutile de lui chercher une autre occupation pour l'empêcher de voir son amant.

L'attitude de Lucius s'expliquait facilement : son père n'avait rien à faire, il n'avait pas de travail, n'avait plus son occupation de Mangemort et n'avait même plus envie de pourrir la vie de Dumbledore depuis qu'il avait appris qu'il était son père, et qui plus est un bon père.

En fait, c'était peut-être ça la vraie raison de la conception de Quentin : Lucius s'ennuyait.

-

« Il est temps d'aller dormir.

— Dors bien, Tinny, glissa Drago en embrassant son frère.

— Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas l'appeler ainsi ! »

Son père avait toujours eu horreur de l'emploi des surnoms. Drago se faisait donc une joie d'appeler son frère Tinny ; fréquenter Pansy Parkinson durant tant d'années avait fini par laisser des traces…

Lucius désangla le petit. Severus le suivit dans les escaliers et Drago prit leur suite, voulant voir si Quentin allait rééditer l'exploit du matin cette fois-ci devant son autre père.

-

Lucius posa son fils dans son lit et lui déroba son doudou. Quentin tendit le bras.

« Tu le récupères tout seul, comme tu as fait ce matin.

— Lucius, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda son mari d'un ton inquiet.

— Ce matin, je l'avais dans la main, il le voulait et l'a fait voler jusqu'à lui.

— Déjà ?

— Il va devenir un très grand sorcier », assura Lucius dans un sourire suffisant.

Quentin ne comprenait pas le jeu cruel auquel se livrait son papa et tendait le bras désespérément en commençant à pleurer.

« Si tu veux le récupérer, tu sais comment faire.

— Lucius, arrête ça, donne-lui. Il ne le fera pas.

— Allez, Quentin, fais-le venir à toi.

— Lucius, rends-lui. »

La voix de Severus se teintait d'impatience. Le bébé commença à pleurer. Lucius lui tendit son doudou que le petit accueillit avec un plaisir non feint.

« Il l'a fait ce matin. Drago était là.

— Je te crois sur parole. Il finira par le refaire, mais il faut savoir être patient. », assura Severus avant de sortir de la pièce. Déçu que Quentin ne l'ai pas déjà refait, Drago s'en retourna à ses dessins.

-

Narcissa avait emménagé avec Ric juste après leur mariage. Severus était venu habiter au manoir et y revenait chaque soir (sauf quand ses obligations le contraignaient à rester à Poudlard assez tard et qu'il préférait donc y passer la nuit). Drago n'était plus en pension et rentrait tous les soirs chez lui (il allait de temps en temps chez sa mère… pour lui faire plaisir et pour pouvoir travailler au calme quand son frère avait fermement décidé d'être insupportable). Quant à Lucius, n'ayant pas de travail et ayant par contre un petiot, il passait beaucoup plus de temps au manoir qu'auparavant.

Il y avait donc quatre hommes les soirs et week-ends au manoir, ou plutôt trois hommes et un marmot. Un marmot à la bouille d'ange, à la tignasse brune et aux yeux aussi noirs que la tenue la plus sombre de Lucius, bref : les yeux de Severus.

En fait, mis à part qu'il passait la majorité de son temps à pleurer, hurler et semer la pagaille comme tous les Malefoy dignes de ce nom l'avaient fait avant lui, il n'avait pour l'instant pas de caractéristique typique de cette famille. Ceci étant, et mis à part ses yeux, il ne ressemblait pas vraiment à Severus non plus, ce qui avait valu cette remarque de Drago : « Etait-ce bien la peine d'en faire un à vous s'il ne vous ressemble pas ? Vous seriez parvenu au même résultat en adoptant. »… « Ou alors, vous auriez pu ne rien faire du tout », avait-il ajouté en son for intérieur.

-

Drago décida le lendemain en voyant son père tenter vainement de calmer un gros chagrin de Quentin qu'il était temps d'aller visiter sa mère s'il voulait que son devoir soit fini dans les temps… c'est-à-dire pour le lendemain.

Il serait plus tranquille le week-end prochain, il prévoyait de prendre rendez-vous avec Harry (en cachette de son père, il serait capable sinon de s'inventer un rendez-vous de dernière minute nécessitant la présence de Severus à ses côtés et donc un gardiennage du petit… ou un quelconque autre bâton dans les roues). Cela faisait combien de temps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu ? Deux semaines ? Trois ? Peut-être bien quatre, voire même cinq. Si Drago était bien occupé entre les beaux-arts et son petit-frère, il en était de même pour Harry avec ses études d'Auror ; il avait redoublé sa première année à cause de ses notes insuffisantes en potions – les potions seraient son éternelle bête noire, même avec un autre professeur que Severus – et ne tenait pas à la tripler.

En y repensant, dans peu de mois cela ferait trois ans qu'il était avec Harry. Il était aberrant qu'une relation pareille puisse durer aussi longtemps… en tout cas, c'était ce que son père avait déclaré. Il n'avait pas tort ; Harry et lui n'avaient jamais grand-chose à se dire alors qu'ils se voyaient fort peu. C'était peut-être ça qui faisait qu'ils restaient ensemble : ils étaient tous les deux très occupés, se voyaient très peu – donc, ne se lassaient pas trop – et n'avaient pas le temps non plus pour aller voir ailleurs.

-

Dix ans plus tard

Une trentaine de gamins de dix et onze ans se tenaient gauchement debout à l'entrée de la grande salle de Poudlard. Ils étaient tous vêtus du même uniforme que leurs aînés mais n'avaient encore aucun blason de brodé.

« Quentin Rogue-Malefoy », annonça Minerva. Elle prenait sa retraite à la fin de l'année, c'était donc la dernière fois qu'elle invitait les élèves à coiffer le choixpeau ; elle en était très émue. Un petit bonhomme aux cheveux noirs et à la bouille malicieuse s'avança.

« Mis à part les cheveux et les yeux qu'il a hérités de toi, c'est vraiment tout Lucius », remarqua Sinistra, le professeur d'astronomie.

Severus hocha la tête. C'était vrai. Le petit grandissant, il s'était avéré qu'il ressemblait plus à un Malefoy qu'à lui. Le maître de potions en était plutôt satisfait, il n'aurait pas aimé que son fils hérite de son nez ou de ses cheveux gras et se fasse moquer par quatre petits crétins Gryffondor… ce qui constituait un pléonasme.

Il appréhendait cette première année : Quentin était le fils d'un professeur, qui plus est celui du plus détesté. Il n'avait pourtant pas de souci à se faire : avec ses antécédents familiaux et son caractère, son fils ne pouvait être que Serpentard, et si Severus était détesté par la plupart des élèves des autres maisons – la popularité provoquée par le séjour de Julius à Poudlard avait fini par se dissiper et tout était rentré dans l'ordre –, il était au contraire adulé par ceux de la sienne. Cependant, Quentin risquait d'être la cible de la vindicte des Gryffondor… et avoir son fils dans sa classe le gênait par avance, il se demandait comment il allait devoir se comporter avec lui.

« Serpentard ! » annonça le choixpeau.

Bien, aucune mauvaise surprise de ce côté-là.

~oOo~

Des peintures au mur, des pastels, des croquis. Toute une exposition consacrée à l'art de Drago. La galerie était vide, mis à part l'artiste, seul au milieu de son œuvre.

« Tu l'as accompagné à la gare ? demandait Drago à un médaillon ; la tête de Lucius y apparaissait.

— Bien sûr, je n'allais pas l'y laisser aller tout seul ! Ai-je manqué un seul départ du Poudlard Express où tu te trouvais ? rétorqua Lucius.

— J'espère que tout se passera bien. Cela risque de lui faire bizarre de ne plus te voir pendant une si longue période.

— Je suis sûr qu'il a déjà retrouvé des amis de l'école primaire. Et Severus est là-bas ; il ne risque pas de se sentir abandonné.

— Avoir son père comme professeur n'est pas forcément simple.

— Je suis sûr que Quentin s'en accommodera très bien. Dis-moi plutôt comment cela se passe de ton côté.

— C'est calme. C'est un jour de semaine et la rentrée à Poudlard, alors il y a moins de monde.

— Il y a quand même quelques visiteurs ?

— Actuellement personne, il faut dire que l'heure de fermeture approche ; j'ai quand même vu du monde aujourd'hui.

— Et des acheteurs, il y en a ?

— Aujourd'hui, non. Par contre, j'ai vendu "la balançoire" hier, ainsi que quelques croquis. Et une dame m'a demandé de faire le portrait de sa fille si cela ne me gênait pas. J'y réfléchis ; je n'aime pas avoir des sujets imposés, mais peut-être que la fille en question aura une tête qui m'inspirera. »

Le tintement de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre.

« Voilà quelqu'un ! Je te laisse Papa. »

Drago referma le médaillon et pesta intérieurement contre ce visiteur qui arrivait à deux minutes de la fermeture. Il avait envie de se faire un bon restaurant et de rentrer se coucher. Il oublia ses projets quand il vit la tête du visiteur tardif.

« Je passais par hasard et j'ai vu que c'est là que tu exposais, j'avais bien vu l'annonce de l'exposition dans la Gazette, mais je n'avais pas osé venir. Comme je passais devant par hasard, je suis entré… Ça va ? »

Drago regarda Harry longuement. Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils séparés ? Cela devait faire huit ans maintenant. Quentin avait un peu plus de deux ans… oui, c'était cela, huit ans.

« J'ai entendu dire que tu avais obtenu ton diplôme d'Auror.

— Oui, avec mention, répondit Harry fièrement. Et moi, je me suis laissé dire que tu commençais à te faire un nom dans le monde de l'art.

— Oui, cela commence… doucement mais je n'en suis pas mécontent. Après tout, cela ne fait que quelques mois que je me suis décidé à faire le commerce de mes œuvres.

— Tu as attendu longtemps.

— Je tenais à affiner mes techniques.

— J'ai toujours trouvé tes œuvres magnifiques. Je peux regarder ?

— Oui, bien sûr. »

Harry fit le tour de la galerie, s'arrêtant plus longuement sur certaines toiles que d'autres.

« Tu es vraiment doué », souffla-t-il dix tableaux plus loin.

Drago se demandait si ce compliment était tout à fait impartial et désintéressé ; il en doutait sérieusement.

« Il paraît que tu as un nouvel amant ? demanda Harry, sautant du coq à l'âne, le dos tourné, les yeux rivés sur le portrait d'un petit garçon brun aux yeux noirs et rêveurs dont il devinait qu'il s'agissait de Quentin.

— Harry, nous deux, c'est de l'histoire ancienne, il serait temps de tourner la page.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de te draguer. Et j'ai des aventures moi aussi.

— Tu sous-entends que ma relation avec ce garçon n'est qu'une aventure ? Tu ne me crois pas capable d'avoir une relation suivie ? »

Harry comprit au ton furibond de Drago qu'il avait été maladroit, mais il était difficile de ne pas l'être avec Drago ; il pouvait être très susceptible.

« Je n'ai pas dit ça. Je voulais juste dire que moi aussi, je n'étais pas tout seul… du moins, pas tout le temps. Si tu as une relation sérieuse avec quelqu'un, j'en suis très heureux pour toi. »

Drago se dit qu'il avait été un peu brusque, un peu méchant aussi. Dans un sens, Harry y était habitué.

« Excuse-moi de prendre si mal tes propos et d'y chercher un sens qu'ils n'ont sans doute pas.

— Ne t'excuse pas. Ce sens y est. Tu es de loin la relation la plus sérieuse que j'ai eue. Et puis, j'ai trente ans passés maintenant, j'ai envie de me fixer… surtout quand je vois Hermione et Pansy qui parlent d'adopter un enfant.

— Je sais, elles me l'ont dit. Elles peuvent ; elles forment un couple viable, pas nous. Je suis désolé Harry, mais si tu as décidé de te mettre en ménage avec quelqu'un, tu as frappé à la mauvaise porte. Nous ne sommes pas faits pour vivre ensemble. Et avant de chercher quelqu'un avec qui tu veux vivre et finir ta vie, commence par te trouver quelqu'un que tu aimes bien et avec qui tu as des points communs. Le reste viendra après.

— Tu ne comprends pas, Drago. Tu ne m'aimes plus, mais moi je t'aime toujours… Il vaut mieux que je m'en aille. Désolé de t'avoir dérangé. »

Il ouvrit la porte. Le tintement habituel se fit entendre. Il sortit et disparut de la vue de Drago.

Il l'aimait toujours ? Dommage pour lui car ce n'était pas réciproque.

Drago attrapa sa veste, il commença à l'enfiler et interrompit son mouvement alors que la brusque déclaration de son ex le poursuivait.

Il prétendait qu'il ne l'aimait plus, mais était-ce bien sûr ? Il arrivait parfois à Drago que son ancien amant lui manque et Hermione lui répétait souvent qu'Harry avait beaucoup changé, qu'il était devenu un homme et qu'il n'avait plus grand-chose en commun avec le gamin qu'il était.

Cependant, elle disait cela parce qu'Harry était son ami, qu'elle savait qu'il était toujours amoureux et malheureux loin de Drago… et qu'elle essayait donc de le convaincre de le reprendre. Il ne pouvait donc faire son confiance à son jugement qui était tout sauf neutre.

-

Cinq ans plus tard

Quentin avait maintenant quinze ans en ce mois de juin. Severus passait son temps à lui remonter les bretelles et reprochait à Lucius d'être trop laxiste avec lui. Les engueulades entre les deux parents se multipliaient à ce sujet. Il semblait que plus il grandissait, plus leurs idées sur son éducation différaient.

Quentin avait craint un moment que cette mésentente tourne au divorce. Toutefois, en dehors de leurs fréquentes disputes, ils se comportaient de la même façon qu'avant. Un jour que ses pères se disputaient à son sujet, il avait préféré fuir le manoir. Lorsqu'il était revenu une heure plus tard, ses parents n'étaient plus là où il les avait laissés. Il avait haussé les épaules et était monté dans sa chambre, en passant devant celle de ses deux pères ; il y avait entendu du bruit, avait approché son oreille du panneau et s'était écarté comme si le bois de la porte le brûlait.

Ils étaient en train de faire l'amour !

Horrifié que ses géniteurs puissent encore faire ce genre de choses à leur âge – Severus commençait à avoir des cheveux blancs ! –, Quentin s'était réfugié dans sa chambre au plus vite et s'était empressé de chasser de son esprit les images qui y venaient et qui étaient parfaitement dégoûtantes.

Par la suite, Quentin comprit que ses pères étaient des adeptes de la réconciliation sur l'oreiller. Il finit par s'habituer à l'idée qu'ils puissent encore vivre un amour passionné et avoir une vie sexuelle, bien que cela lui semblait totalement incompatible avec la notion de parents, notion qu'il partageait avec ses amis qui seraient tout aussi horrifiés que lui d'avoir la certitude que leurs parents avaient des relations sexuelles.

-

Severus avait démissionné de son poste de maître des potions trois ans auparavant. Il avait prétendu à Dumbledore qu'il en avait assez de ce travail. La vérité était qu'il devenait ingérable d'être le père d'un de ses élèves, surtout que Quentin n'était pas le dernier à se moquer du règlement de Poudlard. Severus avait toujours l'impression d'être ou trop sévère ou trop indulgent à chaque fois qu'il le punissait en tant que professeur. De toute façon, il avait jugé que ce double rôle qu'il jouait pouvait finir par être préjudiciable à lui ou à son fils.

Si un poste convenable se libérait et qu'il en avait toujours envie, il pourrait toujours revenir à Poudlard une fois la scolarité de son fils en ce lieu terminée.

Bien que la fortune des Malefoy soit assez importante pour qu'il puisse se passer de travailler et comme Severus ne supportait pas d'être dépendant et encore moins inactif, il s'était mis à rédiger des ouvrages littéraires : des ouvrages scolaires, des études très poussées sur des potions, formules ou créatures magiques ou encore un recueil de magie noire. Toutes ces œuvres étaient publiées sous un pseudonyme. Son secret espoir était d'écrire un roman d'aventures, il savait que ce genre de choses pouvait sembler parfaitement futile et même à Lucius, il n'avait osé l'avouer, tout en sachant que ce dernier passait la quasi-totalité de son temps libre plongé dans ce genre de lectures.

-

Drago, avec les deniers paternels, s'était acheté une galerie ; l'exposition de ses tableaux était donc permanente. Son prénom était maintenant très connu dans les milieux de l'art et certaines de ses œuvres se vendaient à prix d'or. Il n'était pas peu fier, toutefois, il tentait de ne pas prendre la grosse tête – autant qu'il en était capable.

Il logeait au-dessus de sa galerie, un charmant duplex bien aménagé idéal pour le célibataire qu'il était. Car il était célibataire. Quelquefois, il s'en satisfaisait pleinement ; d'autres fois, une présence lui manquait et il était un peu jaloux d'Hermione et Pansy : leur amour était au beau fixe, leur entreprise florissante et leurs deux enfants adorables.

-

Il lui arrivait de ramener des hommes chez lui, à peine pour faire l'amour, plutôt pour avoir une présence. Il s'en débarrassait aussi vite qu'il les avait trouvés. Ce n'était pas la présence qu'il recherchait.

Il s'était alors demandé si cette présence qui lui manquait n'était pas celle d'un petit garçon, ou d'une petite fille, d'un enfant en tout cas ; il s'était si souvent occupé de Quentin. Et puis, il y avait son père au manoir. Et Severus les soirs et week-ends. Là, il était tout seul.

Oui, il se sentait un peu seul. En même temps, il avait aussi besoin d'un amant, il le sentait ; mais pas d'un coup d'un soir, il voulait une relation durable. Il serait temps ! Ses trente-six ans approchaient à grands pas ! Il arriverait bientôt aux portes de la quarantaine.

-

Dernièrement, il avait feuilleté ses albums-photos. Il s'était longuement arrêté sur celles le représentant avec Harry. Avec le recul, il devait bien s'avouer que c'était la seule relation vraiment sérieuse qu'il avait eue, c'était aussi la plus longue, et sans doute la seule où il y avait eu de l'amour entre lui et son amant.

Il y a treize ans, c'était lui qui avait décidé de le quitter ; il avait l'impression que cette relation ne le menait nulle part. C'était lui encore qui l'avait rejeté cinq ans auparavant lorsqu'Harry était venu le trouver durant sa première exposition. A présent, il se demandait s'il ne s'était pas trompé. Il repensait souvent à lui, à sa façon de le regarder, de le toucher, à quels endroits, de lui parler doucement dans le creux de l'oreille. Il l'avait souvent croisé durant les cinq dernières années et il devait s'avouer qu'il avait beaucoup plus de conversation qu'avant, qu'il était beaucoup plus intéressant, beaucoup plus adulte, mais qu'il avait tout de même su garder le charme qui l'avait fait craquer durant leur septième année.

Lorsque des envies lui venaient sans personne dans son lit pour les exaucer, il se satisfaisait en pensant à lui.

Harry l'aimait-il toujours ? Il n'en avait plus reparlé depuis ce fameux soir, où il était posté face au tableau représentant Quentin enfant, où il n'osait le regarder. Il s'était déclaré pour aussitôt faire une croix dessus.

Une croix définitive ?

~oOo~

Son père et Severus passaient leur temps à se disputer – c'était ce que Quentin lui avait rapporté, c'était ce que lui-même avait constaté lors de ses récentes visites au manoir. Drago n'était pas inquiet à ce sujet, ils savaient qu'au fil du temps, ils étaient devenus dépendants l'un de l'autre et que jamais il ne leur viendrait à l'idée de se séparer. Ces querelles n'étaient que des distractions, ils bataillaient l'un contre l'autre quand ils ne pouvaient envoyer de concert leur venin sur une tierce personne.

Ce jour-là, cependant, ils étaient en parfaite harmonie.

« Tu t'es remis avec Potter ? » s'exclamèrent-ils à l'unisson.

Cette nouvelle n'avait pas l'air de leur faire plaisir. Comme cela était étrange !

Lucius tenta de le convaincre que cette relation n'avait aucun avenir, que Potter n'en avait pas plus, qu'un Malefoy valait beaucoup mieux que ça. Severus, pour sa part, ne disait rien ; sans doute réservait-il son fiel pour les jours où il serait obligé de supporter le beau-fils de Lucius lors de repas ou autres visites du couple au manoir.

Voyant que ses arguments étaient vains, Lucius passa aux menaces, notamment celle de lui couper les vivres. Elle fut tout aussi vaine.

« Papa, je ne suis plus dépendant de ton argent depuis déjà trois ans.

— J'ai payé la galerie.

— Bientôt, je pourrai la rembourser.

— Ton fils retourne avec ce crétin de Potter et toi tu ne dis rien ! » reprocha Lucius en se tournant vers Severus brusquement. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux puis reprit son attitude posée habituelle.

« Si je puis me permettre – et même si j'ai beaucoup d'affection pour Drago –, c'est _ton_ fils. Tu m'as déjà élevé n'importe comment le mien, ne compte pas sur moi pour assumer aussi les erreurs que tu as fait avec le premier.

— J'ai très bien élevé Quentin ! Et si tu n'es pas content, tu n'avais qu'à le faire !

— Je travaillais moi _Monsieur_. Et même si j'avais été aussi présent que toi, Quentin t'a toujours préféré et pris comme exemple.

— Cela prouve qu'il est intelligent.

— Cela démontre surtout que tu cédais à tous ses caprices.

— Si cela avait été le cas, Quentin ne me respecterait pas ; _or_, il me respecte.

— Oui, et comparé à toi, je suis un vieux con à ses yeux ! Je suis celui qui passe son temps à lui interdire tout et à le sermonner. »

Drago s'éclipsa, assez content que la conversation ait déviée sur Quentin et préférant les laisser seuls.

« Je n'y peux rien s'il me préfère.

— Oh que si ! Tu…

— Où est passé Drago ? l'interrompit Lucius. Il en a profité pour filer ; tu es content ? »

Severus leva les yeux au ciel ; Lucius l'accusait de tout et n'importe quoi depuis quelques temps. Il préféra ne rien répondre.

« Mon fils avec Potter… Comme c'était déjà arrivé une fois, je croyais que cela n'arriverait pas une seconde. C'est comme la varicelle normalement ces choses-là. Tu l'attrapes une fois et tu es immunisé pour la vie.

— Il faut croire que non.

— En plus, maintenant, ce ne sera plus une amourette, ça va être sérieux. J'ai bien senti que Drago voulait se ranger.

— Il fallait bien que ça arrive à un moment ou à un autre.

— Je suis anéanti », souffla Lucius.

Severus lui caressa le dos et gagea intérieurement qu'il trouverait les mots justes – et les gestes – pour le consoler.

—Fin (pour de bon cette fois)—


End file.
